Hurtfully Yours
by Lazarus76
Summary: Arthur is showing signs of a deadly secret - will he let the team get close enough to save him? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Clutching the sides of the porcelain toilet, he took a deep, shuddering breath.

He swore that this would be the last time.

He had not meant to end the evening this way. He'd agreed to go out for a meal with Cobb, Eames and Yusuf - a "Gentleman's Night Out", Eames had suggestively dubbed it - have a light dinner, not drink, excuse himself, come home, go to bed. He had left the warehouse with the best intentions. On the walk to the restaurant, he'd smoothed his shirt into the waistband of his suit trousers, searching for reassurance that his waist was still trim and stomach flat. He felt, with rising panic, a slight hint of fat. He could not afford to have that continue.

As they waited for the menus to be brought, he'd looked at his fellow team members with barely concealed envy. Cobb, fit and atheltic; Yusuf, slightly heavy but cheerfully not caring; and Eames, tall, strong, and muscular. Next to them, Arthur felt weak, flabby, and soft. His suit suddenly felt too tight; his shirt constricting across his chest. He swallowed, thinking of the calories that would be consumed tonight and how they would make him fatter and more cumbersome and more uncomfortable.

Sitting in the restaurant, he was gripped by a familiar feeling of loathing and desire. Stroking the elegant, leather-bound menu, he'd looked longingly at the items described - Steak, Salmon, rich, creamy chicken dishes. He'd tried to order something simple, but with bottles of red being brought to the table by the obsequious waiter, and generously poured by Eames and Cobb, his defences had been lowered. Two glasses of red disappeared down his throat, and he found himself possessed by an urge to gorge on the richest, most fattening food available. Steak. Pepper Sauce. Sauteed potatoes. Gateaux. More wine.

Food was brought, and conversation began to taper off. All Arthur could think about was the piece of steak, lying underneath a creamy blanket of sauce. The first cut was always the best - the tantalising promise of what lay ahead. The steak literally melted in his mouth, and within minutes, it had gone completely.

Dessert. Something sweet, something calorific. More wine. Half a bottle had now been downed. The feeling of pleasure was beginning to dissipate into one of guilt. The food was no longer a pleasure, but lying in his stomach, heavy and poisonous. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"Looks like you needed that", Eames commented, tipping the remnants of his glass into his mouth.

Arthur stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You ate it pretty quickly. Devoured it, even."

Arthur felt a flush rising to his cheeks. Trust Eames - cocky, arrogant, Eames - to point out to the others what a fat pig he was. How lacking in self-control. How unable he was to resist the seductive charms of a dressed piece of steak and several glasses of Merlot. What must Cobb think of his Point Man now? He'd seen Arthur lose control. Arthur could not afford to ever be seen to lose control.

"What you really mean Eames", Arthur spoke coldly, evenly, "is that I'm a fat, greedy pig. Why don't you just say it, and spare us all the embarrassment of just thinking it."

Eames blinked. Cobb and Yusuf looked slightly surprised.

"Arthur", Cobb's voice was gentle, placating, "You've been working long hours, you snack a little but no-one's seen you eat a meal for a couple of days. It's good to see you enjoying your food."

Eames shifted in his seat.

"If there's anyone on the team who could use a good meal or two inside them Arthur, its you, Darling."

Arthur's control frayed, and snapped.

"Excuse me."

Throwing his napkin on the table, he made his way to the men's room. He was aware, pushing through the dark wood door, a split had taken place. He was no longer in control of what he was doing. He made for an empty cubicle, lifting up the porcelain seat. Kneeling down, as if in a grotesque parody of prayer, he leaned over the cool rim, and shoved two fingers to the back of his throat.

Out it came. All of it. The gateaux, the steak, the wine. Again. As soon as he saw the tomato juice he'd drunk at the bar, at Cobb's insistence, in the bowl, he knew his stomach was empty. Wiping his face with paper, he got up, and turned to move to the sinks.

He walked straight into Eames.

Eames was looking at him with an expression of astonishment. Arthur opened his mouth, but his voice sounded feeble and unconvincing.

"It was very rich…." He sounded weak and distant.

Eames cocked an eyebrow. "It was. So rich, in fact, that even though Yusuf and Cobb ordered nearly the same as you, they've managed to digest it."

Arthur stood in front on the sink, and turned on the faucet. Cold water splashed into his hands.

"Not only do you not eat enough, you..." Eames seemed unable to finish the sentence.

Arthur turned and faced the Forger.

"You're so fat and ugly that you can't afford to digest your food. Thank you Eames. Thank you again for saying what everyone else thinks."

Arthur turned on his heel and stalked out of the Men's room, letting the door bang shut behind. Eames watched the Point Man's retreating and increasingly gaunt figure, a mixture of horror and concern rising in his chest.

The Forger was unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for three hours, he finally got up, fished in his jacket pocket for cigarettes and a lighter, and headed to the living room. Throwing a heap of papers off a chair, he put a cigarette between his lips and light up. He inhaled, and the smoke burned deeply in his lungs.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd witnessed that evening. How a pleasant dinner between four people had suddenly turned into a storm of accusations, misinterpretation, and physical abuse. He knew that Arthur had not been feeling ill, or overcome by the richness of what he'd eaten. He knew he had deliberately gone to the Men's Room, deliberately leaned over the bowl, and deliberately thrown up.

What he couldn't work out was why.

Eames knew Arthur did not consider him a friend, and barely tolerated him as a colleague. He'd jeered at the Point Man, considered him a stick in the mud, boring, robotic. But he also saw something else that evening – despair. The carefully controlled mask Arthur wore every day had slipped, and it was only a matter of time before it cracked completely.

Eames tapped the ash of his cigarette. He knew the next day would be difficult.

Arthur stood motionless under the shower, allowing the hot water to cover his face. He felt his muscles tense and then relax.

He'd been caught. Normally, he was so careful. But he'd been seen. Seen bending over the bowl, seen vomiting.

And he'd been seen by Eames.

Arthur felt dirty, violated , that the Forger now had a hold over him. He knew that this was a nice little weapon that Eames could taunt him with – _Oh yes, Darling, we completely trust your judgement. I mean, you only went and threw your dinner up deliberately, didn't you? _He knew that comments would be passed between Eames and Cobb, could also imagine the pitying looks of Yusuf and the shocked looks of Ariadne. He knew what would be waiting for him tomorrow.

He climbed out of the shower, reaching for his terrycloth robe. He covered himself quickly, avoiding looking at himself. He grabbed a towel, briskly rubbing his hair.

The phone rang. Cursing, Arthur reached for it. "'Lo?"

"Arthur? Its Cobb."

Arthur tensed.

"Are you OK? You left...a little abruptly. Plus Eames mentioned you hadn't felt too well earlier in the evening."

Arthur relaxed. Eames hadn't told Cobb, hadn't exposed him.

"I just felt a bit sick. Too much rich food, hadn't eaten much today."

Cobb's tone was reassuring. "As long as you're ok now?"

"Oh, yes. Just about to go to bed."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Good night."

Arthur put the phone back in its cradle. His breathing was rapid and shallow. The lies tasted as sour in his mouth as the bile.

The Warehouse was quiet the next morning, and still. Arthur entered with a take-out coffee in his hand – black, no sugar, no milk, no fat – and went straight to his desk. Sifting through his papers, he switched on his laptop to begin the day's work.

"Morning, pet."

Eames sauntered into view, heading straight for his desk. Arthur shifted slightly. His expression was indecipherable.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Arthur spoke tersely. He fiddled with the papers.

"Arthur-"

"What?"

"Last night-"

"What about it?"

"Well, it was a bit upsetting to see. No-one could consider you fat Arthur, you turn to the side and you practically-"

"Look!" Arthur spoke loudly, forcefully. "I have work to do, and so do you. You do remember what that is, don't you Eames? Or do you consider your work to be coming in here and pissing me off?"

Eames swallowed.

"Forget it." His tone was curt. He turned his back to the Point Man and walked away.

Arthur unlocked his front door, and slammed it shut.

Last night, he felt, had been the beginning of the end. His carefully constructed facade was beginning to show through. He had allowed himself to go for a meal, allowed himself to order disgusting, calorie laden food. He'd had no choice but to go and purge. How many pounds would it have added? Five? Ten? Twenty? So Eames had spotted him. Better that than being fat.

Arthur shuddered. He'd taken a grim pleasure in not eating that day, existing on only a few cups of coffee. Ariadne had gone out in the mid afternoon and brought back pastries, including a cinnamon whirl for Arthur. He'd thanked her, than handled it gingerly, as though it was radioactive. When he was sure she, or no-one else was looking, he'd dumped it in the trash.

_Sorry Ari. God, I'm sorry._

Walking into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water from the jug. Taking it into the impeccable living room, he sank into a seat, closing his eyes.

A loud knocking on the front door startled him, spilling water. Putting it on the coffee table, he moved towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Arthur. Let me in. Please."

Arthur unchained the front door, and swung it open to observe Eames.

"Are you going to let me in, pet? This isn't a conversation I want to have in public."

Arthur looked at him. "You won't go if I tell you to, will you?"

"Arthur. The only way you can get me to move is to pick me up and throw me bodily. Frankly, Darling, I doubt you could lift Ariadne at present. Now, let me come in."

Defeated, Arthur moved away from the door. Eames walked in, shutting it firmly.

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice was rough with tiredness and resentment.

"To talk to you. About what happened last night. Arthur...I really didn't mean you to think that I think you're fat. It was good to see you actually enjoying your food and eating it."

"You know, that sounds like 'you're a pig', to me, Eames."

"Is that why you threw away Ariadne's Danish? She was upset by that – she thought she'd got you your favourite."

"I just wasn't hungry."

"You never are." Eames' voice was beginning to take on a harder edge. "You never come out for lunch, you never get take away with the rest of us. When you do eat, you disappear into a bathroom. You're pale, and you're thinner than you were. If you were naked, all I'd probably see are bones."

"Well, you'll never see me naked!" Arthur flared. He was tired, and also furious at the invasion. "And if you did, you'd be repulsed! All you'd see is fat! Rolls of it! Like this!" He pulled his shirt up and exposed his stomach to Eames.

Eames blinked. Confronted with Arthur's pale skin, and visible ribs, he was at a loss for words.

"Arthur", Eames began, in a controlled voice. "There is a name for what you are, its b-"

"Its fat." Arthur turned his back to the Forger, and walked to the door.

Eames turned to leave. He knew he would never raise the subject again.

Cobb was perceptive. And observant. He had not forgotten the scene at the restaurant, where Arthur had seemingly turned on Eames for no reason. Cobb knew the Forger could be an arrogant, insensitive bastard, but he had seen the surprise in his eyes at Arthur's attack.

Arthur didn't eat enough. Even Ariadne ate more than he did. Breakfast was just black coffee, lunch was a mumbled excuse, dinner was take out. Except, the take out was always conveniently delivered to his apartment, and never to the warehouse. Cobb never saw Arthur snack. He never saw him slope out for a quick calorie-laden Frappuccino like Yusuf, or wolf down a candy bar like Eames.

Cobb needed his Point Man. He needed him to be strong, healthy, and reliable. Arthur was increasingly showing signs of being none. His skin was pale; he winced when walking. And his teeth – Cobb realised they were starting to show signs of decay. He'd always been thin, but that was starting to slide into scrawniness.

The blonde Extractor tapped a pencil on his desk. Something cold and ugly was moving in his stomach; its twin was beginning to awake in his mind. Arthur had always been uptight, and controlling, but it was starting to become excessive.

The previous day, Aridane had bought them all Danish. Cobb remembered the bright flush on the Architect's face as Arthur had jumped as though she'd pinched him. The note of hostility in his voice as he'd taken the pastry when thanking her. The way he'd slyly tipped it into the trash when he thought no-one was looking.

Cobb knew that he and Arthur would have to talk. He snapped to attention by the heavy door slamming. Eames strode in, his face flushed with anger.

"Cobb, you have _got _to talk to him!"

The Extractor turned towards the Forger. "Who?"

"Arthur! I went to his flat last night, tried to talk to him-"

Cobb blinked. "You went – to his apartment..?"

"Cobb. I'm not in the habit of going out of my way for that stick in the mud, but as he's turning literally into a stick, I thought I'd give it a try."

"What happened?"

"He ranted and raved and showed me his ribs. Sadly, not in a way that was pleasurable."

Cobb rolled his eyes. "Eames, what do you mean?"

"He's thin, Cobb. And I don't mean in a way that looks good in his Armani suits. I mean in a thin, sickly, I'm going to pass out from lack of food way."

The Extractor rubbed a hand over his face. He knew Eames was looking to him to talk to Arthur, but Cobb also knew that Arthur would now have not only barricaded himself behind an iron door, he would have had the key thrown away.

As if on cue, sharp footsteps echoed on the floor. The Point Man appeared, gazing at them both suspiciously.

"Arthur!" Cobb nearly tipped his chair over by standing up too quickly. "I wondered where you were-"

"Running late." Arthur closed his mouth with a snap. A darted glare at Eames made the Forger wince.

"Do you want to get breakfast or-"

"I already ate."

"Of course you did", Eames cut in. "You keep telling yourself that Darling, and eventually we'll all believe you too. Good call." Eames' chair scraped harshly on the floor as he stood. "I'm sure Arthur has had a three course breakfast and extra Danish. Can't have our Point Man wasting away, can we?"

Arthur went pale with anger, and Cobb knew he had to intervene.

"Eames. Would you go and finish researching the Mark? I need to talk to Arthur."

"With pleasure." His face rigid with rage, the Forger walked away from the two other men. On the way out, he bumped into Ariadne, who heard the words "wanker" muttered under his breath.

"Arthur-" Cobb suddenly realised he had no idea what to say. His Point Man appeared to have an eating disorder, or a problem with food. His Forger was concerned enough to visit him at home, and yet angry enough to lash out. The Extractor wished that this was happening to someone else.

"What?" The thin face, with its hollow cheeks, was sullen.

"Arthur, we're concerned about you. You are looking too thin. We never see you eat. We think you-"

"Are what, Cobb? Finish the sentence."

Cobb took a deep breath.

"We think you might be suffering from an eating disorder."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, in a look of bored contempt.

"And I think you and Eames suffer from overactive imaginations. He's the Ladies' Man, and you're the Good Guy, and I'm the fat, boring, stick up his ass who you make fun of. Well, not for much longer."

Arthur turned, and the rigidity of his shoulders told Cobb the last statement had been a threat. His Point Man was fading away in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne had tried not to let Arthur's reaction upset her. It was only a Danish pastry. But it was the rejection that had hurt, the way he'd accepted it as though she were trying to poison him, and then disposed of it when he thought she hadn't noticed.

She'd felt her eyes brimming with tears, and turned to walk away. On her way to the bathroom, she'd bumped into a solid wall.

"Sorry, pet", the wall said.

"Eames!" Ariadne tried to smile, but her face quivered and the tears came. Eames put an arm round her shoulders, and hugged her briskly.

"Shhh, pet, its allright. Arthur is..." his voice trailed of. He couldn't say what was wrong with Arthur – he could have a stomach bug, not be hungry, or just decided he didn't like cinnamon. But Eames knew that what was really upsetting the Architect was the rude manner in which her offering had been rejected.

"Have I upset Arthur?" Ariadne sniffled back tears.

"If anyone's upset Arthur, Darling, its me."

"How?"

"Oh, by being my usual charming self. He'll get over it."

Arthur sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on words that swirled on the page, teasing themselves into indecipherable hieroglyphics. His head ached, and he took a sip of the water that was ever present on his desk.

He hadn't meant to upset Ariadne. He knew that both Cobb and Eames would think badly of him for that, and so would she. He also hadn't meant to be confrontational with Cobb, but his envy and resentment had flared up.

It was so easy for them. Eames could walk into any bar, any casino, and within minutes, his accent and louche charm had women flocking to him. The fact he was a debauched cad only increased their interest, the classic damaged bad boy in need of reform. As for Cobb, he only needed to flash those blue eyes and women melted. Then came the story of the tragic young widower, separated from his children, and only a woman with a heart of stone couldn't resist.

And Yusuf? Gentle, easy going Yusuf, as comfortable as talking about chemical equations as he was about movies. He had a way of making a woman feel important – Arthur had observed him talking to Ariadne, and the way her eyes lit up during the conversation.

As for him, he could walk into a bar with the three of them and be rendered invisible. He didn't have Cobb's golden boy looks, Eames' devilish smirk, or Yusuf's warmth. He was Arthur – boring, uptight, humourless, stick in the mud Arthur, who scared women with his impeccable suits and disgusted them with his burgeoning flab. They would spot the vests that pulled tightly across his gut, the way the shirt had to stretch. He cast another quick look at the trim figure of Cobb, the bulky muscles of Eames. Did they ever worry about how they looked?

He realised he'd snapped a pencil in half. Getting up, sending his chair spinning, he pulled on his jacket and headed for the door.

Arthur didn't know where he was walking. He'd switched off his internal sense of direction, and was aimlessly wandering down the street. As he walked, he realised people were glancing at him.

_Enjoying looking at the fat freak, are you? _

He realised he was outside a grocery store. Fishing in his pocket, he found his wallet. As if in a dream, not sure where he was or what he was attempting, he pushed the glass doors open and walked straight in.

"Where is he?"

Cobb was walking through the warehouse, a look of annoyance laced with concern on his face. Eames was lighting up a cigarette.

"Who?"

"Arthur!"

"Oh, haven't seen the wanker since this morning. I suspect he's probably gone for lunch."

Cobb shot Eames a withering look. "Eames, that isn't funny. He's walked, and I've no idea where he might have gone. "

"Try his apartment."

Arthur slammed the door of his apartment behind him, and tried to calm his shaking hands. The brown bag he was holding felt too heavy, and started to slip from his grasp.

"Dammit!" He swore, lumbering with it into the kitchen. On the counter, he ripped the paper open and began to pull out the food it contained.

A packet of doughnuts. He ripped the cellophane wrapper, grabbed one, and stuffed it in his mouth. Chocolate filling oozed out the side, and he rubbed at his face, smearing his skin. He chewed, gulped, swallowed. Repeat. Then again.

He pulled a bottle of water out the bag, sluiced his mouth, swallowed. Then found the bread. Pulling the lid off of a jar of peanut butter, he covered the bread with spread, rolled the slice up, and ate it in two bites.

Ice cream. Haagen Dazs. Rich, expensive, and sickly. Strawberry cheesecake. A spoon was pulled out of a drawer, large scoops were brought out of the pot. Arthur didn't even notice the splatters on his suit jacket, staining the black material.

Ready meals. Shredding the packaging with a knife, he scooped out the contents. Cold, uncooked ready meals – Arthur no longer cared if it was hot or cold, frozen or raw, sweet or savoury. All that mattered was the gaping emptiness inside, the hole that needed to be soothed, numbed, anaesthetised. He was dropping food on the floor, but didn't even notice.

More water.

A bagel. Smothered with cream cheese. The sharp tang hit the back of his throat, and he coughed. More water, Another huge bite of the bagel. Then another.

He snapped open a can of Diet Coke. The bubbles seared a path to his stomach.

Then the nausea. A choking wave hit him, and he ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, he jammed two fingers down his throat and everything he'd consumed came up. On the second attempt, he vomited water, and blood, due to hitting the back of his throat with his finger nails. He coughed, got up, and leaning against the sink, looked in the mirror.

He was repulsive. His face was smeared with chocolate, like a toddler's. His skin looked grey, his cheeks puffy. His eyes were bloodshot, and welling with tears.

Arthur put his head on the sink, and sobbed.

Eames wished he hadn't agreed to go with Cobb. Ariadne had wanted to go instead, but Cobb had gently persuaded her that after the previous day, she and Arthur needed some distance. Yusuf had taken over at the warehouse, leaving the Extractor and Forger to find Arthur.

Cobb stopped in front of Arthur's apartment block.

"If he is in there, he won't open the door."

"What makes you so sure?"

Eames shrugged his broad shoulders. "He only agreed to let me in yesterday after I pointed out he wouldn't be able to throw me out the door."

Cobb swallowed. He pulled the key out of the ignition, and opened his door. Eames followed. The two men strode purposefully towards the entrance of the block. Cobb pressed the buzzer for Arthur's apartment. No response.

"Do you think he's up there?"

Eames looked into Cobb's face. "Where else would he go?"

Arthur wiped his face, and washed his hand. He felt fat, distended, gross. His stomach pressed against his belt, sharp pricks of pain in his intestine. He coughed, bringing up a mixture of phlegm and bile.

Walking into the kitchen, he looked at it as though at a stranger's place. Food had spilled everywhere, with sugar from the doughnuts encrusted on tiling, peanut butter smeared on woodwork. Water had splashed over the counter, leaving a pool. Discarded plastic cartons were on the floor. Bits of dried meat had peppered the sink.

Arthur blinked. He'd bought this, brought it home, eaten it, and vomited. An argument with Cobb, and the feelings of guilt over Ariadne. And he'd done this.

A loud knocking at the door made him jump.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Its Cobb! Let me in!"

He froze.

"Arthur, pet, let us in. We know you're in there!"

Eames. Feeling like a trapped animal, Arthur, made for the door. He slid back the bolt.

"Arthur – I'm not angry, I just want to know if you're ok." The Extractor's voice was soft, pleading, as though he were trying to placate one of his children after they'd come home crying.

"Arthur, we're not going until you answer. So if necessary, we'll stay here all bloody night."

The Point Man creaked the door open.

Cobb's face visibly quivered with relief. Eames' expression was unreadable.

"Arthur! We're so glad you're here!"

"I had a headache..."

"Can we come in?" Eames cut in.

"No."

"Why?" Cobb's face was changing from relief to concern.

"Because...because I'm in the middle of..."

Eames had heard enough. Using his height advantage, he pushed past Cobb, and through the door, sending the slender Point Man reeling. He headed for the kitchen.

"EAMES!" Face scarlet with anger, Arthur walked straight after him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? I didn't ask you to come here, you barge into my fucking-"

Arthur stopped. Eames was standing in the kitchen, taking in the ripped and discarded packaging, the splatters of food, the spilled water. He then walked to the bathroom, and switched on the light.

Arthur's heart sank. _The toilet. I forgot to rinse out the vomit!_

"A headache, was it pet?"

He spoke drawlingly, bitingly, in the tension filled room. Cobb was looking at Arthur with bewildered concern, Eames with a look that rivalled an Arctic chill.

"Or...were you a bit peckish? And suddenly suffering from indigestion? The kind of indigestion where you don't want to digest it?"

Arthur snapped. Screaming like a wounded animal, he ran straight to the Forger. Balling his fists, he made a blow for Eames' face. The larger man flinched, then grabbed Arthur's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back in Judo move that made the Point Man scream with pain and Cobb horrified.

"You bitch at me over a meal, you go to a bathroom and puke it up! You leave work, come home, fucking gorge yourself and then puke that up! If you want to make yourself ill, Arthur, you go right ahead, but don't EVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

"I wasn't lying!" Arthur choked out, his voice and vision blurred with tears. "What I do is my business! Its nothing to do with you, you don't fucking care! "

"ARTHUR!" Cobb moved forward, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Arthur, look at me! Look at me please! We need you. I need you. I can't do my work without you as my Point Man, and you can't be my Point Man if you're not healthy!"

"Then throw me off the team! Go work with Eames, I've seen the way you hang around together! He's so much more exciting than me! So much more interesting! "

"Ar-" Cobb shook his head, astonished. He felt completely out of his depth – in his Point Man's apartment, which showed evidence of an eating disorder, with the Point Man in tears being pinned by the Forger. Arthur let out a choking, wrenching sob.

"Eames. Let him go."

Eames relinquished his grip on Arthur's wrist, and the slight man collapsed on the floor.

"Well," Eames said nonchalantly, pulling his cigarettes out and lighting up. "I think this is what you'd call a result."

Cobb looked at him, his eyes very cold. "What?"

"Well, we now know Artie has a problem, Dom. Now we just need to fix it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. If you're reading, thank you, its much appreciated!**

The drive back to the Warehouse was conducted in silence. Eames had leaned out of the window, smoking and tapping ask into the street. Cobb had driven with a fixed rigidity, not taking his eyes off the road or his hands off the wheel.

Arthur had been left in the apartment. Cobb had insisted he went to bed, and had searched the bathroom medicine cabinet for a sedative. He'd handed him two herbal sleeping pills and a glass of water. Whilst Cobb had supervised Arthur swallowing the pills, Eames had wiped counters and thrown away the remnants of the binge.

At the Warehouse, Cobb stopped. He switched off the engine, and looked down at his lap.

"Let's hope he comes in tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry", replied the Forger. "He hasn't anywhere else to go."

Cobb turned to the British man, his eyes furious. "Oh, really? Would you want to come into as workplace where one of your colleagues had grabbed you, hurt you like that? Pushed past you into your apartment and seen something you were ashamed of-"

"Well, I'm sure every single one of the team has wanted to belt me one at some point Cobb, so yes." Eames lit another cigarette, blowing out a trail of smoke. "As for ashamed, I've done nothing I'm ashamed of. Except maybe not doing it more."

Cobb shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"Indeed. And Arthur's bulimic. That's what you're trying to avoid saying. He goes for a meal, orders food that's rich and heavy, then vomits. He gets upset, leaves work, buys food, and then binges in the privacy of his apartment. You saw his reaction. He's been lying to us Cobb, lying to us all. He doesn't eat properly, at normal times. He starves, he binges, he vomits. He's visibly losing weight and his teeth are decaying. He's emotional and irrational and terrified of us knowing. He needs help. "

"How do you-"

Eames shrugged. "I went to public school. Mum scrimped and saved to get me a good education. I went to a mixed one. Lots of girls, Dom, lots of girls who never ate or hardly ate or who ate too much and then puked it up. This is why I take dates to restaurants and make sure they eat and stay in their chair for at least twenty minutes after. Mainly because I'm not forking out money for a bloody expensive meal only to have them puke it up." He looked at the Extractor. "One of those comments may have been made in jest."

Cobb blinked.

"How can we help him?"

"Get him to a doctor. If this has been going on for a while, he's probably damaging his insides. He'll need to see a counsellor, or therapist, as you Americans say. We also need to be a bit careful about what we say. I guessed something was up when he snapped at me in the restaurant. Let's face it, he could have done with two if not three more meals, he's a fucking stick – but he thinks the opposite. That's the problem."

Cobb ran his hands over his face. This wasn't happening. Arthur – cool, clever, elegant Arthur – caught bingeing on food and crying like a baby when it was discovered. And Eames – cocky, arrogant, wolfish Eames – displaying a sensitivity he never would have guessed at.

"Do we tell the others?"

"We'll have to. He's a risk. He might pass out or collapse at any time. They need to know. We have a job next week, and I presume you need him for it."

Cobb swallowed. He felt heavy, tired. "Yep."

* * *

Ariadne picked up her cellphone. Flipping it open, she sent a text - _Are you ok? Ari _– to Arthur. A gnawing feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. Something was going on.

The door banged, and Eames and Cobb walked in. Her face, which had been twitching with anticipation, fell.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Home. Bed." Cobb spoke more curtly than he'd wanted. The enormity of the situation was beginning to hit him. He rubbed his forehead, and walked to the water cooler. Filling a cup, he drained it before turning to the Architect. "Where's Yusuf?"

"In his lab."

"Get him." He spoke more gently. "I need to talk to you both."

Arthur shifted in bed. He was standing in a room. A room lined with mirrors. He began walking.

As he walked, he looked at his reflection. Short, squashed, fat. Everything was rippling, everything was soft. He felt his flesh wobble as he walked, his thighs rub together. His neck felt as though it were shrinking into his collar.

As he walked, he saw a light. A doorway.

He went towards it.

Cobb had instructed the team to sit down. They had, except Eames, who opted to stand, smoking another cigarette.

"Ariadne, Yusuf", Cobb spoke briskly, as though he were about to explain the finer points of a job. "There is something you need to know. About Arthur."

Eames silently blew out a lungful of smoke.

"Arthur has been...different lately," Cobb began. "He's not been looking too well, and today he just disappeared. Eames and I thought we should go and check up on him."

Ariadne looked surprised and confused. Yusuf's face showed bewilderment. The thought of the calm, collected Point Man being trailed like a wayward teenager was a shock to them both.

"We went to his apartment and found that he-" Cobb's voice trailed off.

"That he's been bingeing and vomiting." Eames broke in, smoothly. "We think he's bulimic."

Ariadne looked horrified. Yusuf's mouth fell open.

"Arthur – he can't be –" The Architect's lip trembled, and she burst into tears. Eames stubbed out his cigarette, and walked straight to the chair next to her. Opening his arms, she laid her head on his chest, and sobbed.

Yusuf swallowed, keeping himself composed. He looked at Cobb.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. We still have a job to do, and we need him for it. But...he's sick. I need to get him a doctor's appointment, get him to a therapist-"

"Which will do bugger all good if he doesn't want to go."

"Eames." Cobb looked fixedly at the Forger, who was stroking Ariadne's back. "You suggested those ideas."

"But he may not want them, Dom. Arthur doesn't think he has a problem. He'll think we do." Eames looked at Cobb. "Arthur may not want help. He may not want to see us again. We've seen him."

"But-" Ariadne was choking slightly. "People can _die _from eating disorders!"

"Yes." Eames spoke gently.

Cobb shuddered.

* * *

He was dazzled by the lights. The lights in the room, shining off the reflective surfaces. All he saw was the food. Expensive, rich, gelatinous food.

He wanted it. Wanted it so much.

* * *

Cobb opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Bud. Reaching for a bottle opener, he flipped off the top. Taking a swig, he moved to the balcony, hanging over the edge, looking at the smoky city.

Arthur was bulimic. Arthur was bulimic. This had played in his head, like a jammed CD, since the early afternoon. What had happened at the apartment – Eames' explosion, Arthurs' tears – had shocked him. But so had the reaction of the others' , with Ariadne needing to be comforted by Eames and Yusuf's visible concern.

Cobb took another swallow of beer, letting it dull his senses for a second. He moved inside, sitting on an easy chair.

Arthur had always been controlled. He'd always been slightly obsessive about his health, with regular running, and attention to his diet. But he'd enjoyed life too – Cobb could remember finishing a job, and the two of them heading for a bar. Beer turned into wine, wine had turned into shots, and a delicious meal had been consumed by both. Arthur, his suit slightly dishevelled, animatedly eating and drinking and talking, had picked up far more admiring glances than his careful, well presented persona.

Cobb finished his beer. He knew that he had to help the Point Man. Talk to him. But the defensive aggression in his face had startled him that afternoon. He looked at his watch. 10.15pm.

Cobb stood up. He needed to talk to Arthur again.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe what he was being offered. Food, food and more food. Except he could feel his waist thickening, his arms beginning to swell like puffed sleeves of flesh. And then he heard a familiar, mocking voice.

"Eaten too much, have we darling?"

Eames. How did he even appear in this? What had happened? Arthur turned, glared at the Forger. Opened his mouth to yell –

-"Arthur!"

A loud banging was echoing in the corridor.

"ARTHUR!"

He started to struggle, tried to scream – and felt the kick.

He sat upright, his heart pounding and hair falling into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he realised that the banging was someone at the door.

Feeling that he'd had more visitors in the previous two days than last two months, Arthur moved towards the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Cobb."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I'm not lying."

Arthur slid back the bolt, and let the Extractor in.

* * *

Ariadne was too upset to go out with Eames and Yusuf. The Forger had suggested they all go for a drink at a local bar, but she had told him she was too tired. Upon getting to her small, cozy studio flat, she'd shut the door, and felt the tears welling up again.

The thought of Arthur being ill or in pain was upsetting. But to think of him being bulimic, tormented by his weight, and unable to stop it, was painful. She swallowed. At her High School, one of the cheerleaders had been rumoured to be bulimic. So had a girl in her Math class.

But..._Arthur? _Arthur was the Point Man, impossibly elegant and self-controlled. Both women and men turned their heads to look at him on the street. How could he possibly have developed an eating disorder?

Ariadne slumped on her sofa. She felt powerless.

* * *

Yusuf winced as Eames lit another cigarette. The Forger's consumption was going up, he thought wryly, from about a pack a day to possibly two.

"So what can we do?"

Eames put his lighter way. "Hmmm?"

"About Arthur."

"Nothing." Eames exhaled. "Nothing, Darling. Unless he wants help. And from what I saw today...he doesn't."

"You don't sound too concerned."

"You're wrong. I am. We've an important job coming up, and the Point Man needs to be fit and alert. Not obsessed with food and sickly with no strength or stamina. Ariadne will last longer on this job than him."

Yusuf swallowed. "He's...he's not that bad-"

"I've seen him, Yusuf. He's as thin as a stick, with no concept of how thin he is. He was clearly gorging himself before we went round today, and then went and threw it up. He was challenged. He got angry." Eames shuddered slightly at the memory. "He needs to eat, digest, put some weight on."

Yusuf looked at the Forger. "Or...?"

"Or he leaves the team."

* * *

Arthur looked at Cobb. The silence between them was heavy.

The Extractor spoke first. "So...how are you feeling?"

Arthur's mouth twisted. "How do you think I feel? You –and that, that _ape_ – come into my apartment, shout at me, grab at me, and accuse me of being bulimic. My so-called best friend – no, scratch that, my _only _friend - accuses me of suffering from something that afflicts teenage girls. Oh, and women. Thanks Cobb, thanks a lot. Nice to know you're so trusting of me and my judgement."

"Arthur." Cobb tried to remain calm and composed. "We are concerned about you. Your behaviour in the restaurant, what we saw today-"

"I had a stomach upset a couple of days ago, I shouldn't have eaten all that rich food." Silence. "And today...I just had a craving for something sweet."

"A craving?" Cobb looked his Point Man full in the face. "A craving for a candy bar or a bagel, fine, but together? Plus ready meals? Plus ice cream? Arthur, do you think I'm stupid?"

The Point Man flushed. "No."

"Then stop lying! As Eames said, don't ever fucking lie to us! We need to trust you! I need to trust you!"

"You can trust me." Arthur spoke with a razor edge to his voice. "You can trust me Dom, but my private life is none of your business. I don't see you going round to Eames, telling him to stop gambling and fucking-"

"Eames isn't in danger of killing himself." Cobb's voice was like ice. He winced. This was all wrong.

"Neither am I." The Point Man's expression was stony. "So I got sick in a restaurant. Big deal. I ate too much today. Big deal. You and Eames come round here, claiming I'm sick, crazy. You don't trust me, but you trust him. Thanks a bunch. Remind me, why do I put my life on the line for you?"

Cobb walked towards the Point Man. His face was inscrutable.

* * *

Eames left the bar and stumbled home. Too much whisky, bad idea. Too much whisky and the lure of the card deck, even worse idea. It had helped him forget for a couple of hours, forget about the impending job, Arthur's problem, and Cobb's difficulty in dealing with his right hand man. Whisky and cards, Eames thought to himself. Perfect antidote.

Climbing up the steps to his own small apartment, he noticed a figure huddled by the door. A slight figure, dressed in dark clothes.

"Ariadne?" Picking up pace, he walked towards the petite Architect. "Ariadne, pet, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "I can't sleep Eames. I can't stop thinking about-"

Eames held out a hand to her. She clasped it gratefully.

"Let's talk, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

She hadn't meant to go to Eames. But she knew she couldn't go to Cobb. She'd seen the barely concealed pain in his eyes.

Eames seemed solid, reassuring. She'd got up, dressed, and then walked the few blocks to the Forger's apartment. Rang the bell, no response. Called for the night porter, convinced him that it was an emergency and she needed to see one of the residents. Charmed by a pretty young woman's smile, the man had consented.

Sitting outside his apartment, thoughts swirled in her mind. She remembered Arthur when they'd first met, his careful smile, his attention to her in the first days. How he'd scowled when being bantered with by Eames.

And of course, she remembered that kiss.

The thought of the kiss made her shudder. He'd tasted sweet and smoky, a combination of coffee and expensive aftershave. But now it felt...sour. What if he binged, then kissed her? The thought made her feel nauseous.

She felt angry with herself. Arthur was sick. He was ill. And all she was thinking about was how unpleasant it would be for her to kiss him.

Footsteps echoed up the stairwell. A tall, bulky figure, clad in a dark jacket and reeking of cigarette smoke, filled the hallway.

"Ariadne?"

* * *

Yusuf threw his book across the room in frustration. He'd been trying to read for a couple of hours, yet it didn't make sense. Never mind it was a favourite book, and one he'd read several times – it might as well have been written in Ancient Greek. Throwing back the bed covers, he made for the kitchen.

What he'd learned that day had shocked him. He knew that Eames was a gambler, and he'd often worried that could de-rail an assignment. He knew Cobb was fiercely devoted to his children, and worried of what would happen if something happened to him. As for Ariadne – Yusuf knew she could take care of herself, but being the only woman on the team, and the youngest member, made him feel very protective. Arthur he'd considered self-contained, calm, reliable. Someone who would keep their head in a crisis if the rest of the team lost theirs.

But Arthur, Yusuf realised with a chill spreading down his back, _was_ in a crisis. A crisis inside his own head, that was causing him to abuse his body. The chemist shuddered.

He'd noticed the shadows forming under the Point Man's eyes, the way his suits had begun to droop, rather than hang tastefully. He'd noticed the muttered excuses and avoidance of the others around food, but hadn't given it thought. Arthur was Arthur, a man of taste and control.

Yusuf slammed his fist on the counter, making the kettle rattle. He should have said something. Anything. But what? And to whom?

Eames poured two glasses of Scotch. He didn't need any more alcohol, but felt that Airadne did, and it would be rude not to join her. Tipping ice into the glasses, he deftly picked them up, and handed one over. "Cheers", he said, with a note of false joviality. He tipped half the contents into his mouth.

Ariadne gingerly sipped at the amber liquid. "Cheers", she replied, her voice slightly thick.

"Well, its always a pleasure to see you, but it is –" Eames checked the clock on the wall – "nearly 2am. What's the problem?"

Ariadne took a deep breath. "Its – Arthur."

"Thought it might be." Eames settled in a chair, taking another sip of Scotch.

"He's – he's got an eating disorder!"

"He's developed Bulimia. Ariadne, this could have been building for months, years even. He's done well to conceal it for such a long time."

She choked back a sob. Every time she thought she could control her emotions, a new wave rose up.

"Ari", Eames spoke softly, "he can be helped. A doctor, maybe a hospital. He'll recover."

* * *

Cobb drove. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care.

He knew that his friendship with Arthur would change due to what he'd learned, but he hadn't expected what had happened.

Arthur had glared at him. Cobb had looked at the Point Man, noted his slender form, and the tired, downturn slant of the mouth. Noted how the eyes were sunken.

"Its all right for you", Arthur had spat. "You get attention. You go anywhere, and you get attention. Women look at you. So do men. Ariadne does. You flash those eyes and that smile, and they fall all over themselves. Same with Eames."

Cobb blinked.

"You probably don't worry about how you look. You don't need to. I do. I need to worry, I need to change my appearance. I need to not feel like the fat ugly one that you all mock behind his back. Oh, I've heard you, Cobb. I've heard Eames call me a tightwad and boring, and you never defend me. I've seen you flirt with Airadne, I walk in, and she's giggling. I know you all laugh at me. But, get this – without me, you'd all be nothing. Or dead. So maybe its time you started to respect my privacy a little more."

The Extractor felt words die in his throat. This wasn't Arthur. The man standing in front of him, spitting out accusations of secret mockery and cruelty, wasn't Arthur.

"I know what you want to do", the voice was dangerous now, seeking to hurt. "You'll take me to a doctor's try and get me banged up in some institution. Oh, poor Arthur, he's bulimic! He's got an eating disorder! I can't have him be my Point Man anymore, because he'll be too worried about stuffing his face!"

"So you accept you're ill then?" Cobb shot back, his voice roughening. "You accept you have a problem? You accept this isn't normal?"

"FUCK NORMAL!" Arthur roared, the volume causing Cobb to flinch. "Normal means fat! I'm not going to be like that!"

Cobb looked at the man in front of him. His face was red, scrunched up like an angry toddler's. His fists were balled.

"Where did you get this idea, Arthur?" Cobb asked quietly. "This idea you're fat? You're the skinniest on the team. Everyone thinks you're too thin."

"Well," Arthur replied, "everyone is wrong then, aren't they Dom?"

* * *

Ariadne had fallen asleep. Eames pulled a blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Princess", he murmured. He made his way into the bedroom, a tangled mass of crumpled clothes and bedsheets.

Eames was unable to get his face out of his mind. Arthur's face, red, screaming with rage and pain. He hated him and Cobb for walking into his apartment, hated them for seeing him like that.

Eames knew that Arthur required care. Medical treatment. But, he thought wryly, reaching for another cigarette, it would take time. Years of therapy. On a job, they'd have to watch him all the time. Make sure he had regular meals, accompany him to the bathroom. Check that he wasn't in danger of passing out in a dangerous situation.

The Forger grimaced. It would be like having a child in the team. A whiny, attention seeking child.

* * *

Yusuf clicked the mouse and drew up another website. He'd lost track of the time, and was startled to see his digital wristwatch informing him it was 3.30am.

Researching Bulimia was proving to be eye-opening. It wasn't just young girls and women, but also men. Yusuf had been calling up medical journals, websites, personal testimonies, anything that he thought might help him to understand Arthur. He read of the urge to binge, desire to obliterate bad feelings, a lack of self-worth, a feeling of inadequacy. He learned of the purging techniques, stashing of laxatives, the impulse to vomit.

By 4am, Yusuf was exhausted. And more confused than before.

How could this be afflicting Arthur? Arthur was clever, composed, and good-looking. He had money, a life that many would envy. Why was he feeling the urge to damage himself in this way?

Yusuf rubbed his eyes. Looked at the screen. He sighed. Unlocking the secrets of this was going to take all night.

* * *

Cobb was in the Warehouse. He was trying to process the events of the night, trying to work out what he could have said or done differently. He rubbed his face. His left cheek felt bruised.

There had been no reasoning with Arthur. He'd screamed at Cobb, accused him of lying, telling him he was too thin. When Cobb had taken a step forward, in an effort to try and soothe the man, Arthur had lashed out. His fist had hit his jaw.

Cobb's anger had ignited.

"OK," he spoke through teeth that were gritted, "we won't discuss what you look like. But maybe you'd like to explain these." He pulled several small packets out of his pocket, and dropped them on the counter.

Arthur blinked.

"Laxatives." Cobb spoke quietly. "Enough to keep the whole team regular for a month. Why do you need these Arthur? You _never digest anything."_

"You took my stuff", the Point Man's voice was stunned. "You and Eames-"

"Arthur-"

"Get out, Cobb. Get out."

* * *

The shrill sound of the phone woke him. The Forger rubbed his face, and reached for the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Eames? You awake?"

"I am now, you daft sod."

"Get over here."

"Its...5 am. "

"Eames. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur lay in bed, too confused and angry to fall asleep. He was thinking over the events of the last couple of days.

Eames had jeered at him in the restaurant...Cobb and Eames had invaded his home. Then Cobb had felt the need to come and preach at him, at how the team thought he was getting too thin, how he needed help. How Cobb had revealed that he'd been snooping through his drawers.

Arthur rolled over, hugging his arm against himself. He felt fat ripple and roll against his skin. He imagined Dom asleep, his arm casually draped across his lean, flat stomach. Or Eames, muscles tensed and toned.

Arthur pressed his face into the pillow. His fellow team mates merely made him despair.

* * *

Eames tipped a coffee down his throat, grateful for its warmth. Cobb and Yusuf were already in the warehouse. The atmosphere was tense.

"So," the Forger asked casually. "Would either of you care to explain why I'm here at 6am?"

Yusuf cleared his throat.

"We're all agreed Arthur has a problem-"

"Darling Arthur is a fucking problem, Yusuf. A big one. He needs professional help. I believe you Americans call them shrinks."

"Its not going to work". Cobb spoke sharply. "That could take years. We need him to function for the next job."

"So what do you suggest?" The Forger raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he could move in with me. Or one of you. We could babysit him, cook for him, tie him to a chair , shovel food into his mouth and make sure he gets some meat back on his bones. We could tell him all day every day how beautiful and wonderful he is. Except he'll never believe it."

Cobb looked at Eames. "He needs to be healthier, Eames, I'm not going to deny it. But, he's got this idea that-"

Eames cut him off. "Cobb, if you're suggesting what I think you might be – stop. I told you before the Fischer job that inception was bloody difficult. This is in another league. This is dealing with someone who has a psychiatric illness."

Yusuf swallowed.

"I didn't expect you to care, Eames."

Eames looked at the chemist. "Well, I've had our Architect in my flat tonight, crying her eyes out about poor little Arthur. He's ill. None of us are therapists, none of us are doctors. You're suggesting we go into a dream, and plant the idea that he's not fat, doesn't need to self-abuse, that he shouldn't be bulimic. Then we come out of the dream, watch him as he begins to disintegrate, and ends up in a mental bin. Nice one."

"It won't come to that." Cobb spoke authoratively. "This is to get Arthur functioning again, get him to start thinking towards recovery. Its to help him get through the next job. After that, we can get him some professional help."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this." Eames looked at Cobb, hard. "You're suggesting we do this as a – patch up? A way of keeping the Point Man going?"

"Yes." Cobb stepped forward until he was toe to toe with the Forger. "You yourself said he could be a liability on the next job."

Eames swallowed. "I did."

"OK. Well, I take it you see my point. Get hold of Ariadne. We need her here."

* * *

The alarm pierced his skull. Arthur slammed his hand onto it, and rolled over. He winced as a shaft of sunlight hit his face. He felt neither ready nor prepared to face his team mates this morning.

Memories of the previous day came back. He grimaced as he remembered the furious confrontation with Cobb, and the way he'd been pinned by Eames. He'd revealed himself to be a fat, weak little cry-baby, exactly the opposite of what they wanted and needed in a Point Man. Exactly the opposite of them both.

Another memory came to Arthur. Two days before, he'd walked in on Cobb and Ariadne talking. She'd been fixated on the Extractor, her dark eyes shining. He'd leaned forward, and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen across her face into place. The intimacy of the gesture, and the way she'd reddened slightly, had told Arthur everything he'd needed to know.

Cobb. Damn Cobb, with his blue eyes and tragic story. Damn Eames with his predatory sexuality and cut glass accent. Ariadne dangled on their every words; Arthur she barely even spoke to. When she did, she seemed tense and nervous, as though the Point Man was a dangerous animal who could lash out at any moment. Whenever he tried to lighten the atmosphere between them, she'd looked confused. As every woman ever had.

His BlackBerry chirruped. He grabbed it.

_Our breakfast meeting is at 8.30am. Please be prompt. Saito._

He'd almost forgotten the meeting this morning. As Saito was bankrolling the new job, he'd an obligation to turn up. Saito had only invited him, however, and relief flooded into Arthur's tense muscles as he realised he would not have to confront his team mates for another few hours. He ran a hand through his tousled dark hair, and headed for the shower.

* * *

Eames ordered himself another Espresso, hoping the caffeine might start to shift the dull headache behind his eyes. Ten years previously, he could down two bottles of Jack Daniels plus a few lines of Coke and wake up feeling clear headed, but being in his thirties, he reflected, was taking its toll.

The cafe was quiet, the waitress – an attractive brunette with a slight Eastern European accent – clearly happy to wait upon the debonair British man, who was dressed eccentrically but clearly had time and money to spend. Eames smiled at her, feeling an ego boost at the shy look he received in return.

"I wondered where you'd gone."

Eames looked up. Cobb was standing in front of him.

"Needed a jolt". He gestured towards the cooling coffee. "Plus, I needed time to think. What you're suggesting Cobb, Bloody Hell-"

"We don't have a choice." Cobb broke in, his words sounding frayed. "Treatment for Bulimia can take months, years. We have a job in a matter of days. I can't have Arthur-"

"Sloping off to stuff his face and then vomit it up" Eames finished. "I agree. He's a liability. But, how are we going to do this? We could end up damaging him."

Cobb paused, as the waitress approached. He ordered a double shot Cappuccino, and waited until she'd left.

"We need to go into a dream that will enable us to convince him that this need he has is not needed."

"I agree." Eames pulled out his cigarettes. "But what type of dream? College, High School? Is it possible Arthur was one of those nerdy bookworms who got pushed around by the Jocks, as you call them? Or is it possible that he didn't get asked to Senior Prom? Or is it possible some heartless cow destroyed him in College?"

Cobb was silent. Eames flicked his lighter.

"Face it Dom," the Forger said, amongst a mouthful of smoke. "You, and I, know very little about Arthur at all."

* * *

Arthur pulled open his closet.

He knew he had to look impeccable for this breakfast meeting. Had to convince the Japanese Billionaire that he was the cool, controlled, reliable Point Man. For that, only a black suit would do. White shirt, with a subdued tie.

He pulled the towel away from his hips, and looked in the mirror.

He was utterly repellent. Flesh swelled like dough across his stomach, whilst his chest was in danger of developing a cleavage that Ariadne would envy. Everything wobbled when he moved, and his ribs were buried. He extended a hand, and grabbed a suit.

It fitted. Barely. He felt the tightness in the waist, and how breathing would be restricted if he got any fatter. He would if he wasn't careful. Arthur intended to be very careful.

He pulled on the white shirt. Despite being cut loose, it didn't feel big enough. The vest buttoned – barely. The jacket. Definitely tighter on him than last time. Sighing with despair, he reached for his BlackBerry, and headed for the door.

* * *

Cobb stirred sugar into his Cappuccino. Eames was sipping his third Espresso. It wasn't making him feel any better, the Forger surmised, but it certainly wasn't making him feel worse.

"So, what do we do?"

"I've told you." Eames tapped ash of his cigarette. "We need to create a world where we can go in, and plant the idea that he's the most wonderful man in the world. I'm sure I can create a lovely lady to convince him of that."

Cobb looked at Eames. "Are you suggesting this is related to a woman?"

"No." Eames stubbed his cigarette out. "I'm suggesting its due to feeling out of control. Arthur is a control freak. Thats what makes him so good as a Point Man. He likes to know what's in a situation and how it can be handled. But there's one area in his life that he can't control, and that's people. "

Cobb was silent.

"For example," the Forger continued, "I'm sure you were turned down by women before you met Mal. As for me, contrary to popular belief, sex with me is not obligatory. Let me show you."

Cobb looked up. An attractive woman – dark haired, average height, casually dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket – was approaching the table. She walked purposefully.

Eames smiled at her. "Hello, Darling."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hey".

"Doing anything later?" He called after her. "I'm sure I can find a spare couple of hours."

She stopped. "Fuck you. Because thats probably all you'll do with me anyway."

Eames smirked. "I'll arrange the room for 4pm, OK?" She walked on, a grin creasing her face.

Cobb blinked. "Eames, did you just-"

"I did", the Forger said smoothly. "And she was lovely. I have no doubt she won't be back. But, I'm not going to go home and cry about it, because she said no, the next may say yes."

"So you're saying", Cobb paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "that Arthur's problem may be due to rejection?"

"Yep." Eames spoke briskly. "Rejection, and the inability to accept that you cannot control how people react to you. But you can react to how you react to them. And Arthur's method is self-abuse."

"But Eames" – Cobb struggled to control his voice –"you're suggesting that creating a woman in a dream who will tell him she loves him, might cure him?"

"No." Eames lit another cigarette. "I'm saying it might achieve what you want Cobb. After that, we check him into a clinic. Leave him in the hands of the Professionals. But Saito is counting on us to do this job, and we can't let him down."

Cobb looked at the Forger. "You surprise me, Eames."

"I never like to disappoint, Darling."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!**

The restaurant was in an expensive, high class area. Stepping out of the cab, Arthur handed the driver a twenty and took a deep breath. Walking into the entrance, the door opened noiselessly, and he found himself in a room of hushed conversation, the tinkling of cutlery, and the overwhelming feeling of money.

He approached the Maitre D'. "Sir?"

"I have a meeting with Mr. Saito."

"But of course. This way."

Winding his way through a forest of gleaming tables and expensive food, Arthur found the Japanese man seated next to one of the bay windows, allowing a panoramic view of the city. He stood up as the American approached.

"Arthur!" Saito extended his hand. "So good to see you!"

Arthur clasped Saito's hand, feeling a wave of nerves. "Its a pleasure to see you again."

Lie. The Fischer job had been hard, trying, and painful. It had got Cobb what he wanted, but Arthur would have been thankful to never have seen Saito again. But, this particular job carried a very expensive price tag, and he wasn't in a position to refuse.

"Sit down," Saito gestured to a chair. A waiter appeared, so quietly and seamlessly he may have been on rollers. "What would you like, Arthur?"

Arthur opened the menu. He was not going to repeat the events of two nights ago. This was a business meeting; he had to give the impression of being as controlled as possible.

"I'd like an...Espresso...and a fruit plate."

Saito's expression creased. "Are you sure that's enough?"

"Oh, yes." Arthur tried to smile. "Fruit does contain a lot of carbohydrate."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "Eggs Benedict." The Waiter nodded, and took the menus.

* * *

Ariadne had found Eames' note – _Had to leave early, sorry Sweetheart, E_ – crumpled it, and tossed it into the waste bin. After splashing water on her face, she left the apartment, heading for the Warehouse.

Upon entering, she discovered that only Yusuf was present.

"Where are the others?"

Yusuf shrugged. "Cobb and Eames went out. Arthur hasn't turned up yet."

"Oh."

Yusuf looked at her. The Architect's features were downcast. "Are you OK?" he asked gently.

"No." She looked at the Chemist. "Yusuf, what are we going to do?"

Yusuf swallowed, wishing that everyone could have timed their comings and goings better. "Ari – there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

The fruit plate looked delicious. Slices of papaya, mango, watermelon, arranged like a Cubist painting. Arthur picked up a fork, but took a sip of Espresso first.

"So," Saito began conversationally, "what have you discovered?"

Arthur swallowed. Answering this would delay eating.

"Well, he's a quiet man. For a guy with a computer business, he's been hard to track down. He's not a philanthropist, or a billionaire. Runs his business, goes home." Arthur put his fork into a chunk of papaya, watching it burst its juices across the plate. "Why are you so interested in him?"

Saito wiped his mouth.

"He is a man with an idea. An idea that will revolutionise academic software. But he doesn't know how to –" he opened his hands in an expansive gesture – "market it. In his hands, it is a good little company. In mine, it will become a multi-million one."

Arthur took another sip of Espresso.

"Business is ruthless, Arthur. I am not afraid to challenge."

"But-" Arthur felt at a loss. "This guy – he's put his life savings into this company. Its his. You want us to extract the idea, give it to you-"

Saito was watching him. "Do you not approve? Arthur, you have no doubt done many jobs that are far more amoral than this one."

Arthur swallowed the papaya. It felt slimy on his tongue. "Yes, we have-"

"Arthur." The Japanese man was fixing him with a hard stare. "What I am offering to pay you for this means you will never need to work again."

Arthur threw his napkin on the table. "Excuse me."

* * *

Ariadne looked at Yusuf in horror and disbelief. "You can't be serious – you really think-"

"Its not his idea", a voice broke in. "Its mine." She turned and saw both Eames and Cobb enter.

"But," Ariadne fought to keep a high pitched wail out of her voice, "it may not help him! We might make him worse!"

"Glad to see someone else shares my initial opinion" Eames spoke up. "Cobb, whilst I agree this is necessary, I also think its one of the most bloody dangerous things I've ever been asked to do. Drug running for a South American overlord would be a walk in the park next to this."

"You're not funny." Cobb glared at the Forger.

"Not trying to be funny. Merely truthful."

Ariadne looked at the Extractor. "Do you want me to design a dream world where we can incept this idea?"

"Yes", Cobb said, honestly. Ariadne's eyes filled with tears. "But first, there's something I'd like you to do."

* * *

Arthur clutched the sink. "Get a grip", he muttered under his breath. Two pieces of papaya and a shot of caffeine did not make a binge.

Saito was ruthless. Arthur knew this. This was why he was a billionaire with such power. But this – this felt like picking on the little guy. And that was something Arthur was not comfortable with.

Saito felt puzzled and angry. Out of the entire team, Arthur was the only one he had any actual liking for. He'd found Cobb highly strung and emotional; Eames too louche; Yusuf naive; Ariadne fragile. But Arthur was cool and cerebral. The intensity of the Point Man was something Saito approved of.

Saito took a sip of his Earl Grey. He needed to try a different tack.

* * *

Ariadne stood outside Arthur's apartment, waiting for Eames to fish out a credit card. "One minute, love", the British man muttered, a swipe, a click, and the door was open.

Ariadne took a deep breath. Breaking and entering. She stepped inside.

"Wait." She turned towards the Forger. "What am I looking for?"

Eames glanced down the corridor. "Anything that gives us a hint."

She stepped into the hallway.

The apartment was tasteful. Decorated in light pastel colours, there was a feeling of space. She moved from the small hallway into the living room.

Arranged on shelving were books, CDs, DVDs. She scanned the titles. A mixture of classics and modern fiction; some alternative music; films ranging from Sci-fi to drama. Typical of any late twentysomething, she thought.

The electronic gadgets consisted of a television, cable box, laptop, and small hi fi.

She moved into the kitchen through the open door. Glossy surfaces, clean counters. A cooker that looked unused, a microwave that was pristine. Pots and pans were hoisted on hooks, gleaming in the mid-morning sun

She opened the cupboards. The food contained surprised her. Rather than the healthy food she would have expected Arthur to own, the cupboards were full of bagels, peanut butter, jelly. She opened the fridge. Milk, and some relish was stashed in the door, but there was little in the way of green vegetables and meat. She shut the door.

She walked through the living room and into the bathroom. Cold white surfaces greeted her, with a small mirrored cupboard. Opening it, she found the various gels and aftershaves that Arthur used, but also small boxes. She picked them up.

Eames twitched nervously. Unable to smoke, he bit his fingernail.

* * *

Arthur walked back to the table. Saito was sitting there, poised, thanking the waiter. As Arthur sat down, he noticed that the remains of the fruit plate had been removed, only to be replaced with pancakes.

Pancakes.

"I felt you could do with something more-" the Japanese man paused, weighing his words – "_substantial"._

Arthur swallowed. A small jug of boysenberry sauce accompanied the cakes. The smell was making him salivate.

"You look thin, Arthur", Saito said gently. "I think maybe you are working too hard, getting too anxious-"

"Oh, I always work hard", the Point Man replied, reaching across for the sauce. Dark purplish liquid splashed across the cakes, running in rivers down to the plate. On the white china, it reminded him of blood. He shuddered.

Putting the fork in, Arthur took a deep breath. His stomach felt as if it had been braided.

* * *

"Ari", Eames hissed from outside the door, "hurry up, sweetheart!"

Ariadne was in the bedroom. Opening Arthur's closet, she looked at the line of suits – black, grey, charcoal – and shirts. She carefully opened drawers, noting how he folded his underwear and carefully stacked it. Socks were rolled and paired.

There was nothing personal in the apartment. Nothing. No photographs, no diaries, no letters. There were copies of magazines lying about, but they were men's health magazines, rather than a porn stash.

It was as though Arthur really were a robot. Perfect and bloodless.

Arthur took a mouthful of the pancakes. The combination of the sharp fruit sauce and sweetness of the cake was overwhelming. He chewed and swallowed.

Saito was watching him.

"You think," the businessman spoke gently, "I'm being a little pushy about this job, don't you?"

"No," Arthur replied, cutting a second forkful. "I'm employed by you to do as you wish. Its just – I guess the ruthlessness of it has surprised me."

Saito raised an eyebrow.

"But you are ruthless, Arthur. You have killed, have you not? You have been determined to achieve a goal."

Arthur blanched.

"I need you to do this for me. If you do, I will pay you very handsomely. You will never need to work with Dom Cobb again."

After the events of the previous 48 hours, this sounded heavenly to the Point Man.

* * *

"Well?" Eames was twitchy and impatient. He was longing for nicotine to re-enter his bloodstream.

"There's nothing there!" Ariadne's voice reflected her frustration. "Its so neat, so tidy...nothing there at all!"

Eames fumbled with his cigarettes.

"I think I'll take a look. Run to the nearest coffee shop sweetheart-" he handed her a twenty – and get me an espresso. You get whatever you like."

Ariadne numbly took the note and walked in the direction of a Starbucks.

* * *

The pancakes were disappearing quickly. Saito looked approving as Arthur cleared his plate. The warmth and sweetness was helping to numb him. Food. Amazing how all the little irritations of the day could be soothed by it. Even more amazing how the panic induced by it could be eradicated so quickly.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Mmmm?"

Saito smiled as the American chewed and swallowed. "I want you to meet with the mark."

"Why?"

"Because – if he meets you, and you persuade him, he will be far less likely to give up during extraction."

Arthur stuck his fork in his final pancake. His stomach growled.

"Should I tell the others?"

"No." the Business magnate looked at Arthur with foreboding black eyes. "This is between you and me."

Arthur put his knife and fork on the plate. He knew that going behind Cobb's back was a bad idea – it would rupture any lingering trust that still remained. But then he remembered the furious scenes of the previous day, the look of almost disgust on Eames' face and the anger on Cobb's. To them, he was fat, malleable Arthur, the good little Point Man who was supposed to sit down, shut up, and do as he was told.

A feeling of rage flickered in the pit of his guts.

He looked at Saito, his jaw and mind set. "I'll do it."

The magnate smiled. "Of course you will. More coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: inception does not belong to me, all readers and reviews are very much appreciated!**

Eames took a careful step insde the apartment. He knew he could not afford to leave any trace of evidence. Everything, as Ariadne had reported, was calm and undisturbed.

He moved through the apartment, straight into the bedroom. Crouching down on the floor, he lifted up the tasteful black bed sheets.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Have another espresso, Arthur."

Arthur did. He was beginning to feel slightly queasy, and felt the extra caffeine would help raise his metabolism.

Saito waited until the waiter had left.

"The mark is young, Arthur. Young, And he has a beautiful girlfriend."

Arthur looked into the dark well of his espresso cup. He felt his stomach tightening.

"A good looking young man in a club, Arthur – more likely to get secrets than an Extractor like D-"

"So you want me to sting _her_?" face flushed, Arthur looked at the magnate. "You want me to honeytrap her, without the sex?"

"Precisely, Arthur. Approach her. Buy her drinks. Go home with her. Get her to spill his secrets. Steal them. Leave her passed out in his apartment. Then bring them to me."

Arthur's breath felt hot and shallow. _Oh Shit, _he thought. _What am I doing? _

The Japanese man chuckled. "Don't tell me you have no success with the ladies, Arthur."

* * *

Cobb was in the lab. Yusuf had informed him he had information.

"So, what did you find out?"

Yusuf swallowed. "There's a lot of information about Bulimia, Cobb, and most of its pretty horrible." He looked at the Extractor. "Do you really want to hear all this?"

Cobb smiled tiredly. "Yusuf. My Point Man is effectively killing himself. What can you tell me that's worse?"

The Chemist took a breath. "Bulimia Nervosa is an extreme method of weight control. Its characterised by regular bingeing and purging. Sufferers can suffer from decaying teeth, constipation and abdominal pain, mineral imbalances, and potentially heart failure."

Cobb's face was ashen. "Thats the worst?"

"No." Yusuf swung round to face the Extractor. "They can drop dead from it before anyone notices."

* * *

Ariadne sipped at her Frappuccino. The coffee she had for Eames was beginning to burn her fingers. She put it down on the floor.

"Ari, pet, come in here!"

Gingerly, she walked into the apartment. The Forger was calling to her from the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Its not a question of what you can see, darling, but what you can't. And I suspect Arthur didn't want us to see _this._"

Ariadne looked at the floor. From under the bed, Eames had found a bagful of discarded food items. Packaging for doughnuts, ice cream, candy bars, cheesecake...all of which had been ripped open, clearly by someone who no longer cared how they ate or where.

Eames was looking at the cartons, impassively.

"Well, I think we now know how Arthur spends his evenings."

* * *

"Success with the ladies?"

"Oh, Arthur." Saito tone was gentle. "Surely you have had girlfriends?"

Arthur flinched. "Not for a while."

"But you are an attractive young man-"

Arthur swallowed. "How am I supposed to meet her?"

"There is a night club she frequents." Saito put his hand inside his wallet, and pulled out a card. "I believe the DJ is a friend of hers."

Arthur studied the card. "Its a rock club!"

"Yes," Saito said smoothly. "But you'll succeed, won't you?"

Arthur leaned back. "Of course I will."

* * *

"You did _what?"_

Ariadne gulped. She had never seen Dominic Cobb angry. She'd seen him upset, impatient, and frustrated, but now she felt herself cringing inwardly at the absolute fury in his voice. His eyes blazed at her, and Eames.

The Forger took a breath.

"Cobb, calm down. We were only trying to help-"

"Trying to help? Since when is breaking into someone's apartment and rifling through their stuff fall into the category of trying to help? All I asked-" Cobb turned towards the Architect – "is that Ariadne went and talked to him. Not that you two broke into his place!"

"It is when that person is trying to conceal a potentially life threatening eating disorder", Eames stated. "We went to see if there was anything there that might give us a clue as to why this started. We were-"

"Possibly making a bad situation worse", Cobb finished. He sat down, suddenly feeling exhausted. This was starting to cause tensions between the team. Relations between him and Arthur were already stretched to near breaking point; if he discovered this, it would be the end.

"Dom." Eames voice was forceful. "You need to look at this."

Silently, Cobb and Yusuf watched as Eames pulled a trash bag up and onto the desk. Opening it, empty cartons, cake boxes, candy wrappers, and other food packaging was tipped out.

Cobb's face was impassive.

"So you went through his trash. Very enlightening."

"This wasn't in the trash, Cobb. It was under his bed."

"What is this?"

"Evidence of his binges." Eames shifted through the packaging. "I suspect this is why he doesn't eat in the day – he comes home, and eats this."

"But – he's getting thinner!" Cobb's voice sounded disbelieving.

"I know. You could reasonably expect him to be the size of a house, but remember, he's purging." Eames shook his head.

"I'd rather he was the size of a house than like this." Cobb felt defeated. He'd convinced himself that Arthur was merely bingeing and purging when forced to eat, or when tense. It had never occurred to him that it was a nightly ritual.

* * *

Arthur walked away from the restaurant. It was at least ten blocks to the Warehouse, but he felt the exercise was needed. The pancakes were still sitting in his stomach.

Saito thought he had him under his thumb. Thought he could force feed him pancakes and coo over him like a prodigal son. Except Arthur wasn't biting. He would see the mark's girlfriend, buy her a few drinks, take her home, and seduce her. She would babble at him incessantly, he would extract the idea, and give it to Saito before the rest of the team even found out. That would teach them to take him for granted, he thought bitterly. He would show Cobb that you didn't need a tragic backstory, and Eames that you didn't need to be a bastard to get the girl. Or the money.

He stood outside the Warehouse, straightening his clothes. Taking a deep breath, he entered.

The first thing he saw upon entering the room were Dom, Eames, and Ariadne, sitting around a pile of discarded food cartons.

He took a step forward. Rage, which had laid dormant since the previous night, was beginning to boil inside him.

"Arthur!" Dom stood up; The Forger and Architect turned. "How are you?"

The Point Man swallowed. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

"I'm ok." He spoke evenly. "I met with Saito – a breakfast meeting."

"Did it go OK?"

"Of course." Arthur spoke briskly.

"Arthur-" Cobb paused. "We need to talk."

"Do we?"

Cobb's patience was beginning to fray. "Yes."

"Fine." Arthur swept his arm towards the other team members. "Then say it right here."

"OK." Cobb took a deep breath. "We think – you need to get some help."

"Like you thought I needed help last night?"

"Lets not talk about last night." Cobb paused. "We were both tired, we both got overheated-"

"No, Cobb. You came round to my apartment, again, and tried to interfere in my life. Well, guess what? It looks as though I'm the key to this whole next job."

"You're no use to us on this job if you're dead." The words had come out before Cobb could stop himself.

"Dead?" Arthur's face was beginning to darken.

"You binge and purge. You vomit. You're damaging your heart, you're upsetting your mineral balance-"

"Yes, Cobb. And people die of obesity too. Or did you not realise that?"

"Arthur!" Ariadne had heard enough. "Arthur, you're too thin! You're –"

Arthur turned and looked at her.

"So you're on their side now?" He spoke with a lethal edge to his voice. "I guess I never could have trusted you."

Her face quivered.

"You guys – you guys need to learn to trust me. I don't have an eating disorder. I just want to stay in shape and-"

Cobb looked at his Point Man. "Arthur. I don't believe you."

Arthur shrugged. "Fuck you."

Turning on his heel, he left the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me and all reviews are appreciated. Thank you!**

Arthur smoothed his black T-Shirt, and looked at himself. The black leather jeans clung to his legs, outlining them in a way he'd never previously have dared. His hair wasn't completely gelled back, but had been left slightly soft and tousled. He ran his hand over his chin, checking for stubble.

Tonight was the night of the sting. After his outburst with Cobb, he hadn't gone back to the Warehouse. He'd left a vague message on Cobb's voicemail, mumbling about a migraine. He knew the Extractor wouldn't believe him, but he no longer cared. He'd been accused of being bulimic – no matter what he did, he knew now, with a crystal clear certainty, that the team would think the worst.

Clad all in black, he still felt conspicuous. He pulled at the t-shirt, hoping it wouldn't expose too much of his gut. He knew where he was going, and he also had a photo of the girl. All he needed to do was buy her a few drinks, take her home, and let her slur at him as he pumped her for information.

He checked his watch. Time to leave.

* * *

Cobb slammed his hand on the desk. Ariadne and Eames looked over.

"This-" he spat, crumpling up the sheet he'd been writing on – "is so _fucking_ pointless!"

Without a word, he got up and walked out.

* * *

The club was downtown, small, and smoky. As he approached, he could see people already clustered outside in groups, talking excitedly and loudly. Various clothes caught his eye – PVC, leather, corsetry. Dyed hair, shaved heads, and no hair. The music that rumbled through the partially open doors was bass heavy, with a grinding synth riff overlaid. Arthur felt his nerves begin to show.

The doorman eyed him.

"Yeah?" He spoke slowly.

Arthur straightened his shoulders. "I'm on the Guest list. Arthur Ogilvie."

Saito had insisted using his influence to put him on the Guest list – he knew that if he checked it, there would be evidence that Arthur had followed through. Arthur had insisted a pseudonym be used, and Saito had consented.

The doorman slouched over to check a clipboard. "Yeah, you're on. Come in."

Walking into the club, Arthur scanned the room. Low ceilinged and dimly lit, people were milling near the bar. He looked over to the DJ booth. A young woman, clad in a black leather jacket, was talking to the DJ enthusiastically. Long dark hair brushed her shoulders.

Arthur knew he had his mark. Straightening his shoulders, he approached her.

* * *

Cobb sat on the balcony of the Warehouse. He'd been to the bathroom, ran cold water on his wrists to cool his blood, and then gone upstairs.

Eames came into view, carrying two open bottles of beer.

"Here." He plonked one down next to Cobb. "Drink it, Dom, you bloody need it." He picked up his own and took a long swallow.

"Cheers." Dom picked up his half heartedly.

"Not your fault, Dominic. Not your fault at all."

Cobb smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but, I can't agree with you Eames. Sorry."

Eames took another swallow of beer.

"Its just-" frustration and anger was beginning to course through the Extractor like an express train. "How could none of us have noticed? How could we have just watched him? He's been skipping meals and bingeing in secret. We work with him, and watched him as he lost weight. Watched him withdraw from us. He's my Point Man, and I didn't even pick up on it."

"He doesn't want us to notice, doesn't want us to help him."

"Which is why we need to do this. We need to incept on it."

Eames put his bottle down. "Cobb. You're a bloody good Extractor. You know that, I know that. But this isn't some faceless corporate target we're heading for. This is Arthur. Stick in the mud, annoying, irritating, condescending, patronising, incredibly cerebral control freak Arthur. Going into his mind – we might find things we don't like. Things we can't handle."

"We don't like whats going on anyway."

"True. I'm just saying this could make it worse."

Cobb took another sip of beer. "Its almost as though he's rejecting everything he thinks he is."

Eames picked up his beer bottle. "Or everything we think he is."

Cobb was silent.

"Face it, Cobb. Arthur likes to be in control. He's not in control of this. Until he accepts that, he can't change. By performing inception, we'll be trying to plant the idea that he is in control. Its a lie, an illusion."

"You want him to keep on hurting?"

Eames looked at the Extractor.

"Much as he affects me like an especially strong laxative – no."

* * *

She turned, and came to face to face with him.

"Hi", he spoke softly.

"Hey there."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He cursed himself inwardly.

"I'm ok for now thanks." She turned her back, to face the DJ again. Who was smirking.

Arthur felt a rush of anger. This was not going well. This was going out of his control, and he couldn't face that.

He stepped forward.

"I'd like to buy you a drink." He spoke quietly, albeit forcefully.

"And I've told you I don't need one."

Arthur looked at her. "Oh, I think you do."

She looked at him. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No chance."

"Honey-" the DJ spoke. "Let him buy you a drink. He's clearly anxious to."

She smiled. "OK, one drink. Make it a vodka and coke."

Arthur smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

Cobb flipped open his cellphone. He scrolled through the contact list.

"You trying to get hold of him?"

Cobb didn't even look at Eames. "Yep."

He found Saito's number. Pressed dial.

* * *

Sitting next to her at a table, Arthur looked at her. No, she wasn't beautiful. But she certainly had looks that were striking. Wearing a black sleeveless top, and plain black jeans, she was underdressed in comparison to some of the women.

"So," she spoke directly to him. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Cliched." She took a sip of her drink. "Do try harder."

"Well," he said, leaning closer, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She looked at him, intensely.

"Go for it."

* * *

"Dominic!" Saito's voice greeted him effusively. "What can I do for you?"

Cobb swallowed.

"Its Arthur. I believe you had a meeting with him this morning?"

"Oh, yes. Very enlightening."

"Well, he didn't come in today. I wondered if you'd given him a lead to follow up."

Saito chuckled. "Mr. Cobb. He's following a lead for me right now."

Cobb gripped the phone harder.

"You need to tell me. Or this job is finished."

* * *

His heart hammering, Arthur allowed himself to be led down the stairs.

She pushed him up against a wall.

"Why is a nice guy like you –" she leaned in on him, kissing him on the lips – "in a dive like this?"

"As I said ", he breathed, kissing her back, "I was looking for you."

She pulled him closer, allowing her tongue to slide in and graze his teeth.

"No you weren't." She pulled back, her eyes hard. "You were looking for trouble."

Arthur felt a blow to the neck, and slid to the floor, gasping.

"You lying piece of shit." She leaned in close, her perfume smelling acrid in her closeness. "Give me a reason not to blow your fucking head off."

Arthur choked, trying to breath.

"I know you were looking for me. You were looking for me, to get to him. You're not getting anywhere, sweetie."

Arthur felt another blow, then darkness.

* * *

"COBB!" Eames leaned over to grab the wheel. "Will you slow down, ferchrissakes!" Cobb's driving was frenzied; he'd already run two red lights.

"He's our Point Man, and he's a lamb to the slaughter. Can you imagine Arthur holding his own in that sleazy dive?"

Eames raised his eyebrows. "No. But kudos to him for trying."

She looked at him. "Leave him."

She and the doorman turned and walked.

The brute on the door was not going to let them. Cobb eyed him. He knew that Arthur could have left, could have gone home with her, could have passed out. But he knew he had to check.

"You're not coming in." Refusal was forming like ice over the blunt features.

Eames pulled out a gun.

"Lets make this simple. You let us in, or I put a hole in your face."

The doorman blinked in shock. Eames pushed past him, followed by Cobb.

* * *

"Will he be allright?"

"Oh, yes. He's concussed, but there's no damage."

Cobb breathed a sigh of relief.

"One thing." The young doctor turned to the Extractor. "He is underweight though. By about 20lbs. To put it bluntly, he needs to fatten up a little. His blood pressure is low."

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur has a hard time keeping food down."

The doctor looked at him. "Then you'd better make sure he does."

The doctor turned and left. Eames looked at Cobb.

"I guess we'd better make a decision."

"On what?"

"On who gets to have him. I'll have him for a week, feed him fry ups, you can have for the next week, feed him something better balanced. Then we swap. After a month, he'll either be the size of a house or just have cholesterol through the roof."

Cobb looked at Eames. "You know that won't work long term."

Eames shrugged. "You still want to try inception?"

"Its the only way."

"It could kill him."

"So could this."

* * *

Arthur twitched groggily. He had no idea where he was, except that he was lying on a soft surface. A light was on, but not obtrusive. Something scratched his chin, and he reached to pull at it, only to find his arm was constricted. He pulled.

"Hey, careful Sleeping Beauty. That's in there for a reason."

Arthur turned his head. "Eames?"

"Yep. As large as life and twice as good looking." The Forger was sitting by the bed, an indecipherable expression on his face. "Nice of you to come back to us, Darling."

Arthur winced.

"What happened?"

"I met a girl in a club-"

"Bollocks." Eames' eyes narrowed. "You were sent out on a sting, by Saito. Very out of character for you. Doing something outside the box. Trying to flatter the vanity of a pretty girl to sell out her boyfriend. Except, she saw through you a mile off."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Fuck off."

"No chance. Do you have any idea what you've done? I've had Ariadne in tears over you, Cobb tearing his hair out. OK, we went to your apartment, several times. Found you bawling because we now know your secret. And then you try and screw us all over. Nice work, Arthur."

"Seriously, Eames, if you don't leave-"

"You couldn't even make a slight dent in me. Don't kid yourself. To put it bluntly, I've seen butcher's knives with more meat on them than you."

Arthur gulped. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Arthur." Eames leaned forward. "This is killing you. You're spending time gorging yourself and vomiting, spending time doing dangerous things for a snake in the grass like Saito. You're trying to prove yourself, but for what? And why?"

"You're the one who thinks I'm a boring stick in the mud."

"Do you really give a fuck what I think?"

Arthur glared at him. "Actually Eames, I give a fuck about what everyone thinks."

Eames looked at him.

"Yes." He spoke softly. "Yes you do."


	9. Chapter 9

"So what did you find out?"

Eames chewed and swallowed before replying.

"Find out? Find out why Arthur was in a sleazy rock club, and lying on the floor out cold?"

Cobb tried not to let his exasperation with the Forger show. "Yes."

Eames put his fork down.

"I found out he was attempting a sting, set up by Saito. Tracking the girlfriend of our latest mark. Saito had given him this load of old bullshit about how he could swoop in, seduce her, get her to talk and then walk away with all the cash for himself."

Cobb sat back, speechless.

"I don't need to tell you, he didn't succeed. Not sure what sex guide she reads, but punching someone in the neck and leaving them on a floor isn't a seduction technique generally recommended."

"This is just-" Cobb felt increasingly bewildered. "This is just so out of character for Arthur. He never-"

"Goes outside the rules. I know". Eames wiped his mouth and picked up his water glass. "But, this isn't really Arthur we're now dealing with. This is Arthur under the control of something else. He's felt out of control in the team, out of control in regards to his own life, so he thinks he's taking steps to bring it back. Only, its making it worse."

Cobb swallowed. "Do you reckon we can bring him back?"

"From hospital? Thought you were picking him up this afternoon."

Cobb ground his teeth. Eames' deliberate obtusion sometimes brought him to the edge. "I mean back from all of this."

Eames sat back.

"Do you still want to go ahead with inception?"

Cobb's blue eyes met the Forger's grey ones. "Yes."

"Well, in that case, we'd better start getting it set up. Before he goes out on a loop again."

* * *

"How are you?" A young nurse approached the bed.

Arthur shifted. "I'm ok."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked timidly.

"Water, please."

"Of course." She withdrew and left.

Arthur leaned his cheek against the scratchy pillow. His life was becoming incomprehensible to him. He'd met with Saito, agreed to try and sting the girl – and she'd pulled a gun on him. He remembered the sickening jolt as the cold metal had smashed into his neck, leaving him winded and gasping. He remembered the way she'd bared her teeth, spitting out threats.

He remembered Eames and Cobb, panic and fury in their eyes, coming down the stairs and finding him. Cobb had been murmuring, telling him not to move his head and neck. Eames' face had been impassive.

Then there was waking up in hospital, finding Eames by the bed.

Arthur sat up, his fists clenched. Eames had come to him, and slated him for going alone. Why was he not allowed to do this? Why was it perfectly acceptable for the Forger to pull any number of dangerous stunts, more often than not expecting the team to mop up the mess, but as soon as he tried just once, he got slapped down?

Arthur laid back on the pillows. He felt sick, and alone. He'd been in control. She'd been interested. Raked her eyes over him, giving him the come on. That had given him a sense of power, knowing that the brunette was responding. She hadn't been shy, effectively forcing herself on him. Then she'd hit him, revealing that Arthur's control was just a facade.

He started to push himself to the edge of the bed. He needed to get his control back. Now.

* * *

Ariadne was quiet, tracing lines on paper. She knew that this was going to be more difficult, more painful, and far more messy than the Fischer job, but at present, it seemed an impossible task.

She looked through her designs. A college dorm, High school canteen...all seemed predictable. It was as though she wasn't designing a dream work for the team, but trying to go back into Arthur's teenage years and young adulthood.

She slammed her pencil down. Yusuf looked up, and smiled, sympathetically.

* * *

Cobb drove to the Hospital, but far more carefully than the previous night. Eames was silent.

"So, where do we take him?" Eames asked, casually.

"His place." Cobb slowed and stopped for red light.

"Really? Do you think thats wise?"

"Eames. This is Arthur. Taking him to your or my place would make him feel that we don't trust him-"

"Brilliant deduction, because we don't-"

"-and make him feel worse. From what Yusuf has read, sufferers of eating disorders need to feel in control of their environment, taking him out of it could make him worse."

"I'm not sure how he could get worse."

Cobb changed gears and moved forward.

* * *

He signed the form. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled at him. An older woman, she looked almost motherly. "Take care now."

Moving through the automatic glass doors, he gestured to a cab at the rank.

* * *

Cobb couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He what?"

"Mr Ogilvie left half an hour go."

"But there must be some mistake."

The nurse was sandy haired, with sharp features. She frowned.

"I can assure you, Sir, there is no mistake. He discharged himself."

"He's concussed."

"And he's been kept in overnight. That is considered sufficient."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No." She peered over her glasses at the Extractor. "And even if he did, I couldn't tell you, its confide-"

"Save it." Cobb muttered angrily. He turned and stalked back outside.

Eames looked up. "Well?"

"He's left."

"What?"

"You heard, Eames."

"Yes I did, but-"

"We have to get over there."

"Where?"

"His apartment. Now."

* * *

A High School. Long corridors of sterility, with battered metal lockers. Classrooms with rows of neat desks. A canteen with designated lunch groups and cliques.

What if Arthur hadn't gone to a High School? What if he'd gone to a Prep School?

Ariadne covered her face. The sheer littleness of how well she knew the Point Man was beginning to hit her.

* * *

He moved purposefully towards the kitchen. Throwing open cupboards, he began pulling out what he needed. Peanut butter. Jelly. Bread. Bagels. Unscrewing jars, and fishing in a drawer for a knife, he began to slather the sweet substances onto the food.

* * *

"How's it going?" Ariadne looked up.

"Badly." She felt defeated, crushed.

"I know." Yusuf sat down opposite her, and sighed. "I'm thinking of what compound I need to put us all under for this one. If any of us die-"

"We end up in limbo" Ariadne finished. "But if we don't do this-"

"Arthur could die." Yusuf looked at her. "Which is worse?"

* * *

One slice. Two slices. Three slices.

More peanut butter.

Water.

A cool smear went on his left cheek.

Four slices.

* * *

Cobb and Eames looked at the apartment building. "Who's going in?"

"Oh, I think this needs to be double entry." The Forger looked at Cobb. "You don't know what we'll find."

Cobb swallowed. "I think we do."

* * *

One bagel. Jelly.

Two bagels.

Water.

His hands were covered with chocolate spread. Arthur wiped them on the counter, watching it smear like shit.

* * *

Yusuf rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the Architect.

She was asleep, her cheek having hit her blotter on the desk.

Yusuf smiled inwardly. Arthur's illness was affecting them all. He knew that what was being suggested would fix the problem, short term.

Long term, completely different.

* * *

Cobb approached the door of the apartment. To his surprise, it was slightly open.

"If he is here," he gestured to Eames. "He hasn't shut it."

"In that case," the Forger surmised, "we just go straight in." Walking towards the door, he pushed it open.

Cobb followed, and the two men headed straight for where they suspected Arthur would most likely be. Upon entering the kitchen, they both stopped.

The Point Man – the normally composed, self-controlled Point Man – was smeared with peanut butter, jelly, and other substances that Cobb couldn't identify. Detritus of a binge was littering the counter, water was dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. His cheeks were blown, and he was so intent on chewing and swallowing that he didn't even notice the two interlopers.

As if transfixed, Cobb watched as Arthur reached for another slice of bread, scooping peanut butter with his hand. Crushing the slice, he stuffed it into his mouth, an expression of near ecstasy crossing his face.

Cobb took a step backwards. Observing this felt almost obscene. His Point Man was like an animal, shoving food into his mouth in any manner he could. Grabbing Eames' shirt, he pulled him towards the door.

Arthur reached for another slice. He needed it. Wanted it. He felt the need to fill the hole.

Then the nausea gripped. Choking, he ran to the bathroom. Kneeling on the floor, he bent over, and pushed two fingers to the back of his throat. Gagging, he emptied himself.

The two men stood outside the front door, an expression of horror crossing Cobb's face.

"He's going to need a broom handle to do that soon", Eames muttered.

Cobb had heard enough. "Arthur! ARTHUR!"

Over the toilet, Arthur froze.

"I know you're in there! I know what you've just done! You need to stop hiding from us!" Cobb's voice nearly broke – he felt as though he were on the verge of tears.

Arthur stood up. Splashing his face with water, his expression ugly, he yanked the door open.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" He screamed. Rage and pain had broken through the surface. "Why are you two following me? Breaking in? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you're hurting yourself!" Cobb had lost almost all self-control. "You've just been assaulted Arthur, you need to be in hospital!"

"Oh yes, hospital," Arthur sneered. "A place where they can keep me locked up, fatten me up, and out of your way until I do what you tell me again. Thats the way you like it, isn't it Dominic? You like to be in control, control of me and everyone else. "

Cobb looked at Arthur. A cutting remark Arthur had made to him on the job before Fischer suddenly sprang to mind. He took a step towards the Point Man.

"I suppose this is you _in_ control, Arthur?" He asked calmly, with a deadly edge to his voice. "If it is, I'd hate to see you out of control."

"Oh but I am in control, Cobb," Arthur smiled – a frightening smile, revealing too much teeth. "Perfectly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews very much appreciated, and thank you!**

Saito waited until the deferential PA had left before he spoke.

"What can I do for you, Mr Cobb?" His tone was genial, but his eyes were hard.

Cobb shifted. "Its not a question of what you can do, Mr Saito. Its a question of explaining what you _did."_

Saito raised his eyebrows. "Did, Mr Cobb?"

Cobb took a deep breath. The evasiveness of the Japanese man only served to increase his anger. "Yes, Mr. Saito. What you did."

"Please be specific." There was a slight edge to the magnate's voice.

"You sent my Point Man out on a sting. To a club. To perform a honeytrap. Except, she assaulted him. He's lucky he's not severely injured. He's lucky he's alive."

Saito's mouth went thin.

"I did not send him on a sting, Mr. Cobb. He offered. Very willingly."

Cobb's jaw dropped. Saito smiled, and gestured towards the glass bottle on the desk.

"Water, Mr Cobb?"

* * *

Ariadne entered the warehouse. A slight figure was sitting, hunched over a desk. The once fitted shirt was drooping off his shoulders.

"Arthur?"

He looked up, tiredly from his laptop. "Hey there."

She moved forward. She knew that Arthur disliked being disturbed when he was working, but she also felt she couldn't just ignore him, as Eames was doing, or try and pretend everything was normal, like Yusuf.

Arthur's face was beginning to crease in irritation. "What is it, Ari?"

She smiled, shyly. She was wearing the red neck scarf he'd complimented her on, once. "I brought you something."

Arthur's face froze.

On the desk she had dropped a cellophane wrapped bag of doughnuts.

* * *

Cobb blinked, trying to adjust his thoughts. Saito leaned forward, propping his elbows on his desk.

"Arthur-" Cobb stopped. The sheer magnitude of what he'd been told was beginning to sink in.

"Yes, Mr Cobb. I met Arthur for breakfast – and told him that the girlfriend of the mark would be at the club that night. I told him that she could give him vital information, and perhaps, end the need for extraction."

"Did you offer to pay him?" Cobb's tone was sharp.

"Please remember yourself, Mr Cobb. Of course I did."

"And he agreed to this? He agreed to go out on his own, put himself at risk – put the entire job at risk?" Cobb exhaled, feeling a surge of confusion. His Point Man – the most reliable, steadfast, and trustworthy man he'd ever met, had played a wild card and nearly ended up dead. He shuddered inwardly as he remembered the ugly scene in Arthur's apartment the previous evening. Arthur's refusal to accept that his life was spinning out of control was as frightening as his behaviour.

"He did."

"Well, it didn't work, did it?" Cobb was struggling to control his voice. "Eames and I turned up, to find him lying on the floor of the basement. According to witnesses, she'd taken him downstairs, and then pulled a gun on him. We took him to hospital, with a concussion."

Saito's face was impassive.

"If Arthur had died that night, that would have been the end of our little agreements, Mr. Saito. Without Arthur, there is no team. I can work without Ariadne, or Eames, but I cannot work without Arthur."

"So he is important to you, Mr Cobb?"

Cobb was fighting to keep his self-control.

"Arthur is _the _most important person. He keeps everything under control, everything calm. I rely on him to do this, I trust him to do this."

"Do you still trust him?"

Cobb swallowed. "Yes, yes I do. I trust him to do as I ask."

Saito smiled, noting the Extractor's discomfort and confusion. "Perhaps it time you accepted it, Mr Cobb. Accepted that Arthur is no longer under _your_ control."

Cobb met Saito's eyes. His voice was low and very hard.

"Arthur is under no-one's control, Mr. Saito. Especially his own."

* * *

"You brought me these-?"

A look of revulsion had snaked across Arthur's face, the intensity causing Ariadne to take a step back. His face was a mask of loathing.

"Arthur!" Ariadne desperately wished that she'd never agreed to this. "Arthur, I thought – you're so thin – I know you have a sweet tooth – I thought-"

"You thought! You thought? I'll do the thinking round here, and then you won't do fucking stupid things like this again!"

"Please!" Ariadne could feel tears threatening to break lose. "Please, I didn't mean to upset you, it seemed like a nice thing to do-"

"Oh, it is," the Point Man sneered. "A very nice thing to do. What are you going to bring me next? A couple of pizzas? An entire batch of cupcakes? A three course gourmet dinner? Secretly got a thing for fat men, have you Ari? If thats the case, why didn't you try hitting on me earlier?"

"Arthur!" Ariadne was shocked. "Arthur, you need to eat!"

"So thats what turns you on, is it? The thought of me stuffing my face?" His voice was dangerous. "So, lets see if I can live up to your expectations!"

With growing horror, the Architect watched Arthur rip open the cellophane, and pull out one doughnut. Grabbing it in his fist, he stuffed it in his mouth, letting the jelly ooze and drip down his chin.

"Whats wrong?" he taunted, as she took a step back. "You bring the fat guy doughnuts, and then get upset when he eats them?"

Ariadne turned and fled.

* * *

Cobb left Saito's office, barely acknowledging the obsequious PA as he walked past her desk. His anger was building and he wanted to strike out. He shunned the elevator, hoping the ten flights of stars would burn off his coursing adrenaline.

At the top, he stopped.

_Arthur. How am I going to help you?_

_

* * *

_

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Eames looked up from the photos he was surveying as Ariadne burst in to the ground floor lab, her face streaked with tears.

"Its Arthur – I brought him doughnuts – he's-"

Eames was already at the door.

* * *

Cobb sat in the park. The stillness was soothing. A young couple were laughing together on a blanket, which twisted his heart a little, remembering happier times in his life. Mal. Mal had liked Arthur. "He's very serious," she had once commented, "but thats good for you. He's steady."

Arthur. After Mal, Cobb considered Arthur to be the person he was closest to in the world. Arthur's obsessive eye for detail and ability to keep a cool head had saved Cobb's life several times. Despite the fact Arthur had frequently berated Cobb for taking on jobs that were difficult and dangerous, he'd always done his utmost to assist and aid in success. He'd kept his temper, pushed on with the research, and made sure Cobb's back was covered.

Cobb still couldn't believe what he'd heard. Eames had seemed so sure that Arthur had been a puppet, sent out on a dangerous mission by an egotistical magnate. Cobb had believed him. He'd believed him because he knew that Arthur took everything he was asked to do seriously.

But he'd chosen to do it. He'd gone out of the loop, effectively betraying the team. He'd nearly got himself killed. It was as though, Cobb surmised, he wanted to prove something to himself as well as the others.

Inception seemed the only solution. Cobb knew that therapy for an eating disorder could take weeks, months, years. Judging by the Point Man's gaunt figure and irrational behaviour, Cobb doubted they even had a couple of months.

"If I give you an idea," he muttered to himself, "you may become a different man." He smiled at the borderline hypocrisy of this statement, considering he'd warned Saito of this before the Fischer job.

But Cobb didn't think he could watch Arthur be the man he was rapidly turning into. A wave of tension broke, and putting his face in his hands, Cobb cried.

* * *

"Arthur!" Eames strode towards the Point Man, who was stuffing another doughnut into his mouth. "Arthur, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Arthur chewed, swallowed, and reached for the final doughnut.

"I'm giving Ariadne her heart's desire, Eames", he stated in a horrible, taunting croon. "She clearly wants me to get fatter, I can't deny her that, can I?"

"You bastard." Eames' face was reddening with rage.

"Am I?" Arthur's face, covered with crystallised sugar, was starting to go white. "You all want this. You all want me to prove I'm sick. I'm giving you what you want."

He bit into the doughnut. Eames, almost blind with fury, lunged.

* * *

Cobb walked along the road, seeing nothing.

His cellphone bleeped. Pulling it out of his pocket, a text flashed up.

_Cobb. Get back here now. Yusuf._

_

* * *

_

Arthur screamed and spat at Eames. The Forger grabbed his shoulders, pushing him straight back into the wall.

"You oaf – think you can control me – think you can make me do whatever you like-" the Point Man was spitting out the words, his face contorted.

"You think you can hurt Ariadne? You think you can taunt her? I ought to break your neck for this, you fucking prick!"

Ariadne watched, her face stricken.

"And you think you can make me eat – make me fat-"

"SHUT UP!" The Forger roared. "Shut up! You're self obsessed, and its killing you! You stupid fucking prick!"

Arthur lashed out, narrowly missing Eames' face.

The Architect reached for the water glass on the Point Man's death. Picking it up, she threw it in the Forgers' face.

* * *

Cobb knelt down as Ariadne's eyes opened. She shook, remembering what she'd just witnessed.

"Cobb!" Ariadne was distraught. "Cobb, Arthur! He accused me of wanting him to be fat, of trying to feed him, of-"

"It wasn't real." The Extractor spoke softly. "It was a dream. Arthur was a projection."

"He was Eames' projection! He was a real-" her voice broke and she dissolved into tears.

Eames was blinking, reaching for the IV in his arm.

"Cobb, I know-"

"Save it." The Extractor's voice was as taut as wire.

Ariadne took the tissue Yusuf offered. "I think I need to go for a walk."

Cobb nodded. "Of course."

She left, sniffling. Cobb watched her as she left. An unmistakable feeling was growing in his gut. The feeling that his team was slowly falling apart.

Eames approached Cobb. "Dom look-"

Cobb turned , his eyes furious. "Would you care to explain this, Eames? Explain why you and Ariadne were doing this?"

"Of course," the Forger responded. "But not here. I need a drink."

Cobb smiled, wryly. "Best thing I've heard all day."


	11. Chapter 11

The secluded booth was perfect. Eames gestured to a waiter.

"I'll have a rum, straight. Cobb?"

"Same."

"Two rums." The waiter noted on his pad. "Back soon."

Sitting in the booth, Cobb carefully studied his hands. Eames waited for him to open the conversation.

After a long silence, Cobb spoke.

"Would you care to explain to me what you were playing at, Eames? I've got a Point Man gone wild card and a Forger taking my Architect into his subconscious. What is going on?"

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Eames waited until they'd been deposited on the table until replying.

"I was testing out the possibility of inception. I wanted to see what we could be dealing with regarding Arthur."

Cobb took a sip of rum. "But that wasn't Arthur, Eames. That was your projection of Arthur, based entirely on what you've seen over the last few days. That was Arthur being-"

Eames broke in. "That was my subconscious projecting Arthur as he _is_, Dom. Obsessed with food, obsessed with how we all perceive him, obsessed with how he looks. And he would taunt Ariadne. He knows I'd put my fist in his face, and he knows that you'd ignore him, but Ariadne – she rises to his bait."

"Eames. You and I both know that you should never found dreams on memories."

"I'm not." The forger took a gulp of rum. "I'm merely trying to work out how we can incept on Arthur. Which angle we can work from."

Cobb looked at the Forger. "Such as?"

"Well, Arthur is a control freak, or he likes to think he is. He cares about what everyone thinks of him, and he cares too much. We need to find out where this concern of his sprang from."

The Extractor put his glass down. "College? School? Parents?"

Eames took another gulp.

"Or from us."

"From us?" Cobb's face showed confusion. "What do you mean?"

Eames tapped the side of his glass.

"Cobb. Am I cruel to Arthur?"

"Well, you often refer to him as a stick in the mud, and you two do argue-"

"Exactly. I've taken the piss out of him more than anyone else. I don't regret it, but I do wonder if he's taken it more seriously than he should."

"He hasn't developed an eating disorder because you've mocked him."

"No." Eames pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "But, if thats been happening to him all his life, from childhood, its easy to see how he could have developed a distorted view of himself."

Cobb swallowed the last of his rum. "So you're saying that he's bulimic because everyone's made fun of him?"

"No. I'm saying he could have become bulimic because of what we expect from him."

"Which is?"

Eames opened his cigarettes.

"That he's perfect."

* * *

Arthur entered the warehouse, noting the silence. Walking to his desk, he found it undisturbed. Opening his laptop, he pulled off his suit jacket, and switched it on.

Ariadne entered. As soon as she saw the Point Man, she stiffened.

"Ari?" Arthur looked up. He remembered the harsh words he'd spat at her two days previously. He stood up. "Ari, listen, I-"

He stopped. She was looking at him with an expression of horror.

"Stay away from me". Her voice was low.

"What? Ari, I was wrong the other day, I'm sor-"

"You're not sorry!" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "You're not sorry, Arthur! All you want to do is eat and purge yourself to death!"

Arthur's face flamed red.

"You really think that?" He took a step forward. "You really think that? Oh, they've got to you, haven't they?"

"Who?"

"Eames, Cobb! They've got you convinced that I'm ill, crazy! There is nothing wrong with me! You're a woman, you must know what its like to feel unhappy about your weight!"

"But you ARE ill!" All control gone now, the Architect faced the Point Man, her emotions breaking loose. "You are sick, Arthur! What we found in your apartment! What Eames and Cobb have found you doing! I knew someone who did what you did at High School Arthur, she nearly died! Died, Arthur!"

Arthur looked at her. "Ari, I-" he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. "Don't touch me, Arthur! Wake me up, WAKE ME UP!"

* * *

"Perfect?" Two more glasses of rum had been brought, Eames pounced on his eagerly. "What do you mean, perfect?"

"Who do you rely on most in the team, Cobb? Its not Ariadne, she's too new. Its not Yusuf, chemists are ten a penny. And its certainly not me."

The hidden meaning filtered through. "Arthur."

"Yes." Eames flicked his lighter. "You rely on Arthur, Dom. If Arthur hasn't done the research, we could die. If he mistimes it, we could die."

Cobb was silent, remembering his outburst at the Point Man during the Fischer job. He'd accused him of not researching Fischer properly, desperately trying to hide the havoc Mal was wreaking inside his head. They'd nearly broken into a fight in the disused garage.

"But – I don't expect Arthur to be perfect-"

"Yes, you do." The Forger took a drag on his cigarette. "You'll excuse me being a shiftless, heavy drinking, gambler. You'll excuse Ariadne being nervous and timid. You'll excuse Yusuf making the odd mistake. But if Arthur messes up, or you _think_ he's messed up, you don't forget it."

Cobb was silent.

"Dom." Eames leaned forward, his face serious. "I know you're angry about this. I know you're worried. But how much of this is due to guilt? The guilt that makes you think, I shouldn't expect so much of him? Arthur's only human, Dom. Even if he does give the impression of being a robot."

"But the projection yesterday-" Cobb broke off. He suddenly felt as though he'd wandered onto a stage without a script. The niggling possibility that he could, even if in a minor way, be somehow responsible for Arthur's illness was tearing at him.

"My projection of Arthur was how he might react if confronted with Ariadne. Once we get him under, it could be different."

"But it was based on what you've seen."

"Yes." A heavy pause fell between the two men. "Cobb, I'm as angry about this as you are. There are things I wish I'd never said. But I did. And we just have to deal with it. And quickly. If Saito is now using Arthur as a patsy, we have to get this nailed before he does end up dead. He's using him, Cobb. He's spotted the resentment he has and he's telling him, 'don't always do as you're told.' But Arthur can't handle it."

"So you now think inception is the only way? You agree with me on that?"

"I do." Eames took a swallow of rum. "Mmm, this is good. Fancy another?"

* * *

Yusuf carefully pulled the IV out of Ariadne's arm. She shivered slightly.

"How was it?" He asked gently.

"He's so – he's so-"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Yusuf put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close.

* * *

The third glass of rum tasted even better than the second.

"So, inception for this. How do you think we should go about it?"

"Well," Cobb watched as Eames stubbed out his cigarette. The subdued lighting and alcohol was giving the Extractor a headache. "We need to do this fast, and we need to get it right, Eames."

"So what angle do you propose?"

"Its an eating disorder. We could go for the 'no-one liked me in High School' angle, or the 'no-one wanted to date me in College,' or we could go for the most difficult one of all, that could leave Arthur never wanting to see any of us again."

"Which is?"

The Forger held the Extractor's eyes.

"The 'I can never show my dark side' angle. The 'If I show my dark side, no-one will like me' angle."

"You mean he's repressed?"

"No." Cobb watched as Eames lit another cigarette. "I mean he's terrified."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, all readers and reviews very much appreciated. Thank you!**

Arthur fingered the menu nervously. The restaurant was half full, and Saito was late. He had not intended to come out for dinner, but when the magnate had rung and invited him to a meal with a hint of menace in his voice, Arthur realised he had no choice.

The Maitre D' approached. "Mr Saito will be here in approximately 20 minutes, Sir. Would you like some bread?"

Arthur didn't hesitate. "Yes."

* * *

"So, how many layers do you think we'll need?" After four straight rums, and the need to maintain secrecy, Cobb and Eames had re-located to the comparative privacy of Eames' bachelor apartment. A chaotic mix of books, clothes, and antique furniture, it was a place that indicated its owner had little time or need for material possessions.

Cobb gratefully accepted the strong black coffee Eames offered, and paused to stroke the large black cat that tried to wind its way around his legs. Eames cleared a pile of shirts off a chair and sat down.

"We could go for four."

"Four?" Eames' eyebrows shot up. "Thats more ambitious than the Fischer job!"

Cobb nodded and stirred his coffee. "Yes. But, that was simply trying to encourage a man that he should break up his father's legacy, and build his own. In this case, we have to convince a man that he isn't fat and ugly, he doesn't need to self-abuse, he can reveal his bad side and still be liked, and he doesn't need approval from others in order to exist."

Eames took a sip of coffee. "I see your point. How do you reckon we should build it?"

"You'll have to ask Ariadne. But, remember – this is Arthur. He'll have many ways of trying to keep us out. I need you to be completely on board for this Eames. I'll need you to forge many, many times."

"Oh, trust me, it'll be – no, I won't say pleasure – it'll be an enjoyable challenge."

"Well, you may not think that when I tell you who you'll have to forge."

"Who?"

"Arthur's parents."

Eames smiled. "Oh, he'll love me for that."

Cobb smiled wryly. "I'm sure he already does."

* * *

The bread had been very good. Warm, doughy, and melted in his mouth. Arthur had eaten half of it, generously applying the whipped butter. The waiter approached.

"Would you like to order wine, Sir?"

Arthur licked butter off his lips. "Oh, yes. A bottle of Sauvignon, 1988."

The waiter bowed. "Very good Sir."

Arthur started to flick back through the menu. The _entrees_ shimmered seductively on the page. Chicken and Steak and Salmon En Croute. Sugar and Salt and Cream. Calories and Fat and Blubber.

Arthur froze. What was he doing? "Excuse me", he muttered to the astonished waiter. Throwing down his napkin, he started to leave the table.

"Going somewhere, Arthur?"

Saito was standing right in front of him. "I do hope not," the Japanese man said, raising an eyebrow. "I hate dining alone."

Trapped, Arthur returned to his seat.

* * *

The buzzer rang.

"H'lo? Hello Princess, come right up."

"Ariadne?"

Eames nodded.

Cobb looked at the Forger. "We're going to have to be honest, Eames."

* * *

"Yes."

"Wine, Arthur?"

"Yes, please."

Arthur shifted in his seat as the waiter poured the wine. The dark red liquid filled the glass, tantalisingly catching the light.

Saito raised his own glass, and took a swallow. "What would you like to order?"

"Um...something light. Maybe...salad..."

"No, I won't hear of it. You need to eat something more solid. Salmon?"

"OK." Arthur felt sick and nervous. The bread was rolling in his stomach, making its presence known. He took a sip of wine. The acidity burned a path to his stomach.

Saito smiled. "Relax, Arthur, you're too tense."

Feeling increasingly like a baby chick in the presence of a python, Arthur took another swallow of wine.

* * *

"So, you want me to design four layers?"

The Architect's voice had gone slightly high pitched. Cobb nodded.

"But – what do I design? I've thought about a High School, a college-"

"No," Cobb spoke firmly. "None of those. Then we're going dangerously close to memories. We need to have a design thats neutral."

"But what is each layer going to represent?"

Eames cut in. "One layer – I'm not fat and ugly. Next layer – I don't need people's approval. Third layer – my dark side does not define me. Fourth layer – my parents."

Ariadne looked at Eames quizzically. "Why is one layer about his parents?"

Eames sighed. "Arthur's American. You Americans seem to blame your parents for _everything."_

"I won't pass comment on you Brits," Cobb muttered, and the tension dissolved slightly. "Seriously, Ari, do you reckon you're prepared to do this?"

"I'm not sure."

"What?" Cobb turned and faced the Architect. "Why?"

* * *

The salmon en croute was delicious. Arthur cut a chunk off, and let it fill his mouth, assaulting his senses.

"Is it good?" The magnate was on his second glass of wine.

"Oh, yes."

"So," Saito picked up his fork for his lobster, "how did it go the other night?"

A spasm of anxiety caught Arthur, and he nearly choked on the food. The salmon en croute turned to ashes in his mouth.

"It went-"

"Not well." The magnate's expression was grave.

"I went to the club – I saw her-"

"And she took advantage of you, Arthur."

Arthur felt a blush rising to his face. "No, not exactly-"

"You need to take control of these situations more." The magnate interrupted smoothly. "You should have been armed. You should have threatened her. She is a threat to me, Arthur. I thought you understood that. I thought you were prepared to help. You have let me down Arthur, I am very disappointed in you."

Arthur felt himself gripping the sides of the table.

"I need you to work with me Arthur," Saito paused only to pick up his wine glass. "You don't want to be Dom Cobb's sidekick for the rest of your life, do you?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

* * *

"Explain to us," Eames had made fresh coffee; the apartment smelled enticingly of the rich fragrant scent. "Why are you so reluctant?"

Ariadne looked at her two teammates.

"I put myself under this afternoon," she admitted. "I wanted to see how Arthur projected himself to me."

Cobb looked astounded. "What happened?"

"He was, he was..." she was practically choking on the words. "He refused to accept he was ill. Or that he could die."

Eames looked at Cobb.

* * *

"Have dessert."

Arthur looked at his plate. "I didn't really finish my main-"

"Arthur. Have dessert."

"I'd rather not." The Point Man sat back in his seat, feeling controlled. He put his napkin down. "Excuse me." Ignoring Saito's look of anger, he headed for the men's room.

* * *

"So, Arthur in real life refuses to accept he's ill, Arthur in dreams refuses to accept he's ill. We are really going to have to go out on a limb for this one. Or maybe we should just chloroform him, bring him here, and let me feed him for a week. If he thinks he's fat, I can make that happen, trust me."

Cobb rubbed his face. Hearing Eames state the obvious merely made it worse. "Not funny."

"But there's something else", Ariadne spoke in a rush, her words tumbling over themselves. "In Eames' dream, he accused me of liking him fat, of wanting to see him get fatter. He asked me why, if I liked fat guys, why hadn't I hit on him earlier."

Eames and Cobb looked at each other.

Arthur knelt in front of the toilet. He'd gagged, and brought up some of his main course, but he still felt bloated, and uncomfortable.

Flushing, he made his way to the row of sinks. Looking into the mirror, all he saw was a face increasingly broadened and coarsened by fat. Saito was buying him dinner – he couldn't afford to eat any more.

He pulled his shirt down. It felt tight. He examined his profile in disgust. He was going to have to start wearing a bra soon, he thought bitterly.

"Heads up, pretty boy," a voice said.

Arthur turned. And came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

* * *

Cobb looked at the Architect.

"You're integral to this job. You need to join us in this dream."

She looked startled. "Me, why?"

"Because the need to be loved and approved of is central to this," Eames spoke up. "Arthur needs to be convinced that he is lovable, and needed. And wanted. Possibly even desired. And as he seems to be as straight as an arrow, and you're a woman, you're clearly the best person to convince him."

"So...you want me to _seduce_ him in this dream?"

Cobb looked straight at her. "Yes," he said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, all readers and reviewers are very much appreciated. Thank you!**

The gun didn't waver. Arthur reached to his waist, and pulled out his.

"Drop it."

The assailant put his gun on the sink, smirking. At five feet eleven, he was solid, with broad shoulders. Clad in a black suit, with a black dress shirt and no tie, he looked like a wannabe assassin for hire.

"May I help you?" Arthur's tone was ice. The gun in his hand pointed directly at the other man's forehead.

"I'd help yourself first." The other man's tone was mocking.

Arthur swallowed. His finger on the trigger was beginning to itch.

"You seem to think you can intimidate me, Mr Ogilvie. I don't think I would fancy your chances in a fight."

Arthur smiled. "I don't need to fight. I can just put a bullet in your brain."

* * *

"How can I seduce Arthur?" Ariadne looked helplessly from Eames to Cobb. "We're just friends – I wouldn't know"

"Its not sex," Cobb was beginning to regret the four earlier glasses of rum. "Its more you convincing him that he's fine the way he is. That he doesn't need to abuse himself. He doesn't need to make himself hurt."

Eames decided to help out.

"Arthur needs to feel that he can be loved. Just kissing him, in this dream, would probably be effective. "

Ariadne sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Ari." Cobb looked at her. "You have to trust me with this one. What you have seen are projections of Arthur. Eames and I have seen his illness first hand. We've seen shovelling food into his mouth, and then going to vomit. We've seen him crying like a baby because we've seen him."

"Plus, I've seen his torso". Eames interjected. "Trust me, its not a good look."

"So you're saying-"

"We need you to do this. Please."

* * *

His opponent eyed him.

Arthur waited.

"Don't ever come to my club again." It was a command.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Its a free country."

"You know what I mean. I don't know who you work for, Mr Ogilvie, but if you set one foot inside my club again, they won't be able to afford the surgery needed to put you back together."

Arthur kept the gun trained on his opponent's face.

"Don't worry. I'm never planning on coming back."

The other man shifted his weight to his other foot. Arthur motioned with the gun.

"Now turn around, and leave."

The other man acquiesced, leaving his gun on the sink. As he let the door swing shut, Arthur felt his knees go, and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Cobb walked back to his apartment, feeling a sense of dread. He hadn't seen the Point Man for over a day, since he and Eames had walked in on him during a binge. What had followed had been worse than he could have imagined.

As he'd looked at Arthur, his face smeared with peanut butter and chocolate spread, his stomach distended, his voice rasping from the bile he'd just thrown up, Cobb felt he may as well have been looking at a stranger. Arthur had looked at him with pure, undisguised hatred in his dark eyes.

"I'd hate to see you out of control", Cobb had stated, coldly and calmly.

"Oh, but I am in control Cobb," Arthur's face had split in a grin revealing too much teeth. "Perfectly."

"Arthur-"Cobb had decided that he needed to say it. "This isn't control. You're out of it. Completely. You're going on stings for Saito, because he thinks its a good idea. You're getting yourself injured, you're putting us in danger by making us come and look for you. You then scare us by discharging yourself, when you should still be in hospital. You're ill Arthur. You don't even recognise how ill you even are."

"I've heard all this before." Arthur's voice was sour with resentment. "Is this the second or third time that you two have come here, telling me what a drain I am, what a problem I am for you? Fuck you, Cobb."

Cobb took a step forward, and grabbed Arthur's upper arms. "You may have _heard_," he shouted, "but have you _listened?"_

"YES!" Arthur's voice was like thunder. "I've listened, and I've listened, and I've listened! And I get the message! I get the message that you think I'm too thin, and should eat, and shouldn't think for myself and do what you tell me like a good boy. That I'm letting you down and the team down and probably everyone in the whole fucking world down! You can't believe that good old Arthur, boring stick in the mud Arthur, straight laced tight ass Arthur, could actually be doing something you don't approve of! You can't believe that I might want credit for _something!"_

Cobb's face twisted with rage. "Credit? You want credit for _this? _Credit for making yourself ill? Credit for betraying us? Credit for putting yourself in danger? Tell me, Arthur, does selfishness come with bulimia or have you always had this? Because if you have, you've kept it fucking well hidden!_"_

"Oh, I'm selfish?" Arthur jeered. "Look whose talking! You lie to all your team mates about the dangers of a job, when you're not getting us involved and trying to kill us! You blame me when a subject has his own private army in his mind, because you can never accept you should never have taken the job in the first place! You leave your children for months on end because messing with people's heads is far more interesting! You flirt with an Architect just to feel, because you're still haunted by guilt from your psycho of a wife-"

Cobb's fist slammed into Arthur's mouth. Gasping, the Point Man staggered back into the wall. With a look of shock, he met the Extractor's eyes.

"That was a lousy thing to say, Arthur." Cobb's voice was dangerously quiet. "Hate me all you like. Hate me for holding you back from whatever glory you think you're missing out on, which is making you hurt yourself. Eat, binge, waste away. I don't care. Come back to work when you can actually keep your food down."

Arthur smirked. "I'm so sorry Cobb. The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Cobb smiled sadly. "Arthur. The only one of us hurting here is you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, all readers and reviews very much appreciated, thank you!**

The cellphone vibrated by the bed. Cursing, Eames extended a hand and reached for it.

"Yeah?"

"Eames, is that you?"

"Arthur?" Propping himself up on his elbow, the Forger reached past the overflowing ashtray and glass to switch on the bedside light. "What? Where-?"

"I need you. I need your help."

Eames squinted at the digital clock. 2.45am.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't, please Eames." There was an edge to the Point Man's voice.

Eames sighed. "OK, you whining prick. Where are you?"

"My apartment."

Eames started getting out of bed, reaching for a shirt off the floor. "Be there in twenty."

* * *

Cobb had walked Ariadne back to her studio, and declined her invite for coffee. The combination of alcohol and caffeine had made him restless, and he decided to take advantage by heading to the warehouse.

Upon entering, he paused. Satisfied that no-one else was there – Yusuf was known to pull all-nighters – he headed upstairs, and made straight for Arthur's desk.

* * *

Arthur winced. His ribs were sore and tender. A pounding throb behind his left eye was beginning to blur his vision. He felt his jaw. It felt two sizes too big.

A loud knock on the door startled him.

"Yes?" He called out, surprised his voice didn't sound weaker.

"Its Eames, you pillock. Open up."

Arthur limped to the door, unbolted, and opened it. The look that crossed the Forger's face was one of shock.

* * *

Cobb sat in front of Arthur's laptop, heading straight for the files. He needed to find something – anything – that could give clues as to how Arthur had become entangled in this nightmare. Anything he could use as leverage in the inception.

Hundreds of documents flew across the screen – Arthur had meticulously saved research on cases dating back five years. A look of intensity settled on the Extractor's face as he began combing through the files. Letters, emails, possible journal entries – anything that could indicate where this had started.

Cobb got up and headed for the water cooler. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So what happened?" Eames' voice was gentle. He'd taken one look at the mottled bruising on the left side of Arthur's face, what looked like a boot imprint on his ribs, and decided that he could put his anger with the Point Man to one side.

Arthur choked slightly. "I – I-"

"Tell me." It was an order.

"Can I have some water please?"

The old polite Arthur had resurfaced. Eames acquiesced, and headed for the sink. Arthur swallowed, thinking through the events of the previous few hours.

* * *

Rubbing his face, Cobb was prepared to concede defeat. It was nearly 4am, and all he had found was endless work files. He thought, ruefully, that Arthur would never put anything private on a machine that could be shared.

He slumped in his seat. Cobb was beginning to accept that he was at a dead end.

Arthur distinctly remembered lying on the floor of the men's room. He'd lain there for a few minutes, before finally shifting his weight in order to get up. As he did, he realised that he was trapped. There was a possibility his assailant was standing outside the door, and even if he wasn't, he would still need to get past Saito.

There was only one solution.

A small window was above the urinals. Removing his suit jacket, Arthur put one foot on to a urinal. Grabbing the top, he slowly hauled himself up. Both feet went up. Reaching up, he hammered at the window with the palm of his left hand until it opened. As it creaked open, he used his left foot to push himself up onto the window ledge. Using both hands and elbows, he got his upper torso in position to pull himself through.

_You're not too fat to fit through._

The window was on a swing hinge, and Arthur pushed it upward. Pulling his shoulders through, he looked down.

He allowed himself a small smile. The window was conveniently position above several large black bin bags, all of which were bulging.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed his upper body through, and downwards.

Cobb checked his watch. 4am. Draining the last of his cup of water, he decided to call it a night.

He reached for the mouse, and started shutting down the files. As he did so, he noticed that the desk drawer was slightly open. Reasoning that he'd already betrayed Arthur's trust by breaking into his computer, Cobb pulled the drawer open.

Gasping, Arthur did a clumsy handstand onto the bags. Using his feet, he pushed himself off the wall, landing on his back. The sharp cold of the night made him cough.

"Very clever." A voice floated out of the darkness above him.

Before he could move, Arthur felt a steel toe cap slam into his ribs.

"Thats for trying to sting my girlfriend."

Hands reached for his shirt, and pulled him to his feet. A fist collided with his jaw.

"And thats for making such a fucking bad job of it."

* * *

Cobb rifled through the drawer. A notebook – he decided it was best not to open it. Various pens, a couple of USB sticks. And then an envelope. Addressed to Arthur. Pulling it out, Cobb opened it.

A photograph fell out.

His heart beginning to accelerate, Cobb looked at it.

* * *

Arthur felt his eye socket begin to throb. "More water, please," he croaked.

Eames silently handed him another glass.

"So, lets get this straight," the Forger was trying to process what he'd been told. "You go out for dinner with Saito, and get threatened in the Men's room, try and escape, only to get beaten up by the mark."

Arthur nodded. A fresh wave of pain crashed through his skull.

"Arthur, I hate to say this darling, but you're a fucking idiot."

Arthur reached for Eames' arm. "Please don't tell Cobb."

"Oh, so you want me to keep your dirty little secrets now? " The Forger leaned back, and deliberately opened his cigarettes. Arthur winced. "No chance, Darling."

"Eames." Arthur struggled to keep his tone even. "Eames, please-"

"No." Eames lit up, struggling to muffle his temper. "Do you have any idea how much Cobb has put himself on the line for you? He met with Saito yesterday, ready to berate him for using you. He couldn't believe it when he was told that you decided to go it alone. "

Arthur blinked.

"Yes, Artie, Darling. Despite your lovely little outburst against Cobb, he was still prepared to defend your honour and your virtue. Except, you don't seem to possess either. And what you do have doesn't seem to be worth saving."

"But – why-"

"Because you're his Point Man." Eames blew a lungful of smoke upwards. "You're the one he relies on, leans on, depends upon. He wouldn't blink if I did something as stupid as you did, and he'd be pretty annoyed if it was Yusuf, but you – no, you're beyond reproach. At least until now. How does it feel, Arthur, to learn that the man you think you hate still needs you so much?"

Arthur flinched. "Stop it Eames. I mean it."

"Oh, its not just Cobb." The Forger continued, his voice smooth. "Ariadne is very upset about you. She can't believe that the Point Man is bingeing and purging himself to death, becoming more of a stick by the day. She's cried on my shoulder, on Yusuf's, on Cobb's. She doesn't know why you're doing it, and she doesn't want to either. She just wants you to stop."

Arthur looked at him. Anger was beginning to spark in his eyes. "And you?"

"What about me?" The Forger shrugged. "I knew people who did what you did at school, Artie. Hide food, gorge themselves on food, puke it up. Never made them happy. Oh, here's a quick tip – if you're going to keep on throwing up, you might like to get a dental appointment. Your teeth will really show signs of it soon."

"Just stop it!" Arthur's face crumpled, and he was on the verge of tears. "You don't know anything about me Eames, just shut up!"

"Oh, I know enough." The Forger crushed his cigarette in his glass. "I know that you've lied to us, betrayed us, and put us all in danger. You've compromised a job, which means that if Saito chooses to exact revenge, Cobb could be facing a long prison sentence if he ever returns to the States. How does that make you feel, hmmm?"

"STOP IT!" Tears were pouring down Arthur's face. "Stop it, Eames, please!"

"I think I underestimated you." Eames stood up, his voice hard. "I always knew you were a pedantic, humourless, controlling bore. Now I know you're actually a corrupt, self-serving bastard. Or is that just the effect of bulimia? Did it spring from thinking we all expect you to be perfect?"

Arthur was sobbing, his tears almost blinding him. "Please...go..."

"Of course, darling." Straightening his jacket, the Forger turned to walk to the front door, leaving the Point Man sobbing in his chair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb felt himself being shaken. "Humph?"

"Dom. Its 10am. Come on."

"Huh?" With difficulty, the Extractor raised his head and shoulders from the desk. He gingerly touched his left cheek; it felt numb. He extended an arm to lift the steaming cup of coffee that Eames had placed on the desk.

"Were you here all night?" The Forger had pulled up a chair.

"Pretty much." Cobb picked up the mug and sipped at it gratefully. A rush of appreciation coursed through him for Eames. Since the whole nightmare had started, Eames had shown an admirable degree of self-control and kindness that Cobb would previously have not thought possible.

"So, what happened?" Eames picked up his own mug.

"Well, I walked Ariadne home, and then realised I wouldn't sleep. I thought if I came here, I might find something out about Arthur."

"Such as?"

Cobb shrugged. "An angle. Something about his relationship with his parents, a girlfriend, anything we could use."

"Did you?"

"I think so." Cobb shifted in his chair. He looked at Eames directly. "Do you still think this is a good idea?"

"Well, yes. Cobb-"

"What?"

"There's something you should know."

* * *

A baseball hat and dark glasses helped disguise most of the bruising. Venturing out onto the pavement, Arthur walked straight in the direction of the nearest grocery store. He knew exactly what he wanted, and nobody was going to stop him getting it.

* * *

Cobb blinked. "He got beaten up?" His voice was a whisper.

Eames nodded. "Yep. Boot in the ribs, fist in the jaw, and the eye. Not pretty."

"But how, why-"

"He went out for dinner with Saito. The DJ from the club came into the bathroom, and pulled a gun on him. He got out of that situation, and then decided to try his luck through the window. The mark was waiting for him outside."

Cobb exhaled. "We have to pull out of this job."

"No." The Forger's tone was calm. "We incept Arthur, then we do the job, then we put him in a clinic."

Cobb shuddered.

"Dom." Eames voice was firm. "I know part of you thinks we can cure Arthur through inception. But its temporary. It'll get him through the job, then we get him professional help."

"Its just-" Cobb collected his thoughts. "Treatment for eating disorders can be brutal, Eames. I don't like the idea of him being confined to a bed, being force fed like a battery farm animal, constantly being monitored and weighed and having to open himself up in group therapy." The thought of Arthur – the intensely private, controlled Arthur – being forced to reveal himself in front of strangers in the name of getting help made Cobb wince.

"And the alternative's better? The alternative being that we get increasingly strung out when he's here, and even more so when he's not? Arthur's changed, Dom, and he's becoming unrecognisable. Not just physically."

"He's my best friend, Eames."

Eames' voice was gentle.

"I wish he appreciated that, Dom."

* * *

He ripped open the box. Cheesecake. Vanilla cheesecake. Breaking it into pieces, he began to shove it into his mouth.

Finished. Next box. Gateux. Arthur put his fist straight into it, watching as the cake and cream crumbled.

"Fuck you, Eames," he muttered as he stuffed a hunk of it into his mouth. "Fuck you Cobb."

* * *

"So, what did you find?"

Cobb pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "This."

Eames opened the envelope. He pulled out a photo of a beautiful young woman. With dark red hair, and fair skin, she was smiling in the photo. Her eyes were full of light and laughter.

"Wow." Eames looked impressive. "She's very lovely. A girlfriend? A fiancée?"

Cobb nodded. "I think so. Turn it over."

The Forger did. Written in black ink was a short sentence: "_To Arthur – I love you more than you know. Xx"_

Eames shook his head. "If she were mine, I wouldn't have let her get away."

Cobb smiled, sadly. "I doubt he did, either."

* * *

The gateaux had slid down quickly. Downing a glass of water, Arthur reached for the pizza. Ignoring the fact it was still partially frozen, he began to rip at it. His stomach began to bulge uncomfortably against his belt.

_Fat, bloated, ugly. But who cares anymore?_

More water. He shoved the empty pizza box to the floor and grabbed at the cherry pie. Tearing at it, the filling began to ooze down his face. The sweetness of the pastry left him feeling numb.

"Who cares?" He muttered to himself. "No-one".

Scooping up a handful, he crammed it into his mouth.

* * *

Ariadne looked at the photo. "She's gorgeous", she said, sincerely.

"Yes." Cobb took the photo, and carefully placed it back in its envelope. "And might be the key to understanding Arthur."

Ariadne was silent. It was well known that Mal had been everything to Cobb, and was still grieving. Eames didn't have a steady partner, but he was never without a woman when he wanted one. Yusuf seemed uninterested. But Arthur – Arthur had never even spoken of a girlfriend, yet there was the hint that if he was attached, he'd be devoted.

"But-" Ariadne felt confused. "Last night, you suggested I should seduce him."

"I still think that." Cobb looked at the Architect. "We have no idea who this woman is. We have no idea where she is, or what she does. We could be completely wrong. She may have been a sister, or a cousin."

"So what does this show?" Ariadne needed an answer.

Cobb's eyes met hers. "It shows that Arthur needed, and still needs, someone to love."

* * *

Cheesecake and Gateaux and Pizza and Pie. Arthur felt bloated. But he still couldn't resist. He reached for the bread. Who cared how huge he was, how fat? He was an ugly, cumbersome, loathsome individual. He'd seen the barely disgusied disgust in the Forger's eyes the first time he'd been caught bingeing, the shade of disappointment in Cobb's. He knew that they only wanted him to stop so they could use him again. And again. And again.

Folding up two slices of bread, he shoved it straight into his mouth.

* * *

"Where is Arthur?" Ariadne's face was a mask of confusion.

Cobb shrugged. "He'll be here." He caught Eames' eye.

* * *

Groaning, Arthur slumped across the counter. He felt beached, whale like, and extremely heavy. Forcing himself to move, he made his way to the bathroom.

Leaning over the porcelain, he stuck two fingers down his throat, coughed, and expunged.

A second time.

And a third.

Panic began to rise. Only half had come out – he'd consumed upward of over 3,000 calories, and knew that he had to get rid of it. He shoved his fingers back in again, hard. Gagging, the remainder spewed out, along with blood.

With tears in his eyes, Arthur choked slightly and hung limply over the bowl.

* * *

Cobb's cellphone rang. He reached for it, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Mr. Cobb." The voice was formal, slightly cold.

"Mr. Saito." Cobb was caught off guard.

"Have you seen Arthur today?"

"No."

"May I suggest you do – if you want to stay out of jail."

Cobb blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He came to dinner with me last night. And he left, rather rudely, half way through the meal."

"Mr. Saito." Cobb kept his voice cool and even. "I haven't seen Arthur for a couple of days. I assumed he was working and didn't want to be disturbed. Maybe he was taken ill."

"Maybe he was."

Cobb swallowed. A sense of foreboding was beginning to rise up from his guts. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to find him, Mr Cobb. Find him, and find out what he's doing."

* * *

Slumping back against the toilet bowl, Arthur felt dazed. The binge had been needed. He'd needed to gorge, needed the release. He still tasted the blood in the back of his throat.

He closed his eyes.

"Eames!" Cobb sprang off his chair. "We need to find Arthur!"

The Forger looked up. "I'm going to sit this one out, thanks. I think I may have done enough damage last night."

Cobb's face dropped. "So, I guess I'll go alone."

"I'll go with you", Ariadne spoke up.

"Ari-" Cobb started. "Ari, we don't know what state he's going to be in."

"Its ok." The Architect looked at Cobb. "I can handle it."

Cobb swallowed. "OK."

* * *

Arthur lay near the toilet. He had no idea how long he'd been there. Minutes? Hours?

He ran a hand over his stomach. Bloated. Fat. He felt his ribs sinking in a mass of flesh, his arms felt too fat and cumbersome to even try and move.

Vomit was splattered over his chin, and he was aware that it was also over his shirt. He wiped his hand over his face, grinding it into his skin.

* * *

Cobb, Ariadne, and Eames approached the apartment block. Cobb had warned Eames he might need him.

"So, whose going in first?"

"Eames." Cobb looked at the Forger. "Reckon you're ok with picking the lock?"

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm delighted."

Ariadne took a deep breath, and followed the two men upstairs.

Arthur rolled onto his stomach, a sudden new wave of nausea going through him. His jaw was beginning to throb.

Choking, he spat a mouthful of bile out onto the bathroom floor. The smell of vomit was beginning to pierce his senses; he'd forgotten to flush.

He fell back on the floor. He felt dizzy, sick, and alone. A wave of nausea hit him and he began to retch violently. He felt as though he were being torn apart.

* * *

Eames pulled out a credit card. "Shield me", he gestured to the other two. After a quick swipe, the door swung open. Ariadne pushed past the two men before either could stop her.

Arthur felt himself drifting away. He'd vaguely heard something click, but couldn't ascertain what it was.

Ariadne entered the apartment. Stepping into the living room, she stopped short.

The last time she'd seen the kitchen, it had been impeccable. Now it was strewn with boxes, surfaces covered with smears of gelatinous looking substances. Chunks of cake and pie had fallen on the floor; there was evidence that some had been stepped on. Cans of Diet Coke were also open on the counter, with greasy handprints on.

Ariadne turned. Cobb was standing right behind her. "Bathroom. Now."

"Arthur!" Ariadne ran across the hallway and banged on the door. "Arthur, please let us in!"

"Ari-?" Arthur whispered to himself. A throbbing pain was threatening to crush his skull. He coughed and vomited up blood and bile, splattering the tiled floor.

Eames grabbed the handle, and shoved it down. He gasped. "Jesus Christ-"

Ariadne gasped in shock.

The Point Man – the mature, elegant, controlled Point Man – was lying on the floor surrounded by pools of blood and vomit. Food was in his hair, and smeared across his face. The bruising on his face had steadfastly settled into mottled tones of black and green, and the t shirt he was wearing exposed his jutting collarbones. His jeans were hanging from his belt as though there was nothing inside them.

Cobb pushed past the Forger and Architect who appeared frozen. "Arthur? Arthur, its Cobb. I'm here, Arthur."

"Cobb," Arthur choked out. "Cobb, help me, please-"

Cobb pointed to a towel. Eames, snapping back to life, grabbed it and handed it to the Extractor. Wiping Arthur's face, Cobb winced as he surveyed the bruising.

"I'm sorry, Arthur", Cobb whispered, cradling the sick, injured man in his arms. "God, I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb shifted on the linoleum seat. The harsh lights, antiseptic smells, and conflicting noises of the hospital were beginning to fray his strained nerves. He lifted his plastic vending cup to his lips and sipped at it.

Eames stood up. "I'm going outside."

Cobb nodded. "OK."

Arthur lay, looking up at unfamiliar faces. He heard the phrases _extensive bruising to the ribs...possible haemorrhaging...burns on his fingers._ He felt a mask smother him, and taking a deep breath, began to fall through bottomless space.

Ariadne sat next to Cobb. She felt frozen; motionless.

She had never expected to see that. Never expected to see Arthur in such a state. He'd been covered in vomit, blood, and bruises, like an animal. The look on his face had been one of passive acceptance, almost as though he believed it was normal.

Ariadne swallowed, remembering all the times she'd tried to catch Arthur's eye. He'd once complimented her on a red scarf; she'd worn it more after that. She'd looked at him, noting how his suits clung to ever line of his slender frame, and how he was always impossibly cool and crisp in them. She'd stolen little glances at him whilst he'd been hunched over his laptop. She'd gone to him with her designs, knowing that he would appreciate every line and twist of them.

She'd thought Arthur was close to perfection. Now he seemed broken, destroyed. She'd known intellectually that he was suffering from bulimia. She'd seen the projection in dreams. But the ugly reality had burned its way across her consciousness.

Ariadne got up. She knew if she continued to sit there, she'd begin to cry.

* * *

Eames finished smoking his cigarette. Realising his hands were shaking, he pulled out another.

The scene he'd witness with Cobb and Dom tearing each other to shreds had been ugly. The way he'd confronted Arthur had been also. But Eames vividly remembered the first time he'd walked in on Arthur vomiting in the restaurant, in response to his comment of how the Point Man really needed to eat.

Eames lifted his cigarette to his lips. He did regret some of the things he'd said to the Point Man. He knew they rubbed each other up the wrong way; theirs would never be a close friendship. But after the horror of what he'd seen that morning, with a bruised, vomit splattered Arthur lying on the floor, Eames wished to God he'd never said a thing.

* * *

"Mr. Cobb?" A doctor, barely in his thirties, approached. Cobb looked up.

"Yes?" Cobb's voice sounded faint, distant.

"May I speak to you in private?"

Cobb startled. "Can I gather my two colleagues?"

The doctor's face creased with concern. "Of course."

* * *

Arthur felt the gentle fingers of a young nurse move against his skin. Warm water made him arch his back a little, but the soothing motion made his muscles relax.

"Shhh," she whispered, "you're safe now."

Arthur relaxed.

"You're so thin," she said, shock creeping into her voice. "So thin!"

* * *

The doctor had a world weary air, Cobb noted. As though he'd seen too much pain, misery, and suffering for this lifetime. He had shown the three of them into a small office, and was sitting behind a desk cluttered with files, pens, and discarded coffee cups.

"So, " Eames leaned forward. "What can you tell us?"

The doctor leaned back in his chair. "I hardly need tell you that Mr Ogilvie is not in good shape. He's severely malnourished – his levels of potassium and vitamin B are virtually non-existent. The lack of the former could lead to heart problems. He's also suffering from fatigue, a clear sign of mineral imbalance."

The doctor paused. Ariadne's face was white.

"Then there's his throat. His esophagus is showing signs of burning – no doubt due to the acid he keeps bringing up. If he continues, there's a real danger he could rupture it. Plus his intestines – does he use laxatives?"

"Yes," Cobb answered simply.

"Definite possibility of developing bowel disease. Its not designed to be continually purged with laxatives."

Ariadne was nearly in tears. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Constant vomiting can irritate lung tissue. He'll start to experience breathing problems if he continues. Plus, screwing up the body's mineral and acid imbalance can potentially lead to convulsions and even coma."

"So, what you're saying is-" Cobb paused. The thought he'd been most fearful of was now staring him in the face. "You're saying that if he continues, he will die."

"There is no doubt". The doctor looked regretful. "Its not just the physical side. Bulimia can trigger depression, anxiety, and stress. Has be become more anti-social, or withdrawn?"

Eames shrugged. "Arthur's never been especially social. But he's got worse."

The doctor looked at him. "He will get worse. Much worse. He needs treatment, and soon."

Cobb spoke up. "What treatment does he need?"

"Psychiatric care. He needs to be seen by a therapist, and also possibly referred to a psych. We could start him on a low dosage anti-depressant, to make him less anxious, and to help him stop needing to binge. There is also nutritional care. Arthur has no sense any more of what his body requires, and no sense of when he feels hunger. He binges, vomits, and thats it. He also needs to be fed – I've estimated he's at least 20lbs underweight for a man of his height, if not more."

"I'd like to ask a question." Cobb broke the heavy silence. "What can cause bulimia?"

"The actual cause? I can't say, Mr. Cobb. Every case is different. Its believed that its a combination of social pressures, family issues, and existing psychological problems. There are common traits – sufferers generally have a perfectionist streak, high intelligence, and a tendency to over achieve."

"What can trigger it?"

The doctor shrugged. "Again, I can't really answer that. But feeling hurt, let down, or not simply good enough – they can all contribute."

Cobb swallowed. "Is it ok if we take a break?"

"Of course."

* * *

Arthur slept. The heavy sleep of the sedated. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

The mood in the warehouse was sombre. Eames had suggested they go out; Cobb and Ariadne had vetoed the idea. Seated around a table, a bottle of scotch was going down and no-one wanted to meet anyone's eyes.

"He didn't develop this because he's your Point Man, Cobb."

Cobb exhaled. "Thank you, Eames."

"But-" Ariadne paused. "Why did he develop it, then?"

"Only Arthur can answer that." Eames spoke. "And I doubt he ever will."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to perform inception." Cobb took control. "We need to get him discharged, get him here, and start planting the idea. We start with the idea of 'I'm not fat and ugly.' We continue with 'I don't have to be perfect for people to like me.' We then go deeper with 'I'm allowed to have a dark side'. Finally, we finish with 'My dark side is accepted, by my parents.'"

Eames looked at the Extractor. "You're right, Dom, I know you are. But – "

"What is it?"

"I still can't help but think we could damage him. Its all an illusion. He'll wake up from this, and maybe the bingeing and purging will stop. But what if something triggers it again?"

Cobb looked at the Forger. "Thats a risk we'll have to take. I need you to forge for me in the fourth layer. Ari, I need you for the second."

Ariadne paled, but she nodded. "OK."

"Eames." Cobb looked at his Forger. "A word."

The two men moved upstairs. Cobb spoke first.

"What is it? You've been more on edge than I expected."

"Well, to be frank, seeing Arthur in that state wasn't pleasant. But, I-"

"What is it Eames?" Cobb looked at him. "Talk to me."

Eames sat down, and rubbed his face tiredly. "The night before – he called me, I went over. I saw his bruises, and he told me what happened."

"Yes?"

Eames sighed. "I lost it, Dom. I laid into him. I'm just so sick of this, so sick of watching him destroy himself. So sick and tired of watching you get stressed and Ariadne in tears. I decided to dream to see how I would handle his projection, and I didn't. And I didn't handle him well last night. I told him that he'd put us all in danger, put you in line for a possible jail sentence. I wanted to bring home to him how he's affecting us all."

Cobb swallowed. "And yesterday he-"

"Yes," Eames said, helplessly. "Cobb, I'm sorry, Christ, I really am. I was furious with him. "

"Its done." The Extractor spoke. "its done now, Eames. All we can do now is just get him out of hospital and back here."

"What about Saito?"

"I'll deal with Saito." Cobb stood up. "Thanks to him, my Point Man got beaten to a pulp. I'll see him and tell him that he threatens Arthur, or any of us again, thats it."

Eames looked at Cobb. "This isn't going to be easy. We're going to potentially change him forever."

Cobb smiled. "Yes. But better that than him being dead."


	17. Chapter 17

"Right," Eames spoke briskly. "If we're all assembled, lets get started."

Cobb cleared his throat. "As you all know, we need to perform inception on Arthur. Its going to be risky, and dangerous. If any of you are not prepared, then you need to say. And say now."

He scanned his teammates. All were looking at him, and Cobb took this as a sign all were ready to assist.

"We need to perform a four layer dream. This dream will begin with the most superficial aspect of the illness, and end by convincing Arthur that he is loved, no matter how bad he thinks he is."

Yusuf spoke. "Cobb. How long are you going to need him to be under?"

Cobb scratched the bridge of his nose. "I'm estimating about 12 hours. Can you mix a compound for that?"

"Of course." The chemist nodded.

Ariadne looked at Cobb. "What designs do you want?"

"Something big, something we can hide in. Remember, this is Arthur we're dealing with. He'll have projections, he'll be able to try and defend himself. We need to be able to lose ourselves in these."

Cobb looked at Eames. "Can you forge the redhead?"

"Yes. I can be so convincing he'll fall in love with me."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cobb smiled. "Thats something I'd pay to see."

* * *

Saito sat by the hospital bed. Arthur lay there, the pallor of his skin so white only his hair marked him out from the bedsheets. An IV dripped nutrients into his system.

"When you recover," the magnate murmured, "you will do something for me, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes flickered. "Never again."

Saito's mouth twisted. "Don't be so sure. Do you think Dom Cobb will ever trust you again? Do you think any of them will? You're so used to being trusted, Arthur, you can't accept that you've broken it."

Getting up, he bowed courteously to the two nurses as they approached, and left.

* * *

Cobb walked downstairs to Ariadne's workshop. In his hand he held a caramel Frappuccino.

"Hi," he spoke softly, as she was involved in drawing.

"Hey," she looked at the drink in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Yes. I thought you could use one."

"Thanks." She gratefully took the plastic container, and took a swallow.

"Ari-" Cobb looked at the Architect. "I need to know. I need to know that you're 100% behind me on this. Because if you aren't, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I am behind you on this. Its just-"

"Yes?" Cobb spoke gently.

"This is Arthur! We're going into his head, planting ideas in it! We might find out that maybe he doesn't like us, doesn't want anything to do with us after this!"

Cobb nodded. "We might."

"What was it that Arthur once said? You can always trace the genesis of an idea?"

"He did." Cobb agreed. "But, remember, we're approaching this in a way that will hopefully alter how he views himself, and how he will act. But no idea is simple."

Ariadne swallowed. "No."

Cobb pressed on, seeing her expression waver. "But it might be the only way we can help him and bring him back."

Ariadne looked at the Extractor. "But will he be the same?"

Cobb paused. "I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Arthur shifted in the bed. And squinted. A tall, bulky figure was sitting by it.

"Good evening. Finally awake. I was beginning to think you wanted to ignore me."

"Eames." Arthur closed his eyes. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought a visit would be nice. Plus I brought you these." He laid a light turquoise box on the bedsheets.

Arthur looked down at them. "Chocolates. You brought me chocolates."

"Of course. Its what people always bring bed ridden invalids."

"Eames, your complete and utter tastelessness never ceases to impress me."

"And your snideness me." Eames reached for the box. "You don't want one, fine, I will."

Pulling the lid off the box, he selected a chocolate, and popped it in his mouth.

"So..." Arthur paused. "How is everyone?"

"Upset. Next question?"

Arthur laid his head back, wishing Eames would leave. "I didn't mean to upset everyone, Eames-"

"No, of course not. In the same way you never meant to betray Cobb. You just wanted to prove something."

"It wasn't like that."

"No? You been assaulted twice, had a gun pulled on you, and got them all hopping around in hysterics. I'm genuinely awed by your sheer attention seeking crassness, Arthur. You do it with style. Maybe you're not a corrupt self-serving bastard. Maybe you just didn't get enough love as a child. Interesting."

"Attention seeking? You think I did this for attention?"

Eames leaned close.

"What do you do it for, Arthur? Is it money? Is it recognition?"

"No." Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm just so tired of you all-"

"Of us all what?" Eames voice was gentle. "Talk to me, Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because this is killing you, Arthur. Your doctor told us yesterday. You're damaging your heart, your lungs, your system. Your opening yourself up to feelings of depression. You don't want to-"

Arthur turned, his expression furious. "No, Eames. You don't want me to. You and Cobb and Ariadne and Yusuf. You can't bear the idea that I might not be the reliable stick in the mud for all of you. Deal with it. I have to."

Eames stood up. "I tried. I failed. Enjoy the chocolates. They are a bit rich if you eat them all at once."

Arthur choked. "Fuck you, Eames. Really. Fuck you."

"With pleasure." The Forger turned and left. Arthur reached for the box, and threw it at his retreating back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**

The buzzer rang. Cobb looked up, checked his watch, and put his notepad aside. Walking to the intercom, he pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Cobb? Its Eames."

"Its open."

The Forger filled the doorframe. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up."

"No, you're fine. We're waiting for Ariadne."

Eames shot the Extractor a look. "We may be waiting some time."

* * *

Nervously, the Architect approached the bed. This was the first time she'd laid eyes on Arthur since that dreadful scene in his apartment, where Cobb had been nearly reduced to tears by the state of the Point Man. Ariadne also remembered those projections, an Arthur with his face contorted and almost spitting with rage. She shivered.

"May I help you?" a young nurse appeared.

"I'd like to see Mr. Ogilvie." Her voice sounded more confident than she felt, and Ariadne decided that she wasn't going to be stopped from seeing him. "I'm a colleague, and a friend."

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Would you like me to take these?" She gestured towards the large bunch of flowers that Ariadne held.

"Thank you."

Screwing up her courage, Ariadne approached the immobile figure in the bed. Arthur was lying flat on his back, gazing at the ceiling. He didn't even blink as she came closer.

"Arthur? Its me, Ariadne. How are you?"

He didn't move his head.

"How do you think I feel?"

"I-"

"Seriously, Ariadne." He turned to face her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "I've been put into hospital. I'm being watched around the clock. I'm not allowed out of bed except to go to the bathroom, and a nurse accompanies me. I have to eat whats put in front of me, and if anything gets left, I get looks. Eames has been to visit, to tell me I'm attention seeking and upsetting everyone, and now you're here, no doubt to tell me again. So why don't you just say something insincere and get out!"

Her face quivered. "I came to see you! I came to see if you were ok, to see how you were! I'm worried about you! We all are! Cobb is really-"

"Oh, I bet he is!" Arthur was practically snarling now, drawing his lips back from his teeth. With his hollow cheeks, and the bruising along his jawline, he looked almost cadaverous. "I bet Cobb is really cut up that the Point Man's not there, and that everyone is having to do some thinking and research for themselves! All he cares about is his investment! That's all any of you care about! "

"That's not true!" Ariadne felt her words becoming slurred with tears. "We do care about you! That's why you're here, we want you to get better!"

As she finished speaking, she realised that what she had said sounded trite, and as insincere as Arthur claimed. His face hardened.

"So, Eames comes to bring me chocolates, and you come to give me sympathy. Go back to Cobb, and tell him he really needs to re-think his strategy!"

Ariadne got up. Tears streaking her face, she pushed her chair away and ran for the door.

* * *

"So what happened?" Cobb leaned back in his chair, surveying the Forger.

"Oh, I went to visit Darling Arthur. Took him some chocolates." Eames grinned. "He wasn't overly appreciative, I must say."

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "A little insensitive, don't you think?"

"But he expects it from me, Cobb. We're all treating Arthur as though he's a priceless object, or made of glass. He expects me to rip the piss out of him, so I may as well."

Cobb leaned forward, giving the Forger a searching look. "How do you really feel about this, Eames?"

"Bloody pissed off." Eames sipped his water. "This job we're supposed to be undergoing would pay enough that we can all retire. Live a little. Enjoy life. Instead, its on hold because the Point Man is bulimic and needs us to do a job on him first. But then I start thinking, its not his fault. People don't consciously choose to develop this. It's the result of various pressures, of which we may all be one."

"So you feel bad about feeling angry?"

"Yes," Eames admitted. "But I reserve the right to be angry over the way he's behaving. What he did for Saito could have got him killed. Or you. Or me. But he's adamant that he doesn't want to be seen as boring, stick in the mud Arthur anymore."

"He's risking his life to prove something to us." Cobb fell silent. "We have to change the way we work."

"I agree." Eames took a long swallow of water. "But Arthur needs to change, too."

"That's a little harsh-"

"Is it? He needs to learn to let go more, accept that not everything weighs on him."

Cobb looked at Eames, appraisingly. "You may be right."

* * *

Ariadne sat in a coffee shop, trying to compose her thoughts. She couldn't believe the anger in Arthur's voice, the gauntness of his appearance. She reached for the coffee cup with a shaking hand.

She was finding it hard to comprehend that she'd previously tried to catch Arthur's eye, tried to make him like her. This Arthur was someone she didn't want to have near her.

She shuddered. Whoever the mysterious redhead in the photo had been, she wasn't jealous of her anymore.

* * *

"So." Eames looked expectantly at Cobb. "The redhead. You want me to forge her?"

"Yes." Cobb leaned back. "In layer 3. All we have to go on though is the photo. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I'll appear as her, and let Arthur respond. Its his responses that will help build the picture. Part of our way of convincing him that he can be loved. God, this is going to be so sweet we'll all be diabetic by the end."

The buzzer rang again. Cobb leapt up. "Our Architect is here."

* * *

Lying in bed, Arthur felt a twisting know of emotions. Anger was at the forefront, but so was humiliation. He felt Eames had come merely to jeer at him, to rub in his face how he was letting the team down. As for Ariadne – her tears had made him feel worse.

Arthur swung his legs to the side.

* * *

"The first layer-" Ariadne tried to speak with an authority she didn't feel – "the first layer is a small town. That way, it's a maze big enough for us to hide from Arthur's projections. "

Cobb nodded. "Yes. Plus he's from a small town, if my memory serves me correctly."

Eames looked interested. "Whats the second?"

"A college campus. A library."

"Interesting. The idea of the pursuit of knowledge. You know, Ari, I reckon this will be even better than the designs you did for Fischer."

The Forger's warmth made Ariadne feel slightly better. "I didn't know how you'd all react to this. I mean, it is for-"

"Ari," Cobb interrupted. "You're doing a great job. This will help, trust me."

Eames checked his watch. "Speaking of jobs, I need to be going."

* * *

Arthur walked out of the ward. Striding towards the reception desk, a lone nurse sat on duty. She looked up as he approached.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm discharging myself."

She blinked, slightly shocked. "Sir. It was recommended you stay here for three days."

"I'm sorry, I think I know my health better than anyone. I'm intending to leave. Please let me sign the form."

The nurse had no choice but to agree. She moved to a filing cabinet, and rifled through until she found the necessary document. He pulled a pen out of his leather jacket pocket, and signed. "Thank you."

"Have a good night, Sir."

Arthur walked to the taxi rank and hailed. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

* * *

"So, the fourth layer, is going to consist of-"

She was interrupted. A loud knocking was echoing on the door of the apartment.

Cobb sighed. "I'm not expecting anyone else. Excuse me."

Opening the door, he came face to face with Saito.

"Good evening, Mr Cobb. May I come in?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews very much appreciated!**

Arthur approached the club. The doorman eyeballed him. In his immaculate three piece suit, his hair slicked back, he felt conspicuous.

He made for the entrance; the doorman stepped in front of him. "Not so fast, pal."

Arthur smiled, placatingly. "Will this help?" He pulled a fifty out of his top pocket.

The doorman refused to move.

"Oh, I see. How about this?"

As the gun was positioned in front of his face, the doorman blinked in shock. Stepping back, he let Arthur push him aside to enter.

The steps down to the main room were dark, and narrow. Arthur allowed himself to be navigated by the dank, smoky smell that rose to greet the stairs. The music was pounding – a heavy slab of unidentifiable metal.

Keeping his gun tucked in his waistband, Arthur pushed open the door. Scanning the area, he immediately picked out his target. Smiling, he approached.

* * *

The magnate's unsmiling features were matched by Cobb's cool stare.

"Coming to my home is a risk, Mr Saito."

The Japanese man bowed. "I apologise, Mr Cobb."

Cobb took a step back. "Come in."

Saito entered. Cobb kept his eyes on him, wishing he hadn't left his gun in the bedroom.

* * *

After he had hailed the cab, Arthur had instructed the driver to go straight to his apartment. Upon arrival, he'd showered, and pulled a dark grey suit out of the wardrobe, complete with silk tie. He'd shaved, and carefully slicked back his hair. He knew exactly who he was intending to see, and as a precaution, tucked his gun, discreetly, in his waistband.

He spotted her the moment he entered the main room. She was leaning by the bar. Dressed in a plain long sleeved black t-shirt, and black jeans. Her feet, he noted, were encased in heavy looking boots. They would slow her down if she tried to run.

He went to the bar. The bartender was a young woman, slightly plump, with dyed black hair and thick red lipstick. She gave the Point Man a look of surprise, then noted his carved features and smiled shyly.

"What'll it be, honey?"

"A rum please. With diet coke. And a vodka and coke for the lady next to me."

He'd spoken barely above a whisper, but the effect was as though he'd fired a gun. She turned, and looked straight at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"So you're back for more, are you?"

Arthur smiled, baring his teeth. The darkness of the club hid the slight decay.

"Oh, yes." He leaned in. "And I bet you're dying to give it to me."

She smiled. "You bet."

Arthur leaned closer. "Lets go somewhere more…private."

Her eyes raked over the handsome, albeit thin man in the well cut suit.

"Lets."

* * *

Cobb handed Saito a glass. After accepting it, the Japanese man opened his mouth to speak.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here, Mr. Cobb."

"No." Cobb spoke firmly. "I'm not wondering, because nothing about you surprises me anymore, Mr Saito. The fact you came here is minor in comparison to what you've done."

"And what have I done, Mr Cobb?"

The Extractor struggled with his self control. "I believe we had a meeting where I requested you leave Arthur alone. I then discover you invited him out for a meal, and he had to make an escape. In doing so, he got beaten up, by the mark of this job you've requested. The mark would never have approached him if you hadn't suggested Arthur try and sting his girlfriend."

Saito was silent.

"I don't know who these people are, Mr Saito, but they are dangerous. They have both assaulted Arthur, and its obvious that they will stop at nothing. You then proceed to tell me that if he doesn't do as you ask, I go to jail."

"Mr Cobb. I think you are exaggerating a little. Arthur knows the risks on a job-"

"Yes. And those risks are inherent in extraction. He knows that he can get shot or beaten up at any time. But there's one difference – he wakes up. You've put him in situations where he does wake up, in a hospital bed, with real bruising and wounds."

"Do you still trust Arthur?"

Cobb took a deep breath. "I want to trust Arthur."

Saito smiled. "Tell me, Mr Cobb. Do you think he trusts _you?"_

_

* * *

_

The apartment above the club was unoccupied. As the door shut, she moved forward and pressed him against the wall. Her arms snaked around his slender form, brushing past his ribs. He allowed her to touch him, run her hands over him. He breathed. This was the first time he'd fully responded to a woman in months.

She looked at him, her lips parting in a predatory grin. "I see Saito likes his sacrifices. And you're clearly the little lamb. A sweet boy like you in a place like this again? Sweetheart, you are so out of your depth."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She started, but allowed her mouth to part, and his tongue to enter. She responded, pulling him closer. Arthur started to pull back, and nibbled at her bottom lip.

She licked at his tongue.

He pushed himself away from the wall, pressing her towards the couch. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck.

She licked his lip.

* * *

Eames sat in the bar, a glass of unfinished scotch in front of him. He guessed that the mark's girlfriend had probably been and gone, but there was no harm in whiling away the evening in the company of alcohol.

He shifted. The music was loud, and though the clientle featured a large number of women, none of them were exactly his type. He leaned over, and flirted with the female bartender.

"Another, please."

She giggled. "Of course."

A dark haired man approached the bar, and looked directly at Eames.

Eames accepted his fresh scotch, and returned the look. Bingo.

* * *

Arthur felt her hands ripping at his suit jacket. He acquiesced, and let it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. She tugged at his waistcoat. A button fell to the floor.

He pulled at her shirt. "What are you hiding under there?"

She giggled, girlishly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, I would…" Arthur pressed her against the couch, and kissed her, hard. She put her hand around the back of his neck, pushing his tongue further into her mouth. Her hands went under her shirt, tracing her fingers along his rib bones.

Arthur stiffened. Then he smiled, and reached to his waist.

* * *

"I'd like to think Arthur trusts me, Saito."

"Really? Even after you put him in hospital?"

Cobb's eyes were like ice.

"I think your suggestions put him there first."

* * *

"Dean!" Eames got up, jovially. "I thought it was you!"

The dark haired man looked at him, with an air of slight confusion. "Do I know you?"

Eames smiled. "No, actually, you don't."

The other man shrugged. "So?"

"So? Is that any way to talk to someone when you've beaten up one of their colleagues?"

The look on Dean's face was rapidly turning from confusion to hostility. "Excuse me, I need to-"

He started. Eames' gun was pressing into his side. "Start walking." The Forger's voice was soft.

* * *

She gave a jolt. A hard ring of cold metal was pressed discreetly to her neck.

"I think I'm the one who's stalking the little lamb", Arthur whispered, harshly.

"You son of a bitch…" her eyes widened, but not with fear, he noted, with anger.

"Lets set a few rules", Arthur spoke quietly. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Every time you don't answer, I might put a bullet somewhere."

She swallowed.

Arthur smiled, a cold, compressed smile. He was in control.

"Trust me, honey", he whispered close to her ear. "Sweet is not a word for me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Drink?"

Dean eyed Eames, warily. "OK. Jack Daniels and coke, no ice."

"Of course."

As Eames placed the order at the bar, he kept one eye on the mark. There was an air of hostility in the man's face, and the Forger knew he would have to be sure of his ability to make a quick exit if needed.

He paid, picked up the glasses, and moved to the table.

"So," Dean took a sip of Jack Daniels. "Why are you here, and why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you." Eames smiled. "I just tend to get a little upset when someone threatens and tries to kill my colleague."

"Your colleague?" The mark's eyebrows were raised. "If you're talking about the skinny guy who I punched outside a restaurant – he had it coming. I tend to get a little upset when some punk tries to sleaze onto my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend can handle herself."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, yes."

Arthur kept the gun pressed to her neck. She writhed; he pushed in harder.

"Hurts, does it?"

Her eyes were slits of fury.

"You're out of your depth, whitebread. Trust me."

"No, I don't think so. I've taken control of the situation. You need to realise that. Tell me where your boyfriend is. Tell me where he keeps his business secrets."

Raising her leg, she slammed her knee into his groin. Gasping, he pulled back. Rolling out from under him, she immediately reached for his arm, twisted it, and pushed him face first into the floor.

"You still think you're in control?"

"Lets get this straight," Dean took an offered cigarette. "Your colleague was tracking my girlfriend to get to me?"

"Well…yes."

He smirked. "Dangerous thing to do."

Arthur, his face pressed against the floor, realised he was trapped. He felt a tightening sensation around his wrists.

"Saito set you up," she spoke tonelessly, her voice seeming to come from a distance. "I knew you were coming to the club; I knew that you'd gone to the restaurant. I sent Eric to scare you off, but Dean decided to get involved. I thought after getting your face smashed in you might get the message."

"Why did Saito set me up?" Even to Arthur's ears, it sounded pathetic.

"You really don't know?"

"No!"

She laughed. "Trust me. I'm not going to tell you."

Cobb looked at Saito. He knew that he needed to find out why the magnate was using Arthur, but he also realised he was scared of knowing why.

"Mr. Saito," he began, "I'm sure you're aware that Arthur is not in good health at present."

The magnate paused before speaking.

"I agree he is very thin, Mr Cobb. But, Arthur has…stamina-"

"No, he does not." Cobb spoke forcefully. "Arthur is bulimic, Mr Saito. He is obsessed with food, and with his weight. He is desperate to keep everything controlled and managed, and you sent him on a sting where he was out of control. It prompted some very unpleasant consequences." Cobb shuddered, remembering finding the Point Man in his apartment, covered with vomit and blood.

Saito's face was impassive.

"I need my Point Man to be fit, healthy, and in control. I don't need him to be found bingeing and vomiting in his apartment, or going on dangerous tangents. If you want me to keep performing extraction for you, Mr Saito, you need to leave Arthur alone, unless he's working with me. Otherwise I will refuse to perform any more extraction, and I don't care how much you threaten me with jail."

"Are you blaming me for Arthur, Mr Cobb?" There was a hint of menace in the magnate's coal black eyes.

"No. But I am blaming you for possibly pushing him over the edge, Mr Saito."

Eames bought another round of drinks. He had gained the impression that Dean was talkative if plied with alcohol. Smiling, he pushed another glass of Jack Daniels towards him.

"So, Elise is dangerous, is she?"

"Yes. Especially if someone tries to hurt her investment."

"Her investment?"

"Yep. The company? Its technically hers. She bankrolled it."

Eames took a swallow. "She has the money?"

"Yeah. Her former employer gave her a big payoff when she left. She made a complaint against another co-worker, claimed he tried to rape her at some company dinner. I don't think the boss ever forgave her for that."

Eames felt his heart beginning to race. "Who was the employer?"

Dean looked at him. "Ichiro Saito."

She picked up the gun, and held it to his waist. "Get up."

She made him walk to a chair. "You can stay here."

"For how long?"

She turned, raising her eyebrows.

"Until you're dead."

Dean drained the last of his Jack Daniels. "I need to get going."

"Well, thank you."

Dean looked at Eames. "You're welcome. But stay out of my business. Or your colleague will end up with more than a split lip next time."

He gestured to the bartender. "What is it, honey?"

"Was Elise here, earlier?"

"She was. With another guy. I think he was coming on to her."

"Another guy?" Dean's expression soured. "What did he look like?"

She thought for a minute. "He was cute. Quite tall, very thin. Dressed in a really expensive looking suit. Dark haired."

Eames closed his eyes. _Oh, God, no. _"Did you see whether they left?"

She looked startled. "I think – they went upstairs."

Eames headed towards the stairs. _Arthur. What the fuck are you playing at?_

"I could pay for Arthur to receive treatment, Mr Cobb."

Cobb took a swallow of water. "I know you could, Mr Saito. But I would prefer to deal with this within the team."

"But there is no guarantee he will recover, Mr Cobb."

"There is no guarantee he'll recover in a clinic."

"Mr Cobb." Saito leaned forward, looking at him intensely. "Am I right in thinking that you intend to perform inception on Arthur, as a way of driving out his demons?"

"That's really none of your business, Mr Saito."

"Then you are." The magnate leaned back, and chuckled softly. "We were talking earlier about trust. I don't see how he will ever trust you again after this. You will be giving him ideals that are not his, ideals that will change him. How can you know that by doing this, you will not cause him serious damage?"

"I don't know if I won't cause him serious damage." Cobb breathed. "But I do know that if he continues like this, he will end up causing himself potentially fatal damage."

"Mr Cobb. I think he has achieved that already."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, all readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur struggled. She had tied his wrists, and looped the rope around his waist. It had finished in a knot at his side, pinning him to the chair.

He turned to look at her. She had pulled something out of her pocket. A box of cigarettes. Accompanied by a lighter.

Arthur's heart began to pound.

"I need to get rid of you," she put the cigarette in her mouth, and flicked the lighter. A neon yellow flame illuminated her face. "But I can't shoot you. They'll trace the bullet. I can't slit your throat – you'll just scream and cry out. But a fire…people can be careless, hmmm?"

His face turned white. "You wouldn't."

Her eyes were flints. "Why shouldn't I? You've tried to entrap me twice. First time, I thought you were naïve. Now I just think you're stupid." Her eyes moved over him. "Plus, that touching little scene earlier – how long was it before you unzipped and tried to fuck me?"

"I'm not that kind of guy."

"Really? Beg to differ. I think you're the kind of guy who will do anything he can to stay ahead, and take control. And lets face it, raping me would be taking control. You'd have me sobbing, and pleading for my life. Because what if you also wanted to beat me up, or kill me? You'd do anything to get the secrets out of me. And that's why Saito sent you. Because he recognised, that when push comes to shove, you'll do anything to prove yourself."

Arthur swallowed. "You're an attractive woman. Can't I show interest?"

"I'm an attractive woman who is attached, and you know that. His company. Its my company. Its my money. You're not getting it. Not for Saito, not for anyone."

The Point Man closed his eyes.

* * *

"Pick up, damn you," Eames swore as he repeatedly punched keys in his cellphone. Cobb's phone kept repeating the same polite – and infuriating – message back to him: "I'm sorry, your call cannot be taken right now, please leave a message-"

"And wait for Arthur to die", Eames muttered. "No chance." He punched in another number. Ariadne answered. "Hello?"

"Ari? Its Eames. Listen to me darling," the Forger spoke carefully, "please go over to Cobb's and tell him to come to The Point. It's a bar with a club. He knows where it is."

Ari sounded surprised. "Whats happened?"

"Oh, you know, I've had a bit too much and got into a card game-"

"Save it." The Architect sounded slightly disgusted. "I'll go round, ok? But this is the last time I bail you out, Eames!"

Eames snapped his phone shut. Telling Ariadne the truth would hurt her too much.

* * *

"Please." Arthur realised he was begging. "Please, let me go. Don't do this. You don't want to, and you don't have to."

She hooked her foot round the leg of his chair, and swung her leg up. Arthur crashed backwards on to the floor, only saving his head by tilting his neck forwards.

"I don't have to do anything. I only do things I want. Do you get it?"

* * *

Cobb showed the magnate to the door. "Remember, Mr Cobb, I can pay for any treatment Arthur requires."

Cobb took a deep breath. "That's very kind of you Mr Saito, but as we already discussed, Arthur is only entering a treatment programme if he agrees to. "

Saito bowed. "As you wish, Mr Cobb."

The magnate turned, heading to move to the lobby to meet his driver. As he began to go down the steps, Ariadne hurried up. He bowed, courteously. "Good evening."

Ariadne was too surprised to return the greeting, and continued up the stairs. As she approached, Cobb's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ari?"

"Cobb, Eames called me – he needs your help."

Cobb blinked. "Eames?"

"He's in a bar – the Point. He's been gambling and-"

Cobb was in the bedroom, reaching for his gun, and black leather jacket.

"Ari. I need to go and assist Eames. Would you stay here, if anyone calls? Thank you."

Her mouth fell open to respond, but Cobb was already halfway down the stairs.

* * *

Arthur choked. The shock of falling and landing on concrete had winded him. All he could see were a pair of black boots.

"You're not going to ruin my life. The guy you're a stooge for already tried. One of his managers tried to rape me after a work party. I filed a complaint. I was told I was hysterical, and over reacted. I was given the choice of either resigning with a pay off, or demotion for causing offence. I chose the former. Saito lost one of the best female programmers he ever had. I decided to plough the money into my own company. My boyfriend runs the technical side, but its all mine. Sweetheart, you've been chasing the wrong target all along. And if you thought you could come here tonight, dressed up ,and try and get in my pants to get me to tell you everything, you really are in the wrong career."

"You're really paranoid." Arthur gasped out the words.

"Dealing with men like Saito makes you wary. Maybe you're the one who is too trusting. Tell me. Did he offer to pay you for this? Did he offer you a reward?"

"He told me I'd never need to work again."

She sucked on the cigarette. "And you believed him? Christ, that's funny."

* * *

Cobb broke the speed limit. He didn't care. He would deal with the police later if needed. His whole focus was built on getting to the Point, and finding out what was going on. He knew, with a cold, sinking certainty, that this time, the Point Man was in well over his head, and that Saito's offer might have to considered.

"Clinic or inception?" Cobb muttered to himself as he pushed on the acceleration. "Arthur, you are so going to the former if you continue like this."

* * *

Eames went back to the bar. Dean had left.

The young female bartender was starting to clear glasses. She looked up, and smiled as the Forger approached. "May I help you?"

"I think you may be able to, petal." He smiled at her, noticing how she wilted slightly. "I'm looking for someone. Male, about five eleven, dark haired, very thin, dressed in a suit. You think he went with Dean's girlfriend, and you mentioned they went upstairs. Do you know where that would be?"

She paused. "I'm not supposed to-"

Eames looked at her, intently. "Trust me, its more than your life's worth."

She startled. "Upstairs? You have to cut through here, and go up a flight of stairs. There's an annex. There are a couple of rooms up there – the DJ uses them for storage-"

Eames had heard enough. Picking up the swing top, he walked straight past her, ignoring the annoyed cries of the bar manager. Heading for the back corridor, he prepared to find the Point Man.

"And when I find you," he muttered to himself, "I am so going to punch your lights out, darling."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne was worried, and slightly tearful. Cobb had left abruptly, and whilst Eames had sounded convincing, she had a hunch that he had not got himself into trouble. Eames could silver tongue his way out of an Iranian jail, she was positive.

She had a horrible, knowing feeling that it had to do with Arthur. With every day, she was growing more worried for him. He was monosyllabic when she spoke to him, and often had a hostile look in his eyes. He was also getting thinner. Then there was the projection in the dream, when he's practically screamed at her. Plus the scene in the hospital, where she'd realised for the first time just how futile any feelings she had been nurturing for him were. And that photograph. An attractive redhead, probably impossibly perfect.

She knew Arthur was ill. But she couldn 't comprehend why it was making him so unpleasant, so difficult. Curling up in an overstuffed armchair, she felt tears beginning to swim in her eyes.

* * *

Cobb ran to the front of the Point. Eames was standing in the entrance, a grim look etched onto his features. He was smoking a cigarette, but Cobb noticed that his hand was shaking.

"What is it?" The Extractor was dreading the answer.

Eames shook ash off his cigarette. "Its Artie. I think he may have got himself into very deep water. He came here, earlier, and met with the mark's girlfriend. She took him upstairs. I went up there, but the door is bolted from the inside."

"But –what was he doing here? He was in hospital!"

Eames shrugged. "Discharged himself. Cobb, I really don't think inception will work this time. I think he needs to go to a clinic."

Cobb's jaw slacked. "He discharged himself?"

"Yep." Eames flicked his cigarette to the floor, and stamped on it. "Dom, I know you want to keep this in house, but we can't carry on like this. This is spiralling out of control. He's not even going on jobs for Saito now – he's just doing what he likes."

Cobb shook his head. "We'll deal with this later. First thing is to find him."

Eames looked at the Extractor. "In that case, we'll have to find something to break the door down. I know he's in there. He's got to be."

Cobb took a deep breath. "Ok, lets go."

* * *

She was smiling at him.

"I'm really sorry it has to end like this. You're probably a nice guy. But you've gone to the wrong side."

She walked to a sash window, and pulled it up. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out another cigarette, and flicked her lighter. It lit up. Casually, she flicked it so it fell on the floor. It lay there, smouldering.

"Good bye."

She put one leg over the windowsill, and was gone. Arthur stared at the window, disbelieving.

* * *

Cobb and Eames both went back to the bar. The manager, a large man with a Mohawk and nose piercing, was behind the bar.

"Yeah?" He spoke sullenly.

"You have to let us behind the bar," Cobb gasped out.

"No, I don't. Fuck off."

"Look!" The Extractor was frantic. "We have a friend, who was taken upstairs by a woman here – we believe he may be in danger-"

"Of what? Getting a fuck? Seriously, piss off."

Eames stepped forward, smiling. Then he threw a punch. Hard, fast, straight into the middle of the face. The manager gasped and doubled over. As he staggered away from the bar, both men ran into the corridor, and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Arthur pulled against the ropes. They wouldn't budge. He realised, with a growing feeling of horror, that he was in a situation he was unprepared for and had no control over. He had died in dreams repeatedly – been shot, caught in a road accident, trapped in avalanches – but now he was facing the very real prospect of burning to death, if he didn't die of smoke inhalation first.

For the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely afraid.

* * *

Ariadne's phone shrilled into life. She jumped. "Hello?"

"Ari? Its Yusuf. Is Cobb there?"

"No, he…went out."

"Oh. Yusuf sounded slightly confused. "You need to find him. I think I've found the perfect sedative for Arthur's inception. It'll put him under for 14 hours."

"14 hours?" Ariadne sat upright. "That's a long time!"

"It is going to be a four layer dream, Ari."

"Of course." She tucked her feet under her. "The first layer is going to be-"

"No, don't tell me," Yusuf interrupted. "Who is going to dream the first layer?"

"You are."

Yusuf sighed. "Again? OK, I won't make the mistake of mixing alcohol with the sedative this time."

Despite herself, Ariadne smiled. She remembered all too well the pouring rain in the first layer of the Fischer job. Knowing it was a dream hadn't made it any less uncomfortable.

"Good to know."

"Who is the second layer?"

"Eames."

"Third?"

"Me."

"Fourth?"

"Cobb."

She heard a scratching sound. "So Cobb and Arthur will be stuck down in a dream for 4 decades…lets hope it's a nice one."

She laughed. "Well, Arthur and I will be together for 14 years!"

Yusuf chuckled, throatily. "I hope Cobb doesn't expect you to do something strenuous."

"Whats that meant to mean?" She felt her cheeks flush.

"Nothing…just that you and Arthur…in a dream…"

Ariadne coughed. "I'll be sure to tell Cobb."

* * *

The cigarette was burning, slowly. Ash was beginning to deposit on the floor, smoking. Arthur shifted in the chair, starting to feel panic rise up from his gut and consume him. He pulled, futilely, again at the ropes. They had been tied too tightly. She had made sure he wouldn't escape.

He closed his eyes. In less than five minutes, the floor would start to catch alight.

* * *

Saito was still in the office. His cellphone buzzed. Reaching for it, he flipped it open. "Good evening, Ichiro Saito."

"Well, hello Mr Saito," a female voice purred from the earpiece. "Its so good to hear your voice. I doubt its as good for you to hear mine."

Saito pulled himself up in his chair. "Elise?"

"Who else? May I congratulate you. You sent someone to try and get my company. I was expecting a pro. Not a skinny little boy in a suit too big for him and with the idea he could try and seduce me."

Saito froze. "Arthur?"

"Oh, is that his name? What a perfect choice for such a whitebread. Listen, I don't think you'll ever hear from him again. He's gone somewhere warm. By my estimate, by now, it should be getting very warm."

"You wouldn't-" Saito's voice tapered to a whisper.

"Mr. Saito. You are a cold, ruthless bastard. You would do anything to protect your interests. And by coincidence, I will also do the same to protect mine. Goodbye."

The phone clicked off. Saito sat, his phone still pressed to his ear, unable to move.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**

His heart was racing.

A slight flicker of flame was starting to appear on the wooden floorboards. Arthur swallowed.

The flicker was starting to spread.

* * *

Cobb and Eames found the stairwell. As they approached it, Cobb gulped.

"What is it?"

"Eames, what if he's already-" Cobb couldn't finish the sentence.

Eames looked at the Extractor and raised his eyebrows. "He'd better bloody not be. After all the stress he's caused, he'd better not deny us the chance to kick his arse for it."

Cobb smiled, and then headed up the stairs. Eames followed.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes. He felt, with a deep sense of regret, that he'd made a series of catastrophic mistakes that had led him here.

"I'm sorry, Cobb", he murmured.

* * *

Saito felt a deep sense of shock. In his attempts to manipulate Arthur, and drive a wedge between him and Dom Cobb, it had never occurred to him someone else might use the situation for their own agenda. Getting up, he moved to the bar he'd had installed in his own office. Trying to compose himself, he poured himself a whiskey.

He shuddered as he took a sip. He knew that after this, Dom Cobb would never work for him again.

* * *

"Arthur!" Cobb started shouting as he and Eames ran up the stairs. "Arthur! Can you hear me?"

Both men came to the top of the stairs. Eames looked left. "I think its that door". He gestured with his gun.

Cobb swallowed. Moving forward, he banged on the door. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur jolted. The smoke was starting to rise in the room, creeping slowly into his lungs. He thought he could hear Cobb's voice, but then wondered if he was starting to hallucinate.

"Cobb?" Arthur's voice sounded feeble to him. He tried raising it. "Cobb?"

"Eames!" Cobb shouted for the Forger. "I think he's in here! How do we get this open?"

Eames took a step back. "Hang on." Pulling his gun out of the back of his waistband, he proceeded to shot a bullet at the lock. The door started to creak open. He fired another.

Cobb ran forward and kicked, hard. With a splintering of wood, the door swung open. The room was filled with smoke, and Cobb, with a sense of horror, realised he could smell burning.

"ARTHUR!""

"I'm here", Arthur's voice came out in a croak. Cobb turned, having heard something. He saw a flash of white, and realised it was Arthur's arm.

"Arthur! Eames, he's over here!" The two men started moving forward, and found the Point Man. By this point, he was starting to lose consciousness.

"We can't untie him", Eames was coughing due to the rising smoke. "Lets pick him up, with the chair, and just get him outside."

Cobb moved to the back of the chair, Eames crouched and picked up the front legs. Together, their vision blurring due to the fumes, they half lifted, half dragged the semi-conscious Point Man outside, Once they'd made the corridor, Cobb shut the door.

"Eames, have you got a knife?"

Nodding, Eames reached in his pocket, pulling out a swiss army knife. Cobb flicked it, and began cutting at the ropes that bound Arthur's wrists. He was starting to cough, and his eyes were streaming.

"You stupid wanker", Eames muttered. Cobb looked up, and frowned. The Forger shrugged and looked away.

The ropes frayed, stretched, and severed. Cobb put an arm around Arthur's shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Lets get out of here."

"Fire escape," Eames commented.

"What?"

"Fire escape, Dom, it's the only way. If we go downstrairs, we'll have to answer questions."

Cobb nodded agreement, and half pulling Arthur, the three men found the hatch that led to the metal stairs. After a frustrating fifteen minutes, punctuated by Arthur coughing needing to wipe his eyes, they got to the ground. Trying not to attract attention to themselves, they walked to Cobb's car. Eames opened the door, and practically threw Arthur inside.

* * *

The drive back to the warehouse was silent. Cobb kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, Eames spent his time examining his hands. Arthur groaned a couple of times, and coughed. Neither of the other men turned to look at him.

Once they arrived at the warehouse, Eames wrenched open the back door and pulled Arthur out.

"Hey!" the Point Man exclaimed.

"Be thankful I'm not placing my boot on your bony arse", the Forger snarled as he let go of his arm. Arthur bounced back against the car, looking bewildered.

"Eames!" Cobb frowned. "Not out here."

"OK. Save it." The Forger turned and headed towards the entrance.

Once inside, Cobb went to the water cooler, filling a paper cup. Silently, he handed it to Arthur. The Point Man accepted it gratefully, and drained the cup.

"So," Cobb tried to keep his tone calm. He shot Eames a warning look.

"So," Arthur responded.

"What were you doing?"

The Point Man licked his top lip before replying. "I was following up a lead…"

"Bollocks." All vestiges of calm were gone from Eames – anger was causing his voice to quiver. "You weren't following up a lead, you went wild again. You discharged yourself, went home, got changed, and then went back to that shit hole to see if you could do what Saito set you up to do. Except she's one step ahead of us, isn't she? Of you!"

Arthur's mouth flew open. "Eames, I-"

"Shut up!" Eames was roaring at him, all self-control gone. "You are such a fucking prick! You could have been killed tonight! Burned alive! Nothing to identify you except your dental records!"

"Eames." Cobb spoke, calmly. "I'll deal with this."

Eames threw Arthur a final glare and stalked out. Cobb waited until he had closed the door.

He turned to Arthur, cold fury in his eyes.

"What are you playing at? Are you trying to kill yourself? You were in hospital, hospital to keep you safe! And you do this!" Cobb's voice was close to breaking, and he had never felt like hitting Arthur more in all his life.

"I just-"

"You just? You just what? I don't understand you anymore Arthur, I don't feel I even know you! You're so selfish, so self-absorbed! If you ever put yourself in a situation like that again, bulimic or not, weakened or not, I will leave you there to die! Do you understand that?"

Arthur blinked. The sheer fury in Cobb's voice, and the tears that were running down his face, were starting to break through to him. "Cobb, I-"

The Extractor shook his head. "I'm sorry Arthur, you've left me with no choice. You have to go into a clinic for treatment."

"A clinic?" Arthur got to his feet. "Cobb, I-"

"Arthur. We found you – Eames and I found you – covered in vomit and blood. That's why you went to hospital. We were trying to help you. And you do this to us."

"But, if I'm in a clinic-"

"If you're in a clinic, you'll be safe." Cobb's eyes did not meet Arthur's. "If you're in a clinic, people will care for you and watch you 24/7. You'll be protected."

"From who?"

Cobb looked straight at him.

"Yourself."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames threw himself into the secluded booth. Cobb looked up, and smiled tiredly.

"Hey", Eames gestured towards the Scotch sitting in front of Cobb. "Second or third?"

"Second."

"Excellent. I love playing catch-up!" He signalled to a waiter. After placing his order, The Forger turned to Cobb. The Extractor raised his glass, and took a sip.

"So, Arthur…"

"Is going into a treatment programme. He'll have group therapy, individual therapy, nutritional counselling and a carefully planned diet. He won't be allowed to hoard or secrete food. He'll be monitored and watched, and won't be our problem. For the foreseeable future."

Eames sat back, stunned. Cobb looked down at the table and refused to meet his eyes.

"Cobb, you can't be – I thought it was just a threat-"

"No, it wasn't." Cobb waited for Eames' order to be deposited in front of him, and then resumed speaking. "This can't continue Eames. I can't trust him anymore. He's just-" The Extractor paused. His eyes were beginning to blur with tears.

Shocked, the Forger sat back. He reached for his Scotch.

"He's killing himself, Eames. He may as well just take a gun and put it in his mouth in front of us. Nothing we say to him gets through, none of it makes any difference. I need a Point Man, and Arthur is anything but at present. Ariadne is a mess due to this, and the job we were going to do for Saito is over. He's destroyed it."

Eames took a deep breath.

"Dom. I'm as unhappy about this as you are. I could have killed him myself tonight. But, I just don't feel we can give up on him."

"We're not giving up on him. We're putting him somewhere safe, where he can't do himself any more damage."

"So, I guess the inception is over?"

Cobb met the Forger's eyes. "Temporarily, yes. I can't handle Arthur going wild like this. I need to know where he is, I need to know that he's in one place."

Eames was silent. "Dom. He's an adult. We can't confine him."

"It looks like we have to."

* * *

Arthur sat in his apartment, oscillating between rage and despair. He couldn't believe how Cobb and Eames had behaved, how they had treated him.

A clinic. Cobb may as well have said _jail. _Constantly monitored, unable to come and go as he pleased, unable to do his job. A deep resentment burned in his gut. Once again, Cobb was forgetting that if it weren't for Arthur, the team might well not exist. He had tried his hardest to get this case for them, and all they did was threaten him.

He had nearly had her. He had nearly got the information, without resorting to Extraction. Arthur bit his lip. He knew what this was about. Jealousy. Cobb was jealous that he, Arthur, his sidekick, had nearly usurped him.

A feeling of impotence and helplessness threatened to overwhelm. There was only one thing that would assuage these feelings, enable him to calm down enough to sleep. Getting up, he reached for his keys, and wallet.

* * *

Ariadne looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she could not keep on worrying about Arthur. She had no right to. She had no reason to. He clearly didn't care about her, or even have a shred of respect for her anymore. In fact, she thought, he clearly didn't care about anyone.

But she knew she had to see him. Try and talk to him. His apartment was only a few blocks from her own, and Cobb had rung her to tell her they had found him, and he was allright. Ariadne knew she wouldn't have the courage to see him tomorrow.

She had to see him tonight.

* * *

Eames picked up his third Scotch. Cobb was already on his fourth.

"So, where is this clinic? City?"

"No." Cobb had managed to calm himself. "In the country. Rural. So he has no access to trains or flight. We'll drive him there."

"Dom-" Eames was struggling to think of words to say. "This – this is going to crush him. He could cut himself off from all of us, over this."

Cobb looked at the Forger. His face reflected the anxiety Eames felt.

"At least he'll be alive."

"But for how long?"

* * *

Arthur walked into the kitchen with a sense of purpose. He opened the bag, and began pulling bagels, peanut butter, Devil's food cake, doughnuts, ice cream, and a large loaf of bread out of it. Satisfied, he reached for a drawer, opened it, and pulled out a knife. Twisting the lid of the peanut butter, he began to spread it on the bread. Rolling a slice up, he stuffed it in his mouth. Quickly followed by a second. And a third.

The peanut butter tasted almost too salty. Then he realised that this was due to his tears.

* * *

"This type of treatment is expensive."

"It is." Cobb watched the ice melt in his glass.

"So…whose paying?"

"Saito offered."

Eames coughed loudly. "I'm sorry Cobb. For a minute there I thought I heard you say that Saito offered to pay."

Cobb leaned back. "He has," he said simply. "He's offered to pay for Arthur's treatment…as long as we don't do inception."

"Well, I have the opposite view." Eames ripped open a packet of peanuts. "I propose we do inception on him now and forget about a clinic."

"Inception may not work, Eames."

"And a clinic may not either." The Forger leaned forward, his eyes burning with intensity. "Cobb, a clinic may do more harm to him than good. The thought of Arthur having to stay there, being force fed like some battery chicken, being told to recite a load of therapy mumbo jumbo and admit he hates his parents – it just feels wrong. I would say inception is ethically dubious, but at least we know Arthur. We know him."

Cobb took another swallow of Scotch.

"Do we, Eames? He's kept this concealed for God knows how long. He's lied to us all. What he did last night- he could have died-"

"But he didn't." The Forger interrupted. "He's still with us. And to be frank, maybe he deserves a bit of credit. Took some balls to do what he did. She's a bit of a wildcat, by all accounts."

Cobb smiled, the first genuine smile he'd felt for a long time. "Sounds like she's just your type, then."

The Forger grinned lasciviously. "I've seen a photo. I certainly wouldn't say no."

Cobb laughed.

* * *

Ariadne took a deep breath. Standing outside Arthur's apartment brought back flashbacks of finding him on the floor. Covered in vomit. She told herself that wasn't going to happen tonight.

She put her hand up to knock, but then, to her surprise, found the door was slightly ajar. Her heart began pounding to the extent she felt it would break through her ribs.

"Arthur?" Her voice sounded weak to her ears, and she timidly stepped into the hallway. "Arthur?"

In the kitchen, the Point Man was engrossed in the Devil Food Cake. Chunks of frosting had fallen on the floor; crumbs were scattering on the counter. Half the bagels had already gone. The jar of peanut butter was nearly empty.

Arthur felt sick. Deeply sick, in both body and spirit. He picked up a water bottle, tilted his head back, and took a long swallow.

As he drank, he had the unpleasant sensation that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes.

And nearly choked.

"Ariadne?"

Dumbfounded, the Architect looked at him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So, you'll go and see Saito tomorrow?"

Cobb drained the last of his Scotch. "Yep. Tell him that I've decided to send Arthur to treatment, and would he consider paying for it."

Eames tilted his glass in his hands.

"You still don't agree with this?"

The Forger shrugged. "If it's the only way to get Arthur hale and hearty again, we'll have to. But, I think we'll have to still consider inception. I suspect us getting into his head might be appreciated more than some bloody therapist who makes you try and talk about your childhood and about how it all went wrong because some wanker stole your bike."

Cobb lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "Have you ever tried therapy, Eames?"

Eames looked slightly offended.

"Absolutely not. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Aside from a massive ego."

Eames smiled. "I consider that to be my most attractive feature. Another drink?"

* * *

Arthur's eyes had widened, and he began choking on the water. He had been so intent on eating, that he hadn't even heard the Architect open the door and walk into the hallway.

"I hope you strangle!" Ariadne yelled, rage and fear finally starting to overcome her. She had accepted Arthur was ill, but she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was doing it so blatantly to himself. To see him standing in the kitchen, surrounded by food, clearly intent on shovelling it into his mouth, despite the fact he'd been hospitalised a few days before, felt like a slap in the face.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook with fear. "Arthur!"

He coughed, spitting water out of his mouth and onto the floor. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he glared at her. His dark eyes burned, and she suddenly saw the flicker of an emotion in them she never thought she'd see.

Hatred.

"What am I doing?" He repeated the words slowly, as though she were a not too bright child. "I'm standing in my kitchen, eating. What are you doing? I don't recall inviting you!"

Ariadne took a deep breath. She walked forward.

"You're not eating Arthur." She spoke firmly. "You're bingeing. You're bingeing on food that you know you're going to- going to-"

He looked straight at her.

"Going to what, Ariadne? Finish the sentence?"

"-throw up."

"Well, I didn't ask you to come over here. I didn't ask you to watch. Or is this some kind of kick for you? Do you get turned on by watching a fat guy stuff his face?"

Ariadne paled. A memory of her projection was starting to come back to her. She'd tried to shut it out, convince herself that it wasn't real, it wasn't Arthur. But now, watching him take another bagel and shove it in his mouth, forcing his jaw to jut uncomfortably, she realised that it was.

"No, I don't." She spoke more forcefully, although she was shaking. "I don't get turned on by watching you stuff your face, I don't get turned on by watching you hurt yourself. Arthur, you have an eating disorder. A friend of mine in High School died from one. She thought she was fat, she thought she was ugly, she just faded away-" her voice started to break.

Arthur looked at her. Contempt was beginning to snake across his face.

"So, that's what you were sent here to tell me. That you should try the 'oh, tell Arthur that you knew someone who died from what we all think he has, and that'll frighten him into stopping!' That really is pathetic. Eames and Cobb couldn't do better than that?"

Ariadne took a step forward. "Eames and Cobb didn't send me." She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded. "I came because I care. Because I'm worried about you. Because I don't want you to-"

Arthur looked at her.

"-Die."

"You think I'm going to die because of this?" He gestured to the food that was crushed, spread, and displayed across the counter.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know something? I never thought you were as smart as Cobb said. Looks like I was right."

Her jaw dropped. "Art-"

"Just get out." He shoved the bagel back into his mouth and chewed, defiantly.

Barely able to see due to the tears blurring her vision, Ariadne turned and ran for the stairs.

* * *

Eames knocked back the last of his Scotch, checked his watch, and decided to leave the bar. Cobb had left half an hour previously, and the Forger knew he needed a clear head for tomorrow. Telling Arthur he was going into a clinic was not going to be easy.

The Forger walked home, ignoring the catcalls from streetwalkers. His apartment was in one of the less salubrious areas of the city, and although he received offers, he didn't believe in taking them. "A true gentleman doesn't, darling", he'd once informed Arthur, who had snorted disbelievingly.

Though he would never admit it to Cobb, or Ariadne, Eames missed Arthur. Whilst his obsessive methodicalness had led the Forger to brand the Point Man a pain and a bore, he also knew that without it, they would not have dealt with the situations they'd been forced into in extractions. His ability to stay cool when the rest of the team were in a blind panic had saved their lives.

He remembered the Fischer job. He'd kept watch over them, whilst they were sunk in a dream in a hotel room. He'd fought off security, men bigger and brawnier than him. He'd used his most deadly weapon – his mind.

And now it was his mind that was killing him.

Eames pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, smoking as he walked along. What had possessed Arthur to co-operate with Saito? Eames had seen the photograph of Elise, and he had wondered if he'd been able to handle her. There was a hardness to her, a toughness, that indicated she'd seen too much too soon. She would have eaten Arthur alive. Eames would have made her beg.

He reached the outer door of his apartment block, and pulled it open. He suddenly became aware of a small figure sitting in the lobby, crying.

"Who is it?"

"Eames? Its me, Ariadne."

"Whats up, sweetheart?" Eames moved closer. As the Forger approached, she broke into sobs.

"Eames, its Arthur! Tonight I-"

"Come on,", the Forger said gently. "Lets go upstairs. I'll make you a cup of tea. Always helps in a crisis."

* * *

Cobb sat in a chair, overlooking the balcony. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life.

His cellphone shrilled. He picked it up, and opened it. "Dom Cobb."

"Nice little job you pulled this evening, Cobb. Using Ari was a low blow."

Cobb sat up straighter. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Arthur. The Point Man. The Point Man who you seem to think is incapable of running his life. So you send Ariadne to tell me that I'm going to die and threaten to put me in a clinic. Thanks Dom. Thanks a lot."

"Arthur." Cobb's voice took on a hard edge. "You seem to have this desperate desire to prove yourself at the moment. To prove how brave and daring you are. But you're also bingeing and vomiting uncontrollably. You have no sense of judgement."

"Oh, really? We'll see about that."

The phone went dead. Cobb slumped in his seat, wondering how things could have gone wrong, so quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

"OK, Princess, talk to me." Eames was in the small kitchen of his apartment, making tea. "I always like to talk to you, but it is nearly midnight."

Ariadne wiped at her eyes. As the Forger had approached her in the hallway, she'd begun crying as though she'd never stop. He'd merely put his hands on her shoulders, directed her towards the doorway of his apartment, and pointed her to a chair, while he headed to the kitchen. After a few minutes, he re-appeared, carrying two steaming cups of tea. She accepted one, gratefully.

"Well, I went to see Arthur-"

Eames eyebrows shot up. "Brave. And dare I say it, dangerous."

She took a swallow of tea and nodded. "He was-he was-"

"Bingeing?"

"Yes." Tears filled her eyes again and threatened to break loose. "It was-"

"Probably like watching an animal." Eames finished the sentence. "Like watching someone completely out of control."

She nodded.

"Ariadne-" Eames leaned forward, his voice gentle. "Arthur really isn't himself at present. I know Cobb is planning to-"

"Put him in a clinic." She looked at the Forger. "But will that help?"

Eames sighed. "It might. I've told Cobb I'd have him here for a few weeks, feed him myself. Doubt that would go down too well."

"But what will they do to him in a clinic?"

Eames raised his own mug. "Try and make him eat. Make him digest it. Tell him its all because of his parents. I think inception is a much better idea, but Dom just seems convinced that clinical treatment is the best way."

"But if he's in a clinic…" the Architect's eyes were beginning to brighten. "If he's in a clinic, we could actually get to perform inception – if we could get him sedated and-"

Eames put his mug down. "You could be right." His cellphone shrilled. "Excuse me."

* * *

"Mr. Cobb. Its very late."

The Extractor sighed. "I know it is, Mr Saito. I'm sorry. I need to talk to you about Arthur."

"Are you going to accept my offer, Mr. Cobb?"

Cobb paused. "Yes."

There was a silence.

"I know it sounds drastic, Mr Saito but-"

"Oh, no, not at all." The Magnate's voice was smooth. "Come and see me tomorrow, Mr Cobb. I can certainly arrange something."

"Thank you." Cobb's mouth had gone dry. He clicked off, and re-dialled.

* * *

Arthur was pacing his apartment. He was too angry to sleep, yet knew if he left the building, he'd simply buy more food. His fingers itched. There was the phone, and takeaway service…

He swallowed. He reached for his cell, and opened it. Keying in a number he knew by heart.

"Good evening, Perfect Pizza", a friendly male voice answered.

"Oh, hi. I'd like a….12 inch Hawaiian, an 8 inch Pepperoni, and three pieces of cheesecake. People have turned up unexpectedly," he lied.

The guy laughed. "Oh, not just a midnight snack for you, then?"

Arthur felt himself burn with embarrassment. He felt himself become acutely aware of his swelling, bulging flesh. Did this prick want the money for the pizzas or not? "Listen," he said harshly, "if you don't want my custom I can always go-"

"No, I'm sorry." The guy sounded panicked. "It was a bad joke, I'm sorry. Consider the pizzas on the house. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Arthur hung up, feeling tense.

He got up and began to pace.

* * *

"Right, sorry, love, I've got to go and pay a late night visit." Eames was pulling on his jacket. "Stay here as long as you like – blankets are in the cupboard if you feel sleepy."

Ariadne looked up from the large black cat that was sprawling in her lap. "Was it – Cobb?"

The Forger nodded. "Yep, job to do."

* * *

The waiting was unbearable. The minutes seemed to drag, and Arthur felt himself dragging with them. His stomach gnawed and whined.

Going into the bedroom, Arthur started to undress. Standing in front of the mirror, he began to examine himself. Everything was still buried under a mass of fat, despite his efforts to rid himself of it. Who cared if he kept on bingeing? The only reason Cobb was so concerned was due to the sheer inconvenience of having to find a new Point Man. It would suit him to shove Arthur in a clinic, get him hooked up to an IV, let a therapist ramble about how damaged he was.

What did they know? Why did they keep trying to control him? He could have had her, he knew he could have done. He felt himself burn with humiliation. Undressed to his boxers, he reached for his bathrobe.

Tying it tightly around his waist, he walked back through the apartment. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

Hurrying to the door, he pulled it open. His face froze.

"Hello, Arthur, and thank you, I will come in." The Forger strode right past him.

"Eames?" Arthur felt a surge of impotent rage. "What- What are you-"

"Doing here? Thought I'd come round for a late night chat. Yes, I will sit down, and if you're making coffee, black please. I'd ask for sugar but feel that could be somewhat insensitive."

Arthur glared at him. "Look, I'm going to-"

The doorbell rang again. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" The Forger strode and pulled the door open. The Pizza delivery guy was standing with two carboard boxes of pizza, and a plastic box of three pieces of cheesecake.

"That'll be $25." The Delivery man spoke quietly. Eames pulled out his wallet, and handed him thirty. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." The guy disappeared down the corridor. Eames shut the door, holding the boxes.

"Eames." Arthur's voice was low. "Those are mine."

Eames looked at the warm containers. "Are they? I paid for them."

"But I ordered them. They're –"

"Mine." Eames looked at the Point Man. "They're my pizzas, and my pieces of cheesecake. If you don't mind, I'm actually pretty hungry, and this will hit the spot." He started to open one of the pizza boxes.

"EAMES!" Arthur was starting to turn red, and his voice was rising. "I ordered them. GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"ooh, temper, temper," the Forger dodged the Point Man, who was trying to swipe at him. "Whats the magic word, Artie?"

"Give them to me," Arthur practically gasped out the words, his breathing going ragged. "Give me them! I ordered them, they're mine, and I want them! You can't just take them from me!"

"I already have."

The sheer languidness of Eames voice, and his refusal to hand over the food, seemed to tip the Point Man over the edge.

"GIVE THEM TO ME, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" His voice had lost control, and he was screaming the words. Moving forward, he leaped at the Forger, reaching for his face.

Eames dropped the boxes on the floor. The plastic container for the cheesecake flew open, causing it to crumble and smear. The pizza boxes smacked onto the floor, causing the slices to separate.

"You want it, Arthur?" Eames' voice was loud. "Well, get down on the floor then, and eat it, if you're so desperate! You're so desperate for a slice of fucking pizza, you'll go for my face? You're so determined to prove there's nothing wrong with you, that you'll reduce Aridane to tears, even when she walks in on you stuffing yourself? You ring Cobb, who is almost beside himself, and berate him for trying to help you? What have you turned into Arthur, what have you turned into? Maybe we should have just let your honey this evening leave you to burn!"

With a look of disgust, the Forger turned to leave. He felt something grab at his leg.

"Eames, please-" Arthur gasping and struggling for breath. "Please, Eames, I need-"

Eames knelt down. The younger man's face was red and streaked with tears. His bathrobe had slipped off his left shoulder, exposing his prominent, jutting collarbones.

The Forger opened his arms.

"Come here, you fool", he said softly. The Point Man, briefly unable to comprehend this gesture of kindness, broke into loud sobs, and threw himself into Eames arms.

"Shhh," The Forger rubbed his back. "Shhh, it'll be ok."

Arthur, sobbing against Eames' shoulder, didn't stir.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!

Cobb straightened his tie as he stood outside Saito's office. His heart was beginning to pound.

The PA pressed the intercom on her desk. "Yes Sir." She looked at the Extractor. "Mr Saito will see you now."

Cobb picked up his briefcase and walked in. The Magnate stood, and extended a hand.

"Mr Cobb! Please, take a seat." He gestured to a chair opposite the glass topped desk. "You came to discuss Arthur."

"Yes." Cobb sat. "I'm going to request that you assist in paying for treatment. Because, the sooner's he's well, the sooner we can finish this job for you."

Saito looked at the Extractor. "Is there still a job, Mr Cobb? I believe Arthur has done a fair bit…already."

The Extractor took a deep breath. "Arthur got in deeper than he should have done. A sign of Bulimia is low self-esteem. I think he wanted to prove himself. If he has proper clinical treatment, including therapy, hopefully the more dangerous stunts he's been pulling will go."

"This clinic." Saito leaned back in his seat. "It is out of the city. Its residential, and Arthur will not be permitted to leave. You will require a pass to visit him."

"Isolation is not what I want for Arthur," Cobb said slowly, "but it's the only option." He shivered, remembering how closely he had come to dying.

Saito reached for the phone on the desk. "Then, lets get him there."

* * *

Eames sat in an armchair, slowly sipping a coffee. Arthur was asleep in the bedroom, curled up underneath his duvet. His breathing was deep and rhythmic.

He had cried in Eames' arms. Deep, wrenching sobs that had disturbed the Forger as much as they'd concerned him. He'd let him cry, as the scattered pizza cooled around them. He'd taken him into the living room, and let him lie on the sofa.

Eames had spoken first. "Ariadne came round to see me. She is so worried about you."

Arthur nodded, dully. "I know."

"You know, yet you keep on doing it."

He nodded again.

"Cobb wants to put me in a clinic."

"Cobb doesn't want you to die. None of us do. Arthur-" Eames paused, then decided to continue. "I went to school with people who did what you did. Young women. Perfectly attractive, perfectly intelligent. I fancied the pants of a few of them. They were obsessed with how they looked, convinced they were fat. They hoarded food, binged, and puked. Their teeth got damaged, so did their skin. And they went from being lovely, warm individuals into shells. That's what happening to you."

Arthur was silent.

"You've got a life most would kill for." The Forger pulled a cigarette out of the packet, and lit up. "You're good looking, intelligent, with an interesting job. You've got a young woman in Ariadne who quite clearly adores you – she probably sleeps with your picture under her pillow. She's the kind of girl who would die for you to buy her a corsage and take to the Prom. You've got a best friend in Cobb who would give his life for you. And yet you betray him, by going wild. And you can't even handle it."

"Arthur." Eames spoke gently. "The Clinic is a viable option. You'll be safe. People will be there to help you."

"They'll just make me fat."

Eames shrugged. "Better to be fat than dead, in my view. Women generally don't mind if you're a bit cuddly, they do if you're a skeleton." He took a drag on his cigarette.

Arthur looked at Eames. "That's your personal opinion, right?"

"Yep." The Forger exhaled. "And formed on the basis of years of painstaking practical research." He looked at his watch. "Its half one. Go to sleep, Arthur."

The Point Man got up, his robe hanging off his frame. "OK." He plodded to the bedroom.

* * *

Ariadne slept fitfully on Eames' couch. Around 7am, she woke up, and after helping herself to a glass of water, rinsed her face, and left. She headed to the warehouse.

Going down to the basement, she started to sift through her design models. The first layer of the dream would be in Yusuf's head – the maze she had created would be set in a High School. She looked at the perfectly constructed models, the twisting corridors and spacious classrooms. They could get lost inside it, easily.

But what if Arthur's subconscious was militarised? She shuddered. What if they went inside the Point Man's mind, only for him to try and kill them?

Ariadne felt the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. What if she failed to seduce him, in her layer of the dream? Or what if Eames' forging of the red head succeeded in seducing him? Despite the ugly side she'd seen of Arthur, the thought of him being touched, loved, and kissed by another woman was unbearable.

Ariadne put her head down on the desk, and sobbed.

* * *

Cobb looked at the document, and signed it.

"If this doesn't work…" His voice trailed off.

"If it doesn't work, then maybe there is no hope." The magnate spread his hands. "But at least you tried, Mr Cobb. You tried."

Cobb bit his lip. "Yes. I have."

* * *

Eames put down the coffee cup. Arthur was still asleep – the Forger decided it would be best to leave him. Picking up his jacket, he headed for the door.

* * *

Cobb drove straight to Arthur's apartment. En route, his eyes widened as he spotted Eames walking from there. He hooted the horn at him. The Forger stopped.

"Cobb!" He leaned down to the window. "Are you going where I've just been?"

"Yes." Cobb gripped the steering wheel. "Get in Eames, I'm going to need you for this."

The Forger opened the passenger door and slid in. Cobb pulled away from the sidewalk ,and headed for Arthur's apartment.

Arthur rolled over in bed. The light danced across his eyes, and he stirred. He suddenly became aware of a lour knocking on the door. Pulling himself up, he rubbed his forehead.

"Arthur!"

Dragging himself out of bed, Arthur walked to the front door, and with the chain on the latch, creaked it open.

"Cobb?"

"Arthur. Can we come in?"

He unlatched the door, letting the Extractor and Forger walk into the hallway.

"OK." Cobb spoke briskly. "Go and pack. You need clothes, toiletries, shaving kit. Today is the day."

"Oh, right." Arthur folded his arms. "Today is the day you put me away in a clinic like a dirty little secret, right? Today is the day you lock me away so I don't jeopardise any of your precious missions, annoy you, or make Ariadne cry anymore. Today is the day you get shot of me. Of course. I'll go and pack and be with you in ten minutes."

He disappeared into the bedroom. Cobb made to go after him; Eames put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "No. Leave him Dom."

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, holding a small holdall, headed for the door. Silently, he allowed himself to be walked to the car.

"Sit in the front," Cobb gestured to him. "Eames, you go in the back."

Arthur sat down. He leaned his head against the door frame. Cobb pulled away.

"Are you guys going to visit me?" He spoke suddenly.

"Only with your permission." Cobb kept his eyes on the road.

Arthur shrugged. "You'll be waiting a long time."

Cobb didn't flinch. As they drove out of the city, a weight started lifting from his shoulders.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So, Arthur's in the clinic?"

Cobb nodded, tiredly. He and Eames had come back to the warehouse, both in need of company. The drive to the clinic had been silent, as had the drive back. Ariadne and Yusuf had both been waiting on their return.

"Yep." Eames reached for his water glass. "They've promised us they'll therapise him, feed him, turn him into someone else and send him back to us."

Cobb winced. "Eames. Stop it."

"No." The Forger took a gulp of water. "I told you what I think Dom, get over it. I accept that clinical treatment is necessary to keep Arthur physically alive, but I don't agree that it'll be good for his mental health."

Ariadne spoke up. "Whats it like?"

"The clinic?" Cobb looked at her. "Its…comfortable."

He fell silent. As soon as they'd entered, after driving through the lush green rural area where the clinic was based, Arthur had been requested to hand over his wallet, wrist watch, credit cards, neck chain, and his belt. When he'd asked why, he'd been told that he was allowed nothing that he could potentially harm himself with, "or allow me to buy my way it?" he'd snapped.

The nurse had smiled pleasantly. "Just put them in the tray, please." The Point Man had slapped them down, a fixed rictus grin on his face. She'd winced.

"This way." She'd shown them down a corridor. Arthur, thanks to Saito's influence, had a private room. Pristine white.

"It'll be like living in a blizzard," he muttered. "Walking past Cobb and Eames, he put his holdall on the bed.

"You can say something," he snapped. "How about, 'oh, Arthur, we're really sorry we're doing this to you, but if we hadn't made you feel like shit in the first place-'"

Cobb took a deep breath. "You know we don't like this. But we don't like the fact that you're bingeing and vomiting uncontrollably at the moment. This is to keep you safe, Arthur, you know that. One explanation is all you're getting."

"Good morning."

A doctor had entered the room. Male, dark eyed. He walked to Arthur.

"I'm Dr. Greenwood," he spoke pleasantly. "I'll be your main point of contact here."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I must be a change for you."

The doctor looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm sure a bulimic man must be a novelty for you. You must be getting very tired of teenage girls!"

Greenwood didn't blink. "Believe it or not, about 10% of sufferers are male. Usually men like yourself, Mr. Ogilvie – well educated, good job, attractive, heterosexual. You're not a change. I've had two other patients like yourself here in the last six months. Both responded well, and left. So can you, if you're prepared to work with me."

"Oh, really?" Arthur's voice was cold. "How do you define work with you, Doctor? Do I have to cry in a group session and tell everyone that my parents never loved me? Or is it that I got dumped by an Abercrombie and Fitch wearing bitch in College? As for physical treatment, what're you going to do – just keep bringing me food and fatten me up like a thanksgiving turkey? Until I'm the size of a house? Because you know, deep down, that I'll co-operate, because I'm desperate to get out of here!"

"Why are you here, Arthur?" The doctor's voice was pleasant.

"Because these two – " the Point Man turned and glared at Cobb and Eames – "threatened to fire me if I didn't. They think I'm a danger."

Cobb stepped forward. "I never said that-"

Greenwood held up a hand. "That's enough. I can see I've got my work cut out. You're very defensive, Mr Ogilvie. Lots of walls to break down."

Arthur smiled, sardonically. "I don't think you have a big enough hammer."

"So, they're going to mess with his head?" Ariadne couldn't quite comprehend it.

"Not quite." Eames rummaged for a cigarette. "They're going to tell him everything he thinks is wrong and bad and if he doesn't, he won't feel the need to gorge and puke anymore. Therapy. Its such bollocks. Nothing wrong with Arthur a good shag won't cure, I tell you-"

"Eames!" Cobb shot him a warning glance; Ariadne had turned red. The Extractor had guessed that the Architect's increasing unhappiness was caused by her own mixed feelings for Arthur – he'd seen the way she'd looked at him. First it was with awe. Then adoration. Now it was with fear.

"So." Eames put his lit cigarette in his mouth and took a drag. "That's my input for the dream. Make Arthur realise he's desirable. Ariadne, are you still prepared for that?"

She jumped. "Yes."

"Eames, I thought we agreed."

"No, Dom. You said, we all listened. I still think we need to perform inception. Yusuf has a compound for 14 hours-" the Chemist nodded, intently - "We can get Saito to get an area of the clinic cleared, pay off a nurse to set it up, and off we go. We can knock Arthur out easily, all we have to do is get some meds handed to him."

"But," Cobb was losing his grip on the situation. "Eames, he will be getting therapy-"

"Which he'll reject." The Forger leaned back in his chair. "Therapy is about expressing your feelings, Dom. Arthur will never express his. He'll sit there, silently, letting them try and cajole them. Then he'll tell them what he wants them to hear. He'll race through it all, get out, and be just as bad. Meanwhile, the lovely Elise – the woman who nearly turned him into toast – is still out there. Whilst I would normally never say no to a beautiful brunette who can handle a gun, something tells me she'd be too much even for me to handle. Who's to say that Saito won't slip and tell her where he is? A pretty girl like that, going into a clinic to visit her sick boyfriend? Arthur is easy prey Cobb. I think we've just walked straight into a trap."

The rest of the team were looking at the Forger, open mouthed.

Cobb spoke first. "Eames, do you really think that Arthur's been set up by Saito?"

"Yes." The Forger exhaled smoke. "He set him up to entrap the girl, to get him on side. He intends to use him. However, she was one step ahead. He wanted to try and get Arthur to see he didn't need us, or the team. He wants to use Arthur in his firm. But, he's got too close. She's onto both of them. She's got a business to protect, and a grudge against Saito, from what I can gather. Whats stopping her going into his office, at gun point, getting knowledge of where Arthur is, and then going to the clinic?"

Cobb swallowed. Ariadne was white.

"So, the question is, when do we do this?" Eames spoke casually, as though he were planning a night out. "I suggest we leave it a few days, give Arthur time to settle in. Then we announce we'd really like to visit."

"What if Arthur refuses-"

"He won't."

Cobb met Eames' eyes. "Don't be too sure."

* * *

Arthur prowled the room. The bed was a single, with militaristic tucked blankets. There was one small table, holding a potted plant. The bathroom consisted of a shower cubicle, toilet, and sink.

He'd been handed a list of rules. He was not to go near the kitchen; take food from the dining room; and if he wanted to eat in his room, he had to be accompanied by a nurse. He had to drink five glasses of fluid a day, or suffer an IV. He was to be weighed every day.

Therapy would be every day.

Arthur wanted to scream when he saw the list. He felt infantilised, ridiculed. A few months ago, he'd been involved in inception, having to drive a cab through a militarised sub-conscious, then defend the sleeping team in a hotel in zero gravity. Now, he wasn't even trusted with what he put in his mouth.

As for the team members – he burned inside. He still couldn't comprehend the look of shock and hurt on Ariadne's face. Or the way he'd cried over Eames.

_You're so fucking weak._

He sat on the bed. He wasn't allowed books, magazines, or an MP3 player. All he had to entertain him was his own mind.

Elise. His thoughts kept returning to her. Saito had set him up, she'd tried to kill him. Saito had played him. He bristled with anger.

_Get out of here. Find her. And kill her. _

He leaned back on the pillows, and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

The young nurse looked up, blinking in surprise at the well dressed, middle aged gentleman standing in front of the desk. "May I help you?"

Saito smiled. "Yes. I'd like to see Arthur Ogilvie, if I may."

"Well, Arthur isn't really allowed visitors at the moment, but-"

"Please." Saito creased his face. "I'm his stepfather. I'm the only family he has here."

She swallowed. "One moment, Sir."

She left the desk. A few minutes later, Greenwood appeared. "How can we help?"

"I would like to visit Arthur, if I can."

The psychiatrist smiled, placatingly. "I'm afraid its not possible. Mr Ogilvie has just started treatment and I can't-"

Saito's face was expressionless. "If you value your job, you will let me see him. My name is Ichiro Saito."

The doctor blinked in shock. "Of course. Please follow me."

Saito followed Greenwood down a hallway. It did not look like an institution – it was painted in warm sand tones, and with the touches of potted plants and overstuffed chairs, tried to look like a suburban lounge. They came to the private single rooms.

Greenwood knocked on the door. "Arthur? You've got a visitor."

Arthur was lying on the bed. A male nurse had brought him a snack – saltine crackers with chedder cheese, carrot sticks, and yoghurt – but he had left it untouched. When they came back to collect the plate, he knew if it was empty, they'd be checking the bathroom for signs of vomit.

He'd been in the unit for two days. All he did, he felt, was eat. He refused to attend the therapy sessions, as there was nothing he felt he could say.

The knock on the door made him shift slightly. "Come in."

Greenwood entered, with Saito behind him. "Arthur, your stepfather is here!" Greenwood said with false joviality. Arthur raised his eyebrows as Saito walked in.

"Twenty minutes, ok?" Greenwood turned, shutting the door behind him.

Saito smiled at Arthur. The Point Man sat up, and glared at him.

* * *

"So, what do we tell the medical staff? That we're Arthur's family?"

Eames shook his head. "Nope. We get Saito to pay them off. He's bankrolling this, so he can take the hit for it."

"Fourteen hours." Cobb mused. "Fourteen hours to get into Arthurs' subconscious, and convince him that he's a worthwhile person, that he's loved even if he gives into his dark side, that he's obsession with food is him trying to block out his bad feelings and – "

"That he's a terrific guy who deserves love." Eames finished. "Dom, who do you want me to forge? The redhead?"

"Yes. Although, we have to be prepared that he may project her."

"He may also project Elise." Cobb took a deep breath.

"Elise?" Eames looked at the Extractor.

"Yes. I think he was quite taken with her."

Suddenly Cobb remembered Ariadne was in the room. "oh, Ari, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter!" The Architect exploded. "I don't care anymore! I've seen him, shoving food in his face, claiming he hates us! I'll seduce him, I'll kiss him, but after this I don't care if I ever see him again!"

She turned and headed for the door. The three men, taken aback, looked at each other.

* * *

"So, how are you?" The magnate smiled at Arthur.

"Oh, I'm great." Arthur's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "I can't go anywhere I want to go; I have no access to the outside world; I'm told I have to eat everything that's put in front of me. If I do eat everything that's put in front of me, I then get checked on to make sure I've swallowed and digested. I'm here for a month. Get the word to Eames and Cobb, because by the end of the month, they'll be rolling me out of here."

"Arthur." Saito spread his hands. "This is to help you. As soon as you are well, you can leave."

"I am well." Arthur took a step towards Saito. "You trusted me to perform your sting. And now it seems you want to put me in here. Get me out. I can get her for you. Easily."

"You nearly died. She tried to kill you."

"I know. I owe her for that. Let me go after her, and I'll seduce her, and make her scream."

"I don't think so, Arthur. You need to stay here." The magnate turned and smiled. "Eat something. You're still too thin."

He opened the door, and left. The Point Man was left, alone.

* * *

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

Eames and Cobb were sitting on the balcony of the warehouse. Eames was smoking, a grey haze forming a lopsided halo around his head. Cobb sat, clutching a bottle of beer.

"I'm not sure its love." Eames tapped ash of his smoke. "I think it was a crush, in which she convinced herself that it was love. Then, when he started to get ill, she felt sorry for him, wanted to make him better. Now she's seen she can't, and she's seen him at his worst."

Cobb sighed. "But, in this dream, if she convinces his subconscious she loves him, wants him-"

"It may convince him in real life. But, if she doesn't, he may end up feeling more hurt and betrayed, because it wasn't real. But we need to convince him that he can beat this, that he's loved."

Cobb took a sip of beer. "Have you seen her designs? They are really amazing."

"Yes, they are." Eames spoke softly. "And if Arthur's got any sense, he'll see so is she."

* * *

"Just give me my fucking phone call."

The nurse blanched. An older woman, in her forties, she looked at the Point Man. "I'm afraid, I can't do that. You're only allowed one call a week. And you had a visit today, so-"

"What is this, a fucking kindergarten?" Arthur's face was turning red, and his voice was getting progressively louder. "I'm an adult. A grown adult, I want a phone call! You have no right to take my rights away!"

"Hey, cool it!" A male voice suddenly spoke. Arthur turned and saw another nurse, male, and taller than him. "You don't have rights in here, you're a patient. We make decisions because you're not competent. And we are not letting you call anyone. So if you don't calm down, we will sedate you. Do you understand?"

Arthur flared. "Fuck you". He spat this at the nurse.

The nurse shrugged. "Fine. Carol! Get me 30mg of Thorazine. Lets calm this one down."

Arthur backed off. "Leave me alone."

"Thorazine. Now!"

Arthur started to shake. "No. You're not sticking that in me." He took a step back.

"Oh, the little tiger's lost his bite, has he?" the nurse moved towards him, holding a syringe. "Come on Arthur, be a good boy. Time for bed."

The nurse moved towards him with the syringe, Arthur struck out with his arm, blocking. Before the nurse could grab hold of him, he had his arm, twisted around behind his back, and had the syringe.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Arthur spoke through gritted teeth. "Time to go to bed, little man."

"Arthur!" Greenwood came running in, one of the other nurses had clearly pushed a panic button. "Calm down, let him go."

"Let me go." Arthur still kept hold of the nurse. "Let me go, and he can go. Its very simple."

Greenwood took a syringe the older nurse passed. "Now, stay still."

Before Arthur could speak, he felt a prick in the back of his shoulder. He staggered, and let go of the nurse's arm.

Greenwood looked dispassionately as the Point Man fell to the floor. "Back to his room. If he kicks off again, restraints."

Cobb finished the last of his beer. His cellphone rang. He pulled it out.

"Mr Cobb?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Its Greenwood, Arthur's psych. Listen, we've just had to sedate him. He demanded a phone call, and got violent."

"Violent?" Cobb's stomach rolled over. Eames' jaw dropped. "What? And how?"

Two male nurses escorted Arthur – now barely conscious – back to his room. He stumbled over his feet as they dragged him in over the threshold.

"Bedtime, little guy." One of the nurses pulled the covers down, the other practically threw Arthur into the bed.

"Boy, do I fucking hate you sickos," the other nurse muttered as he pulled the sheets up.

"Hmmm?" Arthur could just make out the words.

"People like you." The nurse looked at him, his face filled with distaste. "I can deal with junkies, they're desperate, hooked on something some evil bastard gave them. I can deal with psychotics and schizos, they've got loose wiring. But I hate eating disorders. Your teeth rot, you can barely walk, and you just scream and scream if we so much as give you a cracker. Just eat the fucking food, you dumbass! You get fat, who cares? You, and every other patient with this shit, is just a spoiled little brat. You don't need therapy, trust me! Just go out, get laid! Jesus Christ!"

Arthur's eyes were closed. His breathing was deeper.

"Night night, sweet prince," the nurse muttered, as he and his colleague walked out and shut the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb swallowed. Dealing with Arthur in this mood was not going to be easy.

The phone call last night had shaken him. _Got violent…had to be sedated…_ Cobb still couldn't comprehend it. Arthur had always been so calm, so self-contained. The thought of him ranting and raving like a toddler denied a rusk or a toy was disturbing. The thought of him being shot up with Thorazine even more so.

Taking a deep breath, the Forger walked through the main doors of the clinic, and after a brief conversation with the nurse, went to Arthur's room.

A male nurse was standing outside. "Panic button is by the bed. If you need any help, just press it."

Cobb nodded, mutely. He pushed the door open.

Arthur was standing by the window, arms folded. Dressed in white sweatpants and t-shirt, he was a fair cry from the sharp suited Point Man. His face was pale, and his dark hair was mussed. His eyes, Cobb noticed, were red rimmed.

"Hey." The Extractor decided to play it light and casual. "How are you?"

Slowly, sullenly, the Point Man turned. His eyes bored into Cobb. "Oh, I'm fantastic. I'm stuck in here, having to wear this-" he held his arms out – "denied basic freedoms of choice, such as choosing what I want to eat and when, being allowed to go out, being allowed basic privacy. They weigh me every day, and ask me why I haven't gained. They check the bathroom to make sure I don't vomit. And, in the meantime, you and Eames and Ariadne are all showing up with the false sympathy. Go fuck yourself."

Cobb took a step forward. "You know why you're in here." He spoke more sharply than he intended. "You're here because we were so worried about you-"

"Oh, fuck you, Cobb!" Arthur's voice broke out, loud and bitter. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Or have you repeated it so many times you've convinced yourself? You're not worried about me! I could have dropped dead in front of you at any moment, and all you would have cared about is your _team!_ Oh, poor Arthur's sick, lets get him better so we can get back to extracting! I'm just collateral! When are you going to admit that, Dom? When?"

The Extractor took a step back. Arthur's rage was frightening. His face was red, and he was near tears.

"And when are you going to admit you're sick?" Cobb's voice rose. "When are you going to admit that bingeing, vomiting, and your weight loss are unnatural? When are you going to admit that there are healthier ways of dealing with everything, Arthur? When are you going to prove to me that you still have that control, you're still the Point Man I can rely upon? Whatever happened to you in your past, whether it was never getting a date in Junior High, being laughed at by the Jocks – you need to figure it out, because that's whats fueling this!"

Arthur fell silent. Cobb continued.

"Ariadne is worried sick about you, Arthur! She cries – yes, cries – whenever your name is mentioned. She likes you, she cares for you, and she's seen you at your worst! Do you have any idea how horrific it is to walk in on you when you're bingeing? To see you like that, like an animal?"

"Oh, so Ariadne likes me, does she?" Arthur jeered. "So she's got a thing for fat men? Well direct her to the internet, she'll find some great websites! As for you, I never asked for you to come and interfere, I never even remember inviting you round! But now you've got me in here, with therapists trying to mess with my head and a nutritionist trying to fatten me up like a calf for slaughter! And as soon as I come out of here, it'll be, 'Oh, Arthur's cured, lets all play pretend that he was never sick!' Because this is how you deal with your problems, Cobb – you pretend they don't exist! Its what you did for Mal, its what you're doing to me!"

The Extractor walked forward, reaching to grab Arthur by the throat. The Point Man dodged, and walked over to where a mirror was hanging. Raising his fist, he smashed it. Large shards of glass fell to the floor.

Reaching down, he picked one up.

"Lets see if I can solve this problem!" He spoke coldly, menacingly.

"Arthur, don't, DON'T!" Cobb reached forward to grab the glass out of the Point Man's hand – only to find himself sitting bolt upright, his breathing panicky. Eames knelt down and started to gently tug on the IV.

"You allright, mate?" His grey eyes met Cobb's blue ones.

"No." Cobb rubbed his forehead, and sat up. "That was…awful. I know it was a projection, but it was as though all the hate and rage Arthur feels was just there, directed at me." He shuddered.

"It was a projection," the Forger reminded him. "In the dream, he'll be there, and we may be able to get through to him."

"Eames, this may not even work." Cobb suddenly realised he was close to breaking down. "We have to plant so many ideas in Arthur's head, and the most basic one of all – that he's loved and accepted, and he isn't a disappointment or a failure."

"No, he isn't." The Forger murmured. "Cobb, when I was at school, I couldn't understand why those young women – attractive, intelligent, accomplished young women – felt the need to do this. And I can't understand why Arthur -who is by far one of the most attractive, classy men I've ever met – is doing this either. There is a basic feeling of self-loathing, of self-hatred at work here. There has to be."

Cobb slumped tiredly. "Fancy a drink?"

Eames smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Arthur lay, looking at the ceiling. He rolled over on to his left side, and wniced.

His left arm felt sore, from where it had the syringe plunged into it. Sitting up, he rubbed it. He couldn't believe how they'd denied him a phone call, as though he were an incapable child. He still couldn't believe how Cobb had betrayed him and agreed to this.

Arthur bristled with rage. Without him, Cobb was sunk. He did all the leg work for the team, the profiling, the research, making sure it was safe for them to perform the extractions. He kept control whilst everyone else was losing it. He thought sourly of how during the Fischer job, Cobb had blamed him – in front of the team – for not discovering that Fischer had had his mind militarised. It had taken all Arthur's self control not to lash out and hit him. But Cobb had bawled at him, right in front of the team. Humiliating him in front of Eames -who had nearly got himself killed in the cab – and Ariadne, who had looked at Arthur with something bordering on admiration before. Arthur had wanted to scream right back at the Extractor, point out to him that it was he who had got them into this dangerous situation, by believing that Saito could wave a magic wand and re-unite him with his children. Thanks to that, Cobb had pulled them into a situation which they were inadequately prepared for. He wanted to yell, shout, embarrass the Extractor.

But that wasn't acceptable, for Arthur. _A gentleman never raises his fist or voice, Arthur. _

Cobb had walked away from Arthur then, but Arthur knew, despite the success of the inception, that Cobb had blamed him. He'd insisted on using Mr Charles in the hotel, despite Arthur's point it was unwise. Cobb had ignored him. And whilst Yusuf might have been able to get them through the first layer, it was Arthur who had had to improvise the drop in the hotel. Without him doing that, he thought, bitterly, they'd probably still be trapped in limbo.

And Eames. The way he'd condescendingly told him to watch out for security, as though he couldn't believe Arthur would be capable of putting up a fight. Because he saw him as flabby, soft, and weak.

Arthur reached for his stomach. A definite swelling. No doubt due to the food that kept appearing and they insisted upon him eating. He swore under his breath. Thanks to Cobb, Saito, and the medical staff here, he'd be lucky if he could get through the door by the end of this.

He pressed the button. After a few minutes, a young nurse entered.

"Yes?" She spoke timidly, hesitantly.

Arthur forced his face into a smile. "May I have a herbal tea, please?"

She smiled. "Of course. What type would you like?"

"Peppermint."

"I'll be a few minutes."

Arthur swung his legs round the side of the bed. He stood up. After five minutes, she returned, carrying a mug filled with steaming green liquid.

"Thank you." He gave her another smile.

She reciprocated. "No problem."

Arthur sipped his tea. In order to beat them, he had to start thinking like them. And the first thing he was thinking was – what would Eames do? Smiling to himself, he went to sit on the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So, whats on your mind?" Eames popped a couple of peanuts in his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "Aside from the fact we're turning into a couple of barflys?"

Cobb smiled and took a sip of beer. "Its Arthur. Mainly the fact that in my projection – he seemed so angry with me. So hurt."

Eames looked at him. "Hurt?"

"He accused me. Accused me of using him." He looked at the Forger, desperation clouding his face. "Eames, do you think I use Arthur?"

"No." The Forger took a swig from his bottled draught. "No, you rely on him. We've had this conversation before, Dom. Arthur is the lynchpin of the organisation – he researches is, makes it safer for us."

"He thinks I just see him as collateral."

"And what do you think?"

Cobb was silent. "I think maybe I have, in the past."

* * *

"Med time, Ogilvie. Wake up."

Arthur opened his eyes. The male nurse – Carl – was standing by his bed, his expression blank. In his hand was a small plastic cup, containing two pills.

Arthur closed his eyes. "I don't need dosing."

"These are for constipation. You take them."

"Or what?"

"Or-" Carl paused, letting the words become charged with an implied threat – "I'll shock you. Now, take them."

Arthur looked at the nurse. "I'm not constipated. I don't need them."

"Oh really?" Carl looked at the Point Man. "Considering you never eat anything, and what you do you puke up, your insides are probably in need of these. Take them. Or I will shock you."

Arthur got off the bed, and stood toe to toe with the nurse. "Shock me, and I will kill you."

The nurse shrugged. "You've asked for it." Raising his baton, he hit Arthur in the abdomen, causing him to double over. The Point Man gasped.

"Do you get it now, you fucking idiot?" Carl raised his voice. "In this hospital, we make the decisions, and you go along with them. You take your meds, you go to bed when we tell you, you eat what we give you. You do as you're told, and we might let people visit you. But first, take your fucking meds!"

Arthur had staggered across to lean against the wall. "Fuck you."

"Oh, you want more do you?" Carl raised his baton and slammed it against the back of Arthur's knees. The Point Man gasped, and fell on his hands and knees to the floor.

He turned his head and glared at the Nurse. "I'm so glad you did that."

Arthur got to his feet, slightly unsteadily, then curled his fist and slammed it into the nurse jaw. He fell backwards, cursing. Arthur leapt at him, grabbed the side of his neck, and started pressing into two points. Before five seconds were up, the nurse had passed out, leaving Arthur to place his head gently on the floor.

"Sweet dreams", the Point Man spat. He riffled through the pockets of the drab light blue uniform, and pulled out a bunch of keys. He wrestled the light blue top off of the nurse, and pulled off his white one. He pulled the white top over the nurse's head, then walked to the door.

Large key, middle lock. Smaller key, top lock.

Arthur walked outside the door, and waited. The corridor was silent. Adjusting his name badge, and putting the keys in his pocket, he walked to the main reception desk. An older nurse was on duty, and didn't even look up when he approached.

"How's the patient in room 21?"

Arthur froze for a moment. That was him.

"Oh, he's fine. He's sleeping."

"Good." She was searching through computer files while munching half heartedly on a Twinkie. "He needs to gain some weight, that one."

Arthur found his voice. "Good night."

He turned and walked out to the parking lot, starting to become shrouded in a faint indigo light. Pulling at a car key, he pressed it, and waited. A blue Volkswagon shrilled into life. Smiling, Arthur walked towards it, opened the door, and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

Eames and Cobb had retired to Cobb's apartment. Cobb wanted to show the Forger the designs that Ariadne had sketched out.

Eames looked at them, noddingly approvingly. "Nice. I like the first layer. Lots of places for us to hide in. There is the possibility that Arthur's had his mind militarised."

"Yep." Cobb smiled tiredly. "I'm sure there are all sorts of horrors in Arthur's mind. The question is, how do we deal with them?"

His phone shrilled into life. He jumped up. "Excuse me."

He picked up the receiver. "Yes, this is Dom Cobb. Who is this?"

His face paled. "What? Are you sure? Jesus Christ. Yes, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Thank you."

He slammed the receiver down. "Eames, we have to go."

"Go?" The Forger blinked. "Go where?"

"The clinic. Arthur's broken out."

The Forger's face was impassive. "Doesn't surprise me. He knows how to kill and get himself out of tight situations. The question that we should be worried about is – where has he gone?"

Cobb gathered himself. "OK. I'll go to the clinic. You go to his apartment. If he turns up there, keep him there. If you have to tie him to a chair, make him stay. I doubt he will go there, but it's a real possibility."

Eames was already at the door. "See you later."

* * *

Ariadne was finishing running a bath when the doorbell to her apartment rang. She was puzzled – none of the guys on the team had mentioned about coming over and meeting up. She turned off the faucet, wiped her hands on the towel, and went to the door. Cautiously, she put it on the chain latch, and opened it.

Her jaw dropped. "Arthur?"

* * *

"So what happened?" Cobb looked into the face of the psychiatrist. The professional warmth was gone from his face – a look of intense anger was threatening to overpower his features.

"He challenged one of the nurses. Then proceeded to hit him, and cause him to lose conciousness. He took his keys, and car. We have no idea where he went."

Cobb tried to swallow. His mouth was dry as a tinder. "Did he speak to anyone on the way out?"

The Psychiatrist looked at him, his eyes cold and furious. "The duty nurse. She admits she didn't look up- she thought he was one of the nurses himself."

Cobb opened his mouth. "Look, I'm so sorry, we will find him and return him-"

"Don't bother." Greenwood's eyes were like ice. "It doesn't matter how much money you offer us, Mr. Cobb. I will not have Arthur back in my clinic again."

* * *

"I got early release." Arthur spoke casually, hoping she wouldn't hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Ariadne bit her lip. "But…why are you dressed like that…your clothes?"

She was sharp, Arthur realised. "Oh, they're in the car."

"Your car?"

This was going wrong. Ariadne was not supposed to look at him so disbelievingly. He tried another tack.

"Look, Ari…" He took a deep breath. "I know the last time you saw me, it was awful. But I've had some treatment, and I know what I was doing was wrong."

She looked at him, her face uncertain. "Arthur…when I saw you…you were so…angry. And wild. You accused me of wanting you to get fat, wanting you to eat." She choked back tears. "I saw someone die from what you have Arthur! I want to help you, and you just-"

She stopped as his lips crushed hers. Against her own judgement, her arms encircled him and pulled him close.

* * *

Eames stood outside Arthur's apartment, and knocked, hesitantly. Then, deciding he wouldn't answer it, he got out a handy little device – a credit card – and picked the lock.

The door swung open, to a dark apartment. The air was stale and lifeless.

Eames turned, swearing in frustration. Dead end.

* * *

Ariadne allowed herself to be pulled towards the bedroom. The touch of Arthur's hands on her skin made it tingle.

"Oh, you're so lovely," Arthur whispered. "Thank you for not giving up on me Ari, thank you. I know I've been sick, I know I've hurt you, let me make it up to you."

She sighed, her neck covered in kisses. She and he staggered to the bed, and fell onto it. He rolled around, and pushed her onto the bottom. He straddled, gripping her hips with his knees.

Ariadne started to unbutton her jeans. He chuckled throatily, and slid his hands to her midriff.

* * *

"No sign?" Cobb sighed.

"Yep." Eames voice sounded crackily over the bad mobile reception. "None. And I bet he's not at the warehouse, either."

"Call Ariadne. Warn her."

"Will do."

* * *

He had her jeans sliding down her legs, before reaching and hooking his fingers under her pants. She shivered as he began to tug on them.

"I've waited so long for this." His voice was soft. "Waited for you."

Ariadne shivered. The part of her that didn't want him to continue started to protest more loudly than the part that did.

"What about – her?"

"Elise?" Arthur spoke dismissively. "I don't tend to go for women – even beautiful brunettes who can handle themselves – who try and kill me." He kissed her on the neck, biting her.

"What about-"

Arthur's grip on her torso hardened. "What about what?"

"The redhead."

He froze.

Suddenly, her phone rang. After five piercing beeps, it switched to voicemail: _Hi, this is Ariadne. Leave a message, I will call you! Thank you!_

The message that followed caused Arthur to sit bolt upright.

"_Ari, its Eames. Arthur has broken out of the clinic. We've no idea where he is. If he comes to you, make him stay there. We're on our way."_

Shocked, she sat up, coming face to face with the Point Man. "You broke out! You haven't had treatment, why would you-"

"Why would I what?" He demanded harshly. "Because being treated like a child is infantilising, being treated as though there is something seriously wrong with you when there isn't? Don't you get it? I came here, thinking I could lie low for a few days. I guess I was wrong!"

"But Arthur!" Ariadne could feel the tears forming. "I thought – I thought you liked me!"

Arthur threw her a look of pure contempt.

"Ariadne. At the moment, I don't give a fuck about anyone."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. He had underestimated Arthur. Badly.

He was beginning to realise, with a sense of shock, that what he thought he knew about Arthur was far from the reality. The Point Man had always been cool and controlled, but this was different. He'd deliberately broken out, hurt someone.

Arthur could no longer be trusted. Cobb knew that one of the side effects of eating disorders was a personality change – a slow metamorphosis from someone likeable and trustworthy to cunning and conniving – but it was a shock to see it happen in the flesh.

Cobb swore under his breath. Eames had been right. Inception needed to happen, and as soon as they found Arthur, it would. A clinic couldn't contain him, but his own mind might.

* * *

Ariadne took a step back from the Point Man. For the first time, she actually felt afraid. His dark eyes were cold and accusatory. She realised her jeans were hanging loose, and quickly moved to fasten them up.

"The redhead…" he spoke slowly.

"Yes?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

"You went through my stuff." His voice was ice.

"No, I didn't go through your stuff. I wouldn't do that to you!"

"No, you just come barging into my apartment, uninvited, trying to make me feel bad!" His anger was starting to bubble up.

"And you come over here, trying to force me into having sex with you!" Her anger was starting to rise. "You came over here, and tried to get me to sleep with you?"

"Tried to get you to sleep with me?" His tone was mocking. "Your underwear was practically round your ankles, Ari!"

She blanched.

"You still want me, don't you?" He was moving forward, slowly, stealthily. "I saw the way you looked at me when you first met me. I saw the way you reacted to me on the Fischer job. I've seen the way you've been looking at me ever since. You still want me, despite the way I look. And do you want to know why, Ari? Because you think you can't do any better than me."

She gasped.

"Arthur…" She moved towards him. "You know I want you. You know I've wanted you for a very long time. I think you're perfect, and you're perfect for me."

"Oh, really?" His voice was mocking. "If you feel that way…prove it."

She reached forward, and grabbed him. Pulling him close, she held his thin frame, dragging him down with her onto the bed. She kissed his neck, and then under his chin, whilst reaching with her hands under his shirt. He writhed on top of her.

He began to unbuckle her belt, and tug at it. She lay still, letting him pull the belt out of the loops around her waist. He began to fumble with her flies.

She let him move over her. Sliding across the bed, she reached for a can of hairspray that she'd left on the bedside cabinet. Putting her hand around, it, she carefully flipped off the top.

* * *

Eames approached the club. After tossing the doorman a twenty, he entered, and went downstairs.

There she was. Sitting at the bar. She was smoking a cigarette and nursing a glass of clear liquid. He went and sat down next to her.

"Good evening."

She looked at him. "Do I know you?"

Eames focused on her face. "We have a mutual acquaintance."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Colleague of mine. He thought you were…hot. You nearly made him very hot, if you get my meaning."

She raised her glass and sipped at it. "Oh, you mean – him. The scrawny little guy who tried to seduce me." She smiled, mockingly. "I'm sorry, but I prefer men who actually look like men."

Eames smiled. "Oh, that's harsh. Still, you have to give him credit. He's persistent."

"Indeed. And he clearly isn't dead."

"No."

She leaned forward. "You guys don't give up. What so special about me? Why are you so keen to get hold of me?"

* * *

Arthur leaned down, and sunk his teeth into her neck. She shivered and tensed.

Carefully using her hand, she brought the canister of hairspray round to the front of Arthur's face. She was just about to press it, when his hand gripped hard, and painfully, around her wrist.

"I really wouldn't, Ari", his voice was a soft, menacing whisper. "Don't do that. Otherwise, I won't just think you're easy. I'll also think you're a bitch."

Ariadne swallowed. She decided to stay calm, and let him continue.

"I was nearly killed by someone a couple of weeks ago. I was just doing a job, for Saito, and I ended up nearly being burned alive. She seduced me, let me kiss her, let me nearly go for her." His eyes glittered dangerously. "And now you're lying here, letting me kiss you, and you're going to spray hairspray in my face and then no doubt wait for Cobb to come and save you."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. You're as against me as they are. You all just want to shut me in a clinic, so I stop being your problem. In fact, you've got more reason to shut me away. Do you remember when I kissed you on the Fischer job? I bet you laid awake for weeks, crying into your pillow, wondering _does he like me? _And then you realised it was just a front. I used you. Completely. It was for a job. But you can't take it like an adult. So you side with them."

Ariadne found her voice. "I'm not siding with anyone, Arthur. I hate seeing you so ill! I want you to get better, to recover! Cobb is doing what he thinks is best for you and-"

"For the team. He's doing whats best for the team. Not me. You'll all lock me away, and then get another point man. I'll just be this fat, ugly blotch on his conscience."

* * *

Eames leaned over and kissed her. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him down. He ran his fingers over her back, and she responded by digging hers in.

"I get the feeling…you're a wildcat in the sack," he murmured, nibbling at her ear.

"Oh, yes." She laughed huskily. "And whilst I know that you're only seducing me for business, I do know that you'll be good at it. You won't get anything out of me, but you'll certainly be putting something into me."

He ran his thumb up and over her collarbone. "Oh yes."

She laughed. "So, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Cobb parked the car. It was a hunch, but he had an inkling that he would come here. Arthur had become so cunning, so manipulative, that Ariadne was easy prey for him.

He walked towards the apartment block, and entered. Deciding against the elevator, he headed for the stairs.

Ariadne's door was slightly ajar. Swallowing, the Extractor gently pushed it open. He could head a voice coming from the bedroom. He reached round the back of his waist for his gun. Pulling it out, he approached the door.

Arthur was straddling over Ariadne, leaning down into her face. Cobb took a step forward, and pressed the gun into Arthur's neck.

The shock of cold metal caused the Point Man to stiffen.

"Get off her, and start walking away from the bed." The Extractor's voice was cold.

Arthur smirked. "Just pull the trigger, Dom. That'll solve all your problems in one little flash."

**Quick apology - updates will be a bit sporadic over the next couple of weeks - moving house. I will still be writing, and updating when I can grab some wifi. Thank you, you are appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Saito waited. His irritation was increasing with each minute.

"No, you listen to me, Doctor." He put a slight emphasis on the word. "You will take him back. I will pay for the car, and indeed any other costs. But, please remember who you are speaking to. One word from me and you could find yourself unable to practice even in a rural clinic in the middle of nowhere."

He ignored the spluttering from the end of the line. Ending this call, he then proceeded to punch in another number. Straight to voicemail. Frustrated, he hung up.

* * *

Arthur didn't flinch. The cold metal pressed to the base of his skull didn't waver.

"Get off her, and walk around the side of the bed." Cobb's voice was cold and authoritative. Arthur complied, easing one leg off the bed and swinging the other round. As he stepped round, Cobb clicked the trigger.

"I'm not afraid to use this, Arthur."

The Point Man shrugged. "Suits me, Dom. Because I'm not afraid to do this." Turning round, he lashed out with his leg, hitting the Extractor squarely in the stomach with a thrust kick. As Cobb staggered backwards, gasping, Arthur ran into him, twisting his arm, and then his wrist. Within seconds, the gun was in his hand, and he was running for the stairwell.

"Stay here!" Cobb roared at Ariadne as he made to follow him. As he approached the door, he stopped.

Arthur was standing in the hallway. He had raised the gun, and was pointing it directly at the Extractor's face.

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur. You don't want to do this."

"No, Dom. You don't want me to do this. And trust me, I'm not afraid to."

Cobb looked at Arthur's face. It was as hard as stone. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were black holes. His neck showed the tendons, and his collarbones were jutting prominently beneath the surgical tunic. The drawstring pants were hanging from his waist as though nothing was inside them.

The Extractor shivered. He remembered how on the Fischer job, Arthur had been able to take down men twice his size. Now he looked as though he would snap like a seedling.

"Art," he said gently, hesitantly. "If shooting me makes you feel better, makes up for everything that's ever happened, everything you consider to be wrong, go ahead. But it won't fix you. You'll still be the same."

Arthur blinked.

"The same? Yes, I know Cobb. The same tedious wimp who lets you walk all over him. If it wasn't for me, we'd be dead right now. Who saved you when you were in zero gravity on the Fischer job? Who has taken the hit for you more times than you care to count? And all you want to do is lock me in a clinic! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Stop lying, Arthur." Cobb spoke quietly. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but stop lying to me. You binge and purge, when you're not running wild on hits for Saito. You try and get into bed with a woman who is dangerous. Then you come round here and effectively try and rape our Architect."

"Rape our Architect? She was on the verge of sucking me off when you barged in. Trust me, little Ari's not as sweet and innocent as she seems. I only had to kiss her and she was practically putting her hand in my pants!"

"Shut up, Arthur." Cobb was speaking through gritted teeth. "Or do you want me to come over, take the gun, and give you what you deserve?"

"Go ahead." Arthur's eyes were impassive. "You always have to be the big man, don't you, Dom? You always have to shout me down, put me in my place. Remember how you screamed at me in front of everyone on the Fischer job? How you ignored me when I told you not to run with Mr Charles? You rely on me, you use me, but you don't respect me, you don't even like me! Neither does she!" He gestured to Ariadne. "The only reason she wanted to fuck me is because she felt sorry for me!"

"We do feel sorry for you, Arthur." Cobb took a step forward. "We feel sorry for you, for the sheer amount of hurt and pain that you're carrying around inside you. The fact you feel as though the only way you can deal with everything is to binge, and then purge. It's a way of getting the bad feelings out, isn't it? The way you try and alleviate the guilt you feel that you're not perfect, that you're a disappointment. Do you think I don't know how you feel, Arthur? That I don't know how is feels to be realise you've let people down? I go through that everyday of my life. But you don't have the baggage that I do. You can be free of this, Arthur. You can be the person we like, we admire."

"Stop it." Arthur was on the verge of tears. "I know what you're trying to do, and if you continue, I will fire this, I swear!"

"Go ahead. But remember, no-one will wake up. This isn't a dream. This is real."

* * *

She sighed, and turned against the Forger. Suddenly, she froze.

"That's it" he said softly, "and its pointing straight at your stomach. Shame, you have a very sexy stomach. I do like a woman who isn't a size zero."

She tensed.

"Right, I'm going to ask some questions, and you're going to give me some answers. First of all, why did you try and kill Arthur?"

She swallowed. "He fucking had it coming."

"Oh, you two know each other, do you? Are you an ex-girlfriend of his, perchance?"

"No." She looked at Eames. "And I'm not his ex-wife, either, if you're wondering. But we do know each other."

"Oh really? How?"

She looked at Eames. "I had an affair with Dom Cobb. About eight years ago, when I was 26. That's why Saito set Arthur after me. He knows I had an affair with him. Cobb is trying to hide it. Probably because he's embarrassed. He was married at the time."

"And Arthur knew-"

"Oh, yeah. Arthur knew. And like the good little boy he is, he disapproved. But seriously, it was only sex. I didn't mean anything to him. And I knew that."

"So…" Eames took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the gun. "Let me get this straight. Saito has set up an extraction with your boyfriend, knowing that your ex-lover is the Extractor. He sets the Point Man after you because you-"

The Forger looked at her. "Because you asked him to. You were spurned by Cobb – so what better way to get him back than destroy the man who is practically family to him?"

She shrugged. "No, you're wrong. I broke it off with Cobb. Married men are more hassle than their worth. The reason Saito sent Arthur after me is because he knew I would destroy him anyway. I didn't ask for Arthur to try and sting me. Saito decided to do that himself…because he knows about mine and Arthur's history."

Eames looked at her, hard. Suddenly a niggling feeling crept up the base of his skull. If the hair was lightened, and the face slightly rounder…he gasped.

You're the girl in the photo," he breathed. "The reason Arthur didn't approve of you and Dom is because _he wanted you for himself!"_

_

* * *

_

Cobb didn't blink.

"Arthur. Please. Put the gun down. I only want to help you."

Arthur had tears shining in his eyes.

"So why didn't Arthur recognise you?"

She looked at him. "Because I used to be a redhead. The dark is a dye. And I've lost some weight. I used to be about 15lbs heavier."

"But Arthur – he was attracted to you, despite your self-deprecation. And you – you didn't encourage him?"

She looked at Eames and her face hardened.

"He's not a saint." Elise looked at Eames. "There was one night, I arranged to meet Dom at a hotel. Arthur was there instead. I'd left Dom a message on his voicemail. Arthur had swiped his phone and deleted it. I opened the door, and there he was. In his underwear. He just had a look of total desire on his face. He wanted me, and I wanted him. Cobb is very distracted, and I knew that it was wrong. But Arthur – there's a sweetness to Arthur, an innocence. He was so young. And I turned him down."

* * *

Cobb looked at the Point Man.

"Arthur. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry. But please, put the gun down. Whatever is controlling you – we can fight it. You can be better. You can be the person you were."

Arthur blinked.

"I'm just rotten on the inside, Dom. Rotten, and worthless. Don't you know that?"

Cobb took a deep breath.

"Yes, Arthur. Yes I do."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb walked back to his apartment, his head spinning. He'd left Ariadne alone, after she'd insisted that she was ok. As he climbed the stairs, he became aware of tears that were stubbornly prickling at his eyes. As he unlocked his door, a wave of hopelessness began to overwhelm him. Stumbling through what had once been familiar, he headed to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. Pulling the top off, he sank into an easy chair, and closed his eyes.

Pulling out his cellphone, he punched in Eames' number. Straight to voicemail. Cobb snapped his cell shut. He'd never felt so alone.

Arthur had gone back to the clinic. After his outburst on the stairwell, he'd lain on the floor, curled up, and sobbed. Cobb had tried to approach him, but he'd batted him away.

Ariadne had retreated into her apartment.

Cobb had leaned down, and reached out to him. "Arthur – Arthur, please-"

"Leave me alone, Dom!" The Point Man had been almost incomprehensible, sobs choking him. "Please, just leave me alone!"

Cobb had drawn back. His cellphone began to vibrate, angrily, persistently, in his pocket. Trembling, he reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cobb." Saito's smooth tones echoed down the line. "I'm just calling to let you know that I have managed to get Arthur accepted back into the clinic. If you know where he is, please tell me."

Arthur lay on the pristine white bed, his mind blank.

* * *

As he'd walked back through the entrance, several nurses eyed him, male and female. Two were looking at him with disdain, before moving forward. Each took an arm. Silently, but with an iron grip, they started walking him back down the corridor towards his room. Once they'd unlocked the door, one leaned forward and pushed him onto the bed.

"Don't even think of trying to whine or beg your way out of here, Ogilvie," one voice spoke, deep and threatening. "After what you did to Carl, we should just rip you apart."

"Oh, the doctors will do that to it soon enough." The other voice was quieter, sneering. "If it continues to refuse to eat like a normal person, they'll just start getting rough. I've seen them do it to the anorexic chicks we get in here. I can't wait to see how this one's going to react."

Arthur kept his expression blank, but inside, his heart was beginning to pound. He twitched.

"Ooh, look at the body language, Mike!" The quieter nurse was beginning to giggle. "It's listening, It's interested!"

"Do you want to know what they'll do to you, little man?" The nurse was beginning to lean in close. "If you continue to refuse the food we serve, we'll just come and sit with you and wait until you eat it. Even if we have to sit with you for 24 hours. Then we'll just start spoon feeding you like a toddler. We'll accompany you to the bathroom to make sure you don't puke. And if you still refuse, we'll just start restraining you to the bed with leather straps. And then we'll just stand here and watch whilst the doctors shove a tube into you, pump you full of the nutrients you need, and make you blow up like the Goodyear blimp. Trust us, your life in here is about to get very unpleasant. And we're going to make it worse. Because our friend, our colleague, is currently lying in a hospital bed himself unconscious thanks to you."

"In fact," Mike came close, swinging his baton. "Lets start right now. Get up, and strip, you piece of shit."

Arthur stayed motionless.

"Clearly you're deaf as well as fucking stupid. I said get up." Mike swung the baton, hitting the Point Man square across the back of his shoulders. He gasped.

"OK, so what are you going to do now?" The nurse's voice was taunting. "you going to try and hit me, kick me? You do that and you're straight into isolation. Get up." He grabbed the back of Arthur's tunic and yanked him to his feet.

"OK, Tom, you know what I'm thinking?" Mike turned to the other nurse.

"What?"

"How did a scrawny, pathetic little guy like this take down Carl? Lets see what he looks like under this. Strip."

Arthur found his voice. "No."

"I don't think we speak the same language. Take it off. Now."

"You can't do this-"

"I think you'll find we can do whatever the fuck we like. You assaulted one of ours. Strip."

His fingers trembling, Arthur reached down and started to pull his tunic up. As he yanked it up his torso, the two men started to jeer.

"Christ, this pathetic little shit took Carl down?" He heard Mike's voice, full of incredulity. "He looks as if he'd snap if you bent him!"

"Well, lets see if he does, shall we?" Tom gave him a vicious prod in the ribs. "You really are nothing but skin and bones. Maybe we should show you to all the anorexic bitches down the hallway tomorrow, they'll all be freaking out that you're skinnier than they are!"

"And that you can probably puke better than them as well!"

Arthur blinked back tears. Was this what they hoped would make him feel better?

* * *

Cobb took a sip of beer, feeling it burn a path to his stomach. Saito's phone call had come at the most opportune time. It had given him a feeling of temporary relief, knowing that Arthur would be back in a place where he could be safe.

Cobb had literally dragged Arthur into his car, and driven back to the clinic. Upon arriving, Greenwood had walked outside to greet them.

"Hey, Arthur," he'd spoken gently, as though he was talking to a very young child. "Its time for you to come back inside to us. Thank you, Mr Cobb."

Cobb had watched as the psychiatrist had led Arthur back to the clinic. The Point Man's tears had dried on the way to their destination, but he'd also stopped talking.

* * *

As the Point Man allowed himself to be led back to the clinic, Cobb wondered if Arthur would ever come back to them.

Eames kissed her on the cheek, and let himself out. As he walked back along the waterfront, a clarity suddenly came to him. He now knew exactly what he needed to do.

He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, lit one, and leaned over the railing. As he sucked in a lungful of smoke, he knew he was facing one of the hardest challenges of the last few months.

Confronting Cobb.

* * *

"Oh, I think our pretty boy is going to cry!"

Arthur furiously tried to blink back tears. He felt trapped, and helpless. His two tormentors were both smiling at him.

"Hey, hang on…" Tom spoke slowly, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"He's bulimic, isn't he? So, lets give him a treat!"

Both men walked forward, and grabbed his arms, roughly, hauling him to his feet. Mike opened the door, and looked out.

"No-one's here."

"Excellent."

They half walked, half dragged Arthur down the corridor. The Point Man struggled, and tried to pull away, and got a baton across the stomach for his trouble.

"Right, in here."

Arthur was shoved into another room. Mike paused to switch the light on. The Point Man blinked. He was in a kitchen.

"Right, lets see what little delights we can serve up for you, little Prince." Mike's voice was taunting, seeking to hurt. Tom shoved Arthur down in a chair, keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders.

Mike opened the refrigerator door. "ooh, lets see! We can give you cottage cheese…and we can give you…some salad…and we can give you bagels…and we can give you chocolate mousse! Tom, give me a hand!"

Tom tapped Arthur on the back of the neck with his baton. "Don't even think about moving."

With a flourish, as if performing a grotesque parody of a waiter, Mike began to lay the various pots and bowls on the table. He then opened a drawer, and pulled out a napkin, which he proceeded to tie round Arthur's neck.

"I know you bulimics are messy eaters," he winked at Tom, causing Arthur to burn with humiliation. "It's a case of shove it in your mouth, not worry about it, isn't it?"

"Do you need a spoon, honey?" Tom chipped in, and both nurses began to scream with laughter.

"No, I think he just wants the mousse. Eat it!"

Before Arthur could move, Mike had grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into the gelatinous chocolate dessert. He choked, and Mike kept his face held down.

"Just eat it, you prick!"

"Whats going on?"

The two male nurses stiffened, as a female voice spoke. Arthur felt the pressure on the back of his head relax.

"Oh, come on, Jess, we're just having some fun," Tom spoke in a weedling voice. "We thought, as he's our resident bulimic, he might be hungry." Both he and Mike burst out laughing.

"You're abusing our patient." Her voice was cold and firm. "I am going to back to his room, you two are off duty. Good night, gentlemen."

"OK, Sweetheart, we hear you." The two men began ambling out. Mike suddenly then turned. "Hey, Jess…would you let him bone you?"

Tom started to giggle. Her lips compressed into a thin line.

"He's my patient."

"Oh, yes, he is in here…but think about it. If you saw this guy on the street, would you think 'oh wow, I bet he could protect me?' Or would you think ' I need to take him home and feed him?' Or would you think 'he looks disgusting and diseased?'"

Arthur felt hot tears begin to fall down his face.

"He looks really fucking ugly, doesn't he?" Tom broke in. "And yet, because he's bulimic, he thinks he's so high and fucking mighty. I've got news for you – you have an eating disorder. That means you have no self-respect."

"I'm taking him back to his room." Jess broke in , her tone cold. "Please leave."

"Hey, I think she wants to mother you!" Both men laughed again at their own unpleasantness, and turning, left Arthur weeping in the kitchen, with Jess hovering worriedly behind him.

* * *

Cobb opened his eyes. A loud banging was coming from his front door.

"Dom? Open up! Its me!"

Cobb hurriedly got to his feet, cursing as the rest of his beer spilled on the rug. Walking to the door, he wiped his hands on the seat of his pants.

"Eames!" He pulled the door open. "Where the hell have you been?"

The Forger looked at him, and licked his lip nervously.

"Dom…please let me come in. We really need to talk."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Does that feel better?"

Arthur winced as the nurse's gentle fingers moved over his face with a wash cloth. Carefully, deftly, she removed every trace of the mousse, leaving his skin clear.

"There, done." She put the cloth back in a metal basin. "Can I get you anything?"

"Such as?"

"Well, anything. Coffee, herbal tea? Ice cream?"

Arthur looked at her. "Ice cream? Sure. Bring me everything in the freezer, would you? I know how you would all love to see me shovel it all in. Shovel it in and get even more fat and repulsive. I'm sure you'd love that."

She flushed. "I don't want to see you shovel it in. I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Those guys are assholes, and I will report them. But I'm trying to help you, and you're just-"

She broke off, biting her lip. Arthur felt a wave of embarrassment and shame wash over him. She was petite, with a round, youthful face. She reminded him of Ariadne.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke slightly. "I'm really sorry. I'm just…upset. A herbal tea would be good, if you're still-"

"Oh, of course," she said, her face brightening. "I'll be back soon."

As she left, Arthur began to smile.

* * *

"So, whats wrong?" Cobb and Eames were seated on the balcony of his apartment, overlooking the bejewelled nighttime of the city. Traffic roared past, people shouted out greetings and goodbyes, yet to Cobb, none of it mattered. All he could think about was Arthur curled up on the floor, sobbing. The long drive back to the clinic, and the Point Man's complete refusal to even acknowledge him as he left the passenger seat. Cobb took a swallow of water. Whatever Eames had to say, it couldn't be more devastating than what had already happened.

Eames pulled out a cigarette. "I'm going to be honest. I learned a few things tonight that shocked me, Dom, and you may not like what I have to say. But I also think I've found the key to Arthur's recovery."

Cobb leaned forward. "Go on."

The Forger lit up. "I saw Elise tonight. In fact, I slept with her. Seems I'm not the only one in the team to try and seduce her."

Cobb leaned back slightly. "Oh?"

Eames exhaled a lungful of smoke, directly meeting the Extractor's eyes. "She claims a few years back, she had an affair. With you."

Cobb's face was impassive.

Ariadne curled up underneath her bedcovers, shivering. Despite wrapping herself in a blanket, she couldn't get warm.

She closed her eyes. Arthur's face stared at her, a hateful, sneering expression on it. Tears prickled under her eyelids, and broke free.

She'd thought he liked her. She had been surprised to see him, but when he'd taken her in his arms, she hadn't refused. Despite his gaunt, haggard appearance, despite the fact he'd changed, part of her still wanted him. Wanted him to fuck her into the mattress, to claim him for her own.

And he'd used her. Taunted her. Called her easy. Told her she was a bitch. Claimed the kiss they'd had on the Fischer job had meant nothing.

Trembling, Ariadne picked up her cellphone. It was time for her to call Cobb, to say that she had finished with the team. She couldn't stand being around Arthur any longer. Sick or not, she hated him.

* * *

"Did I have an affair?" Cobb looked at Eames. "Yes. Was it with our mark? Yes."

Eames swallowed. "Dom, look-"

"If you're going to judge me, you can just-"

"Christ Dom, what do you take me for?" Eames looked shocked. "There is no way I could judge you – I've shagged around for years, and its well known that I had the morals of an alley cat when I was younger. You had sex with someone you weren't married to. It happens, sometimes."

Cobb took a breath. "Mal and I were having difficulties. Elise was just there. I knew all she wanted was sex, and I also knew that she knew that was all I wanted. It was a very adult affair. No pretences at love, no pretences I would leave my family. Just sex."

Eames nodded. "How did you know her?"

"She was an insider for an extraction we were working on, for Cobol. She was our mole inside the company. She was very good – very intelligent, kept the information coming. She gave Arthur most of the information he needed for the profile."

"Arthur…" Eames breathed. "Did he like her?"

"Yes, he did. He asked her out to dinner, and she refused. Told him it wasn't good for them to socialise together, it would confuse things. Of course, she turned him down so she could keep a date with me."

Cobb took a deep breath.

"She told me that she liked Arthur, but he was too clean cut, too preppy. Too innocent. She knew that I'd seen too much, done too much. But Arthur liked her. He told me he thought she was a little bit dangerous, a bit challenging. He also reckoned she was one of the most intelligent women he'd ever met."

"I agree with him." Eames sucked on his smoke. "In different circumstances, Dom, she is just my type."

Cobb took another swallow of water. "Anyway. One night, she came back to the hotel room she had hired and found him there. In his underwear. He went straight to her, and tried to kiss her. Tried to seduce her."

Eames coughed. "That was quite a risk for him."

Cobb nodded. "Yes."

"So what happened?"

"She turned him down. Told him that she didn't think it would work. But she liked him."

"Then what?"

"He confronted me." Cobb shivered as he remembered. "He came to me, very calmly.. He claimed that I'd seduced her out of spite, that I was already married, so why couldn't I let him have some fun? I explained that it wasn't like that, we were both lonely, and both knew what we were doing. He wanted love, she just wanted sex. I told him he needed to grow up, and not make it into a competition."

"Harsh."

"I know." Cobb looked at Eames. "I know."

"Maybe this is what helped trigger the bulimia," Eames spoke softly. "Feelings of inadequacy, proved to him sexually."

Cobb swallowed more water. "I see that."

"Dom. Its not your fault. That one rejection wouldn't trigger an eating disorder-"

"And how the hell would you know?" Cobb's voice was loud and forceful. "You're not a shrink! Arthur's my best friend, he's ill, he's dying! And low self-esteem is at the root of eating disorders. Arthur was rejected, in favour of me. He's better looking than me, he's more intelligent - but Elise chose me. What message does that give him? You're not good enough, you'll never be good enough?"

Eames took a deep breath.

"Cobb. Would you consider letting her join the inception?"

* * *

"Here." She was smiling. "Your peppermint tea."

"Thank you." Arthur took the cup she offered.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Arthur put the cup down. "You can, as a matter of fact." He got up, walked over to her, and before she could move, had wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Shhhh," he whispered. "I've seen you looking at me. You don't look at me with pity, you don't look at me as though I'm a freak. I think maybe you like me." He nuzzled at her neck.

She laughed, nervously. "I think you're possibly quite sweet, underneath. But, you can't do this, its not-"

"Not what? In the rule book? Come on, let me out of here, and I'll let you have me."

She put her hands on his arms, and pushed him away. "Stop it."

"Come on-" his tone was slightly aggressive.

"Look, I said no, and I mean it!" She looked at him, her face flushed. "I felt sorry for you last night, the way they were treating you. You didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. But I don't deserve this, either. You are such a typical ED patient – manipulative, lying, sneaky." She pushed him away from her, and turned to walk out the door.

Arthur gazed after her, furious, and helpless. Suddenly, he lunged forward, and grabbed at her.

* * *

Cobb and Eames sat in silence. The oppressive atmosphere was broken by the shrill scream of the phone.

Cobb stood up. "Hang on."

The Forger fixated on the view, wondering what could happen now. Suddenly, he became aware of Cobb's voice – it sounded upset.

"Look, Ari, I know he's being a-" pause. "Yes, but we still think we can-" a gasp. "No, I won't let you do this. Don't go anywhere, we're coming straight over."

Eames looked over as he hung up. "Ariadne?"

"Yes. She wants to quit the team. She's had enough of Arthur's crazy shit, as she calls it. She's really scared of him now."

Eames mouth thinned. "Lets go over there."

* * *

Arthur sat on the bed, nursing his cheek. The nurse had administered a hard, stinging slap, that had sent him reeling. She'd then turned, muttering what sounded like "son of a bitch" under her breath.

He got back on the narrow bed, and stared at the wall. He had never felt so isolated in his entire life.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne opened her apartment door, and peeked out. Her face was streaked with tears.

Cobb stepped forward. "Its just Eames and myself, Ari. Can we come in?"

She nodded consent, and gestured for the two men to step through the doorway. After shutting the door, she turned to them. "Coffee? Water?"

"Coffee would be good," Eames spoke up, and Cobb nodded.

"Listen, you guys go and sit down," - Ariadne pointed towards the living room – "and I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned and looked nervously at the door.

Cobb cleared his throat. "He's back at the clinic."

"What?" The Architect looked shaken. "But he broke out of there!"

"Yes," Eames commented drily, "so they thought the best thing was to have him back. He'll be under constant supervision."

Cobb looked at the Forger. "And if that's not going to make him worse, I don't know what will."

Eames shrugged. "They're the experts. Allegedly."

* * *

Arthur swallowed. The Plebotomist was looking at the syringe he was about to use, and also holding a piece of elastic.

"Do we have to do this?" The question came out in a whining voice, and the Point Man immediately cursed himself.

The Plebotomist glared. "You're bulimic, aren't you? We have to test your blood to see how low you are in minerals. You could drop dead from lack of potassium at any moment. That's something to think about the next time you puke."

He put the elastic tourniquet around Arthur's arm, and pulled tight. Too tight. Arthur noticed with shock that the tips of his fingers were starting to turn slightly blue.

"Listen, I think-" he paused.

"Oh, you do, do you?" The tone was mocking. Arthur felt a wave of humiliation wash over him. He gritted his teeth, and allowed the elastic to be pulled tighter. He winced.

"Oh, whats wrong with you?"

"It hurts". Arthur winced again as the elastic pulled. "My fingers are turning blue, I think the circulation is being cut-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" The plebotomist pulled the cap off the syringe. "Stop whining! Whose the doctor, me or you? Just grow up, be a big boy, don't be such a baby!" He put the needle in, and Arthur grimaced.

"Wow, nice veins," the phlebotomist commented sourly.

Arthur blinked, then exhaled as the blood was withdrawn.

"Right. I'll get this sent to the lab for analysis. You look as if you're about to go into shock." The phlebotomist surmised him. "Go and eat a candy bar."

"Why are you all doing this?" Enraged, Arthur got to his feet, despite feeling shaky. "Why are you all taunting me?"

"Its quite simple," the phlebotomist snapped. "Its because you assaulted one of our male nurses, then tried to harass one of our female. If it weren't for your rich benefactor, we'd have you our of here. You shouldn't be here, anyway. You're a guy. Guys don't get eating disorders. Couldn't you just work out more after you ate, or something?"

The Plebotomist turned and walked out. Arthur sat down, and quietly and angrily dissolved into tears.

* * *

Ariadne passed cups of coffee to Eames and Cobb; the two men accepted them gratefully.

"Right," Cobb spoke first. "Ari, I got your message. I understand why you don't want to see Arthur again, but this is not really Arthur. Arthur's sick, he's getting help-"

"Cobb, just shut up!" Tears were glistening in the Architects' eyes; her face was flushed. "Will you stop making excuses for him! He's not sick, he's just cruel! He came round here, tried to sleep with me, tried to take advantage-" she flushed, remembering how close she had been to letting him. "He called me easy!"

"Oh did he?" Eames raised his eyebrows. "I'll make sure he's eating a knuckle sandwich next time I visit, his teeth are probably falling out by now anyway so-"

"Eames! Cobb turned and glared at the Forger. "This isn't helping either! No one is going to the clinic at the moment – we can't! Greenwood has insisted we be banned until further notice. Arthur's under constant supervision, we can't perform inception until they lift this. We have no idea whats being done to him! He might be sitting in a circle talking about his feelings, he might be restrained to a bed with a feeding tube in his chest! Think about it!"

Eames was silent. Ariadne wiped her eyes.

"You don't like Arthur at the moment-" Cobb gestured to Ariadne – "and you've never liked him. Frankly, I don't care. All I care about is that he's ill. He's so ill he doesn't even recognise it. He's so ill that he's desperate and he'll do anything. Without Arthur, there is no team. There is no more of us. For Christ sake, please, whatever he's done, its not him. It's the illness. Ari, I know he's hurt you. I know when he recovers, he'll be mortified. But, I need you to be on board. I need you to finish those designs. Because as soon as Greenwood lifts that ban, we are going in, and we are incepting, which might do more than those psychiatrists. Because we know him!"

"Oh, do you?" Eames' voice was disbelieving.

Cobb turned. "Whats the supposed to mean?"

The Forger got up, and stood toe to toe with Cobb. "We don't know him, Cobb. None of us. He's been hiding this, hiding this for months, possibly even years. We all thought, oh Arthur's naturally thin. Small framed, fast metabolism. That's why he can eat heavy meals out and never blink. Unlike potentially fat bastards like you and I. Except, its not. Its why he always carries breath mints in his pocket. Its why he always gels his hair – because he's worried he'll start to lose it. Its why he flinches when anyone offers him food. Think of all the jobs we've been on. How many times did he slope off in secret? What do you think he was doing?"

"Well-" Cobb stopped. "I can't answer that Eames. Neither can you."

"Dom." Eames' voice was gentle. "Arthur is no longer Arthur. I know I was all for inception, but will it even work?"

Cobb cleared his throat. "It will, if we remember that we're going into his subconscious to attack whats hurting him. We'll be encountering his projections, but we need to remember that we are doing this to help him."

Eames whistled. "I don't even want to think who Arthur could project."

Cobb smiled, tiredly. "He'll probably project his views of us."

"_Us?"_ Ariadne looked astonished. "Why would he project us?"

"Because I suspect that we are possibly aggravating the condition." Cobb answered. "Arthur probably has us all in his head, all in a way that he sees. And its probably not flattering."

Ariadne shuddered. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Ari." Cobb looked at her. "Please. I'm not sure if I can do it either. But we have to. It's the only way."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Hey, wake up Ogilvie. Its therapy time!"

Arthur stirred, then opened his eyes. The electric lights were already on, causing him to wince. Mike stood by the bed, tapping his baton in his other hand.

"You don't have to do that." Arthur glanced at him. "I'm coming. So why don't you just fuck off?"

Mike raised his eyebrows. "You're a real charmer, Ogilvie. Really. Is that why your friends visit you none of the time? Or is it because you don't really have any? My money's on the latter."

Arthur glared at him.

"Don't get upset little Prince, or I'll have you in restraints. You need to learn to curb your temper." He prodded Arthur with the baton, the Point Man stood up.

"Back off." His voice was cold.

"What're you gonna do?" Mike's voice was taunting. "Lash out at me? Hit me? Just go right ahead. You're just begging to get the shit kicked out of you. You thought what we did a few nights ago was bad? Trust me, we'll tie you to a chair, force you to open your mouth, and choke you. Jess won't save you this time. It'll just be you, me, and Tom. And an all you can eat buffet just for you. We'd like you to bring your own bucket. What do you think?"

Arthur took another step forward. "I think you need to-"

"Mike!" An annoyed voice can from the doorway. Greenwood was standing there, framed. His facial expression was one of irritation. "Why is my patient not in my office? He was supposed to be there five minutes ago!"

Mike flushed. "Yes, Dr. Greenwood, I'm sorry. Arthur and I were – coming to an understanding." He raised his eyebrows at the Point Man, who looked away.

"You can have your understandings later." The psychiatrist's tone was cold. "My patient and I have an appointment. Do your job, Ellis."

"Yes, Sir." Mike put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, subtly digging his fingers in. He pressed on the exposed bones, and the Point Man gritted his teeth.

"This way, Arthur." Greenwood gestured to a small room down the hallway. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you, Ari, you've surpassed yourself."

The Architect blushed. "Really?"

"Yes. This is excellent. Its so well designed – it may be a small town, but there are so many shops, streets – Arthur's projections might have a hard time finding us."

Eames glanced down the main road of the town. "Here's a question. Maybe I'm very stupid, but why start in a small town?"

"Because there are exposed places, and places to hide. Plus, Arthur is a small town boy." Cobb glanced in the window of a soda shop. "But none of this is based on his memories."

Yusuf turned. "Ooh, look! A cat!"

Ariadne smiled. "I did try and put in as much detail as possible."

Cobb looked over. "You have. Right, show us the next layer!"

* * *

Greenwood settled at his desk, smiling at the Point Man.

"Let me explain what this morning's session is about," he began conversationally. "Its really an opportunity for me to get to know you. Know who you are. Start thinking about how you've developed this condition."

"OK." Arthur's tone was noncommittal.

"Right, lets have a look at your file. You're 30. You have a degree in Philosophy from Yale. You graduated Magna Cum Laude. You work as a research profiler. What does that mean, Arthur?"

Arthur shifted in his seat. "I make profiles for people."

"Oh." The psychiatrist looked interested. "And why do you make them?"

"Because its my job."

Greenwood smiled again. "Do you like your job, Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the people you work with?"

"No." Arthur stopped. That had slipped out, unrealised and venomous.

Greenwood smiled again, like a shark that has scented blood. "Lets talk about that, shall we?"

* * *

Cobb smiled as Eames plonked a cup of tea on his desk. "Here. Cure for all life's ills. According to my dear old mum."

"Thanks." Cobb picked up the cup, and took an appreciative swallow. He leaned back in his chair, and stretched.

"Christ alive," Eames breathed, "you're starting to relax, Dom!"

"Don't sound so surprised." Cobb turned back to his laptop, and started electronically filing Ariadne's blueprints. "It does happen."

Eames grinned. "No, its just – you seem more sure of yourself at the moment. Is it because we've seen what Ari's been working on?"

"No." Cobb took another sip of tea. "Its because Arthur's out of our hands, and we need to focus. He's not here, I've accepted that."

Eames nodded. "Good. Progress."

* * *

The office felt stiflingly warm. A trickle of sweat ran between Arthur's shoulder blades. He took a deep breath.

"Lets talk about the people you work with." Greenwood was leaning back in his chair. "Why do you dislike them, Arthur? Whats wrong with them?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "They are – they are-"

"Yes?" Greenwood's tone was gentle. "They're what, Arthur?"

"They're just - They don't appreciate me. They don't even like me!" He sniffled, feeling tears welling up. The psychiatrist smiled, sympathetically.

"Have a tissue," he proffered a box, Arthur pulled at one, and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Greenwood leaned forward. "You can confide in me Arthur. Often, an eating disorder hints at suppressed anger, suppressed emotions. You can't tell the people you work with how you feel, so that makes you angry. And the fact you can't express it makes you angrier. The only way you have to reveal it is to binge, and then purge. Does that make sense?"

Arthur nodded.

"Do you repress your feelings in all areas, Arthur? Do you find it hard to express how you feel?"

The Point Man nodded, again.

"Do you find it hard to express how you feel physically, as well as emotionally?"

Arthur swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Greenwood smiled kindly. "Are you a virgin, Arthur? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

* * *

"Listen, Dom…"

Cobb looked up. "Yes, Eames?"

"We do need to talk about Ariadne. Seriously."

Cobb sighed. "I agree." He pulled the top of his laptop down and turned to the Forger. "What do you think is the problem?"

"Its fairly obvious. She's crazy about him. Massive crush. Thinks he's perfect – or rather, she thought he was perfect. When he went over to her place, part of her probably wanted to turn him in. The other part of her probably wanted him right there and then."

"So, you think Ariadne's in love with him?"

"Not love." Eames pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, opened the box, and took one out. "I think she's in love with her idea of Arthur, and that's been completely shattered."

Cobb smiled wryly. "Arthur's no saint, Eames. I could tell you a few things."

"Oh, I'm sure." Eames put the cigarette in his mouth. "He is 30, I'd be surprised if he wasn't. But…Ariadne doesn't see him that way. Think about it. You're 23, you suddenly get called up to do a job, a mysterious job. And there's this guy…handsome, enigmatic, elegant. He's self-confident, self-possessed. You think he's amazing. You go to bed, you dream about him. Wish he was yours. And then you discover the truth, that he makes himself vomit, and his teeth are rotting. That he secretly despises himself. And then you worry he despises you."

Cobb swallowed. "Do you think she should join us in the inception?"

Eames shrugged. "Its up to her. But I know that she has projections of Arthur. And they're not pleasant."

* * *

The ticking of the clock on the wall was starting to irritate Arthur. He looked at the placid face of the psychiatrist.

"No, I'm not a virgin." His teeth were gritted. "And I don't have a girlfriend."

"Do you want one?"

"Yes. But she doesn't want me. And she never will."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb fiddled with his water glass, listening to the murmured voices surrounding him. He checked his watch, feeling his nervousness start to rise.

"Please turn up", he muttered under his breath. "You should do."

Eames looked at him, and sipped his scotch.

"She'll be here, Dom. Trust me."

* * *

"Now, Arthur," Greenwood smiled at him, a sympathetic, kindly smile. "In our last session, you said you didn't like the people you worked with. Would you like to talk about that?"

Arthur swallowed. "No. No I don't."

"Why don't you want to, Arthur?" The tone was cajoling.

"Because it won't change anything. It won't change how I feel. It won't make them change how they are."

"But it might make you feel better." Greenwood leaned back in his chair. "It might make you feel that someone listens to you. Talk to me. Tell me about them. Which of them do you dislike the most?"

Arthur's lip curled. "That's easy. Eames."

"Who is Eames?"

"Eames is our…" Arthur paused. "Associate. He's British. He thinks he's incredibly good looking, and a real charmer. He's the kind of man that women look at, and even some men. He flirts with the only woman in our team, and she just laps it up. It makes me feel sick. She falls for it. He doesn't mean it. He's probably got several women tucked away!"

"Do you feel jealous of Eames?"

"No. He's big, he's bulky, he's heavy-"

"But women go for him. If he and I sat in a bar, the women would go for him. Not me."

"So you're not jealous of him physically. You're jealous of him for his charm, and charisma?"

Arthur nodded, a tear running down his cheek. "Yes."

"Do you think he knows your jealous, Arthur?"

"Yes." More tears.

"Why do you think he knows this?"

"Because he always makes fun of me." Arthur heard his voice and cringed; he sounded like a kindergartener. "He's always calling me boring, a stick in the mud…he doesn't take me seriously."

Greenwood's face creased sympathetically. "Have a tissue, Arthur. What do you do when Eames teases you?"

"I-" Arthur choked. "I-swallow it down. I just sit there and take it. Everyone laughs at me, everyone thinks he's so funny! They don't realise how much it hurts!"

Arthur snuffled back tears, and took tissues that Greenwood offered.

"And Eames saw me!" It came out as a wail. "He saw me throwing up, I felt so humiliated! He saw me bending over the toilet, after we'd had a meal in a restaurant. He saw that."

"Did you confront him about it?"

"No." Arthur struggled to regain his composure. "How could I? He thought I was disgusting, dirty, repulsive. They all do!"

"Of course they don't." Greenwood's tone was soothing. "They don't realise, because you're too afraid to tell them, Arthur. Now, tell me about the others. What about Cobb, the guy who wants to visit you? The guy who I've met? He seems to care about you."

"Cobb?" Arthur's lip curled. "He couldn't give a fuck about me. Trust me."

Greenwood smiled and leaned forward. "We're making progress, Arthur. Tell me about Cobb."

* * *

Ariadne looked over her designs. Suddenly, in a fit of rage and despair, she ripped at them. After a few minutes, she was surrounded by shreds.

Sitting down and burying her face in her hands, she sobbed.

* * *

"Cobb likes to think he controls everything, but without me, he'd be nothing." Arthur was shocked at the tone of his voice. It was forceful, dominant. "He controls nothing. He relies on me, and he treats me like shit."

"This makes you angry."

Arthur blinked. "Yes."

"And you swallow it down, don't you Arthur?"

"Yes."

"When was the first time he made you really angry?"

Arthur closed his eyes.

"It was on a job we did together for Cobol. We were supposed to investigate a man who had committed embezzlement of an investment bank. I told Cobb that we shouldn't try and enter his home, as it was dangerous. He ignored me. We went in, and we were nearly arrested. His wife was there, and Cobb had told me he wasn't married. He then blamed me, told me I should have researched him more thoroughly."

"How did you react?"

Arthur swallowed. "I went back to the hotel we were staying in, and called room service. I asked for cheesecake, banoffee pie, and death by chocolate mousse. I told them three people were dining with me. I ate it all, went into the bathroom, and threw it up. I never told Cobb."

Greenwood nodded.

"After that, I started doing it more frequently. I would buy bags of candy and stash them in my pockets. I needed them there, they were comforting, reassuring. I needed to know I could eat them if I wanted to."

He paused.

"What else did you do, Arthur?"

"I would find excuses not to go to dinner with Cobb or Nash, he was with us at that point. I would rather stay in my hotel room, and just order room service. This went on for a few weeks. I doubt any of them noticed or cared."

Greenwood nodded. "They didn't see you were ill?"

Arthur felt a spasm of guilt. That wasn't entirely true. Cobb had noticed – he'd noticed him getting more tired, and pale. He'd also noticed how he didn't want to eat with them anymore, and had confronted him about. He remembered it vividly. Cobb had come to his hotel room, and told him he was too thin. Arthur had ignored him.

Greenwood handed Arthur another tissue. "Do you and Cobb disagree often?"

"We don't disagree." Arthur's voice was vehement. "As I said, he blames me when things go wrong. Makes me feel-" he swallowed. "Small. Inadequate."

"Has he done this recently?"

Arthur paused. He remembered the confrontation after the Fischer job, where Cobb had blamed him for failing to properly research Fisher. He'd yelled at him, humiliating him in front of everyone. Arthur had felt small, and powerless.

"Yes, he did," anger was rising in his voice. "And I saved his life on that job! If it wasn't for me, he'd be stuck!"

"Stuck where, Arthur?"

"In the place we were investigating."

"Do you feel Cobb is ungrateful?"

"Yes, I do." Arthur's voice started to break. "He's ungrateful, and he just uses me." Tears were breaking loose again, and he wiped at them, furiously.

"Do you think these people care about you, Arthur?"

"No."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they've put me in here. I'm a prisoner. I can't decide what I eat, or what I wear, or where I can go. Your little henchman follow me everywhere. I'm trapped."

"But you're ill, Arthur." Greenwood spoke authoratively. "You're suffering from an eating disorder. That's why you're here, they want you to get better."

"They just want to control. Watch as I get fat, and then they'll make fun of me for that."

Greenwood shifted. "You mentioned there was a young woman in your team. How do you feel about her?"

Arthur looked at the psychiatrist. "Ariadne?"

"Yes, that's her name?"

"Yes. She…" Arthur swallowed. "She's scared of me. I can see it in her face. She thinks I'm crazy, and she's glad I'm here."

"Did you like her, Arthur?"

"Yes, I did. She's sweet, kind, funny. But she thinks I'm this fat, ugly, repellent individual. She's glad I'm here."

Greenwood leaned forward again. "You have a bad self-image Arthur. We can help you with that. But there is one condition for us helping you."

Arthur swallowed. "Whats that?"

"You don't have any contact with these people for a while. I will not let them visit you, or let them contact you. You need to stay away from them."

Arthur nodded. "Ok."

Greenwood smiled again, unctuously. "Well done, Arthur. Right, I'm now going to call Davidson and have him take you back to your room. May I remind you, that you need to keep drinking five glasses of calorie fluids a day. Otherwise, we'll have to consider giving you an IV."

He pressed a button. Arthur stood.

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem." Greenwood surveyed the pale, gaunt man in front of him. "They've treated you badly, Arthur. We'll put that right."

Another male nurse appeared. The door opened, and Arthur walked out.

Greenwood's face hardened. Turning, he picked up the phone, and punched in a number. After a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mr Saito? He's a lamb to the slaughter. When do you want to come and see him?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Here she comes." Eames took a sip of wine and gestured towards the door. Clad in a black suit, a young woman was moving purposefully towards them.

Cobb looked. "It is. OK, get ready." As she approached the table, the two men stood.

Her eyebrows raised. "You don't have to be so deferential."

"Well, it has been a long time," Cobb admitted. "How are you, Elise?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Not too bad. How about you?"

He smiled tightly. "I've been better."

"I can imagine." The three of them sat down, and she gestured to a waiter.

"So why do you need me here?" She picked up her water glass and scrutinised the two men. "Whats the urgency?"

"We think we need your help. You were one of our best ever insiders."

"Wasn't I just. So good that your Point Man doesn't even recognise me a few years later."

Cobb flushed. "Indeed."

"So what do you need my help for?" She looked at them both, expectantly. Eames studied his wine glass, as he waited for Cobb to speak.

Cobb re-folded his napkin, and looked at Elise. Her eyes were bright, and intelligent, and for a second, Cobb remembered losing himself in them as they stole a kiss on the only job they'd worked on together.

"Its about Arthur, isn't it?" She said, quietly.

Cobb nodded, and opened his mouth.

* * *

Arthur lay on his bed. He had no idea of how long he'd been lying there, staring at the ceiling. His mind was blank, and his eyes were red.

He felt like a traitor. As though he had cheated on a fond, doting wife with a girlfriend. He'd gone to the therapist, and brutally betrayed his team mates. He'd betrayed Eames, who had sat with him all night due to fearing he would hurt himself. He'd betrayed Cobb, who was his best friend.

But then it had got worse. He'd betrayed Ariadne.

"Tell me more about this girl," Greenwood's smooth, oily voice had punctuated his consciousness. "Is she pretty?"

Arthur swallowed. "Not conventionally. She's short, and she's got one of these round, cherubic faces. She's not a supermodel. She'll probably get a bit fat when she's older."

He heard his voice, and cringed. He hated himself. _You fat, ugly bastard!_

Greenwood smiled, sympathetically. "Do you think she's ugly, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him, astonished. "No. She's…lovely. She's kind, she's generous. She brought me Danish once, and I refused her. I should have just eaten them."

"Why should you have eaten them?"

"Because it was a gift. She was worried about me. Thought I was working too hard. I upset her." He looked at the floor.

"Do you feel badly that you upset her, Arthur?"

"Yes." It came out as a sob.

"Do you want to tell her you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell her anything else?"

"No." He wiped his eyes. "Except…I wish she knew that I…I…"

"Do you like her Arthur? Do you want to have sex with her?"

The Point Man looked stunned. "Yes, I do. I want to…" he swallowed. "I want to make her cum. Make her realise that I'm the only man for her. But, she won't want me. The last one didn't. But, I don't want to feel this way about her. It makes me feel-" he broke off, unable to continue.

Greenwood nodded. "You feel guilty. They always make you feel guilty, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "She does. She makes me feel bad for being like this. She came round once, to my apartment. I'd had a binge, I collapsed. I was covered in vomit, and some blood. I'd brought up blood…she was there, with Cobb, and Eames. All looking at me." He paused.

"They took me to hospital. I just wanted to die. I felt so small, so pathetic. They'd seen me do that…and I couldn't stand it. I saw the look in her eyes, a look of pain. Then she came round again, whilst I was bingeing. I stood there, shovelling food in. I did it deliberately. I wanted to frighten her, make her realise how ugly I am, how twisted. I told her that was the reason she'd come round, to watch me. That maybe her turn on was fat men." He swallowed.

"And how did she react?"

"She looked shocked. I told her to get out."

"Have you seen her since?"

Arthur's eyes glistened with tears.

"When I broke out of here. I went to her. I just wanted to see her, wanted to touch her. I tried to seduce her. But it went wrong. It went so wrong!"

Burying his face in his hand, Arthur began to sob wildly. Greenwood leaned back in his chair, a look of satisfaction crossing his face.

* * *

Elise took a sip of water. Cobb had paused.

"I didn't realise he was so ill," she spoke regretfully. "If I had, I wouldn't have-"

"Tried to kill him?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I didn't mean to do that, Dom. I promise you. But what else could I have done? Saito was trying to close in on Dean, and I knew that Arthur was being used as bait. I know he didn't approve of our affair Dom, and I turned him down. What I didn't get was why he didn't recognise me."

Cobb shrugged. "Its been a while. You've changed your appearance."

"Possibly."

She picked up her glass. "So, what do you need me for?"

Cobb took a deep breath. "We're going to perform an inception. An inception to remove the bulimia."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you insane?"

Cobb smiled wryly. "No."

"This is potentially really dangerous, Dom." She looked at him, her face thoughtful. "You're going to go into Arthur's dreams, and try and plant the idea that he's a worthwhile human being, he shouldn't have such low self-esteem, and he should stop bingeing. You're going to change him completely."

"Well, there is that. Try and make him better."

"Dom. What you're suggesting could change Arthur's relationships with everybody. Eating disorders often spring from feeling alienated, feeling different. Feeling you're out of control. You could make Arthur re-think everything in his life, from his family to his job to his friendship with you. What do you want me to do?"

Cobb looked at her. "I want you to come into the inception with us. I want you to finish what got started a few years ago. I want you to seduce him, give him what he needs, and then, just leave him alone. He can do better than you, Elise. And you know that. He doesn't believe it yet."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, well. What an offer."

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Med time!"

Arthur rolled over, and winced. The scornful face of Mike was above him. Arthur groaned. "I don't want them."

"Tough shit. You take them. Or…its restraints."

Arthur glared. "Do you enjoy this?"

"No, I love it. I love coming in here, and dealing with a stuck up little shit like you. There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing that a good boning wouldn't solve! But you go crying to Greenwood every day, telling him you're tragic life story. What happened? Didn't you get asked to the Junior High Prom? Did Daddy stop giving you an allowance at 21? Come on, tell me, which one is it?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "Just go."

"You little-" Arthur could hear the rising anger in Mike's voice. "Take your meds!"

"No!"

"OK, you've asked for it." Reaching over, the nurse grabbed Arthur's nose, and pinched it hard. The shock caused him to open his mouth, and before he could stop him, Mike had tipped two small pills in.

"Swallow." Mike laughed cruelly. "Bet it's a while since you said that to a chick! Who'd want to put up with you?"

Laughing, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Arthur to cough and heave. As his chest settled, he felt the tears rise again.

"Who would?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Eames excused himself. Cobb and Elise surveyed each other. As he opened his mouth to speak, his cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Dom Cobb?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Greenwood. Would you mind bringing your colleagues in tomorrow at 10am? I think its time you heard what Arthur had to say." He hung up.

Cobb looked at Elise. "He wants us to see Arthur."

She stood up. "It's the beginning of the end, Dom. Trust me."

Cobb watched her retreating figure. And as he looked at the cellphone in his hand, had a suspicion she was right.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur curled up on his bed. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Ariadne's face, and heard his harsh judgement of her echoing in his head. Feeling sick to his stomach, he turned over.

"Arthur?"

The Point Man looked up. He was looking into the face of another doctor. He was in his early forties, and his expression was kind.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Beman. I'm going to give you a check up."

Arthur snorted. "What am I, a child?"

"No." Beman looked at the Point Man. "You're a diagnosed bulimic, and because you're currently refusing to eat what we serve you, there is a potential danger that it could be transmuting into Anorexia. I suspect that due to your erratic diet, you're probably very low in essential nutrients, including potassium." He looked up from his notes. "How tall are you?"

Arthur shrugged. "Five eleven, six feet."

"Right, with your height, and build, you should weigh in the region of anything from 147 to 160lbs." He ignored the look of horror on Arthur's face. "I suspect you probably weigh less than 130lb. Your muscles will begin to atrophy, and you'll lose calcium from your bones. You're at a real risk of developing osteopoerosis, which is something we generally only see in older women – and anorexic ones."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Oh, ok, I get it. Don't worry, I'll eat what you serve me."

"No. No, you don't get it." Beman's voice was calm, but an intensity shined in his eyes. "You don't get the first thing about this, Arthur. You're dying. You're killing yourself. Trust me, is it really worth it?"

"Tell me something I don't already realise." The Point Man's tone sharp. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Its 11am. You're always tired, aren't you? Shall I tell you why? Its because you have no energy. You have no protein stores to give you that, and you're probably feeling the cold, due to depleted fat reserves."

"I don't want any fat reserves!" Arthur shouted at the Medic, his face beginning to redden. "Fat is-"

"Normal. Human. Its flesh, Arthur. Its what we're made of."

Arthur shrugged. "I have too much of it."

Beman's gaze took in the Point Man, noting the prominent collarbones, the sharpness of his elbows. His face was almost concave.

"My God," the Medic spoke softly. "You have no idea what you look like, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Arthur spoke shortly. "A fat, ugly blob. Please just go." Turning his back on the Medic, he crawled into the bed.

* * *

Saito poured a drink for himself, then turned to his visitor, sitting in a chair opposite his desk. "Scotch? Whiskey?"

Greenwood smiled. "Whiskey would be good, Mr Saito…except I'm technically still on duty."

Saito smiled, conspiratorally. "I'll water it down for you, Doctor." He poured a large quantity of water onto a shot of whiskey, and handed it to the psychiatrist.

Saito walked to his desk, and sat down. He held up his glass. "To our patient." They clinked glasses.

"Or," Greenwood spoke, his eyes twinkling with malice, "To our _patience?"_

Saito barked out a laugh. "Very good, doctor. So, how is he?"

Greenwood took a ruminative sip. "He's very willing to open himself up. He sat in my office yesterday, and cried. Cried and cried and cried. And whined. Spent the whole session whining about how he really likes the girl he works with…but she doesn't like him…and how he thinks they all hate him…and how he tried to fuck her, but he failed…"

Saito nodded. "So the seeds are being planted. Excellent."

Greenwood smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe. He's ridiculously candid. Its as though he can't stop himself. All of this just comes pouring out. Probably because he's not allowed to stuff his face."

Saito looked at Greenwood. "His physical health is still poor?"

"Yep. We're sticking him on an IV. We have to get him fattened up." Greenwood took a sip. "I hate bulimics, And Anorexics. Watching them panic as you tell them how many calories are going in makes it worth putting up with them. There are people starving all over the world, and we have these pampered babies doing it deliberately." He sighed. "Give me a good psychotic killer to psychoanalyse any day of the week!"

Saito nodded. "I agree."

"You know," Greenwood swirled his whiskey in the glass. "You told me what these guys do – its pretty bizarre. They clearly don't realise that good old fashioned psychotherapy beat them to it a long time ago in terms of implanting ideas. But it's a slow process. We just have to keep on breaking him down. Getting him to admit to everything. Then, we tell them he's told us everything. They'll abandon him, and then-"

"-I step in", Saito finished.

"Yes. You step in, as the big protector. You tell Arthur – if that's even his real name – that whilst Dom Cobb may have used him, you want to give him something better. You get your inside man, and Cobb goes inside. Because once Arthur's told us all their personal secrets, he'll start spilling all their corporate ones. Oh, trust me, corporate espionage will carry a very heavy price."

Saito sipped his scotch. "And what about your nurses?"

Greenwood grinned. "Oh, they're loving every minute of it. I told them 'Imagine this is the little geeky kid you enjoyed picking on in High School. Just stick it to him!' They're very inventive. One of my female nurses found them shoving his face in chocolate mousse the other night. I don't believe he enjoyed it."

Saito laughed again. "So, you're making him think everyone is against him?"

Greenwood nodded. "Everyone. Aside from me…and you."

"Did you call in the team?"

"Yes. They're coming in tomorrow. They won't enjoy it. Which reminds me-" he checked his watch – "I need to get back. I need to have another session with Arthur." He stood up, and extended his hand. "I'll be in touch."

Saito nodded, taking the proferred handshake. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you."

* * *

Cobb looked at Eames and Ariadne. "Tomorrow, we go and see Arthur."

"Great." Eames leaned back in his seat. "What a treat."

Cobb glared. "You're attitude is not going to help."

"No, and I'm not sure playing along with group therapy will either." Eames pulled a cigarette out. "We'll get told, no doubt, exactly what Arthur thinks of us. Or rather, what Arthur's shrink has told him to think of us. I don't like it, Dom. Not one bit." He lit the cigarette and inhaled.

"OK, thank you." Cobb spoke patiently. "Ari?"

"I don't want to…" she spoke slowly. "But we have to help Arthur."

Cobb nodded. "Thank you. Elise will be meeting us there."

"Oh really?" Eames' eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"Because she'll be helping with the dosage. Tomorrow might be our chance."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Right, Arthur." Greenwood stood in the doorway, smiling. "Today you're having a group session with your teammates. I'm going to be present, and if at any time you start feeling pressured, unhappy, or uncomfortable, the session ends."

Arthur blinked. "Why are you doing this?"

"To hep you with your recovery. To help you accept that the people you work with, may not have your best interests at heart."

Arthur swallowed. "OK."

* * *

Cobb, Eames, and Ariadne waited in the parking lot. Eames was reaching for his cigarettes.

"You'll have gone through the entire packet by the time we get inside."

Eames shrugged. "Probably 12 and been diagnosed with lung cancer by the time we get started." He put one in his mouth. "Where is she?"

Cobb looked at him. "She'll be here. Lets just get inside."

Ariadne spoke. "Is this really a good idea? We haven't seen him for over two weeks! What if he's changed?"

"If this place is as good as Saito claimed," Eames commented, inhaling on his cigarette. "He should be fat, dimpled and happy by now."

Cobb glared at him. "We hope. What if he's not?"

Eames exhaled. "We deal. That's what we do, Dom. We deal."

Cobb looked at the Forger. "Of course."

* * *

Arthur sat in a chair, looking at the floor. Greenwood was examining some notes. The door to the group room opened, revealing a young female nurse, and Cobb, Ariadne, and Eames.

"You're here! Good to see you!" Greenwood got up, and extended his hand to Cobb, who was looking directly at Arthur.

Cobb ignored Greenwood. "Arthur! You look-" he broke off, feeling a wave of anger well up as he took in the Point Man's hollow face, and his tunic hanging off his shoulders.

"Fat and flabby." The Point Man finished. "Thanks, I know." He stared back at the floor.

"I'd go more for thin and ill." Cobb turned to Greenwood. "Would you care to explain his appearance, _Doctor_? Its just that we thought that by leaving him in your care-"

"Arthur doesn't eat if he doesn't want to," Greenwood interrupted, smoothly.

"Oh, no," Eames commented. "You've got it all wrong, doc. Arthur can eat, he just doesn't keep it down."

Arthur flushed, and Cobb glared at the Forger. "Eames."

"I can sense a lot of anger in this group," the psychiatrist's voice was still smooth, unctuous. "Shall we all sit down? I think you all have a lot of talking to do."

The four of them sat. Ariadne's hands were gripping each other in her lap.

"Right," Greenwood began, his tone light. "Who wants to begin?"

Cobb cleared his throat.

"Arthur. We're all worried about you. Worried about your health, about how you feel – and its really hard for us all, with you in here."

"I'll bet it is." Arthur raised his eyes and looked straight at the Extractor. "You don't have anyone to do your dirty work, do you Cobb?"

Cobb looked astonished. "I didn't mean that, Art, I meant-"

"Well, I did." Arthur looked at the floor again. Greenwood coughed.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Mr Eames?"

"There is." Eames crossed his legs, and looked straight at the Point Man. "The fact that you seem to be going on a mission to self-destruct. You got yourself mixed up in a mission for Saito. You nearly got yourself killed. And you're killing yourself with this. You won't listen to any of us."

"Why should I?" Arthur glared at Eames. "You don't even like me!"

"I don't like the way you behave, sometimes Arthur." Eames spoke quietly. "I don't like the fact that you're bulimic, for a start. Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself? What you're doing to your insides?"

Arthur shrugged. "Don't pretend you care. The only reason you're saying this is because if I don't get back in the team, you're stuck. You don't have anyone to humiliate, anyone to laugh at. Anyone to put down in front of Ariadne. Fuck you, Eames."

Cobb looked at Arthur. "Arthur, stop it."

"Stop what?" his tone was harsh.

"This." Cobb stood up. "I don't know what they've been saying to you, but this isn't you. This hatred you feel, Arthur. Whats fuelling it?" He glared at Greenwood.

"Mr Cobb." Greenwood spoke. "Arthur is just giving vent to his feelings. I think you need to accept that."

"You've told him what to say!"

"Mr Cobb, I'm a psychotherapist. I merely help people articulate what they want to say."

"OK," Cobb turned to Arthur. "So how do you really feel, Art? How do you really feel?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Cobb shouted. His anger was mounting. "I'd like to know what this is all about!"

"You use me." Arthur's tone was flat. "You use me, Dom. I do all the research, all the work. And you just take it."

"Arthur," Ariadne broke in, "you don't believe that!"

"Was I talking to you?" He turned and stared at the Architect. "Was I even asking you? Last time I saw you, you tried to spray hairspray in my face!"

"You tried to force me into-"

"I didn't force you into anything!" The Point Man's voice rose. "You were practically begging for it! Your tongue was hanging out! You just wanted me to do it with you! Whats wrong with you? Can't do any better? Have to go for the fat ugly bastard you work with?"

Ariadne's chin quivered, and tears began to roll down her face. "I can't stand this anymore!" She got up. "You know I don't see you like that, Arthur! You know I don't!" She turned and ran from the room.

Cobb gritted his teeth. "I'm ending this."

"Mr Cobb," Greenwood spoke again. "Is that really a good idea?"

"You've twisted him." Cobb looked at Greenwood. "You've given him ideas."

"No." Greenwood's voice was cold. "Arthur is merely telling you what you don't want to hear. And the fact is, Mr Cobb, he hates you. Now, maybe you should all leave. You're upsetting my patient."

Cobb took a backward glance at Arthur. "This isn't over." Followed by Eames, the Extractor turned and left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb threw his keys at his desk; they skidded across the linoleum surface and fell on the floor. The sharp metallic sound echoed through the warehouse.

Eames spoke. "Dom, look. Just calm-"

"Don't!" The Extractor turned to him, his face a mask of fury. "Don't even try and tell me to calm down! What the hell happened in there? Was that Arthur? Did that seem like Arthur to you, Eames, huh? Tell me!"

Eames swallowed. "It was a surprise but-"

"A surprise?" Cobb whirled, his eyes boring into the Forger. "He was sitting there, sobbing and crying, about how much he hates us all! And the way he looked! He looks worse than he did three weeks ago!" Cobb was pacing, his expression agitated.

Eames looked at the Extractor. "Dom. I think we're going to have to face it. Arthur's a victim of inception."

"What?" Cobb looked horrified. "You mean they've been-"

"No," the Forger interrupted. "Not in the sense of implanting ideas as we have. But in a much more insidious form – psychotherapy. His therapist He's had Arthur on his own, able to cajole and manipulate. He's feeding on Arthur's own fears, and taking them as read."

"Therapist?" Cobb muttered. "The-rapist, more like." He walked to the water cooler, and poured himself a glass of chilled water. "And as for Ariadne…"

Eames looked at Cobb. "Go to her, Dom." He spoke softly. "She needs you right now."

"What about you?"

The Forger shrugged, and reached for his cigarettes. "I'll be fine. Just go."

* * *

Arthur stood in the shower, letting the water cascade over his face. He felt his muscles tense as the hot water hit some more delicate parts of his body, then relaxed.

He couldn't believe what had happened that morning. When he'd seen the team walk in, he'd felt a rush of relief. Cobb – all he'd wanted was to get up and tell him how sorry he was. Eames – he'd felt a pang at how the Forger had tried to help when he'd found him in the grip of a binge.

He'd looked up, hopefully, and all he'd seen was unwelcoming, stony expressions.

Ariadne had been the worst. He'd wanted to go to her and embrace her. But she'd shrunk back, looked as though he were repulsive. Her eyes had wandered over his torso, and he'd suddenly realised how fat, flabby, and shapeless he now looked.

Greenwood. A hot rush of anger burned through him. The therapist had sat there, whilst he'd spat and raged at them. Why hadn't he stopped him? Why hadn't he told him he was going to far?

He closed his eyes and shivered. Turning the water off, he reached for a towel. Wrapping it round himself, he stepped out of the cubicle. Towelling himself off, he reached for the drawstring pants that were regulation. Pulling them on, and tying the string taut around his concave stomach, he walked back into the room.

His heart nearly stopped. Mike and Tom were both standing there. Smiling.

"Oh, look what just dragged itself out of the shower." Tom's voice was taunting, malicious. "Nice to see you've washed that bony backside of yours, Ogilvie. It means we won't have to do it tomorrow!"

Both men started to laugh. Arthur felt his anger melt into bewilderment. "What?"

"Oh, didn't Dr Greenwood tell you? Tomorrow you start getting tube fed. I guess that'll help teach you to keep your food down!" He and Tom started laughing again. "We're going to start a bet. A bet that you'll be resembling the Goodyear blimp by next week!"

"I'm not being tube fed," Arthur pulled himself up straight. "No."

Mike stepped forward. "You don't have a choice. You're bulimic. You're fucking incompetent. You don't know how to eat. You gorge yourself, and then you puke. You're incapable of keeping yourself alive. That's why you're here. You may as well be a baby."

"I'm not incompetent." Arthur felt the rage beginning to build again. "You have no idea."

"About what? You?" Mike gave him a look of bored contempt. "Save it, _Arthur._ I saw your friends leaving the little group session this morning. They all looked relieved to be shot of you. And that little dark haired chick, she ran out in tears."

Arthur stiffened. "You leave her alone."

"Oh, did I just hit a sore point?" Mike took a step closer. "What is it, Arthur? Were you boning her outside? Did she get completely sick of you and that scrawny body of yours? Did you ever manage to get it up? Maybe I should give her a call. I bet she'd love to feel a real man press up against her, give her the fuck of a-"

Arthur's fist slammed into the nurse's face. Hard, fast, powerful. Mike took a step back, and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"You-" he stared at Arthur in rage and disbelief.

"I told you." Arthur's voice was emotionless. "You leave her alone. You mention her name again, and I will see to it that they are the last words you speak."

The nurse's eyes glittered. "Oh, you are so going to regret this. Tom, get the restraints!"

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"Perfectly, Mr. Saito. He told them that they use him and abuse him. It was perfect."

"Good. Get him healthy. Then hand him over to me."

"Of course Sir."

"Oh, and Dr Greenwood? That publishing deal you wanted? Do this, and its yours."

"Thank you, Sir!"

* * *

"He hates us, all doesn't he?" Ariadne looked at Cobb, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "He hates us all."

"He doesn't." Cobb let the Architect lean against his shoulder, and gave her a squeeze. "He doesn't. Its his therapist. He's playing him, Ari. I don't know why, but there is somebody behind this."

"How could we have not noticed all of this, Dom?" Her voice was tense. "How could we have not noticed how ill he was before it got to this stage?"

Cobb let her sit up, and ran a hand over his hair. "I ask myself the same question. I did notice. I saw how he was starting to withdraw, saw how he was getting more erratic in his eating habits. I saw the weight he lost on the Fischer job – I thought it was just stress, all he needed to do was go home and relax. But he's been getting thinner. And thinner. He lies, he purges, his teeth are beginning to decay. I wish I had dragged him to a doctor. I wish I had told him he needed to eat. I wish I'd tied him to a chair and force fed him! And I didn't. I've let him down, Ariadne. I think we all have."

Ariadne's control broke. As he drew her into his arms, Cobb found himself shedding tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Christ, I'm sorry."

* * *

The receptionist looked up as the man approached. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." The voice was regretful. "I left my wallet in the room of a friend this morning – I was visiting – and I'm leaving the country tomorrow for business. I don't suppose you could let me in and let me get it?"

She laughed, nervously. "Its against regulations. Its 4pm, and we don't allow visitors now until 10am tomorrow."

"I'll make it worth your while." The voice was cajoling. "Let me get it, and I'll buy you dinner."

"You are the most-" she swallowed. "Charming man I've met. If I let you have my keys, will you return them?"

"Of course I will. Its room 28."

She smiled. "Here you go."

"Grab his left arm." Mike's voice was menacing. "I'll strap him to the side of the bed."

"Are you sure?" Tom laughed ,nervously. "What if he suckerpunches again?"

"He won't." Mike nodded. "Get that syringe. Its time for Arthur to take a nap!"

"Get away from me," The Point Man whispered.

"No chance." The nurse tapped his baton against his hand. "I've been waiting for this. Get on the bed."

"No." Arthur moved towards the wall.

"Get on the bed, you piece of shit, before I beat the crap out of you!" He approached Arthur, then froze.

Cold metal was pressing at the base of his skull. He swallowed. "What-"

"Step away from him, right now. At this range, I could blow your head off, and that of your accomplice."

Mike's eyes widened as the cold metal bit into his flesh. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Let him go. Get on your knees, both of you. Faces to the wall."

The two nurses, shocked, complied.

"Right. I am now taking your patient, and discharging him. If you try and follow us, I will shoot you. And I don't care where the bullet goes. Arthur?"

The Point Man snapped out of his astonished daze. "Eames?"

"Get your stuff. You're going home."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Eames swallowed. He heard Greenwood's voice behind him, and knew he had to move quickly.

"Wouldn't what?" His voice was deliberately soft. "Take a friend and colleague away from the brainwashing you seem to be trying to do? The way you're trying to turn him against us all? No, sorry, I'm taking him, and taking him right now." He cocked the trigger.

Greenwood took a step forward. "Mr Eames." His voice was soft. "I really wouldn't. Arthur is reaching a critical stage of his treatment at the moment. We're about to start the tube feeding programme."

Eames looked at Arthur. The Point Man's face was pale.

"Tube feeding?" Eames spoke slowly. "Would you explain what that is, please?"

"Its to get some more nutrients into his body." Greewood's tone was condescending, as though he were speaking to a not-too-bright child. He turned to Arthur. "You do know that we need to fatten you up, don't you?"

Arthur flinched at the words. He cleared his throat.

"Dr Greenwood," he tried to speak calmly. "I have an eating disorder. I am bulimic. I already think – no, I know – that I'm too fat. You are saying you'll stick a tube in me to fatten me up – that's terrifying!"

The Point Man looked desperate. Eames felt a surge of anger rise in his throat; it spilled over into words.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." His voice was taut. "I thought you fattened up battery farm animals, or maybe kids in fairytales. Not a grown adult who is perfectly capable of feeding himself."

"Arthur isn't capable of feeding himself." Greenwood's voice was calm. "He's bulimic. He has no idea when he's hungry or when he's not. If he was left to his own devices, he'd gorge and then vomit all day, every day."

"But you won't let him have his own devices or choices, will you?" Eames' voice was dangerous. "You've taken them away from him, and are refusing to let him have them back."

"He's not capable." Greenwood's voice was deadly. "Now, let my staff go, and we can begin the treatment."

* * *

Cobb waited impatiently in the office. The arid, sterilised atmosphere was beginning to make him cough. The smiling PA looked up from her desk.

"Mr Cobb? Mr Saito will see you now."

The magnate was sitting behind his desk, leafing through some papers. He looked up and frowned slightly as Cobb entered.

"Mr Cobb," he shuffled the papers back into a file. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me by explaining whats happening to Arthur." Cobb sat down without being asked. "Why I had to get invited to a therapy session where he practically told us all he hated us."

Saito smiled. "Maybe he does, Mr Cobb."

"No, he doesn't." Cobb could feel his temper rising.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because-" Cobb paused. "Because I trust Arthur. I trust him to tell me if something's wrong. Are you saying I can't trust my own Point Man?"

"I'm merely saying he doesn't trust you."

"But what about what you've done?" Cobb stared at the Forger, his face reddening with anger. "You set him up, you sent him after Elise-" he stopped.

"Oh, you two know each other?"

"We did," Cobb mumbled. "Once."

"Mr Cobb." Saito looked at the Extractor. "Arthur is receiving the best possible treatment that I'm paying for. I can stop the treatment, but then he'd possibly die. I can make a single phone call to ensure that happens?"

Cobb swallowed. The meeting was going nowhere. He got up.

"OK, Saito, you win." His voice bit with venom. "You keep Arthur in there. Keep him with those people, who are twisting him into something he's not. But he's still my Point Man. And I'm not letting him go without a fight."

Saito smiled. "Brave words, Mr Cobb. Brave words."

Cobb left, banging the door behind him. As he did, the phone on Saito's desk began to ring.

* * *

"Look, just keep your head down, allright? If you get carsick, bloody tell me!"

Arthur complied with the Forger's instructions. He shuffled down into the seat.

Eames drove. He'd kept the gun trained at the nurse's head, and then given instructions to Arthur.

"Artie?"

"Yes?"

"Leave the room. Here are my car keys" – he tossed them to the Point Man, who caught them – "and go and wait."

Arthur did so, moving as quickly as the weakened man could. Eames kept his gun trained on the back of the nurse's head. Greenwood was pale with anger.

"Sorry." He smiled at the psychiatrist. "But I don't think force feeding him – either with food or with lies you've perfected – is going to cure him."

"You know," Greenwood moved forward. "His heart is weakened . He could drop dead from a potassium imbalance at any moment. Do you realise that?"

Eames looked at the Greenwood coldly. "Don't worry. I'll deal."

Arthur shuddered. He'd been amazed at how he'd been able to walk calmly down the corridor, without even paying heed to the nurses or the psychiatrist. Eames had been so cold, so sure, that Arthur suddenly realised that if he'd had to, he would have shot them.

He turned his head to look at the Forger. Eames' driving was calm and assured. He turned his head, and looked at the Point Man.

"Right. You're coming to my place."

"Your place?" Arthur's voice jumped in surprise.

"If I take you to yours, first place they'll look. You're coming to mine."

Arthur nodded dumbly, realising that he was in no place to argue.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So, how is it going?"

Ariadne looked up as Yusuf approached. He was carrying a Frappuccino, which he put down on the desk for her.

"Thank you." She turned her blueprint draft over. "You're very sweet."

"My pleasure." He hovered, awkwardly, clearly not sure what to say or when. She cleared her throat.

"Are you ok, Yusuf?"

The chemist shrugged. "Not really. I feel that we're doing all this for Arthur, and-" his voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"Does he really appreciate it? Will he even thank us?"

Ariadne's hands trembled. She reached for the Frappuccino and took a swallow.

"I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

Arthur had dozed off during the journey. Eames had wound down the windows, and the cool air was pleasant. It seemed only a few minutes had passed when Eames' voice woke him. "Here we are."

Arthur opened his eyes. He'd never been to Eames' place before. He looked up at the imposing building. "Are you sure this is-"

"Yes." Eames unbuckled his seat and looked at the Point Man. "If you stayed in there, you'd probably have a nice piece of plastic plumbing coming out of your chest by now. You're better off here."

Arthur unbuckled, and slowly followed Eames out of the car. He winced when his feet hit the pavement.

"You ok?"

Arthur swallowed. "Just a few- pains in my knees and ankles."

Eames nodded. "OK. If you need someone to lean on-"

"I'm fine." The words came out in a snap, and Eames raised his eyebrows. Arthur straightened up, and followed the Forger to the rickety elevator. After a slow journey up, Eames opened the grill gate and led the Point Man to his apartment.

Arthur blinked. It was a messy space, filled with books, antique furniture, and some odd ornaments. The odour of good whiskey and cigarette smoke hung in the air.

Eames led Arthur into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe an explanation."

Eames put a cigarette in his mouth and flicked the lighter. "OK. We were all a little disturbed by what happened during your therapy session."

Arthur flinched. "I guess the truth hurts."

"If it is the truth."

"Therapy makes you speak the truth."

Eames shrugged. "Fine, you don't like me then. I can live with that, Artie. But I'm sure you'd rather be here than there, having a tube stuck in you that's fattening you up like some battery chicken."

Arthur blinked. "Does Cobb know I'm here?"

"No." The Forger looked at Arthur. "Do you want him to?"

* * *

Cobb got to the bottom of the building, and took a deep breath. He felt like having a scotch, but also knew that would be a bad idea.

Walking towards his car, he cursed under his breath. Elise hadn't shown up, and the inception was now looking to be over. If his Point Man really hated them all, he mused, maybe he should just leave him there.

Cobb sat behind the wheel, and rubbed his forehead. Leaving Arthur there would be like leaving a lamb to the slaughter. Having him back in the team would be like having a viper in the nest. Cobb smacked the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. His cellphone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Mr Cobb? It is Ichiro Saito here."

"Mr Saito." Cobb tried to keep his tone pleasant. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought you might like to know that one of your team took Arthur from the clinic today." The Magnate's voice was like ice.

Cobb's heart sank. "What?"

"They threatened Dr Greenwood, and two of the nurses. Mr Cobb, I am not prepared to pay for Arthur's treatment if this keeps happening. I'm sure you want him healthy."

"Well, yes, I do-"

"Excellent. Take him back Mr Cobb. There is one condition."

"Whats that?"

"That you never have contact with him again."

* * *

"So, can I get you anything?"

"May I have a glass of water? Please?"

"Of course." Eames walked into the tiny kitchen and turned on the tap. The Point Man was sitting in a chair. After a few weeks of being confined to a hard bed, the lumpy couch was almost luxurious.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He took a sip. "It tastes really sweet."

Eames shrugged. "Probably didn't wash the glass out properly."

"Oh." Arthur took another sip. "Listen, Eames-"

"Yes?"

"When you came to my apartment, and took the pizza from me-"

"You screamed and ranted like a child." The Forger finished. "Nice little scene, that."

Arthur looked at the Forger. "I can't help it."

"Really?"

"Look, if I could just eat like you, and Cobb, and Ariadne, I would, but I can't!"

"Why not?" Eames leaned forward. "Why do you do it, Arthur?"

"I just- I just-" He broke off. A loud banging was coming from the front door.

"Hold on." Eames got up, stretched, and walked to the door. As he opened it, Cobb barrelled in like a bull.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, nice to see you too." The Forger replied, drily. "Do come in." Cobb stalked inside and stopped when he saw Arthur. He stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"So you are here." His voice was toneless.

"Look, Dom." Arthur's tone was placating. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Cobb's voice was quavering slightly. "Don't even go there Arthur. Just don't. You don't mean it."

Arthur flinched.

"Whats happened?" Eames looked at the Extractor.

"Oh, now you ask." Cobb's voice had a razor edge. "I've just had Saito on the phone. Telling me that you broke Arthur out of there. He wants us to take him back. On the proviso that we never see him again."

Arthur paled. "He didn't."

"Yes, he did. He's the one who is bankrolling your therapy, didn't you realise?"

"You let Saito pay for it?" Arthur's face started to darken. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do!" Cobb screamed at the Point Man, his own face becoming progressively redder. "Because I'd had enough! Had enough of your bingeing, your hoarding, looking at you with your teeth rotting and your clothes hanging off you! Had enough of seeing you on the bathroom floor covered in your own shit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I offended you!" Arthur spat back.

"Offended me?" Cobb looked at him, astounded. "No, Arthur, you don't offend me. You've hurt me, and disappointed me, and Ariadne! And probably Eames! We're all trying to help you, and yet-"

"And yet you sell me out to Saito!" Arthur's tone was bitter.

"You did that yourself." Cobb's face was livid. "You only had to get a sniff of Elise being back in town, and you were right there!"

"Elise?" Arthur looked astounded. "Whats she got to do with it?"

"She's the girlfriend's mark." Cobb looked at the Point Man, as Arthur's jaw dropped. "Yes, that's right. My ex-lover, and the woman you were practically on your knees for! Saito well and truly honeytrapped you, didn't he!"

"I didn't realise it was her." Arthur looked at Cobb. "Really, I didn't!"

"Well, it is." Cobb said bitterly. "Funny, she's concerned about you."

"And you believe that?" Arthur glared at Cobb.

"Yes, I do!"

Arthur shook his head. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to trust Saito!"

"And I can't believe you're stupid enough to have an eating disorder!"

Arthur blinked.

"Oh, so its because of my stupidity I'm like this?" His voice had lowered.

"Well what is it because of?" Cobb's voice was dangerously quiet. "Is it because you think I use you, that I lean on you? Is it because you think no-one cares? Trust me, we care, Arthur. But maybe we will just take you back to the clinic, and let Saito have you as the prize. Because you've made your feelings very clear. And I will not let Ariadne be exposed to you whilst you're like this!"

"Yeah," Arthur whispered. He looked at Cobb. "Take me back. Because you've just confirmed what I always suspected."

"And what's that?"

"That you hate me."


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb slammed the door of his apartment. Standing in the hallway, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Gathering his thoughts, he walked into the kitchen. Picking up a glass, he turned on the tap to get a glass of water, feeling his hands shake.

Walking away from Arthur had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. As soon as Arthur had uttered the words, Cobb had realised he had to walk away. Turning, he'd heard Arthur jeering after him.

"Yeah, that's it, Dom, you walk away! Pretend I don't exist! That's fine, I've had people do that to me my whole life! You're just another one!"

Cobb went into the living room and sat down. His heart was starting to slow. Taking another sip of water, he placed the glass on the chair. He rubbed his forehead. Closing his eyes, he wished everything would go away.

* * *

Ariadne tried to finish the sketch, but the pencil kept slipping from her fingers. Finally, in a fit of frustration, she threw it on the desk.

She had to talk to somebody. Grabbing her jacket, she headed for the door.

* * *

Arthur sat on the bed, gazing at the door. Cobb had gone. He had a gnawing, painful feeling in his stomach. Lying down on the bed, he lay one forearm across his eyes.

Eames had been stunned by Cobb's walking out. He'd run after him, but Cobb had simply gone. After he'd seen him walk out of the front door, he went straight for Arthur.

"When are you going to get it?" The Forger had demanded, his eyes flashing. "When are you going to stop acting as though you don't need help? Jesus Christ, I'm beginning to wish I'd left you there!"

"Then why didn't you?" Arthur had practically screamed at him. "You always hated me Eames! Whats wrong, does the truth hurt now? How many times did you ridicule me, make me look small?"

"Arthur." Eames voice was calm. "Stop it. Its not going to work. You may be able to bully and manipulate Ariadne, but its not going to work with me."

Arthur stopped. "What did you just say?"

"That you're a manipulative." Eames' voice was eerily quiet. "Its all right. People with eating disorders are. Mainly because they're scared. Mainly because they're terrified of anyone finding out the real reasons for the disorder."

Arthur snorted. "We know the reason for mine. Its because I'm stupid." His voice was taking on a harder edge. "OK, that's fine. I heard it before." His voice was pulsing with anger.

"When did you hear it Arthur?"

Arthur took a deep breath. He was hit by a vivid memory – he'd been seventeen, and had come home from High School with his latest Chemistry test. Over dinner that night, his father had asked him how he'd done.

"Oh," Arthur spoke, his voice light. "I got 92%."

A heavy silence fell at the dinner table. His father looked at him, brows lowering.

"92%?" He repeated it. "Is that the best you can do? How do you expect to go into the Ivy League with a grade like _that?"_

Arthur felt stunned. "But…Dad – I was top of the class!"

His father laughed without humour. "Then they must be really dumb." He turned abruptly to Arthur's sister, and asked her how she'd done in her English test.

"98%", she said, a trifle smugly.

"Good girl!" their father looked pleased. "See, Arthur, this is what you should be aiming for. You don't apply yourself. You don't work to your full potential. You don't go that extra mile."

Arthur felt himself to be near tears. "Dad, it was biochemistry, it was a hard test! I-"

"See, this is typical of you," his father interrupted. "You always have to make excuses. Its embarrassing. Why do I have to have a son who is such a weak character? So unprepared to admit to his faults, always letting people down?" He spread his hands, dramatically. "Where did I go wrong with you?"

Arthur's mother put a soothing hand on her husband's arm, but Arthur couldn't finish. He felt a tight ball prickling in the back of his throat, but knew that if he gave in to the tears, his father would be even more cutting. He waited until everyone had finished, then excused himself.

Later that night, in bed, he heard his father's voice. He rolled over and screwed his eyes shut. No respite. Eventually, he got up, and walked downstairs.

In the kitchen, he flipped on the lights. Moving to the freezer, he dug through until he found the vanilla ice cream. Sitting down, he started to scoop handfuls into his mouth. The coldness numbed his fingers, the sweetness numbed his tears.

Before long, he started to feel uncomfortably full. Pushing himself off the stool, he waddled to the downstairs bathroom, and leaning over the toilet, shoved his fingers to the back of his throat.

No-one would know. Nobody would care.

Arthur blinked. Eames was standing in front of him. His hands were on Arthur's shoulders.

"Cobb didn't mean it." Eames' voice had taken on a softer tone. "He's just…angry."

"Yeah." Arthur looked at the Forger. "I know."

He couldn't believe the way Cobb had spoken to him during the Fischer job. Right there, humiliating him. As soon as they'd got off the plane, Arthur had gone through immigration and then baggage, trying not to look at any of the others. He couldn't stand it.

As soon as he'd checked into the hotel, he stood in front of the mirror,, breathing heavily. His self control had snapped, and he'd decided to go for a walk. Throwing on his suit jacket, not caring that he was jet lagged and exhausted, he walked through downtown LA, stopping abruptly when he found an Chinese buffet restaurant.

He went in. A neat maitre d' bowed. "Table for one, Sir?"

"Yes." Arthur's tone was abrupt, he wished he could take it back. He sat down.

"Sir, here is your plate," the maitre d' placed in front of him. "Please help yourself. Its as much as you can eat."

Arthur stood up. The huge metal tubs of food were straight into front of him. Sweet and sour chicken oozed neon pink. The battered pork balls glistened with oil. The vegetables coiled together, teasing, tantalising. The spring rolls lay in their heated tray, pulsing almost obscenely.

Arthur's mouth watered. Then his control snapped. He piled the plate, and carried it to the table, ignoring the looks of the serving staff. Eschewing chopsticks, he used the fork, piling it onto the back and shovelling it in. Sweet, sour, hot, crunchy, salty – an explosion of flavours and sensations were erupting in his mouth, and he didn't care.

Two girls walked in. He glanced up. Blonde, tanned, typically LA. He looked at them. They were the opposite of Ariadne. He shovelled in another forkful of rice and chewed as he looked at them.

He'd timed it badly. They were looking at him.

As he turned back to his food, he felt himself starting to flush. Then he noticed they were getting up, and walking to the food trays themselves. He then realised, with a further flush of embarrassment, that they were talking about him.

"Do you see that guy over there?"

"Him? He's cute?"

"Yeah – but he eats like a pig!"

Arthur heard the words with a shock. _Eats like a pig._ A feeling of profound shame spread through him, and he knew he had to get rid of the food immediately. Getting up, he walked straight to the men's room.

A few minutes later, he re-appeared, a grim smile on his face. Settling his check, he walked out. He swore he'd never return.

"Arthur?" Eames was still standing in front of him. "Arthur?"

The Point Man shrugged. "Leave me alone Eames. Its over, finished. You can't handle the fact I'm like this, none of you can. We're through." He pushed past the Forger and made his way to the door.

"Arthur!" Eames' voice had a hard edge to it. "You're not going anywhere-"

Arthur wrenched the door open. Aridane's mouth fell open in shock.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Cobb?" A banging on the door had started. Cobb shook his head. What time was it?

"Cobb!" It was becoming louder and more persistent. Getting up, Cobb moved towards the front door. Opening it, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Didn't think you'd ever come here," his voice was slightly shaky.

She smiled. "Well, it's a crisis, isn't it?"

He looked at her. "It is."

"Whats happened?"

"Saito wants Arthur, Elise. He paid for the clinic, paid off the therapist. He's turned him against us all."

She looked at him. "Dom. You need to do this. Now."

Cobb swallowed. "And what if it doesn't work?"

Her eyes met his. "Its better than not trying, isn't it?"

"But inception – its so risky. We're going to fundamentally change Arthur."

"But its better than the way he is. Surely you must see that."

Cobb looked at her. "I don't know Elise. Did I ever even know him?"

* * *

Ariadne's eyes widened as she took in the Point Man. "Arthur – what are you doing here?"

Arthur shrugged. "Eames got me out of the clinic." He glared at the Forger, who was hovering in the background.

"But, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Arthur laughed harshly. "It seems Dom Cobb has other ideas. He's happy for me to go back there."

"No…" her brow creased. "He wouldn't say that!"

Arthur gave her a pitying look. "Ariadne. You are so naïve. So naïve it hurts. Didn't you realise on the Fischer job that the only person Cobb cares about is himself?"

"Like you, you mean?"

Arthur stopped. Her mouth fell open. She took a step back. "I need to go."

"Oh, no." He grabbed her arm, and she winced. Despite his weakened state, he was still surprisingly strong. "You can stay right here, and explain that comment!"

"Well, you do!" Her voice had taken on new life – it was strong. "You only care about yourself, Arthur! You lie to us, you sneak around, you come to my apartment and threaten me! Then you turn on us all, claiming that we all hate you! The only person who hates you is yourself!" She was practically crying. "We all care about you Arthur! We lo-"

"Oh, that's your psychoanalysis, is it?" Arthur sneered. "Jesus Christ, you are such a child! No wonder it would never have worked out between us!"

Ariadne flinched. "Arthur, I think you're-"

"What? Fat, ugly, hateful! Go ahead! You're not telling me things I don't already know." He pulled up his shirt, revealing sunken, exposed ribs and bruising to his torso. "You really want to fuck me, don't you? Well come on, lets go and do it! I'm sure it'll live right down to my expectations!"

Eames took a step forward. "You bastard." His voice was as taught as wire. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well, it's the truth," Arthur glared. "It won't mean anything, and no-one ever cares. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, really?" Eames took another step. He was standing only inches from the Point Man. "You like the truth, Artie? Here's some. Who's the one who has been lying to us all for months, trying to conceal the fact he's bulimic? Whose been sneaking around, bingeing and vomiting, behaving in a manner that's hurt as all?"

"Eames-"

"Shut up!" The Forger was reddening with anger. "I'm talking now! You've hurt everyone Arthur, accept it! Cobb has been beside himself, wondering what he could have done to spot the signs and help you sooner. I've been wondering if maybe I've helped cause it, with some of the comments I've made over the years. And as for Ariadne-" his voice broke off, leaving the last comment hanging in the air.

"And as for Aridane?" Arthur's voice was dangerously soft. "I know what you're going to say. Oh, poor little Ari, hanging around for Arthur, who is so cold and cruel he doesn't even notice. Did any of you stop to think –" his eyes flashed – "that I don't care? That I happen to think that all of you are just holding me back?"

Eames burst out laughing. Ariadne looked slightly shocked; Arthur looked dazed.

"Us holding you back?" Eames was spluttering. "Oh, Christ, that's hilarious! No, the only person holding you back is you, Artie. You hold yourself back everytime you stick your fingers down your throat! Think about it – if you spent as much time investing in your life as you do in this self-defeating spiral, you'd be getting laid five times a day and earning more money than any of us! But no, you blame us! Oh Christ, that's good!"

"You have no right to judge me!" Arthur screamed. "You have no right! Do you even know what its like to be like this? Do you have any idea of what I go through?"

"Yes, it must be really tough." Eames remarked, drily. "Wondering whether to gorge on vanilla cheesecake or the chocolate gateux first."

Arthur face flamed. "You ignorant –"

"Oh, save your insults." Eames' voice was cold. "Save your energy, Arthur. You need it. You're going to go back and work for Saito, aren't you? You sold yourself out, and didn't need any help."

"Stop it!" Ariadne was nearly in tears. "Just stop it, Eames! Can't you see how much your hurting him? Don't you realise?"

She turned and walked to the Point Man. He blinked, but didn't pull away.

"Arthur." Her voice was firm. "I am going to tell you this. If you're not going to eat properly – than neither am I. If you're going to starve yourself, then I will too."

* * *

Saito picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr Saito, its Dom Cobb."

"Well, hello, Mr Cobb."

"I'm bringing Arthur back. It will be tomorrow, at 9am."

"Very good Mr Cobb."

"Oh, and Mr Saito?"

"Yes Mr Cobb?"

"Do what you like with him. I couldn't care less anymore."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb sighed as he looked over at Arthur. The Point Man refused to meet his eyes, and kept his head turned away.

He'd decided to head back to Eames after his call to Saito. As soon as the door was opened to him, he realised he'd made the right decision.

* * *

"Ariadne," Eames spoke calmly, approaching the Architect. "You can't put yourself at risk like this. Do you really think he-" he jabbed his finger in the Point Man's direction – "cares if you starve yourself or not? He's too caught up in his own illness. Thats one of the downsides of this disorder."

Ariadne looked steadily at the Point Man. "Did you hear what I said, Arthur?" Her voice was calm. "If you keep on doing this, then I'm going to do so too."

Arthur looked at her. A mix of emotions was playing across his face.

"If you do that, Ariadne," his voice was as taught as wire – "I will simply consider you a silly little girl. What do you think this is, a quick diet fix?"

Ariadne flushed, but she retained her calmness. "I thought you already did consider me a silly little girl Arthur. Isn't that what you said before?"

"Yes," the Point Man said, bitterly. "And if you do this, it'll confirm it. Do you think I choose to be this way? Do you think I wake up every morning and want to do this to myself? None of you are interested in the reasons why, though, are you?"

Eames stepped in. "Have you tried talking to us, Arthur, rather than spitting out accusations?"

"You would never listen." Arthur's tone was glacial. "None of you ever do. I work for you, I help you, I've saved your lives – and yet, none of you ever recognise it."

Eames lost his patience. "I've heard enough." He glared at the Point Man. "Get off your fucking cross, Arthur!"

Arthur faced him directly, his fists starting to curl. Ariadne took a step back.

"Please," she spoke, trying to calm the situation, "don't-"

A loud banging on the door caused them all to pause. Eames swallowed. "I'll get it." He looked at Arthur. "If you say anything to upset her whilst I'm gone, I will tear your throat out. Understand?"

Arthur nodded, coldly. "Perfectly."

* * *

Elise walked back to her rented apartment, her mind spinning. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Smiling, she walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Going into the hallway, she took off her leather jacket to hang on the peg behind the door.

Walking into the living room, she froze. Saito was standing on front of her.

"Elise!" His voice was warm, cordial. "Please, sit down. Its so good to see you."

She swallowed. "Get out."

Saito shook his head, a sorrowful expression forming on his face. "Not possible. Why did you do this, Elise? If you had only done as I asked."

"Done as you asked?" She choked out the words. "Let you take my ideas, steal my company? I can see why you sent Arthur. You knew about my history with Cobb. He was the perfect fall guy." She glared at him.

"I am going to give you a choice." Saito's voice had dropped slightly. "Here is a ticket, and a new passport. I suggest you pack. The plane leaves here at 8pm tonight."

She looked at him, defiance taking over her initial fear.

"And if I don't?"

Saito smiled, coldly.

"You know how I have solved problems in the past Elise. What do you think?"

* * *

"Its good to have you back, Arthur." Greenwood's tone was almost obsequious.

Arthur shrugged.

"My nurses will take you to your room," Greenwood's superficial friendliness was undermined by the iciness of his eyes. "We can begin treatment tomorrow."

Arthur looked up. "Treatment?"

"The tube feeding." Greenwood's tone was smooth. "You knew about it. Yo knew it would happen. We'll have you on a fairly low dosage at first, but you'll be gaining up to 1.5kilos a week from next week." He smiled. "It'll get you healthy."

Arthur turned to Cobb. "You fucking-"

"Save it." Cobb's voice was cold. "I've had it with you, and I mean that." He turned to leave. "Enjoy your stay, Arthur."

Cobb turned and started walking quickly down the corridor, trying to shut his ears to Arthur's agonised shouts.

As soon as he got to the car, he turned to the Forger.

"He's back in."

"Excellent." The Forger mashed his cigarette and flicked it out the window. "So what's the plan?"

"Very simple. Saito thinks we've broken all contact now. So we leave him in there tonight. Elise is going to visit tomorrow, on the pretext of being his sister."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "Ancient ruse. Probably will work. Go on."

"She then calls me. We'll all be waiting outside. The plans are done, mazes are built, we go in – and perform the inception."

Eames reached for another cigarette. "Its risky."

"We don't have any choice." Cobb's voice was hard. "Arthur's destroying himself Eames. Physically, he can barely stand, mentally, he's shot. I am not letting Saito have him under his control."

Eames nodded. "Agreed. Lets get back to Ariadne."

* * *

Cobb spent a sleepless night. At 4am, he finally got up, and went to the warehouse. As he collected the PASIV machine, he realised that this was finally coming to an end.

He drove to a road near the clinic, and decided to wait. There was no point in going back to his apartment, and the others knew where to come.

He bit his lip. Ariadne had been distressed, but agreed it was the right course to take. He checked his watch. 7am.

Another hour went by. And another.

He frowned. Elise should have been in the clinic by now, and he should have received the call. He drove round to the entrance, parked, locked, and got out.

Walking into the lobby, he was greeted by a slight redhead. "Hello. May I help you?"

"I hope so." Cobb tried to keep his voice calm. "I'm a friend of Arthur Ogilvie. May I see him today, please?"

"One moment."

As she scanned the files, Cobb waited. She looked up.

"He's not a patient here."

"What?" Cobb's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, Sir. A Mr Ichiro Saito checked him out one hour ago."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur lay back in the seat, the soft leather offering a comforting texture. Saito's private jet was the ultimate in airline luxury. A silent attendant placed a glass of water – unasked – in front of him. He stirred, and reached for it. A small sip of the ice cold liquid seared a path to his stomach.

He had no idea where he was being taken, but he was overcome by exhaustion to the point where he no longer cared. His memories of the last 24 hours were swiftly becoming a blur.

He remembered being led to his room by the nurses, only to be left there. He'd requested water – they'd ignored him. A sleepless night had followed, with the Point Man tormented by both thoughts of the tube feeding that was beginning the next day, and the closed, hostile look on the face of Cobb.

At 7am, his room had been entered by Greenwood.

"Arthur," he'd spoke softly, pleasantly, "its time for you to leave us now."

Arthur felt confused. "What?" His voice was dulled from lack of sleep.

Saito stepped into the room. The Point Man's chest constricted, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Saito, what are you-?"

The magnate smiled. "You're coming with me."

Arthur looked at the magnate, sitting opposite him. He was studying a Japanese newspaper, whilst casually sipping orange juice. He lowered the paper, and looked directly at Arthur.

"Are you allright, Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur's voice sounded faded. "I just feel – dirty."

The magnate nodded, sympathetically. "As soon as we arrive at our destination, we'll be going to the hotel. Then, I'm taking you shopping."

Arthur's eyebrows raised. "Shopping?"

"For clothes." The magnate spread his hands in an expansive gesture. "You cannot work for me dressed like _that."_

Arthur felt a deep blush warm his face. He suddenly become conscious of the fact that he was still in the shapeless hospital tunic. He ran a hand over his head – when was the last time he'd even had it cut?

Saito looked at him, sympathetically.

"Don't worry about the cost, Arthur. I'm paying."

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

Cobb looked at the Forger. "Exactly what I said. He's gone. Saito's taken him."

Eames looked furious. "Where? Why? How?"

"Where- I don't know, but I'm willing to guess its probably Tokyo. Why – because he can, and he wants to use Arthur to get to me. And how – I can only assume he was either waiting there last night or got there very early this morning."

Eames shook his head. "Well, that's it. We failed. Game over. Time to start recruiting for a new Point Man."

Cobb looked at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Eames grey eyes bored into the Extractor's ice blue ones. "We have worried ourselves sick about him. He's been in and out of the clinic, we've begged, pleaded, demanded, we've had Ariadne threatening to make herself ill – and if she even tries this I will force feed her myself- and he's still shafted us all with a large sharp one. Saito's got what he wanted. He can pay the bills for treatment that Arthur needs, and we're all going to have to accept that we've lost him, as a colleague and a friend."

Cobb swallowed. The Forger's face played out a conflict of anger and sadness.

"We still should have tried inception. We should have done it that day in the clinic! We should have overpowered Greenwood, we should have-"

"Let it go, Dom." Eames' voice was gentle. "He's never coming back."

Cobb sat down in a chair, and covered his face. A muffled sob escaped from him, and Eames walked over, placing a hand on his arm.

"Dom, its not your fault. Trust me."

Cobb looked at Eames, the traces of tears on his cheeks. "I've lost Arthur. I've lost Mal, and I've lost Arthur. The two people who were closest to me in the world, both in pain, and I failed them both. I failed them, Eames."

Eames looked at the Forger. "Then maybe there's only one thing we should do."

"Which is?"

"See if they're in Tokyo. It'd be a nice long flight…" Eames looked at the Extractor. "Like Fischer, remember?"

A germ of an idea was beginning to form. Cobb looked at the Extractor. "Are you sure?"

"No." Eames' honesty made Cobb flinch. "But I know that if we don't try, you'll never forgive yourself."

Cobb nodded. "You're right. I need to talk to Ariadne. You need to visit Elise."

* * *

Arthur stretched out on the bed. The scent of cherry blossom wafted through the open window, and the sunlight slanted in, illuminating the clean sharp lines of the modern hotel furniture.

He closed his eyes, listening to the frenetic hum of Tokyo. They'd arrived, and been greeted instantly by a battalion of attendants, listening respectfully to Saito's barked orders. Before Arthur had had time to even note his surroundings, he'd been seated in a limo, listening to Saito giving directions to a grey-clad Chauffeur.

He had looked at Saito, nervously. "Where are we-?"

"Clothes shopping." Saito's voice had been relaxed. "Trust me. Armani?"

Arthur nodded, dumbstruck.

Eames hurried to Elise's small rented apartment. He remembered the route, and had calculated that it would only take about twenty minutes to walk. As he approached the building, he mentally rehearsed what he would tell her. He had promised Cobb he would not give away too much.

Entering the lobby, he hurried up the stairs, squaring his shoulders. At her door, he knocked. "Elise? Eames. Open up honey, you know you want to!"

He suddenly noticed that the door was unlocked, and slightly ajar. Puzzled, he pushed it open. Walking into the living room, he tried calling again. "Elise? You here, love?"

He walked into the bedroom, noting with mounting concern that the closet doors were open, and the closets themselves empty. He turned his attention to the bed, noting an envelope. Walking towards it, he realised one word was written on it. "Cobb."

The Armani store in Tokyo had been an exquisite glass plated cathedral to the religion of good tailoring. Arthur had been greeted by three female sales assistants, who had chattered amongst themselves in Japanese as they had brought him suits. This had discomfited the Point Man, who despite having a command of fluent French and German, spoke only rudimentary Japanese at best.

He turned to Saito. "What are they-"

Saito smiled at Arthur, and spoke to the sales girls. Blushing, they giggled their explanations. Saito's face broke into a warm smile.

"They are saying you have very good bones, Arthur, and you are a very handsome man."

Arthur blushed, his hands fumbling slightly with the silk tie he was knotting. "Tell them thank you."

Saito translated to the girls, who blushed and giggled. Arthur peered into the mirror. The black suit was well cut, and the sheer quality of the fabric felt like gossamer on his skin. But then he peered closer. The colour made his skin look even paler, and as he ran his hands over the lines of his hips and waist, he could feel the flesh bulge and wobble. Everything felt tight and constricting.

Sighing, he took the jacket off. He clearly needed the next size up.

* * *

"She's gone?" Cobb looked at Eames, panic mounting in his voice. "Just gone?"

"Yes," Eames spoke tonelessly. "Read it." He tossed the envelope to Cobb. The Extractor ripped it open, and pulled out a single sheet. As he read, his eyes widened with shock.

* * *

"Arthur, do you want to know why you're here?"

Arthur swallowed. The hotel restaurant was quiet, and he had noted the menu had no prices. Saito snapped his fingers, and the matire d' suddenly produced a bottle of red wine.

"Yes," he spoke hesitantly. Freshly showered, shaved, and in a soft grey suit, he felt as though he were playing the role of the Point Man. He took a sip of water, and his stomach heaved at the smells of meat and rich dishes that were permeating the air.

"I need you to perform an extraction." Saito poured himself a glass of wine. "I will pay you - $500,000 dollars."

Arthur sucked his breath in through his teeth. "That's very generous."

"I thought so." The magnate picked up his glass. "You are my employee now, and I like to treat them fairly."

Arthur nodded. "And after the extraction?"

"You go back to the clinic." Saito took a sip. "And then I will collect you for another job."

"But-" Arthur found his voice. "What about-"

"What about what?" The magnate's smile was beginning to freeze.

"What about Dom?"

Saito looked at him, his expression turning cold. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Dom Cobb does not want you in his team anymore. You're too much of a liability. And didn't you reveal to them, through your therapist, that you hated them?"

Arthur fell silent. A chill was beginning to spread through him. "I guess I did," he whispered.

"So, is it a loss?"

Arthur tried to steady his breathing. "I guess not," he whispered.

Saito smiled. "Good. Accept it Arthur. You're on your own."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So what does the note say?"

Cobb was clenching the sheet of paper in his fist. His jaw was set.

"It says that she's gone. That's it."

Eames looked at the Extractor, hard. "Where?"

"Buenos Aires."

The Forger whistled. "She can't have done. Her business is here, her boyfriend is here – she can't have gone to South America, Dom, it doesn't make sense!"

"Read it." Cobb tossed the letter to Eames, who picked it up, and smoothed the crumpled paper out. As he read, his eyebrows raised:

_Dom,_

_I have to leave – I'm heading to Buenos Aires to lie low for a little while. I'm sorry about this – I know you were relying on me to help you with Arthur. Trust me, he's no good. Leave him in the clinic. _

_Love, _

_E x_

"Does that read like something Elise would write?" Cobb demanded.

Eames looked thoughtful. "No. She was adamant she would assist us with the inception. She was going to administer the sedative and keep watch." The Forger looked at Cobb. "Do you think Sai-"

"I don't think, I know." Cobb interrupted, his face hardening. "Saito's taken Arthur, and he's threatened Elise. He's trying to stop us from incepting Arthur, he's trying to stop us from re-forming the team. I doubt she's in Buenos Aires – she could be anywhere."

"Why is Saito so interested in Arthur?" Eames was puzzled. "You're the bloody extractor!"

"Yes, but Arthur knows how it works. He knows how to profile, knows how to handle situations – he's valuable to Saito. Plus, he's vulnerable. Saito can control him – everytime Arthur refuses to do something-"

"-He can threaten to send him back to a clinic," Eames finished. "Jesus."

"We have to move fast." Cobb looked determined. "We have to find Elise, and Arthur." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"What if they're both in Tokyo?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Saito wants to get Elise's business. What if he told her to fly to Tokyo, and left this note as a decoy?"

Cobb looked at Eames, his jaw starting to drop. "You may be right."

"Of course I am," the Forger spoke confidently. "If we go to Japan, we'll find all three of them. Guaranteed."

The Extractor nodded. "Its settled. Lets get Ariadne."

* * *

Arthur was slumped over the toilet seat, spitting out the last remnants of bile. He shakily reached for the flush handle. Getting up, he reached for a glass, and rinsed his mouth with water.

Dinner had been torturous. Upon learning of his fate, his stomach had felt constricted, and his mouth had gone dry. Saito had insisted he order, and when the waiter had approached, Arthur had felt pressured and uncomfortable.

"I'll have a –" he paused, scanning the tiny print- "a salad please. With tuna", he added as an afterthought.

Saito had frowned. "Not enough Arthur." He spoke in rapid Japanese, and the waiter had bowed obsequiously. Arthur had taken a sip of water. His anxiety was starting to return.

"You have to eat." Saito's expression was stern.

"Mr Saito, its not that ea-"

"Arthur. Don't make me regret taking you out of the clinic early."

Arthur looked at the magnate. Saito's eyes were cold. He reached for his wine glass.

"There are some interesting types of treatment for eating disorders." Arthur flinched. "If medication and therapy didn't work, there is always ECT."

Arthur blinked. "Electroconvulsive therapy?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Mr Saito, that can damage people, people have ended up-"

"I know," the magnate interrupted. "So lets hope it isn't required, shall we?"

Arthur's eyes dropped. "Yes."

When the food had arrived, Arthur had been barely able to look at it. He had forced in forkfuls of the dressed steak and salad, conscious of Saito's watching him. He had excused himself before dessert, mumbling jetlag as an excuse. Saito's eyes had been like ice, but he'd permitted him to go.

Arthur sluiced his face, and walked back into the bedroom, stripping off the suit. He felt heavy, bloated, and uncomfortable. He crawled into bed, and hugged his knees tight to his chest. Feeling isolated, he closed his eyes, and tried to drift into sleep. His hand was clutching his loaded die.

* * *

"Tokyo?"

Ariadne's voice was small. Cobb smiled, reassuringly. "We think its where Arthur is."

"But what are we going to do there?" Her voice sounded drained of life. Cobb noted with concern the dark rings under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin.

"We're going to get Arthur, and fly him back. The flight from Tokyo to New York is twelve hours. That's long enough, with Yusuf's compounds, to perform the inception. The mazes are ready, yes?"

She nodded, dumbly. "Of course they are."

"Good." Cobb looked relieved. "We can payoff the airline, do whatever we need to."

She shrugged. "OK."

Cobb looked at her, more closely. "Are you allright?"

"I didn't sleep well."

"OK…" Cobb checked his watch. "Its nearly 1pm. Lets got for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

Cobb looked at her, worry starting to rise from the pit of his stomach. "Ari. Please, please don't start hurting yourself. Please."

"Why not?" She spoke, tonelessly. "We seem to spend all our time worrying about Arthur, and he doesn't care about us. Any of us. Why should it matter if I do this to myself?"

"It matters to me." Cobb spoke gently. "And to Eames. Please."

She smiled faintly. "I can't make promises, Dom. I can't."

* * *

Arthur had only just finished dressing when there was a sharp knock on the door. Swallowing, he walked towards it. Upon opening, he found a sharply dressed man waiting for him.

"Mr Saito said to give you this." He handed him a note. Arthur unfolded it.

"_Meet me in the lobby. Saito."_

"Thank you." The man bowed and Arthur hurried, pulling on his suit jacket. He grabbed the briefcase and left the room.

Saito was waiting. "Good morning. This way please." He led him to the limousine.

"Where are we-"

"No questions." Saito was abrupt. "I need you to remain calm, for today is the extraction. Are you ready?"

Arthur looked at him. "I have no PASIV-"

"All taken care of."

Arthur fell silent, aware that his opinions were neither wanted nor required. After a short space of time, the limousine drew up outside a modern office block.

The door opened, Saito stepped out. "Arthur. This way."

* * *

The attendant smiled. "Welcome to Air Japan. May I help you?"

Cobb smiled. "No, thank you. We have everything we need."

She nodded, and left. Cobb reclined in his seat. Eames was behind him; Ariadne and Yusuf in front. He reached for his complimentary water, trying to focus on getting through the next seven hours.

* * *

"This way, Arthur."

Arthur hurried down the corridor. He felt weak, and shaky. Saito was standing outside a closed door. He smiled.

"Inside, Arthur, you will find the subject. Remember, perform as quickly as you can."

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

The door swung open, and Arthur sucked in his breath.

There, laying unconscious in a chair, was Elise.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur stood, thunderstruck. He hesitantly moved forward, then dropped to his knee. Extending his finger, he began to gently brush it down Elise's cheek. The movement emboldened him, and he repeated it, using the back of three fingers.

He studied her face. The cheekbones, the jaw. He looked intently, remembering the first time he'd seen her. It had been in a hotel room, in New York. A few years before.

He'd felt unsure of himself on this job. He'd only just met Cobb, started working for him. He'd been trying to combat his bulimia – going to the gym, seeing a therapist. But he wasn't sure it was working. The therapist kept trying to guide him into talking about his childhood, his High School, college, and Arthur had felt himself burn with embarrassment at her questions. He'd begun to lapse into silence, and eventually, had stopped speaking completely.

After three frustrating, monosyllabic sessions, the therapist had told him to leave.

"I want to help you, Arthur," she'd spoken with a hint of gentle chiding in her voice. "But you need to help yourself first."

He'd nodded dumbly, turned, and left. On his way back to his rented apartment, he'd stopped off at a convenience store, and bought several packets of cookies, and two tubs of ice cream. An hour later, gorged and bloated, he'd felt nothing but empty.

Walking into the hotel room, he was aware that he needed to impress. The insider would be there. Cobb hadn't given him any further details. He'd straightened his shoulders, put on a sharply cut grey suit. And made sure his hair was slicked back. He wanted to look sharp, calm, in control.

He'd walked in, expecting the insider to be a drab, faceless corporate guy in a suit. When he saw the young woman waiting there, he'd sucked in his breath.

She was attractive. Curvy figure, dark red hair. Her face was intelligent, with intense dark eyes. But it was the way she carried herself – with confidence, with grace. She'd walked towards him, and extended her hand.

"Hi," her voice was calm, assured. "Elise."

He took it, and grasped it perhaps more firmly than he'd intended. "Arthur."

* * *

Eames fiddled with the air con. "Its small, but it'll do."

"What do you expect? Its Tokyo." Cobb had spoken more sharply than he intended. He rubbed his face. He felt dried out, and headed for the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"So, whats the plan?"

"The plan?" Cobb looked at the Forger. "We go and get Ariadne and Yusuf, and find something to eat. Then we group together to go through how we're going to get Arthur."

Eames looked at the Extractor. "Dom. Don't you think this is – "

"What?"

"Crazy?"

"No." Cobb spoke earnestly. "I don't. We failed at the clinic, now is our chance. We find Arthur. We sedate him if we need to. Get him to the airport, get on that flight. We have the cabin, the protection. Twelve hours-"

"-To implant the ideas that he's loved, he's wanted, he's desired." Eames looked at Cobb. "It's a start. He'll still need some professional help."

"Of course," Cobb sounded irritable. "But if we can start by implanting the idea…"

Eames looked at the Extractor. "I hope you're right."

* * *

He hadn't acknowledged his attraction at first. He'd simply been professional. She was trying to crack some difficult information about Cobol, and was succeeding. Arthur had received the information, and spent hours scrutinising it, until there was a soft knock on his hotel door.

He'd looked up, irritably. "Yes?"

She had opened the door and entered. "Hi."

He'd looked up, and felt himself starting to unravel slightly. "Hey."

"Listen, I have some information, but, I'm not sure its useful. Do you-"

"Yes!" He'd spoken a little too eagerly, and felt himself flush slightly. "Yes, I could look at it."

"Ok." She smiled, "I'll get it."

As she left the room, he'd felt himself feel impulsive, slightly reckless. He cleared his throat. "Listen…do you want to go for dinner?"

She'd looked taken aback. Then she'd smiled. "Oh, Arthur, I'd love to – but I've already agreed to go for dinner with Dom."

He'd felt deflated. "Oh. Sure."

"But I'd love to go for dinner with you at some –"

"No, you're right, its getting late." He'd spoken abruptly. "I should be finishing up anyway."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Arthur, its half seven. I'm sure Dom wouldn't mind if you joined us-"

"No, I'll get room service." She looked at him. "But thanks," he added as an afterthought.

She'd turned and left, and Arthur had picked up the phone. A heavy meal and rich dessert later, and he was bent over the toilet bowl.

_Of course she'd prefer Cobb. He's smooth. You're just a silly liitle kid in comparison._

He'd become more frosty towards her. But after another week, he couldn't stand it. He'd watched her and Cobb get closer, the way the Extractor had leaned closely, whispering things in her ear, suggesting a new intimacy. He'd seen him put her hand on her arm, and then lean in close. She'd giggled, a soft throaty sound.

Arthur couldn't bear it. It ignited a hot flame of jealousy, something he felt he'd never possess. People weren't objects, he'd always rationalised. They were free spirits, to be with whoever they chose. But when he saw Cobb and Elise together, he felt irrational, jealous, furious. Cobb was married, with children – what gave him the right?

Arthur started to withdraw. He couldn't articulate it. Except through the route he'd always known. Bingeing took on another dimension, a way of expelling his hurt, and anger.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He knew they were having an affair. He could hear them, through the walls of the hotel. Eventually, he waited. He went to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

The door swung open. She was standing there, in a silk robe. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Arthur!" Her voice was surprised. "I wasn't-"

"Doesn't matter." He cut her off. "We can still-"

"Still what?" Her voice was taking on a slightly harder edge. "Still what, Arthur?"

He was starting to undress. "We could…have some fun…"

Elise looked at him. "Arthur – I'm flattered, but I'm-"

"Sleeping with Cobb." Arthur's voice was bitter. "I know."

She flushed. "Its none of your business."

"It is my business!" He shouted. "He's the Extractor, you're part of this team, for God's sake! Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Yes, I do." She looked at him. "He's married, I'm single, its just sex! It doesn't mean anything, its just a release!"

"But why him?" Arthur's voice was soft. "Why him?"

"He makes me laugh, he's attractive-" she broke off. "Arthur, why do you want me to say this? Its going to hurt you. I know you like me-" he blushed – "but you're not my type."

"Why? Because I'm single?" The words came out harshly.

"No." Elise looked at him. "Because you're sick. You have an eating-"

"Nothing wrong with me." Arthur glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Elise pulled her robe round her more tightly. "Its not going to happen. You can see yourself out of the room, I'm sure."

He'd gone, hurt, and angry.

_Why are you so surprised? You are so useless. So ugly. You're not smooth and interesting like Cobb!_

He stroked her cheek again. When he'd seen her again – slightly thinner, and with dyed dark hair – he'd tried to ignore it. Tired to pretend he didn't know who she was. But he'd known. And when he'd seen her at the club, he'd hovered between wanting to dominate her and wanting her to dominate him. She'd tried to kill him. But he still couldn't help but feel something. Until he remembered.

He looked at her, and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Elise," he whispered. "I'm sorry."


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"OK, where do we start?" Eames took a sip of water and sat down. The heat in Tokyo was clammy, and the Forger could feel his shirt becoming stained with sweat.

"Right." Cobb looked at the other three team members. "We start by finding out where Saito's key offices are. Then, you go to it, Eames."

"Me?" Eames looked surprised. "Why not you?"

"He'll expect me to go," Cobb explained. "If you go, it'll surprise him. Make him wonder what's going on."

"Then what?" Eames took a sip of water.

"We find Arthur. I'm imagining that Saito won't let him out of his sight. He's become too valuable a commodity. We get him to come with us – and if we have to, we use force."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "Is that wise?"

"Only if we have to. I mean that."

Ariadne shifted slightly. "Then what do we do?"

"We take him-" Cobb pointed at the map he'd pinned to a board behind him – "here. Its part of Tokyo where you can rent warehouse space. We'll bring him here, perform the inception."

"And the inception itself," Eames commented, is going to consist of four layers, right?"

"If it needs to."

"And where do we start?"

"We start at base," Cobb spoke authoratively. "We start with Arthur's fear that he's fat, and therefore is going to such extreme measures to control his weight. Then we move onto 'I am liked and approved of'. Then we go to 'No matter what, people will love me and appreciate me.'"

"Brilliant," Eames commented. "This is going straight to the heart of what has probably triggered it. But God knows what we'll find lurking in his mind."

"Projections," Cobb muttered. "We'll need to be prepared."

"Absolutely," Eames nodded.

"And then-" Cobb paused. "If necessary, we take him to a clinic."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nutrition." Cobb looked at Eames. "Arthur needs to learn how to eat again, and eat properly. Plus, he's a –"

"Bag of bones." Eames finished. "I knew he was getting bad when his dimples disappeared."

A choked sob escaped from Ariadne. All three men turned to her. Eames got off his seat and knelt down beside her.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," his voice was gentle. "This can be done, we can get Arthur back."

"But will he-" she choked the words out.

"Yes?" Eames' voice was soft. "Talk to us."

"Will he ever be the same?"

Cobb swallowed. "Ari – I can't answer that question. None of us can. But I think he will be better than he is."

He looked at Eames. "I hope."

* * *

Arthur took Elise's hand. She stirred.

"Elise?" He whispered softly. "Elise, can you hear me? Its Arthur. You're in Tokyo. So am I."

He paused. Her had no idea what to say next.

A loud pounding was coming from the door. Without warning, it swung open, and Saito entered.

"Getting re-acquainted, are we?"

"What did you give her, Mr Saito?" Arthur stood up. "She's very heavily sedated."

"Something to help her relax. She'll come round in a minute. Then you can start the extraction."

"Mr Saito," Arthur was trying to stay calm. "I don't have a PASIV. I can't go into her mind if-"

"I don't want you to go into her mind." Saito's voice was very calm. "There are easier ways, Arthur. There is a room booked for you both at the Imperial Hotel. My staff will escort you."

Arthur's eyes bulged. "You want me to sleep with her?"

"It was my plan all along." Saito looked at him. "Don't tell me you don't find her attractive?"

Arthur swallowed. "Mr Saito, I find her very attractive. But – this is-"

Saito's eyes bored into his. "What is it, Arthur?"

"Its prostitution. You're paying me to extract through sex."

Saito glared at him. "Arthur. You're in no position to argue with me. You will do as I ask."

"And if I don't?"

Saito walked towards him.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, Arthur? It would only take one phone call for me to inform that authorities about the heist that was performed on Robert Fischer. I'm sure he would be willing to testify. Think about it. A bulimic like you wouldn't survive. You would be left to become sicker and sicker. And eventually-"

"You told me I'd go to a clinic." Arthur tried to keep his voice steady.

"Only if you do as I ask." Saito's voice was steely. "Now. You will go to the Imperial, and you will show her exactly what you can do. As soon as you have, you go to a clinic. And you'll stay there until I need you again."

Arthur's heart was pounding. "You can't do this."

"You are so naïve, Arthur," Saito said with a grim chuckle. "You really thought that I'd help you? Of course – but only if you help me first."

Elise's eyes were flickering. "Huh…hmm…"

Arthur went back to her side. "Elise, it'll be ok. It'll be ok, I promise."

Saito smiled. "Perfect." He pointed at his assistants. "Help her stand. Get them to the Imperial."

One of the men nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Eames and Cobb walked out of the hotel. The air conditioning had made the rooms tolerable – walking into the street was akin to walking into a steam bath.

"I forget how warm it is here," Eames grumbled. "I'm used to grey skies, rain, and…weather."

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "You're sure you wouldn't prefer hot and sunny?"

"Nope. I can afford espressos, a jumper, and a curvaceous woman or two to keep me warm, thank you. Right. Lets find Saito."

Cobb paused. "OK. I reckon we're heading for the centre of the city."

"Lets go."

"Eames-"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Airadne will be ok?"

Eames looked at the Extractor. "Yes." He spoke honestly. "But we need to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Arthur looked at the scene before him. Elise had been laid on the bed – a king sized bed, with cotton sheets – in the luxurious hotel room. The smell of tiger lilies perfumed the air.

Arthur walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. He slid it off, and it fell to the floor, noiselessly. Coming up to her, he kissed her on the forehead.

She stirred. He kissed her again.

"Hmmm?"

"Elise?" he whispered. "Its Arthur. We're in trouble. Serious trouble. Saito-" he paused. He couldn't bear to say the words.

He ran his finger down her cheek, remembering the times he'd fantasised about her, cursing Cobb for what had happened. He brushed a hand against his groin, feeling his shoulders sag as he realised that he was less stimulated than he'd ever been in his life.

"I need to-" he whispered. "I need to have-"

Her eyes were flickering.

He closed his eyes. If he thought of Ariadne – suddenly, he felt himself stirring. He exhaled.

"Who….Where…?"

Her voice was thick with sleep. Arthur turned to her.

"Elise, are you-"

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"We're in a hotel. Saito wants me to-" his voice started to choke.

"Arthur. Please…."

"Please…?" He knelt down. "What do you want, please tell me?"

"Arthur, get out of here." Her voice was starting to get stronger.

"You're coming with me."


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Are you ready?"

Eames nodded. "Of course. Wait for me out here."

Cobb watched as Eames entered through the plate glass revolving door. He looked up at the mammoth structure, its glacial surfaces reflecting in the light. He moved towards a fountain, noting how the water was perfectly timed.

He took a deep breath. They were running out of time.

* * *

"I can't come with you." Her voice sounded pale, lifeless. Arthur knelt down, and stroked her arm.

"Of course you can," he said gently. "We're just going to walk out that door together. We can bail to South America, the States, anywhere. We have to."

"Arthur." Her eyes focused on him. "I can't come with you. If I leave, Saito will kill Dean. I can't let that happen. I have to stay here."

"Don't believe him." Arthur's voice was steady, but his heart was beginning to pound. "Saito…you can't trust him. Please. Lets just go."

"No." She looked at him. "Let me go, Arthur. I shouldn't have got involved. You need to go back to your team. To Dom. He cares about you, you're the closest thing he has to a brother. And that little brunette…she adores you."

"But-"

"You don't want me, Arthur." Her voice was calm. "You wanted me, because Cobb had me first. You wanted me because you thought I was sexy. "

"I wanted you because I thought you liked me."

"No, Arthur." She looked at him. "Please. You need to get over this. You need to get back with your team."

"They won't want me." Arthur looked at her. "They just see me as this sick, useless-"

"No they don't!" Her voice was sharp. "You know that! They see your illness – they also see you! You know your ill, Arthur! You've had this for years! Don't you remember how we went for dinner? You ploughed through three courses, and then asked for more dessert? I knew you were ill. Saito saw your weakness, and he was all over you."

"They hate me." Arthur's voice was quiet. "I told them that. I can't go back."

"Then you're even more stubborn than I thought you were." She smiled.

"Elise." Arthur got on the bed, and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Please."

She shook her head. "No. Stop trying to be the big man. Please, Arthur. Before it kills you."

* * *

The PA looked up. "May I help you?"

"I do hope so," Eames said smoothly. "I'd like to see Ichiro Saito. He and I are…" he paused. "Old friends."

She frowned. "Mr Saito is a very busy man."

"I know," the Forger said, smiling. "And so am I. Just tell him its to do with Arthur Ogilvie, and he might suddenly find space in his schedule."

The PA picked up the inter office phone, a scowl etched on her smooth, milky skin. She spoke a few sentences of rapid Japanese, then nodded.

"Mr Saito will see you now," she said, her voice curt.

Eames beamed. "Thank you." He turned, and walked into the office. The magnate was facing the window, looking out at the expanse of Tokyo. Eames walked right in, and leaned over the desk.

"Saito?"

The magnate turned round, and seeing Eames, narrowed his eyes. "Mr Eames! To what do I owe this…pleasure?"

Eames smiled. "You tell me." His voice was smooth. "Why do you think I'm here, Mr Saito? What do you think I could be looking for?"

"You want to get Arthur." The magnate's eyes glittered.

"Got it in one." Eames lowered himself into an expensive leather chair. "I do want to get Arthur. Funnily enough, being told what to think by a quack who calls himself a therapist, and fattened up like a prize turkey, is no life for a thirty year old adult male."

Saito narrowed his eyes. "He's sick, Mr Eames. He's bulimic."

"And its an eating disorder, I know." Eames leaned back. "I know he's very ill. I just don't think you're treatment is going to help him."

"What are you suggesting, Mr Eames? I will not pay for his treatment if-"

"No, that won't be a problem." Eames interrupted. "I'm just requesting that you tell me where he is, and you let me go and get him. After that, you'll never hear from any of us ever again. I promise."

Saito glared. "I can't let you. Arthur is my investment."

"He's our friend. And Mr Saito-" Eames looked at him – "friendship has its own special currency."

* * *

Arthur looked at Elise. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded. "Please Arthur. Just leave."

He swallowed, and finished re-buttoning his shirt. "Elise?"

"Yes?"

"For what its worth, I always thought you were really something."

"Ditto."

He leaned over, and kissed her, on the mouth. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Goodbye."

Arthur nodded, turned, and started to walk. He closed the door firmly after him as he left.

As the door shut, Elise reached for her cellphone, and punched in a number.

"Dean? Hi, baby. Listen…Its time. I knew this would happen. So did you. Please, just stay safe. Here is a number – 07945 334217. Call it after you hear this message. You can trust him. I love you."

As Arthur walked down the immaculate hotel corridor, he heard the gunshot.

The sound was shattering. The silence that followed was endless.

* * *

Eames approached Cobb, who was increasingly sunk in a torpor of heat and worry.

He scrambled to his feet. "Well?"

Eames looked serious. "He won't give him up. Refused to tell me where he is- but I know he's with Elise. I think they're in a hotel."

Cobb looked at Eames. "There are easily a thousand hotels in Tokyo. Where do we start?"

Eames grinned. "With the most expensive?"

"Good point."

* * *

Arthur left the Imperial. Tears were starting to blur his vision. As he approached the pavement, he paused, and spat a mouthful of bile into the gutter.

* * *

Cobb's cellphone buzzed. He pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Is this…Dom Cobb?"

"Yes." Cobb was puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Dean Yarranton. I'm Elise's boyfriend. I think something has happened." His voice was choking.

Cobb gripped the phone. "Dean, what do you know?"

"I got a call a few days ago. Told me she had to go to Tokyo. She was at the Imperial." His voice broke. "I can't believe that-"

Cobb's heart was pounding as the connection broke. He looked at Eames.

"Eames. The Imperial. Now."


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne felt stifled. Tokyo was hot, suffocating. The streets were a confusing blur – too many people, too many buildings. She felt aimless, drifting.

Yusuf was back at the rented condo. She'd told him that she'd be ok, and just wanted some time to herself. He'd accepted that, and let her go. It was only after she began her walk that the Architect realised that she had no idea where she was heading.

She kept walking. As she turned a corner, she noticed a crowd beginning to gather on the pavement. Puzzled, she began to hurry.

* * *

Eames hailed a cab; it swerved to an abrupt halt to the curb.

"Ta." Eames manoeuvred himself into the backseat; Cobb began to shoot out a few sentences in basic Japanese. The driver nodded.

"Imperial?" Eames felt it was a pointless question.

"Yes." Cobb nodded. "I hope to God he's still there."

* * *

Distant, light…Arthur felt completely disconnected. His eyes were closed, and he felt himself begin to drift off. Drift to a world that was related and distant.

College. Sophomore year. He'd been heavily concentrating on his course – Classical Civilisation, minoring in French – when he'd noticed a newcomer in his City of Rome course. A brunette, fair skinned, intelligent, clad in a grungy combination of ripped jeans, band t-shirts, and authentic jewellery. Allie. There was a nervousness about her that he could relate to. He'd begun to summon up the courage to approach her, talk to her. One day, after a seminar, he'd asked her if she'd like to go for coffee. To his surprise, she'd accepted.

Coffee with her had gone well. Arthur had insisted on paying, and had offered to help her to catch up on the work she'd missed. She'd smiled at him, thanked him, told him how sweet he was. He'd felt buoyed up, happy, wondering if this could possibly develop into something further.

A couple of days later, he'd been wondering how he could ask Allie to accompany him to a performance of one of the campus bands, when he suddenly heard her voice. He was in the library, perusing books near the row of study carrels.

"Yeah, he is really sweet…" His ears pricked up. Did she mean him? His heart began to pound with excitement and nerves. He clutched the volume of Latin translation he had picked up hard.

"Arthur is a sweetheart." He recognised the second voice- Laura. She and he had had lectures together for a couple of years. "Always such a nice guy."

"He is, but…"

"But what?"

"He's…"

The pause seemed to be endless. Arthur felt like shouting.

"He's not much to look at, is he? I mean, he's a nice looking guy, but he doesn't stop my heart. I doubt he'll stop anybody's heart."

Arthur let out an exhalation that was part moan, part sob. Pushing the book he was holding back on the shelf, he turned and hurried out of the library, feeling everyone present had just witnessed his humiliation.

_Not much to look at. _The words echoed around and around his head, blotting out everything else. He'd gone to his small dorm room that night, and examined himself.

Why were his features so harsh? Why was his frame so narrow? And even worse – why did he still have so much ugly, useless fat clinging to it? He swallowed, remembering how he'd felt in his days at High School, and now he felt he was still there. The fat, ugly outsider.

A bang on the door had startled him. "Art! Pizza! Coming?"

He'd swallowed. "Um…"

The door had flown open, to reveal Aaron, an attractive, dark haired coursemate. He'd smiled at Arthur. "Pizza." He repeated. "Come on, Arthur!"

Arthur had shrugged. "Oh, ok."

"That's the spirit."

Arthur had gone to the campus pizza place, and sat quietly as the other guys – Aaron, John, Matt – had ordered. He'd told himself he'd only have a slice. But when it came, one slice had quickly turned int two. Which had turned into three. Which had turned into…

"Art, hey, slow down!"

Arthur looked up from his fourth slice. "Sorry?"

John smiled good naturedly. "Its just…let the rest of us have some, ok?"

Arthur felt the pizza turn to ash in his mouth. He put the slice he was holding down. "Ok, sorry. You don't have to be so polite."

John looked puzzled. "Art…what?"

"Just be honest." A flash of anger was in Arthur's eyes. "Just tell me honestly how fat and greedy I am. I don't want to deprive you of your pizza, OK?"

John had looked astounded, Matt turned to Arthur. "Art…nothing was meant like that. You're one of the skinniest guys we know!"

"Well, your definition of skinny is bizarre to say the least!" Arthur snapped. On the verge of tears, he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair and walked out – only to walk straight into Allie, who was holding hands with a tall, ruggedly good looking man.

Arthur's heart sank. This man was something to look at. He was lean – he noticed there was no body fat anywhere. His features were almost symmetrical. And, he also noticed, there was a slight flush of pride on her face – the unmistakable pride that comes from knowing you are an attractive half of an attractive couple.

"Arthur!" Allie's voice was too warm, too genial. "David and I are just going to eat here. You're not leaving?"

"Yes," he muttered, and pushed past them both.

Half an hour later, an array of candy wrappers, sandwich boxes, and crumbs were scattered over the bed. Ensuring no-one else could hear him, he'd locked himself in a toilet cubicle, wretching and vomiting. As he'd heaved, tears had started to flow. Going back to his room, he'd lain in bed, grabbing at handfuls of fat, bruising his skin.

* * *

Ariadne pushed nearer, through the crowd. They had been talking in Japanese, a language she knew almost nothing of, but by picking up on the tones and inflections, she heard concern. She politely tried to elbow her way through – and then saw what they were gathering around.

"Arthur!" She began to push people out of her way, hurrying to the Point Man's side. "Arthur!" Kneeling down, she began to gently cradle his head in her lap. "Arthur, its Ari! Can you hear me? Please?"

* * *

Eames jumped out of the cab, whilst Cobb hastily thrust Yen notes into the driver's hand. "Bit of a crowd," Eames commented.

Cobb's jaw tightened. The two men began to hurry towards the Imperial.

"She's either-" Cobb stopped. On the pavement was their Architect, holding onto Arthur as though she were drowing.

"Well," Eames commented. "I think we've found him. At last."


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"How is he?" Eames looked up as Cobb entered the kitchen of the rented condo. Twilight was beginning to set in, washing the sky shades of peach, mauve, and indigo. The twinkling backdrop of Tokyo made it a beautiful setting, which, Eames thought, was entirely at odds with the seriousness of the situation unravelling in the confines of the apartment.

"Sleeping," Cobb sat down at the table, pulling the mug of herbal tea Eames had made towards him. He took a sip, grateful for its warmth. "Ari's with him."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

Cobb shook his head. "I don't know. All I do know is that she's sitting in there with him – holding his hand."

"Bloody hell." Eames picked up his own mug. "I thought she was never going to speak to him again."

Cobb smiled, tiredly. "I guess you thought wrong."

* * *

Ariadne tentatively curled her fingers around Arthur's hand. With a shiver, she noticed how frail it felt – almost boneless. His eyelashes were casting shadows on his cheeks, which seemed sunken.

In a fit of daring, she began to rub her thumb along his fingers. He murmured, and shifted slightly. Emboldened, she began to rub again, noting with a slight element of pleasure how his features seemed to relax.

He mumbled again. She leaned close, desperate to hear what she could. As he sighed again, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, hoping he realised who the pressure was coming from.

* * *

He was back at College, Junior year. He'd learned how to control his feelings around Allie, even going as far as accepting an invite for coffee. But it had been awkward, with him looking into his cup of black coffee while she nervously sipped at her cappuccino. She'd tried to apologise, tried to reassure him that it wasn't personal – but David was more "her type."

"He's a little more…" she'd paused.

"What?" Arthur had looked up. "He's what?"

"Art…" She'd paused. "More…lighthearted. You're so sweet, you really are, but you take everything so seriously!"

He blinked. "Well, maybe its my upbringing. I was always told that if you work hard, you reap rewards…"

"Yes, but Art, you're only young once!"

"So, I'm boring?" His tone was defensive, slightly tinged with hostility. "Boring, not exciting…"

"I didn't say that." Her voice was edgy. "I just think you need to…"

"What?" He glared at her.

"Lighten up."

Arthur felt bile rising to his throat. "Oh, I get what you mean." Suddenly furious, he pushed his chair back, and stood up. "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean!" Grabbing his jacket, he turned and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving her staring after him, stunned.

Her comments had tripped him into a maelstrom of confusion. He'd found himself growing more hesitant, more socially awkward with his peers. He'd wondered if trying to break into the cosy cliques on campus was worth the effort. He still saw his coursemates, but as he began to retreat, they didn't pressure him to go out, and he soon was left alone.

Except for Aaron, who refused to give up. He kept persistently trying to encourage Arthur to go out with him – to the movies, to the campus bar. But he kept on being rebuffed. Arthur marvelled at the man's patience. Finally, one night, he was cornered by him.

Arthur had been trying to study – his anxiety about his work was increasing. His attempt to master the finer points of political theory of Republican Rome was causing him to work later and later in the night. By 10pm, he was feeling frustrated and miserable, a feeling not leavened by a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Aaron. Art, open up!"

Grudgingly, Arthur pushed his chair back, and walked to the door. His classmate was dressed for a night out – black jeans, freshly pressed shirt, black leather jacket. He smiled pleasantly at Arthur.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Working." Arthur's response was brief, and he moved to shut the door. Aaron had put his foot in the door, causing him to stop closing it.

"You can't work all the time." Aaron's tone was kind. "You need to-"

"What?"

"Come out." Aaron looked at him. "Art, I hardly see you. You spend most of your time shut up in here, working. You can't have that much to do!"

"I do." Arthur's voice was curt. "I just think college is for learning, academic achievement, not going out partying and –"

"Funnily enough, that's what I think." Aaron's tone was even. "But you can't work all the time, it makes you-"

"Boring." Arthur's tone was harsh. "You don't need to tell me Aaron. I know I am."

"I didn't say that. You did." Aaron's tone was beginning to harden. "And whats with your eating habits?"

Arthur turned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Aaron swallowed. "Whats going on with you? There are some days, you sit in the cafeteria, just picking at your food. Other days, you eat more than a couple of us put together!"

Arthur looked at him. "I've been working hard – sometimes I forget to eat…"

"Yeah," Aaron glared at him. "Like you forget about the candy bars I've seen you buying. Arthur, you're behaviour is not normal."

"You don't know anything about me." Arthur looked at him. "You don't have the right to judge." He swallowed. A sharp, painful memory was intruding into his thoughts. His parents had visited the previous weekend, and his mother had gasped when looking at him.

"Sweetheart! You're so thin!"

Arthur had sighed. "Well, I'm not sure…"

"You're not looking after yourself," his father had broken in. "You really do need to get a grip on life, Arthur. We can't be around for ever to make sure you're ok!"

Arthur had felt stung. "Do I ask you to?"

"No, but its obvious you can't take care of yourself." His father's tone had been the aggressive one that Arthur had heard frequently during his teenage years. A feeling of inadequacy had begun to settle in his stomach. Now, looking at Aaron, he felt a rush of anger.

"Maybe I don't have the right to judge," Aaron's tone was curt. "But I have the right to point out to someone that he's clearly not well. You've lost weight, you look exhausted. And Arthur…can I point out that sometimes I've smelt something about you?"

Arthur stiffened. "What?"

"Well…" Aaron looked uncomfortable. "Bile, Arthur. Vomit. Are you sure that you really don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." Arthur's voice was cold. "You're accusing me of having something that only cheerleaders get."

Aaron's face darkened. "Its not something only cheerleaders get. My cousin had similar symptoms, and she was as far from a cheerleader as you can get. I'm trying to help you, but you-"

"Get out." Arthur's voice was hard. "Just go. I can run my own life, I don't need you interfering!"

Aaron shrugged. "Fine. But I'll tell you this Arthur – if I get an invite to your funeral over this, I reserve the right not to show." Turning, he slammed the door behind him.

Arthur had watched him go. A well of loneliness had exploded inside him, and turning back to his books, he'd realised tears were starting to stain the page.

* * *

Ariadne rubbed his fingers again. He shifted. She smiled. She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across his face off his forehead, and watched as he murmured again.

Eames came in. "How is he?"

"He's-" She swallowed. "I think-"

"Listen, Princess," Eames' tone was faltering. "The inception – we need to get him out of here tomorrow. And its not going to be easy. Are you sure you can handle this?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Eames looked at her. "Good. Do you want to come and get a cup of tea? I'll sit with him."

She nodded, and got up. Eames sat in her place, rolling a cigarette between his fingers.

Suddenly, he jumped. Arthur was mumbling, loud enough to attract attention.

"What is it, Arthur?" Eames leaned in closer. "What is it?"

Arthur murmured one word, distinctive enough for the Forger to hear. "Elise…"

His heart sinking, Eames prayed Ariadne would not return.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb checked his watch. "Eight hours." He muttered. "Eight hours until the flight."

He picked up his coffee, and tipped the tepid liquid down his thoat. Getting up, he moved to the sink, and began to wash the cup.

"Cobb?"

He turned. "Yes, Ari?"

"Do you think…" her voice faltered. "Do you think this will work?"

"It has to."

* * *

Eames sat by the bed, looking at Arthur. He had fallen asleep again, but now he was starting to stir.

"Hmmm…."

"Arthur?" Eames' voice was soft. "You allright?"

"Hmmmm…slee…"

"Yep, you've certainly done that," Eames murmured. He looked at the clock. They'd arrived back at the apartment five hours ago, and Arthur had practically fallen asleep in Cobb's arms. Eames and Cobb had wrestled his suit jacket off him, and drawn the sheets up. Ever since then, he'd been lost in a twilight world of his own making.

Arthur's eyelids were flickering, Eames noticed. He swallowed as the Point Man began to open them, and focus. His head turned, and he suddenly seemed to realise it was the Forger sitting across from him.

"Eames?" His voice was hoarse, cracked. "Is it-"

"Yes." Eames spoke gently. "Water?"

"Please."

Eames turned to the side, and pulled a glass of water towards him. He'd left it in the room on the hunch that Arthur would want it. "Here you go."

Arthur took it, gratefully. "Thank you."

Eames waited as he took a few sips. Then, Arthur started to speak.

"Where am I?"

"Tokyo. In a condo. With us."

"Us?" Arthur looked confused. "Who is-"

"Myself, Cobb, Ariadne." Eames confirmed. "Yusuf is here – he went out for a walk."

Arthur was silent as Eames' words sunk in. Then his eyes widened.

"I'm still in Tokoyo?"

"Yes."

"Saito's in Tokoyo"

"I assume so." Eames commented, drily.

"But-" Arthur swallowed. "Where's Cobb?"

"In the kitchen."

"I want to talk to Cobb!"

"Ok, calm down, stay in your pram, I'll see where he is." Eames got up, and walked out of the room. "Dom?"

"I'm in here."

Eames entered the kitchen – the Extractor, and Architect, were pouring over their blueprints. The Forger coughed. Cobb looked up.

"Arthur's awake. He wants to talk you."

Cobb rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "OK." Getting up, he walked through the small passageway to Arthur's room.

Eames sat down, and smiled at Ariadne.

"Eames?" She spoke timidly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does Arthur know I'm here? Did he-" she seemed to be struggling to find the words – "ask after me?"

Eames swallowed. "Ari, he's completely out of it. Just mumbling. He said 'Cobb', a few times, and I thought, well, he probably wants to talk to him."

She nodded, looking upset. "OK, I understand."

Eames pulled a cigarette out of the packet, a feeling of disgust at his deceit exploding in his chest.

* * *

Saito studied the hotel room, a look of anger on his face. He glared at the two men who had accompanied him.

"So, where are they?" He demanded.

One of the men stammered in rapid Japanese. Saito's face darkened.

"Find them." He turned, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Cobb entered the room, and shut the door behind him. "Hey."

Arthur turned, and smiled slightly. "Hey."

Cobb sat down in the chair Eames had vacated, trying to marshall his thoughts. "You know we're all in Tokyo, right?"

Arthur nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we came after you." Cobb decided there was no point in lying to him. He took a deep breath. "We discovered Saito had taken you from the clinic, and decided that we had to come and-"

"Fetch me?" Arthur sighed, tiredly. "You still can't –"

"Arthur." Cobb's voice had an edge to it. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"What happened, Arthur?"

The Point Man swallowed. "I was with Elise. Saito wanted me to sleep with her to extract from her. She told me to go. I did. I heard a gunshot." His chin quivered. "She's gone, Cobb. She's gone."

"Oh…" Cobb felt his heart expand painfully in his chest. "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Arthur turned to Cobb. "But you can't miss what you never had. Elise, Ariadne-"

Cobb looked at him. He'd never seen Arthur look so vulnerable, so fragile.

"Listen." Cobb leaned forward. "Arthur, you can still get help. Still get treatment. There's this guy in New York, he's very good."

Arthur shrugged. "Cobb, its no good, I've-"

"Been like this for years." Cobb nodded. "I know, Arthur. Do you think I don't know what you were doing during the evenings at those hotels? Do you think I don't know that its due to how you feel about yourself?"

Arthur turned and looked out of the window. "You're an expert on this now, huh?"

"I'm no expert." Cobb stood up. "But I know that if you carry on like this, you'll be dead. You can't keep on doing this forever. One day Arthur, you're going to collapse. And none of us will be able to help you-"

Suddenly, his cellphone shrilled. He sighed. "Excuse me."

"Cobb." Arthur suddenly spoke. Cobb turned, about to answer. "Yes?"

"It doesn't matter." Arthur fell silent.

Cobb sighed and clicked the phone open. "Hello?" Suddenly his eyes widened. "You're not serious. Well – OK. Thanks." He paused. "Yes, I can give you directions – take the Chino line, and you'll be here in 20. See you then."

He hurried out the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

"Eames!"

"What is it?"

"We have to get out of Tokoyo. And we have to do it quickly."

"Dom…" Eames looked after him. "What is it? The Flights booked – everything!"

"We're going to have to bribe someone else. It turns out Saito's been double crossed. Completely."

"Oh really?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Lets just someone faked her own suicide." Cobb spoke rapidly. "She rang Dean...so we would find Arthur!"

"What?" Eames barked out an incredulous laugh. "I like her even more!"

Ariadne came into the hallway, having heard their voices. "What is it?"

"Ari, we have to go." Cobb spoke firmly. "We need to make that flight back to the States… and take Arthur."

"What about the inception?"

"We can still do it." Cobb rubbed his face. "But we're going to be going into it cold. We haven't had enough time, but its our only choice." He looked at the others. "Please, get your things. We have to do this on the overnight flight, tonight."

Suddenly, a door opened. Arthur stood there, blinking in the doorway.

"Do what?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Elise looked furtively over her shoulder as she entered the subway train compartment. Swallowing, she took comfort in the fact that it was nearly 5pm – rush hour would soon be starting so she could become swallowed in the crowds. As she gently eased her way into the packed carriage, she mentally counted out the number of stops.

Three. Ten minutes away. Taking a deep breath, she held onto a pole.

* * *

"Well…discuss a new job." Cobb felt the lie was a suit of armour that could crack at any moment. "We are in the extraction business, after all. A job has come up for us in New York, and its probably best if we head back there tonight."

Arthur looked at him. "Oh, ok." He flushed.

"What is it?" Cobb looked at him.

"You've probably lost work over this…" Arthur's voice faltered. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Cobb looked at Arthur. "We can get other jobs…this one is pretty important though."

Eames' eyes narrowed; Cobb realised he was dangerously close to exposing the entire plan. He swallowed again and went to re-fill his water glass.

"Come on," Eames spoke gently, "lets get you sorted." He turned to Arthur.

"I'm not a child Eames," Arthur's voice was taut.

The Forger didn't blink. "Nope, you're right. But you could probably do with a shower."

Arthur nodded. "I could." He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry…I think I'm just…tired…"

Cobb swallowed a gulp of water, noting how the formerly polite Arthur was starting to re-surface again. He hoped it would last.

"Let me get you a towel," Eames was saying. As he heard the bathroom door click shut, Eames began to re-enter the kitchen.

"How does he seem to you?"

"Washed out." Eames sat down and reached for his cigarettes. "Confused. Unable to comprehend whats really happening."

Cobb rubbed his face. "Maybe we shouldn't rush this-"

"We don't have a choice." Eames' face was set in a line. "We either do this tonight, or we wait. And if we wait, we may never get another chance."

Cobb exhaled slowly. "Yep, you're right."

"Cheers. So…whats the plan?"

Cobb leaned forward. "Ari!"

She entered the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Take a seat. We need to go through the plan." The Architect did so, pulling out a chair. Cobb listened – they could hear the faint thrumming sound of water falling from the shower.

"We get on the plane – we all request water. I slip a light sedative into Arthur's. First layer, Yusuf. Second layer, you, Eames. Third layer, me…and that's when we break into Arthur's subconscious."

"The first layer is the –" Eames broke off. The water had stopped.

Cobb put his finger to his lips. They heard a door click, and unlock, and the sound of feet. Suddenly, to their astonishment, Arthur walked into the condo kitchen, bare chested, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, do either of you have a clean shirt I could borr-"

He broke off. The three in the kitchen were looking at him, with a look in their eyes that made him start.

Horror. It was horror.

Her stop came. Swallowing, Elise politely muttered "_sumimasenga", _and began to make her way to the door. As she stepped onto the platform, she straightened her shirt, and began to walk to the exit.

Suddenly, she stiffened. Two men in dark suits were hanging around near the far exit. Trying to compose herself, she turned on her heel and began to walk to the furthest one.

As she walked, she prayed they hadn't spotted her.

Cobb felt he couldn't speak. Arthur had always been a lean man, and spare. But he wasn't prepared for the stack of ribs that looked as if they were about to tear through his skin, the concave stomach, and the way the towel hung on his razor sharp hipbones. Cobb shivered; he looked as if he would break in half if he were touched.

"Jesus," Eames spoke softly. "Didn't they feed you at all at that place?"

Arthur flushed. "Look, I know its horrible to look at, no-one likes looking at rolls of fat, and-"

"Are you still convinced of that?" Eames was incredulous. "Arthur – I've seen more fat on a bacon joint than on you!"

The Point Man flushed. "Stop it."

"Didn't realise you were this bad," Cobb looked at him. "Oh Christ…why are you doing this to yourself?" His voice raised in volume. "WHY are you DOING this to YOURSELF?" The anger he'd felt surged, and his voice cracked. "Why can't you see yourself the way we do? Why can't you see a man whose turning into a skeleton? Why are you damaging yourself?"

Arthur flinched. "I'm not arguing with you again, Cobb, I'm sorry." He turned and left the room.

Cobb sat down, the fight draining out of him. He looked at the other two.

"Sorry, I just…" his voice trailed off. "Going into his mind…"

A muffled sob escaped from Ariadne. "Oh, God, Ari." Going over to her, Cobb pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be ok," he soothed, stroking her hair. "It'll be ok."

She choked. Cobb closed his eyes, wishing this was simply a nightmare.

* * *

Exiting the subway had been testing. As she walked along the pavement, Elise kept watching for anyone suspicious. The clammy Tokyo heat seemed to be rising up from the pavement, and made her skin sweat, and itch.

Gritting her teeth, she continued to walk at a rapid pace. She checked the handwritten directions she had. She was ten minutes away.

* * *

Cobb let his grip on Ariadne lessen. She sniffled. "You ok?"

"Yes." She wiped her eyes, and gave him a watery smile. Cobb nodded, and let her go .

Suddenly, they heard a door bang.

"Shit!" Cobb muttered, and got up. "Arthur!"

The front door of the condo had not been shut properly. As Cobb hurried towards it, and pulled it open, he heard the echo of footsteps down the stairs. He turned. Eames was behind him.

"What is it?"

"He's bolted."

"Oh, fuck…" Eames looked at Cobb. "Come on."

"Saito's men could be out there."

"Exactly. Lamb to the slaughter. Lets go!"

Arthur got to the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he swung the door open.

He stopped, his mouth falling open. Elise was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Arthur." She spoke, her voice calm. "Are you trying to go somewhere?"


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne followed Cobb and Eames to the top of the stairwell. Suddenly, she froze.

"Are you going somewhere?" A voice. A female voice.

She listened, her heart expanding painfully in her chest.

"Listen, just…"

"Just what? You're not going anywhere. Turn around, and walk up those stairs. Or I'll carry you."

"You couldn't lift me."

"Arthur. The size of you, a supermodel could lift you. Move."

She heard the scuffling sound of feet turning. Swallowing, she turned and ran back into the condo.

* * *

Saito clutched his cellphone, his expression dark with anger.

"You got there…and neither of them were there?" He frowned as he listened to a garbled response.

"I'm not interested!" He snapped. "Find them, and do it now!"

* * *

Cobb looked at Elise. He felt both exhilarated, and worried.

"We thought you were-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

She nodded. "I know. I had to send Arthur out. If he'd stayed, Saito would have-" she swallowed. "Lets just say you probably never would have seen him again."

"So you sent him away – and then faked your own death." Cobb shook his head. "Christ Elise, wish I'd convinced you to stay with us."

"It wouldn't have worked." She looked at him. "You know that. We – weren't good for each other."

Cobb took a step forward. "I'm sorry." His voice was gentle. "I used you."

"I'm not." She smiled. "It was fun. While it lasted. I wasn't under any illusions. Neither were you."

Cobb looked at her. "But Arthur-"

"We talked." She studied Cobb, intently. "If you still want to go through with this, I'll help."

"Thank you." The relief was almost like an ache. "We leave for New York tonight. It's a twelve hour flight, which is what we need."

"Whose the Architect?"

"Ariadne." Cobb swallowed. "She was – right here."

Elise looked at him. "I think I need to talk to her."

Cobb looked puzzled. "Why?"

She smiled. "Intuition."

* * *

Arthur felt frozen. He pulled his suit jacket tight around him. He'd been trapped. Again.

He rubbed his face with his hands. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

It creaked open, and Ariadne entered. "Can I talk to you?"

He sighed. "Of course."

She moved over to him and sat next to him on the bed. He shifted slightly.

"Arthur…" she began, tentatively. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl downstairs."

Arthur sighed. "She's Elise. A former colleague of mine and Cobb's. I've known her for a few years."

Ariadne swallowed. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" Arthur was beginning to feel tense. He looked at her.

"Like her?" She knew she shouldn't ask, how timidly it came out made her cringe. She began to feel her anxiety rising as Arthur glared at her.

"She's a colleague." He spoke flatly.

"Was she ever more than that?"

"What do you want to know?" Arthur stood up, anger and desperation finally starting to erupt. "Did I ever have sex with her? Did I ever fantasise about her and me? Did I want her? Here are the answers – No, Yes, and Yes. Are you happy now?"

Ariadne was starting to pale. "Arthur, please, I'm just-"

"Trying to find out things you have no right to," he spoke bitterly. "For your information, yeah, I liked her. I've liked a lot of girls. Never reciprocated. Except by those who have such low self-esteem themselves that I'm all they can manag-"

He broke off. The door flew open. Elise and Cobb stood in the doorframe.

"Ari, go into the kitchen," Elise spoke calmly. "Cobb, you look after her."

Ariadne turned and left, her eyes brimming with tears. Elise walked over to Arthur, her eyes burning. When she spoke, her words were low and cold.

"What is it with you?" She glared at him. "She cares about you. You can see that. And all you do is push her away. Do you want her to hate you as much as you hate yourself?"

He flinched. "You don't know anything."

"I do." She spoke coldly. "They're trying to help you. Stop pushing them away. They're all you have left. If you go back to Saito, you'll end up dead. He'll just keep pushing you into clinic after clinic, until you become desperate."

Arthur looked at her. "They don't want me. They want me to be what they think I am."

"They want you without your illness. Can't you see that?" Turning on her heel, she walked out and left him.

* * *

Cobb sat with Ariadne. She gratefully accepted the tea Eames offered. "Thanks."

Eames looked at Cobb. "We need to get this done. Soon."

"I agree." Cobb looked at him. "So what do we-"

Eames, half smiling, pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "How many of these do you reckon will keep him knocked out for a few hours?"

Cobb looked. "They look…pretty strong."

"Oh, they are. Could fell a stallion. Not that I'm drawing a connection, of course."

Elise walked in.

"Well?" Cobb asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't envy you this one. This is going to be a monster of a job. But then, it's a monster that's he turned into."

"Yep." Eames nodded. "I like you more and more."

She looked at him. "Cut it out, Eames." The Forger pouted. "Essentially, he's happy to be lead to the slaughterhouse by this." She shook her head. "Whats the first layer?"

"'I'm not fat and ugly'" Eames said. "That's the first to implant."

She raised her eyebrow. "In whose head?"

"Yusuf's. Our chemist." Cobb spoke. "Still, that's if we get him to the airport."

"Oh, we will." Eames was pouring hot water into another mug. Its time Arthur had a tea break, I reckon."


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb swallowed and approached the desk. The clerk behind it looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Cobb tried to keep his voice steady. "I would like to check in for Flight 458."

She nodded. "Passport, please Sir."

Cobb handed over his US passport, trying to conceal his nerves. Elise and Ariadne were standing in the queue behind him; Eames, Yusuf, and Arthur behind them. Arthur's expression was sullen.

Cobb had his passport handed back, then stood aside and watched as the others followed suit. Elise kept her expression perfectly calm, as did Ariadne. The two women joined Cobb, as Yusuf shuffled forward, followed by Eames, and then Arthur.

Arthur's passport was handed back without incident. In order to prevent anything getting to Saito, Cobb had issued him with a fake identity – Mr James Ward. He took it, and went back to sit by himself.

"OK," Cobb tried to speak more cheerfully then he felt. "To security."

Ariadne spoke. "How long have we got?"

"Two hours." Cobb's voice was firm. "And then we get out of here."

"Saito will follow us." Arthur's voice chimed in unexpectedly.

"No, he'll be following you – but he's not going to get you." Cobb spoke firmly.

Arthur shrugged. "I'm going to the men's room."

He walked off. The rest of the group stared at him.

Eames swallowed. After letting Arthur walk five minutes ahead, he followed him.

* * *

Arthur entered the pristine, sterile space of the men's room, and tried to breathe. He headed for a cubicle. After looking the door, he reached inside his pockets, and began to pull out the cookies he'd taken from the cupboard.

No-one had noticed, he thought bitterly. Eames, Ariadne, Cobb, Yusuf – they were all far more interested in telling him what to do, rather than noticing what he actually did.

Carefully seating himself on the toilet lid, he bit into the biscuit. The texture crumbled into his mouth, whilst the sensory arousing taste of ginger and cinnamon prompted his salivary glands. He shoved the rest of the cookie in, not caring that his jaw was uncomfortably distended.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Arthur was completely lost in the intoxicating sweetness of the cookies. He barely paused to draw breath. As he swallowed the final bite, he knelt down, and performed what had been an almost daily ritual.

He coughed, and spat his last mouthful of bile into the bowl. Wiping his mouth with tissues, he flushed, and unlocked the door.

Arthur stopped in shock. Eames was leaning against the gleaming sinks, looking at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Arthur virtually snarled.

Eames raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question."

"I was-" Arthur walked past him to the sinks. "I don't have to justify myself to you."

The Forger shrugged. "No, you don't. Quite right." He walked past him to the urinals. Feeling embarrassed, Arthur turned and hurried out.

* * *

Eames ran his wrists under the cold tap, trying to cool his blood. He knew as soon as Arthur had opened the door, his aggression would start to come out. The second time he'd caught him.

Or the third.

Eames closed his eyes, remembering vividly the period after the Fischer job. He remembered how in the first layer, Cobb had screamed at the Point Man, accusing him of not having researched the mark properly. Arthur had been apologetic, and then defensive, his reasons torn to shreds and batted away by the irate Extractor. Eames also remembered the confused, angry look that had passed over Arthur's face when Cobb had refsed to acknowledge the folly of running with "Mr Charles."

After they'd landed at LAX, they'd headed to the same hotel. Cobb had gone straight to his room, Eames for the shower. He'd had no idea where the Architect or Point Man had gone.

After reviving himself, the Forger had decided to check out downtown LA. There was surely a casino somewhere, he mused, where he could enjoy a few hours.

He'd set out, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on his face, and whistled as he'd walked away from the hotel. LA never ceased to fascinate him. As he turned a corner, a smell began to stimulate his salivary glands. Chinese food.

As he continued, he noticed the scent was emanating from a buffet restaurant. And as he drew closer, he noticed that through the huge bay glass windows of the restaurant, he could see someone he recognised.

Arthur. Sitting, near the window devouring what looked like an enormous plate of food.

Eames stopped in the street, fascinated as the Point Man virtually threw forkfuls of Chinese into his mouth. He was willing to bet he wasn't even chewing it. Marvelling at how a man so thin could have such a capacity, he suddenly realised a couple of attractive blondes were also looking at Arthur, from within the restaurant. Through the glass, Eames could see one lean over to her companion, and then, by the way their faces contorted, they were laughing.

He noticed that Arthur had noticed them. He also noticed how Arthur had then got up, and headed to the men's room. The Forger had scuttled out of sight, and was relived to have done so, as Arthur then came striding out into the street, his expression ugly.

Eames had waited until Arthur had passed, then gone into the restaurant himself. Positioning himself near the blondes, he'd ordered an iced tea and tried to glean from their conversation what had been said.

"Yeah...he was shovelling it in!" One giggled.

"People like that disgust me. I wonder if he gets fed anywhere else!"

Eames swallowed his iced tea, paid, and left. There was no sign of Arthur, but he suddenly had a sickening feeling that something was wrong. Something that he, Cobb, and Ariadne should be well aware of.

Then there had been the "gentleman's night out." Eames couldn't believe the speed with which Arthur ate, or his predilection for the richest dishes on the menu. Then he remembered how he'd gently joked how Arthur looked as though he'd needed it.

No-one had expected Arthur's response. Least of all Eames.

"_What you really mean is," Arthur had spat, "is that I'm a fat, greedy pig."_

Eames had blinked. He hadn't meant anything of the sort. But then after the Point Man had got up, and headed for the restroom, the Forger had followed, now with a certainty of what would happen.

He hadn't been wrong.

Eames rubbed his face, splashing it with cold water. Guilt had been knowing away at him for months. After he'd spotted Arthur in LA, he should have told Cobb. If he had, he thought, ruefully, they wouldn't be in this situation now.

"God, Dom," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"I shouldn't have let him-" Cobb muttered under his breath. Elise put a hand on his arm.

"He would have gone anyway."

"I know." The Extractor sighed. He turned to his former colleague. "What if this doesn't work? What if we don't plant the idea? What if he-?"

"Ssh!" Elise put her finger to her lips. Arthur was heading back to the waiting area.

Cobb straightened his tie. "Hey."

Arthur nodded curtly. "Hey."

"Do you want a-"

Arthur glared. "What?"

"Glass of water." Cobb finished lamely.

"I can get it myself."

Cobb nodded. "Of course you can."

Ariadne shifted. Arthur's aggression was beginning to poison the atmosphere. Cobb looked at him. "Listen, Art-"

"Yes?"

"When we get back to the States, we're going to-"

"Send me to another clinic. I know." Arthur's tone was bitter. "Don't forget to visit, will you?"

"Would you rather we sent you back to Saito?" Cobb regretted the comment as soon as it had left his mouth.

"Stop it." Arthur glared at Cobb.

"Great idea." Cobb turned back to examining the palms of his hands. An uncomfortable silence fell on the group. Suddenly, a boarding announcement was made.

"_Flight 458 __is now boarding. Please make your way to the gate."_

"Thats us." Cobb spoke briskly, and stood up. "Come on!"

He led, followed by Eames and Ariadne. Arthur followed behind, Elise and Yusuf at the rear. As they entered the plane, the petite flight attendant smiled at them. "Welcome to Japan Air."

"Thank you." Cobb allowed the group to be directed to their first class cabin. The Flight Attendant checked his passport, and nodded. They settled into their seats.

Cobb leaned back. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Could I have water for the entire group, please?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Six glasses of water were produced. Cobb, who was sitting behind Arthur, slipped a couple of sedatives into a glass. "Here you go, Art."

"Thanks," the Point Man mumbled. He took a swig, grimacing slightly.

Cobb waited. The plane was beginning to thunder along the runway. Ariadne looked at him, nervously. Suddenly, Arthur's body language relaxed, and he began to slump in his seat. Cobb nodded.

The sign flashed on – seatbelts to be removed. Elise got up, and handed the attendant $500. The attendant nodded, bowed, and left the cabin. Reaching to underneath her seat, Elise pulled out the PASIV, and opened it.

"You need a hand?" Cobb asked.

"Done this before." She pulled out the five IVs, and whilst the others were attaching theirs, she leaned over the sleeping Point Man, and began to push his into his arm. Ariadne watched, trying to ignore the jealousy as Elise touched his forearm.

"Ready?" Cobb looked round at the rest of the team. A series of nods answered his question. He swallowed, trying to overcome the dryness in his mouth.

"Do it." Elise moved to the PASIV, and put her hand on the main switch.

"Good luck," she muttered, as the entire group was plunged into a new world.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb blinked. "Wow," he heard Eames comment.

"Where do we start?" Yusuf's voice was subdued.

The group were standing in a large park, with several routes criss-crossing under their feet, and trees stretching into the distance. As they turned, they spotted a lake.

"A public park", Cobb turned to Ariadne. "You designed a park...he'll be out jogging!"

Eames smacked his forehead. "Of course. First layer – I am not fat and ugly. Thats the message we have to try and incept."

Cobb nodded. "It is, so we can then move on to "I am liked and wanted." He shuddered. "It is all a bit teenage, but-"

"Arthur's mentality is stunted at present", Eames finished.

"Right." Cobb looked at the team. "We need to find him. We'll split into two – Yusuf, you go with Eames, Ari, you're with me."

"What do we do if we find him first?" Eames spoke.

"You get him – and take him to the nearest cab. The way this layer is designed, we can leave the park and head for a hotel." Cobb was vividly remembering the plans that Ariadne had sketched out. "There, we can take him into the second layer. Eames – I need you to forge for me in the hotel."

"Right oh." Eames nodded.

"OK." Cobb spoke with a confidence he wished he felt. "Lets try and find him."

The park was one of Ariadne's most aesthetic designs, Cobb thought. The trees were overhanging, their leaves varied shades of deep green. The sky was almost azure. Cobb noted that there were other inhabitants of the park, and they did not look friendly.

"Arthur's projections?" Ariadne asked.

The Extractor nodded. "Yep. Potentially dangerous. May be militarised. Stay close, ok?"

The Architect was in no position to argue, and complied. As they continued to walk, Cobb spotted something on the horizon.

"I can see someone, running."

She looked where he was pointing.

* * *

The sun was too hot. Arthur could feel his skin starting to burn. The shirt he wore was beginning to attach itself to his skin, whilst rivers of sweat trickled between his shoulder blades. His leg muscles were beginning to groan under the pressure they were under, but he wouldn't give up.

_Keep going!_ His mind screamed at him.

Two other joggers were behind him. He ignored them. He kept on running. He needed to.

The jogging path continued to stretch and undulate in front of him. No end.

* * *

Cobb bit his lip. "Right. We need to approach him."

Ariadne nodded. "It could – it could-"

"Listen." Cobb spoke authoratively. "We have ten days in this level, ok? The longer he stays out here, the more at risk we are from his projections. We need to get him now."

"I know, but-" She gasped. "Cobb! Look out!"

* * *

Elise bit her lip, and checked her watch. Despite Cobb's assurances, she was nervous. She couldn't settle back in her seat, relax, or watch a movie – she had to keep constantly watching for any sign of Saito's men.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise made her start. Cobb's cellphone. Taking a deep breath, she reached and pulled it out of his pocket.

* * *

Cobb swerved as a large, burly man punched him. Gasping, he fell onto the floor, only to find himself kicked in the abdomen. He choked.

"Ari," he gasped out, "just run!"

The Architect did, and ran towards the path.

* * *

"This is so, so-"

"Intricate?" Eames supplied helpfully. As he walked, he accidentally stumbled into a dog walker.

"Watch it!" She glared at him.

"Oh, sorry." Eames swallowed. The hostility of Arthur's projections had not been unexpected, but they were still unpleasant.

Suddenly, Yusuf grabbed his sleeve. "Eames, look!"

Eames turned, and gasped.

Elise slid open the sleek black phone – and swallowed. Something was pressing into the back of her skull.

"Stand up."

She complied, feeling the pressure of the metal, and didn't turn round.

"Move over."

She did so.

"Which one is Arthur?"

"If you let me turn round," she spoke quietly, "I'll show you."

"Excellent." The voice was hard. "Show me now."

* * *

"Cobb!" The Forger ran to the Extractor, who was lying winded and gasping on the ground. Yusuf hurried over and helped him stand. "What the hell happened?"

"The projections," Cobb wheezed. His breath was catching in his throat, making it painful to talk. "They just came at me."

Eames shook his head. "Come on. He has to be here."

Yusuf spoke. "Where's Ari?"

Cobb scanned the scene, anxiously. "I told her to run – she'll have gone to find Arthur."

"On her own?" Eames spoke angrily. "Won't that compromise the whole inception? Wasn't the plan to get him away from here and start the process once he was isolated from his projections?"

The three men began to run.

* * *

Ariadne spotted him. The slender figure was running, tirelessly, down the path. She took a deep breath, and decided to approach him. "Arthur!"

He kept running, she quickened her pace. "Arthur!"

He was still running. She could see the muscles in his legs flexing and pulling against the strain, and also see how his shirt was clinging to his back. She swallowed and kept going. "Arthur!"

Suddenly she noticed two other runners, one male, one female, directly behind him. She decided that she would not allow herself to be intimidated, and began to run alongside him. "Arthur!"

He turned his head, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Ariadne?"

"How far have you gone?" She realised too late that jeans were not suitable for the driving pace Arthur was setting.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Keep going!" The female spoke. Ariadne turned her head.

"Arthur, who are they?" She tried to keep her tone conversational.

"They're my jogging buddies."

"Arthur-" Ariadne was trying to think of what she could say – "you don't need to run so much. You don't need to-"

"Yes he does," the male voice spat out.

"Do you think he enjoys being the size he is?" the female projection's tone was tinged with malice.

Ariadne kept going.

"Arthur, don't listen to them," her voice was urgent. "They're only-"

Arthur stopped. "They're not only-" his voice was filled with confusion. "They're not only trying to hurt me, Ari. They're trying to help!"

"But they're not telling you the truth!" Ariadne couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with a man she'd previously considered to be sane and well-balanced. "There's nothing wrong with you Arthur, you're not-"

Suddenly, she felt herself falling. The female projection – a slim brunette in tight fitness clothes – had slapped her hard. So hard, she lost her footing.

"Leave him alone," she spat out. "You have no idea what he goes through. He's too fat, too ungainly – all you and the others do is lie!"

Ariadne, sprawled on the ground, her cheek stinging, could not think of anything to say.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"Don't think much of your ladyfriend, Arthur."

* * *

Elise led the male figure down the cabin, ever conscious of the gun barrel pointing at her neck.

"So, which one is he?" The voice was impatient.

Elise swallowed and began to point. "This is he."

The man began to grin. "Thank you." Taking the gun away from Elise's neck, he pointed it at Arthur.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"My ladyfriend?" Arthur looked confused.

"Yes," Eames said crisply. "Your ladyfriend, whose just assaulted Ariadne." Putting out a hand, the Forger helped her to her feet.

Arthur looked at the blonde projection. "Look, I think-"

"You need to keep running." She said, simply. "This little piggy ran all the way home...remember?" She reached out and grabbed at his almost concave stomach. "This isn't going to vanish overnight!"

He nodded. "I know I do."

Eames looked stunned. "Arthur...she's just a projection."

"What I'm telling him is real." She looked at Eames coldly.

Eames looked at her. "You know, if you come with us, I'll introduce you to another lady who'll have a very different view. Who thinks Arthur is one of the best looking men she's ever met."

Ariadne felt her heart jump a little.

Arthur looked confused. "Eames..."

"I insist." Eames smiled. "Come with us."

* * *

The gun clicked, pointing straight at the Point Man's temple. The assassin grinned.

"Compliments of Mr Saito," he spat out, in Japanese.

Elise looked at him. She took a deep breath.

"If you shoot him," she said, her tone low, "you'll depressurise the cabin, and kill us all."

The man shrugged. "I'll take the risk." He looked at Arthur, and his face hardened. "Do you have Any Idea the trouble he's caused? Saito-san has had to chase him over the city! He trusted him! I will kill him right now!"

Elise looked at him. "Of course you will. But tell me...how can you shoot straight, if you're losing blood?"

The assassin looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Without flinching, she pulled out a small knife, and stabbed him in the neck. As he staggered backwards, trying to cover the wound, she picked up the gun.

"No way are you going to kill Arthur," she spat. "He's the only man whose ever been decent to me."

The man looked at her dumbly, blood dribbling through his fingers.

"Give me your phone," she demanded. She stood over him, and put her hand in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, she flipped it open, and began to dial.

She waited. Then she began to speak.

"Saito. Its Elise. I'm currently standing here, with your man lying bleeding to death at my feet. If you really want Arthur, you're going to have to try harder than that."

* * *

Eames looked at the Point Man. "Come on, Artie!"

Arthur looked stubborn. "I still need to run another-"

Eames sighed. "I've lost patience. Yusuf! Bag him!"

The Chemist suddenly sprang into life. Grabbing a cloth bag, he shoved it over Arthur's head. The Point Man immediately tried to start to pull it off.

"Ari!" Eames' tone was commanding. "Just grab an arm." The Architect did so, taken aback by the turn the scenario was taking.

The female projection thrust herself forward. "You can't just-"

"No, actually, I can." Eames said coldly. "And guess what? I just did."

She lunged for him; he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the dirt.

"I don't hit women," The Forger said, "but I'll make an exception for someone who is killing one of my best friends." Taking Arthur's arm, he gave it a tug. "Come on."

With Ariadne on one side, and Eames on another, the Point Man struggled but allowed himself to be led. Yusuf followed, having to jog to keep up.

"Yusuf!" Eames' tone was authorative. "Ring Cobb – tell him to meet us at –" he looked at Ariadne.

She swallowed. "The Four Seasons."

Eames nodded. "Good choice. The Four Seasons."

Arthur was still struggling. The male projection tried to intervene. Grabbing his arm, he began to yank him away from Eames.

"Hold it!" Eames pulled out his gun. Taking aim, he shot the projection squarely in the forehead.

The female projection got up, and began to run. Eames, Ariadne and Yusuf watched her go.

"Right, we need to get a cab." Eames began to gently push Arthur forward. The Point Man stumbled slightly, but he didn't try to resist.

They hurriedly walked to the edge of the park, opening up onto a main road. Several cars were driving through, and when Eames spotted a cab, he hailed it, only to threaten the driver. "Just go."

The driver complied, and Eames pushed Arthur into the back seat. "Yusuf, sit with him. Ari, you're with me."

* * *

Cobb snapped his phone shut. The Four seasons. Hurrying, he ran to the curb.

* * *

As the cab pulled up, Eames switched off the ending, and got out. Ariadne followed.

"Right." He spoke authoratively. "Yusuf, lead Arthur out of the cab. Take the bag off. Ari, we're going to go and check in."

She nodded. Swallowing, she watched as Yusuf helped the frail looking Point Man up the steps. As they went upwards, several guests who were leaving glared at them.

She swallowed. She needed to keep herself together. She had to persuade Arthur how much she adored him.

* * *

Elise looked at Arthur. She traced her finger down his face. He didn't stir.

"I could never love you the way she does," she spoke at a normal volume. "When are you going to realise how much she loves you?"

She pulled her cellphone out, and dialled.

"Yes, I know you thought I'd never call. But...he's here, and so are the others, ok?"

* * *

Eames hurried Arthur along the corridor. "Room 567," he muttered. Using the electronic swipe card, he pushed the Point Man in.

"Right, Arthur, you just sit there and relax" His tone was kind. "Ari...get some water, will you please?"

The Architect complied. She noticed Eames had vanished into the bathroom. Yusuf swallowed.

"I don't know what you guys think you're doing," Arthur spoke through gritted teeth, "but, I'm getting out of here." He got up, and moved towards the door, pulling it open.

"Where are you going, Arthur?"

He turned, and Ariadne felt her own surprise mirrored on his face. Elise was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Dressed in a black dress, it exposed every curve. Ariadne immediately felt childish and undergrown next to the forgery.

"Arthur." She moved forward, and began to trace her fingers down his chest. "I'm sure this is something you've fantasised about."

Leaning in, she pulled him close. Ariadne couldn't bear it. Nearly in tears, she opened the door and ran into the corridor.

Arthur closed his eyes.

* * *

Cobb hurried up the steps of the Four Seasons, only to have Ariadne pass him.

"Ari? Ari!" He turned and ran after her.

* * *

Yusuf stood outside the door of the hotel, swallowing nervously. He knew he had to protect them to keep the inception going.

He checked his watch. "Come on Cobb, where are you?"

* * *

Arthur felt Elise's hands through his shirt.

"You don't have to," he murmured.

"Oh, but I want to. You're so handsome, hasn't anyone told you that?"

He pulled back.

"Not for a long time," he said honestly. "And you're not the person I want to hear say it."


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews apprecianted, thank you!**

Ariadne felt blinded by her tears. Choking, she dry heaved at the bottom of the hotel steps, ignoring the glares of the projections as they passed her.

"Ari!" Cobb's voice broke into her thoughts. "Ari, please- whats wrong?"

"He's with her," she choked out. "They're-" she shuddered. She couldn't bear to think what Elise and Arthur were doing.

"Who?" Cobb put his hands on her shoulders. "Who is he with?"

"Elise." The name tasted of bile.

"Ari." Cobb willed his voice to stay calm. "Its not Elise. Its a forgery, you know that."

"But its the way he reacts to her!" Ariadne's voice had raised in volume. "Its the way he looks at her!"

Cobb swallowed. "You adore him, don't you? Even after everything thats happened."

She nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Yes."

* * *

"So I'm not what you want?" 'Elise' pouted at Arthur. "Are you sure about that?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Listen, you're very, very attractive – gorgeous, in fact. And at one point, I really wanted you. But you could do better than me. And there's someone else...who can also do better than me."

"Who is she?"

"She's one of my co-workers," he admitted.

"What makes her so special?" 'Elise' had taken a step back, allowing Arthur to sit down on the bed.

"She's just...lovely." He sounded regretful. "She's sweet, she cares..." his voice started to break.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 'Elise' started.

"I'll get it, " Arthur mumbled. He opened the door to find an impeccably dressed waiter standing in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"Room service," the man said crisply. "You did order it."

"Did I?" Arthur took a step back as the trolley was wheeled in. It was practically groaning under the array of pastries and desserts. The waiter bowed obsequiously, and left the room.

Arthur took a step forward. Meringues, bursting obscenely with cream, were on one tray. A chocolate gateux sat on a plate. A cheesecake, with a base that was practically breaking apart, was on another.

'Elise' looked at him. Then at the tray. Arthur was moving closer.

"Arthur," she said, "you don't need this."

"Oh, I do." His voice was low. "I really do!"

"It won't make you feel better..."

"No, Arthur, it will make you feel better." The Point Man turned, and as he looked away from her, 'Elise' shifted back into Eames. The Forger looked over to see who was speaking.

Greenwood was standing in the bathroom doorway. The Point Man, whose hand had been wavering towards the meringues, stood up.

"You know, you can only control one thing in your life." Greenwood was smiling at him. Eames' eyes narrowed. "What you look like. And judging by that roll of flab around your midriff, you're not controlling it too well."

Arthur looked down at himself, smoothing his damp t shirt over his concave stomach. "Well, I am trying-"

"Trying's not good enough," 'Greenwood' continued. "Don't you realise that?"

"I know I could do more," Arthur protested, "but-"

"But nothing, Arthur! You're just fat and lazy! Thats what I tried to tell you when you were my patient! And you're friends –" the projection glared at Eames – "are doing nothing to help you! They like the fact that you're like this! It means they can pity you, feel better about themselves!"

Arthur swallowed. "They say they're telling me the truth – that I'm not fat, or-"

"You believe their lies?" 'Greenwood' was looking at Arthur with pity. "Allow me to prove them wrong!"

Arthur blinked. Greenwood had walked back into the en suite bathroom, and pulled someone out. Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Do you remember me, Arthur?" There was a look of astonishment on her face. "How did you get so-"

"Allie?" He gazed at her. Clad in a denim mini skirt that showed off long legs encased in lilac tights, and a t-shirt, she was dressed exactly as she had been when they'd encountered each other in College.

"Ugly?" She looked at him with a pitying expression. "You were never much to look at in College, but now you've really gone to seed-"

Eames had heard enough. Stepping forward, he grabbed Arthur and pushed him up against the wall.

"Arthur, listen to me! This girl – she's not a projection – she's a memory! You're confusing what is real, and what isn't! You were in college together, but how do you know she's the same? You're basing this on what you perceived to be a rejection a decade ago!"

Arthur tried to push the Forger away. "Let go of me!"

"Yes, let go of him," 'Allie''s voice was mocking. "You really need to be fed, Arthur!"

"Let go of him!" Eames said sharply, as 'Allie' proceeded to take Arthur's hands and pull him onto the bed. To Eames' astonishment, she began to straddle him. Eames went to the door.

"Yusuf!" He shouted down the corridor. He realised, with growing alarm, that the Chemist was nowhere to be seen.

He went back inside the hotel room, and he gasped. Allie was straddling Arthur, whilst Greenwood was holding his arms down. She was holding one of the cream filled meringues.

"Come on, Arthur, open up!" Her voice was taunting. "Don't tell me you're not thinking of what you can cram into your mouth! I knew you were doing this in College! I knew you were gorging yourself and vomiting! And you wonder why I didn't want to date you! You're disgusting, Arthur!"

Eames moved forward, and shoved her, roughly. She fell off the bed, and glared at the Forger. "You-"

"Save it," Eames snapped. He grabbed Arthur's arm. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Arthur gasped as Eames yanked him. The two went out into the corridor. "Yusuf!"

Suddenly, they heard a clicking sound. Turning, they saw the chemist. He had a gun pointed to his head, and an arm round his throat. It belonged to Mike, one of the nurses at the clinic.

"If you move," the nurse spoke through gritted teeth, "He's dead."

Eames swallowed. If Yusuf died in this layer, the dream would collapse, and with it the inception. He took a step forward.

"No need to go that far," he said, pleasantly. "Just let him go, and we'll leave."

Mike cocked the gun. "If you say so." He began to release his grip on Yusf's neck. "But he stays." He waved the gun at Arthur. "Its time for his four course snack!"

Arthur swallowed. "Is it...?"

"Its how you cope with stress, Arthur," Greenwood suddenly re-appeared, with a smirking Allie. "You eat to hide your bad feelings. Then you vomit them out."

"You don't have to," another voice spoke up. Eames and Arthur turned – a young man in a black leather jacket was approaching them. "I always thought you tried to hide your feelings, Art. I wanted you to talk to me."

"Aaron?" Arthur gasped. His old college friend was standing right in front of them.

"Come on," Aaron said, gently. "You need to leave this, get away from them."

"I agree." Eames spoke. "Come on!"

* * *

Ariadne and Cobb hurried up the stairs. "They have to still be here." Cobb's teeth were gritted. He felt the inception was beginning to unravel already.

Ariadne began to pull ahead. "Arthur!" she called out.

"Ari, stop!" Cobb began to run. If Arthur's projections knew they coming, they could turn on him. Ariadne's pace was quickening. "Arthur!"

She stopped. Arthur, Eames, Greenwood, Mike, Allie, and Aaron were in a knot in the corridor. Eames was trying to shield Arthur from the projections, who were circling like vultures.

"Well, well," Allie cooed, taking a few steps forward. "Whose this?"

"Oh, I remember her!" Greenwood started to smile. "Its the little brunette you like Arthur!"

"Yeah, the one you fantasise about boning!" Mike said, crudely. The projections started to laugh.

Allie smiled, a cruel one. Ariadne's face began to crumple slightly.

"You like her, Arthur?" She looked at him. "Jesus Christ, have your standards sagged along with your stomach!"

"You bitch," Arthur snapped. "Don't you dare say another word!"

"Of course not." Smiling, she leaned in, grabbed him, and kissed him.

She pulled away, leaving Arthur gasping for breath.

"Face it, Arthur," she said, "you'll always be the fat, ugly one. And even she-" she nodded at Ariadne – "won't love you."

Ariadne stepped forward. "Yes, I will," she whispered.

Arthur turned. "Don't lie to me," he whispered hoarsely. Pushing his way past the projections, he began to run.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur!" Ariadne cried out. Unable to stop herself, she began to run after him. Eames made to chase after her, but Cobb grabbed his arm. "Let her, Eames."

Nodding, the Forger took a step back. He eyed Greenwood, who was staring after Arthur, anger on his face. "I think we're needed here."

* * *

Arthur ran down the corridor, pushing ihs way past a maid holding a pile of clean laundry. He accidentally knocked her, and it fell to the floor.

"Asshole!" She spat. Arthur turned. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, let me help you-"

She pushed past him to pick up the towels, ignoring him. Arthur bit his lip and hurried onwards, spotting the elevator. He pressed the button, and as the doors slid open, Ariadne rounded the corner and saw them close.

"Stairs", she muttered to herself, and hurried to the exit.

* * *

Greenwood was moving further down the corridor. Eames put his hands on his shoulders. "Not so fast," he said, simply. The projection turned and slugged Eames in the jaw.

The Forger stumbled back, and Cobb noticed how Mike was starting to move in. He turned. "Yusuf!" He shouted. "Get into a room, and stay there!"

The Chemist nodded, hastily quickening his steps. Cobb set his jaw and ducked as the nurse took a swing at him. Then, to his astonishment, Aaron grabbed Mike, and shoved him into a wall.

Eames nodded. "Nice one." He slammed his fist into Greenwood's face, causing the doctor to spit out a mouthful of blood, and try and grab at his throat. Eames raised his leg and delivered a kick to Greenwood's abdomen. The projection groaned and bent over.

Cobb pulled out his gun, and shot Greenwood. The man slumped and started to gurgle blood.

Aaron looked at Cobb, and ran. Mike followed. Eames blinked.

"Whats wrong?" Cobb looked at the Forger.

"Where's the girl?"

* * *

Ariadne hurried down the steps, shivering at the draught that gusted down them. She had a hunch that Arthur would be heading for the ground floor. The kitchens.

Reaching the end of the flight of stairs, she pushed the swing door open and entered the ground floor. Turning, she walked straight towards the kitchen. Yusuf's dreams had everything signposted.

Arthur was already in there, a look of near fear on his face. He was seated at a table, being spoonfed cake by Allie. The look on her face was malevolent.

The Architect blinked, a sense of horror growing within her.

"Come on," Allie crooned, putting a large spoonful to Arthur's mouth. "You're already the size of a whale, a few more calories aren't going to hurt, are they? Does it really matter what they think? You're fat, useless and ugly to them-"

She stopped. Ariadne was glaring at her.

"Leave him alone," the Architect said, the words coming out more firmly than she'd thought possible. "He doesn't need this."

Allie's eyes narrowed. "You leave him alone, though, don't you? All of you. You leave him alone whilst you all go out and have fun. And you wonder why he needs cake and cookies to comfort himself."

"I'd comfort you Arthur," Ariadne said, with a courage she didn't feel. "I'd comfort you without cake or cookies."

He turned to her. "What?"

"You're so good looking, Arthur." Ariadne approached him. "You really are. But you're so thin!" She felt her voice faltering. Allie was looking at her with amused contempt.

"Is that all you have to say?" She turned to Arthur. "You're so good looking," she whined in a cruel imitation of Ariadne's voice. "You're such a high schooler!" She looked at the Architect. "You're so..._underdeveloped_."

Ariadne fought back tears. This was worse than the projections she'd had of Arthur. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Arthur," she walked up to him, and put her hand on his. He blanched. "Did I ever tell you...I find guys like you a turn on?"

He blinked. "What?"

"I mean it." She pushed herself up close, not giving him a chance to move. "I think you're so sexy...I would love to have five minutes alone with you. Intimately."

She put her hand on his stomach, feeling a throb of pain at how she could feel his ribs above it. "You have a great body...I'd love to..."

Before he could protest, she pulled his head down, and kissed him.

* * *

Elise checked her watch. They'd been under for forty minutes. She took a deep breath. Saito's assassin was curled up at the end of the cabin. She'd deal with the consequences when she had to.

Suddenly, the plane hit turbulence, and jolted her. The PASIV suddenly slid across the floor of the cabin. To her horror, she saw one of the IV lines was being pulled free.

Arthur's.

* * *

Arthur broke away from Ariadne, his heart pounding. He looked at the Architect, an expression of astonishment on his face.

"What – what was that for?" He choked out.

"I wanted to," she replied, stubbornly. "I wanted to touch you, kiss you-" before she could stop herself, she put her hands on his torso, and began to pull him closer.

"No, you don't!" He cried out. "You can do so much better than me!"

"No, I can't!" Ariadne was stubbornly persistant. Then she blinked.

Arthur was starting to fade from her view.

* * *

Elise grabbed the PASIV, and pushed the IV firmly back into Arthur's arm. It had been almost out.

"You're not coming out of this, Arthur," she muttered.

* * *

Arthur grabbed at Ariadne. "What – what happened?" His voice was anxious.

"It doesn't matter," she said, soothingly. "You need to come with me!"

Allie looked at them with growing anger. "Arthur! Finish the damn cake!"

Arthur looked at her, then at Ariadne. Hesitantly, he put out his thumb and gently stroked the side of the Architect's face.

"I think I've-"

Suddenly, the room tilted, causing them both to blink.

"What's going on?" Arthur's voice was sharp. Ariadne took a deep breath.

"I can explain. But only if you come with me. Now."


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur, come with me," Ariadne said, more forcefully than she felt. Taking his hand, she led him out of the kitchen, leaving Allie staring after them.

"Where are we?" he demanded.

Ariadne felt her heart begin to pound. "We're in a hotel," she answered, blandly.

"I don't remember why I'm here," Arthur said, scrutinising her face. "Or why I was in the park."

"I can explain," Ariadne said, thinking quickly, "but you need to come with me, now!"

The corridor tilted again. Arthur nearly lost his footing.

"Ari-" he looked at her, his eyes starting to narrow.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me whats going on."

"I can't." Her voice sounded fearful, even to her.

"Tell me whats going on!" Arthur shouted, his face turning crimson. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and started pushing her against the wall. "Tell me what you know, now!"

* * *

Elise gritted her teeth as the plane navigated through another patch of turbulence. Yusuf was sliding in his seat; zero gravity would start to take effect.

She bit her lip. If Arthur got a hint that is was merely a dream, the whole inception would be destroyed. She did the only thing she could think of. Going to Yusuf, she curled herself round him, and held him still.

* * *

Eames walked down the corridor. A couple of men were ambling about. He looked at them. They glared at him, and walked on.

Suddenly, he heard crashing coming from further down the corridor. He broke into a run, and came to the kitchen. Looking in, he saw Allie, spitting and swearing. Smiling, he closed the door, and locked it.

"That'll keep you busy, darling," he muttered, as he hurried back to the second floor.

* * *

"I don't know what you mean, Arthur," Ariadne said, stubbornly.

"Why am I here?" Arthur practically screamed. "Why am I in a hotel, with you, and the others?"

"Because…" she swallowed. "Because they arranged it, as a special surprise. For us."

"For us?" Arthur looked disbelieving. "Excuse me?"

"They know how hard you've been working…they thought we could do with some quality time together."

"Together?" Arthur sounded disbelieving. "Are we a-"

She swallowed. "Sort of."

He looked at her. "Well, why are we standing here, rather than being in a room?"

She flushed. "Well, we need to go back. Now."

* * *

Cobb breathed a sigh of relief as the room stopped shaking. He silently thanked Elise for helping to watch over them on the flight.

Yusuf looked at him, nervously. "What do we do next?"

"Strip." Cobb said, his back turned to Yusuf.

"What?" Yusuf's jaw started to drop.

"Take your shirt off!" Cobb hissed, as the door handle turned. Eames walked in, raising his eyebrows.

"Private strip show, or can I join in?"

"Eames." Cobb looked at him. "You know what we need to do."

"Absolutely." Eames began to slip his jacket off. "We need to implant the idea in Arthur's head that he's not fat, not ugly, and is a perfectly acceptable male specimen."

"So how is this-" Yusuf looked astounded.

"Its by showing him our bodies, he'll be less self-conscious of his own," Cobb explained. "And then Ariadne will let him know that out of all of us, he's the one she likes."

"I hope this works," Eames looked at Cobb. "The next level is down to 'I am liked', which is going to be hard."

"We can do it," Cobb said, reassuringly.

* * *

Arthur's fingers were laced through Ariadne's. Without thinking, she squeezed his hand.

He looked surprised, but didn't say anything. She hurried him on, up the stairs, until they reached room 321.

Suddenly, another figure stepped round the corner. "Going somewhere, Arthur?" He said, unpleasantly.

Arthur swallowed. "Tom." He tugged at Ariadne's hand. "Lets go."

"Who is this?" Ariadne asked, puzzled.

"I'm his nurse." Tom took a step forward, his eyes narrowing. "I look after him. Make sure he eats, and doesn't puke it back up. Make sure he takes his meds."

Arthur looked at Tom. The projection put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a syringe. Smiling, he held it up.

"Nap time!" He hissed.

Arthur gave Ariadne a push. "Run!"

Ariadne stood her ground. "No."

"What?" Arthur looked at her. "Ariadne, this guy is-"

"-taking care of you," Tom snapped. "Give me your arm!"

"If you want him," Ariadne said, defiantly, "you'll have to go through me." She almost cursed as the words left her lips – they sounded so clichéd, so cheesy.

"Don't have a problem with that," Tom said, calmly, and raising his leg, delivered a roundhouse kick to Ariadne's abdomen. The Architect gasped and fell into the wall.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Snarling, Arthur jumped straight at the nurse, pushing him backwards. Tom staggered, and the two men collapsed in the corridor, the syringe literally an inch from Arthur's face.

"Did you do that to impress her?" Tom looked at Arthur. "So you can convince her to try and fuck you later? Give it up, man. She'll never want someone like you."

Arthur was trying to grab the syringe. Mike flicked his fingers against his face, causing the Point Man to wince.

"You're too weak." Tom pushed Arthur, and got him on to his back. "Too…scrawny. Too…bony. Too…fucking useless and ugly."

Arthur choked as Tom's hand closed onto his throat.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the nurse collapsed, the syringe falling harmlessly away from Arthur's face. He gasped, and blinked. The remains of a vase lay on the floor, with a scared looking Ariadne holding onto part of it.

"Are you OK?" She asked, timidly.

"Yes," Arthur gasped. He shoved at the nurse, and managed to untangle his legs. Ariadne pulled Tom away from him, then timidly reached out her hand. He grasped it, gratefully.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

She swallowed. "Arthur, I – "

"We should go and meet the others." He turned away, her trying to ignore the slightly crushed feeling in her chest.

She nodded. "OK, lets." With a start, she noticed that his fingers were again lacing through hers.

* * *

Cobb nervously paced the floor. "Come on," he muttered.

"We've got ten days at this level," Eames reminded him.

"I know," Cobb snapped. "But Arthur's projections-"

"They're something else, aren't they?" Eames shook his head. "But he's basing them on memories, not dreams."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "This could be it!" Cobb hurried to the door, not caring that he was practically shirtless.

A man stood in front of him. The young man in a black leather jacket.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Do I-" Cobb paused.

"No, you don't. I'm Aaron. I'm an old friend of Arthur's". He spoke pleasantly.

Cobb swallowed. "Listen, Aaron, I-"

Suddenly, there was a click. Cobb suddenly realised he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"And being an old friend," Aaron said, his voice toneless, "means I need to protect him."


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur allowed himself to be led down the corridor by Ariadne. His fingers kept pressing hers, and she was almost wishing he wasn't.

"Ari, where are we going?" He asked, his voice puzzled.

"To meet the others," she replied, simply. "Come on."

* * *

Cobb swallowed. The other man was prowling the room like a tiger, the gun in his hand unwavering.

"Look," Cobb said reasonably, "you don't want to do this."

"You don't understand," the man said, angrily. "You can't help Arthur. No-one can. He's too…self-obsessed. Wrapped up in himself."

Cobb nodded. "I hear you. But how is killing us-"

"Its not to kill you," he said simply. "Its to warn you off. Leave. Leave now. Just go."

"Go?"

"Yes." He looked at Cobb. "I caught him once, bingeing and purging in our dorm. I told him to seek help, and he wouldn't. He rejected my help, he'll reject yours. Arthur simply doesn't want to listen."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Cobb said.

The man shrugged. "You're wasting your time. He doesn't want to listen."

Eames came out of the ensuite. "Whats going on?"

The man turned, still pointing the gun. "Don't think you can help Arthur."

"I don't," Eames said, easily. Cobb turned and looked at him. "What?"

"There is only one person who can really help Arthur," Eames said, his voice quiet. "And it depends on whether he wants her to help him."

* * *

Ariadne approached the door of the room. She knocked.

Arthur turned and looked down the corridor. His breathing was starting to steady.

* * *

"Oh, look," Eames said, as Arthut and Ariadne entered. "It's the man of the moment."

Arthur looked at the assembled group. "Eames, why are you and Cobb shirt-" he broke off. "Aaron?"

"Hey Art," Aaron was smiling, still holding the gun steady. "I'm just telling your friends here that they can't help you."

"They can't?" Arthur was beginning to look shocked. "Help me with what?"

"You know you look wrong, different, next to them," Aaron said. "You know they make you feel bad about yourself. I mean, they always get the girls, don't they?"

"Aaron," Arthur turned to him. "When we were in college, you were the one who always got the girls."

"True." Aaron looked at him. "But that's because-"

"You were spending your time puking your guts up, not because you were fat and ugly," Eames broke in. "Funnily enough, going out with someone who makes themselves vomit is not attractive."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Well, put it this way," Eames said, easily. "Ari – do you find the idea of cooking for someone who then disappears and pukes it up appealing?"

"Well, no…" she said slowly.

"Do you find the idea of someone who actually digests attractive?"

"Yes," her voice was hesitant.

"So, there you go," Eames turned to Arthur. "All you need to do is eat your food, and keep it down."

Arthur was going red. "Its not that simple," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Perfectly simple, Artie."

He turned to Ariadne. "You can't think that my body is attractive. I mean – " he swallowed, and lifted a finger. "Look at his."

Ariadne followed Arthur's finger. She took in Eames' shirtless chest, complete with tattoos. "No," she said, "he's not my type."

Arthur looked at her. "What?"

"Too bulky," Ariadne said, trying to keep her tone light. "He'd crush me!"

Arthur looked surprised, but then swivelled his gaze to Cobb. "What about him?" He asked, his voice sour. Cobb flinched at the hostility in Arthur's voice.

"No," she shook her head. "He's too – broad." She turned to Arthur, and began to put her arms around his waist. He didn't pull away. "You're so good looking, Arthur. You've got the kind of body I like."

Arthur pushed her away. "So you find fat men attractive, do you?" His voice was bitter.

"I find you attractive," Ariadne said, her voice faltering. "I don't care if you're fat, or skinny – I find you attractive, Arthur!" Before he could stop her, she grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled his head down into a kiss.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Do you mean that?" He asked slowly.

"Of course she doesn't," a harsh voice cut in. Arthur blinked ,and looked at Aaron. "She's trying to trick you, Arthur. She's only saying it so she can get you into bed, and then laugh about it."

Arthur looked back down at Ariadne. "I –"

"Arthur," Ariadne broke in. "If I was only trying to get you into bed, I would have tried to do so before. I don't just think about you in that way!"

"You don't?" Arthur said, bitterly. "I guess that proves my point!" He turned away from her. Ariadne looked after him. "Arthur, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean?" Arthur demanded, his voice starting to fill with bewildered anger. "That I'm too ugly for you to fantasise about? Too fat for you to imagine doing it with?"

"Arthur," Ariadne stepped forward. "I can't tell you what I fantasise about me doing to you, with the rest of the team here."

Eames coughed. Cobb nudged him.

Aaron looked at Arthur. "She's ly-"

"Shut up!" Arthur commanded. "Just back off, Aaron."

Aaron shrugged. "Suit yourself, Arthur. But she'll only reject you…the way they all do."

Arthur looked at him. "Just leave, Aaron."

The projection turned, throwing Arthur a scornful look. Cobb began to breathe again as he left.

"So…" Arthur turned to Ariadne, "I guess I don't look as bad as I think?"

The expression on his face was so pleading, that she put her hand out and began to brush the side of his face. "No you don't," she whispered. He put his hand up and touched her fingers. The warmth of his hand made her start slightly.

His face darkened. "But I'm still a worthless loser," he muttered.

"You're-" Ariadne tried to speak, but he gave her a withering look.

"You don't know me, Ari," he said, his voice deepening. "You don't know what I've done…who I've let down…"

"Is that where all this started?" She asked, her voice thoughtful.

Cobb looked at Eames. They had to move quickly.

"Arthur, why don't you sit down." Cobb spoke gently. "I think you could do with some water."

Eames nodded. "Absolutely. You sit there, Arthur, and I'll get you a glass."

Arthur looked bewildered, but did as he was told. Eames hurried back into the ensuite bathroom, and filled a glass, carefully sliding in another sedative. He handed it back to Arthur.

"There you go," he said. Arthur nodded his thanks and took a gulp. Within seconds, the half full glass was tumbling out of his hand, hitting the carpet and causing a puddle to spread. Cobb went to the wardrobe. "OK, lets go! Eames, this will be in your head."

The Forger nodded. "OK, lets get ready. Yusuf!"

The Chemist, who had been keeping watch, hurried in. "Are you going to get dressed?" He asked, wonderingly.

Cobb shook his head. "No time." He quickly attached the IV to Arthur's arm. "Eames, Ari, come on!"

"Right." Ariadne licked her lip as she attached her IV. "What is the idea in this layer?"

"I'm liked and wanted," Cobb chipped in. "The design you drew for this – this is going to work."

"What if his projections try and take us in this layer?" Ariadne asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry," the Forger called from where he was stretching out on the bed. "I'll take them down. Yusuf?"

The chemist turned and locked the door. "Its ready."

Cobb lay on the bed, next to Eames. "Do it."

Yusuf put his hand over the PASIV. "Go for it."


	65. Chapter 65

**Quick Heads up –**

Brief hiatus for this fic – I'm going on holiday for the next week.

This is to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing this story – it means a great deal to me.

I'll update when I get back – have a good week, everyone!


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb blinked. He was sitting at the back of a room, with Ariadne and Eames on either side. Turning, he noticed that they were in a row of people, facing the front.

Suddenly, he realised – they were in a classroom.

"Arthur!" a voice from the front said. "Stand up!"

Arthur stood, causing Cobb to start. He was pale, and the Extractor also observed his hands were shaking.

"Why have you not finished the assignment?"

Arthur flushed. "I had-"

"Oh, enough of the pathetic excuses! You always have them! Take some responsibility for yourself once in a while!"

Someone snickered. The voice turned. "Yes, you have something to contribute?"

"Well," the other voice said, "one pathetic excuse Arthur will never use is 'I was with a girl'. Because we all know that's never going to happen!"

Harsh laughter echoed throughout the room. Cobb felt sick to his stomach. He looked at Ariadne and Eames, both of whom mirrored his own disbelief at the cruelty of Arthur's subconscious.

Arthur went even redder. "I didn't mean-"

"Enough! Sit down!"

As Arthur did so, the figure at the front, who Cobb had presumed was the teacher, stood up. When they did, the Extractor sucked in his breath.

He was looking at himself.

* * *

Elise checked her watch. They had been under for nearly three hours.

She kept hold of Yusuf. Any disturbance could prove fatal.

* * *

"Dom," Eames turned to the Extractor, a worried expression on his face. "Dom, its only a projection. You know that."

Cobb nodded, his face still frozen with shock. Feeling shaken, he stood up, as the bell rang.

Ariadne bit her lip. "Cobb, I didn't know that this design would-"

"Would be filled with projections of how Arthur sees us." Cobb finished, still unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "We're in Arthur's mind, fighting ourselves. Fighting how he sees us."

"So if you're the teacher who humiliates him," Eames said quietly, "who am I?"

Cobb pointed. "Look."

Eames followed Cobb's finger, to where "Eames" was standing by the door. As Arthur walked past, he gave him a barely perceptible, but noticeable shove. The Point Man staggered and nearly fell into the door.

"Clumsy," "Eames" smirked, and swaggered out.

Eames looked at Cobb. "I hate myself. I mean that."

"Totem," Cobb advised, quickly. Pulling his spinning top out of his pocket, he twirled it on the desk, feeling relieved to see it spin. Eames and Ariadne followed his example.

"So what do we do?" Ariadne asked, putting her bishop back in her pocket.

"You need to try and find him," Cobb advised. "You weren't projected in that room, there is every chance he sees you differently to us."

The Architect nodded. "OK."

"Where do you think he'll be?" Eames demanded.

Cobb looked at him. "The cafeteria." He turned to Ariadne. "You designed this place – can you get there before he does?"

Ariadne swallowed. "I think so. I'll cut through the gym." She hurried off. The Extractor turned to Eames. "I need you to forge."

"Certainly. Who?"

"Me."

* * *

Ariadne hurried down a corridor, noting the students who stopped and looked at her as she did so. Some did with disdain, others with outright contempt and suspicion. She tried to ignore them, and headed for the cafeteria, trying not to bump into the other projections.

As she entered, she quickly scanned the room. Arthur had just finished being served, and was heading to one of the tables. Thinking quickly, she grabbed an orange and bottle of water, paid for it, and went straight to a table where he was sitting, alone.

"May I join you?" She asked, politely. She noted that Arthur's eyes swept her up and down, but didn't betray a flicker of recognition.

He shrugged. "Do I own the place? No."

She sat, feeling at a loss of what to say. She ran her fingers along her bishop. Swallowing, she noticed Arthur's lunch – a pot of yoghurt and an apple.

"Not hungry?" She asked, lightly.

"Whats it to you?" He glared at her. "Am I supposed to stuff my face or something?"

Stung, she shook her head. "No."

"Well, well, isn't this touching." Ariadne blinked and looked up. Eames stood grinning at them both.

Yusuf swallowed nervously. He looked at the four dreamers, all of whom were lost inside their own minds. He got up, and walked towards the door. Turning the handle, he creaked it open, and looked both ways down the corridor.

Suddenly, he heard a click behind him. "Don't move."

"So," Eames said, sitting down. "It looks as though Arthur actually does get some female attention! Apologies for my comment earlier!"

Arthur went scarlet. "Eames, leave it."

"No, I won't. Its too amusing. And you are-"

"I want you to leave us alone." Ariadne found her voice.

"Oh, shame." Eames raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, another shadow fell across the table. The Architect looked up, and saw it was Cobb.

"Eames." Cobb's voice was low. "Come with me, please."

Eames blinked, and stood up. "Oh, all right. See you two later." He winked at them, and Ariadne felt sick.

* * *

Cobb stood inside the empty classroom, feeling nervous. Eames had gone to collect his own projection, using the pretext of forging the Extractor. He checked his watch – they had six months at this level, but Cobb's nerves were making it hard for him to be rational.

Suddenly, he heard a cough. "May I help you?"

His heart racing, he came face to face with himself.

* * *

"I won't," Yusuf promised.

"Move very slowly."

Yusuf complied, trying not to let his panic show. If he was killed in this layer, the whole dreamscape would collapse.

"OK, now turn and face me."

The chemist did, and came face to face with Allie. A furious expression was on her face, her jaw set.

"Where's Arthur?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me. Now!"

* * *

"So, do you always sit by yourself?" Ariadne was trying to make conversation, but the Point Man wasn't biting.

"Usually", he mumbled through a mouthful of yoghurt. Putting the pot and spoon down, he glared at her. "Why are you being so nice, all of a sudden?"

Ariadne's face creased in puzzlement. "All of a sudden?"

"Normally," Arthur said, "you're a complete bitch to me." He stood up, picking up his tray. "So don't try and make out that we're friends. It won't wash."

Stunned, Ariadne watched him as a he walked off.

* * *

"So, can I help you?" "Cobb" asked Cobb.

The Extractor swallowed, and calmly pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at the projection's face.

"Maybe you can," he said, softly.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Yusuf swallowed. Allie's eyes were furious.

"I can't –"

"What?"

"Let you see him." The words sounded weak and ineffective, and Yusuf knew she would dismiss them.

She looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "I see him." Pushing Yusuf aside, she walked over to where Arthur lay, sleeping.

"Whats this?" She asked, taking the IV in her hand. Yusuf felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she said, dropping it. "I'm sure he can hear me."

She sat on the bed, and cradling his head in her arms, began to pull his head onto her lap. She started to run her fingers through his hair. "Arthur," she whispered.

* * *

Arthur stood in the hall, frozen. He was sure he'd heard his name. Shrugging, he continued to walk, with a determined, purposeful stride.

* * *

Cobb looked at his doppelganger. The doppelganger smiled. "How can I help you?"

"What you did to Arthur…"

"Cobb" raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think he deserves it? He is kind of pathetic."

The Extractor gritted his teeth. "Arthur is far from pathetic." He stopped, memories of the Fisher job flashing through his mind. During the most dangerous job they'd ever undertaken, Arthur had managed to get them out.

"So why do you treat him the way you do?" "Cobb" looked straight at him. "Why is he still the one who everyone secretly laughs at? Why do you never stick up for him?"

Cobb swallowed. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

"Eames" hurried after the Forger. "Whats the problem?" the projection asked, apparently believing that what he saw in front of him was "Cobb."

"Well, you'll find out," the Forger commented, keeping his voice clipped and direct, in a perfect imitation of the Extractor's.

Suddenly, "Eames" stopped. "Oh, look who it is."

The Forger turned. Arthur was walking towards the rest room. "Eames" eyes glittered.

"Sorry," he said, pushing past the Forger, "But I can't miss this."

The Forger recoiled. Tightening his lips, he decided to follow him.

* * *

Allie was running her fingers through Arthur's hair, and stroking his cheek. Yusuf felt both horrified and repulsed.

"Please…" he choked out, "leave him alone."

She looked up at him. "Why should I?"

She leaned down, closer. "Arthur," she whispered, "can you hear me?"

* * *

Arthur slipped into the male rest room, his hands shaking. He slipped into a cubicle, and began to kneel. Clutching the edge of the toilet, he leaned over, and thrust two of his fingers into his mouth, and down his throat. Gagging, he leaned closer.

Suddenly, the door to the cubicle was slammed open, and "Eames" walked in. "Arthur! What are you doing?" Grabbing him by the shoulders, he began to pull him upwards. Arthur began to choke.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Forger ran in, and grabbed hold of his doppelganger. "Leave him alone! Right now!"

"No, come on, this is great!" "Eames" grabbed hold of Arthur and slammed him up against the wall. "Now we all now how he stays so thin! He comes in here every five minutes to puke his guts up! Whats wrong, delicate stomach, eh Artie?"

The Forger stepped forward. "Let him go. Now."

"Eames" turned to him, his eyes glittering. "Oh, this is too good an opportunity to miss." Keeping hold of Arthur's collar, he dragged him out into the hallway.

* * *

Allie leaned into Arthur's face, coming close to his ear.

"You're a worthless piece of shit, Arthur. You know that?"

* * *

"You don't like Arthur." "Cobb" looked at the Extractor. "You keep him around, because he's useful. You don't really care about his illness, either."

"I care," Cobb said, feeling a surge of anger.

"Oh really? He's been doing it for years…and you never even noticed. And you never stuck up for him, did you, Dom? You always let Eames make fun of him, make him think he doesn't belong. Truth is, the reason Arthur started doing this, was to push down all the misery he feels. Binge on it, and vomit it out. And none of you even noticed. This is nothing to do with how he looks. Its everything to do with how he feels."

* * *

Arthur stiffened as "Eames" kept coming closer. "What did you just say?"

"Eames" shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"Didn't you just say – you're a worthless piece of shit?"

"Well, if you want to put it like that!"

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," Arthur said, his voice breaking. "You don't have to tell me what I know you all think."

The Forger stood stock still, frozen. His mind had gone completely blank.

* * *

The Extractor glared at his doppelganger.

"What you're saying isn't true," he said, calmly. "This is just what Arthur thinks we think – and it doesn't exist."

Pulling out his gun, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Yusuf walked over to Allie. Anger was beginning to penetrate his fear.

"Get off him," he said.

She laughed, mockingly. "No. Trust me, I'm enjoying this. Telling Arthur what a useless, weak piece of garbage he really is."

Yusuf swung his hands up. A vase was in them.

"I'm sorry to do this," he said politely. Allie's eyes widened in shock as the ceramic collided with her forehead.

* * *

The Forger hurried down the corridor. He had to find the others. Watching Arthur being tormented by a projection of himself was more than he could bear.

"Dom!" he called anxiously down the corridor. "Dom!"

"Eames!" A sweet female voice called. He turned, feeling relief rush through him.

"Ari," he choked, "its Arthur. He's being- he's being-"

Her face contorted. "Where?"

"Round the corner."

She hurried off. Eames too a deep breath, then kept walking. A classroom door opened, and to his relief, he saw the Extractor.

"Is that…?" Eames said, dubiously.

"Relax, it's the real me." Cobb looked at him. "I'm wearing the clothes we entered the layer in, remember?"

Eames breathed shakily. "Yes, of course."

"You ok?"

The Forger shook his head. "This is horrific. I've just had to watch myself taunt Arthur about his purging." Eames' face was stricken. "Dom – does he really think I'd do that? That any of us would do that?"

"I'm sure deep down Arthur-"

"Well, that's it then. We have to go down deeper."

"We can't until we've incepted at this layer." Cobb bit his lip. "Where's Ari?"

"She went to see to Arthur." Eames felt his lips curve – he knew the Architect would help him.

"Cobb! Eames!"

Both men turned. Ariadne hurried over to them.

"Is Arthur ok?" Cobb asked, worriedly.

Her face creased in surprise. "I'm not sure – I haven't seen him."

"But you were-" Eames' suddenly went white. "Oh, no. Oh, God, no!"

Turning, he ran down the corridor, the Architect and Extractor following him. What they saw at the end of the corridor made them all stop.

"But Arthur," they heard a female voice coo, "you don't really think you're man enough for me, do you?"

Harsh laughter echoed down the corridor, making the three feel sick. "Ariadne" was leaning forward, tracing her fingers down Arthur's face.

His face was a mask of surprise and hurt. "I thought-" he choked out, "I thought you liked me?"

Cobb winced. His Point Man was being reduced to the state of a nervous, clinging teenager by his own mind.

"Ariadne" looked at him. "I prefer someone who I think will be more fun, more spontaneous…less of a miserable, clinging bore." She laughed, and moved towards Eames. Cobb closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was inevitably going to happen.

Suddenly, a sob ripped through the air. Cobb's eyes flew open to see Arthur pushing past "Ariadne" and "Eames", who were locked in a tight embrace. As Cobb watched the Point Man flee, he saw the faces of the others were frozen with horror.

Ariadne had tears running down her face. "Please wake me up," she whispered. "Wake me up now."


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur!" Eames tried to run after him; Cobb pushed him back. "Don't."

"What?" Eames looked at the Extractor, his jaw dropping. "Arthur's just been subjected to that, and you're telling me not to-"

"He thinks its you!" Cobb exploded. "He thinks the projections are the team! How can you possibly explain that to him?"

Ariadne's face was shining with tears. Cobb pulled her tight, with a hug round the shoulders.

"It'll be ok," he promised. He looked at Eames. "We have to find him, but I'll do it."

"What do we do?" Ariadne asked, her voice sounding desperate. She snuffled back tears. Cobb rubbed his forehead.

"I find him, and try and talk to him." Cobb swallowed. "Then we take him to the next level."

"With this kind of angst? Forget it." Eames' voice was strained. "Its not going to work. We're fighting Arthur's subconscious."

"We're not fighting his subconscious." Cobb tried to sound firm. "We're fighting his fears."

"That's his fear?" Eames looked incredulous. "The stupid bastard…" he straightened up. "Sorry. Ari, you're a lovely, lovely girl – but not my type. Its that simple."

She looked at him. "The feeling's mutual."

"Good, we've established this. Now lets find Art-"

Suddenly, something whizzed past Cobb's head. He blinked. Something else whizzed past, clanging into the locker bank.

Eames turned. "Oh, Christ."

The three looked. A group of students were facing them, holding rocks, bits of wood, any debris they'd clearly found lying around the school. A large water bottle slew through the air, aiming for Ariadne's head.

"Arthur's subconscious…" Cobb muttered.

"Its turned on us," Eames finished. "We need to move. Now!"

* * *

Yusuf locked the door, and walked over to Allie. Gently lifting her feet, he half pulled, half dragged her into the en suite bathroom, and closed the door. Grabbing a bedside table, he jammed it under the door handle.

He looked at the dreamers. Their calm, rhythmic breathing was strangely soothing.

* * *

Arthur made his way out to the baseball diamond. Brushing away tears, he sat in the deserted bleachers. Closing his eyes, he choked out a sob.

"Arthur? Are you all right?"

He looked up.

"Prinicpal Saito. No, I'm not."

* * *

Elise relinquished her grip on Yusuf. The flight had stabilised. No-one else had entered the cabin for over half an hour.

She swallowed. Watching them was too hard. She felt an urge to know where they were, what was going on. Taking a deep breath, she picked up one of the spare IVs.

* * *

"So what's happened?" Saito sat down next to Arthur, a kind smile on his face. "You're one of my best students, I don't like seeing you upset like this."

"Its Eames…"

Saito's face darkened. "Is he bullying you again, Arthur?"

"Not quite."

"Then what has happened?"

"He's-" Arthur choked. "He's involved with Ariadne."

"You like her, yes?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well," Saito looked at him, "I think you need to accept that your friends are not your friends, Arthur. They have betrayed you. They always will. You cannot trust them."

* * *

Eames hurried down a corridor, Cobb and Ariadne close to him. Turning, he spotted an empty classroom. "Quick, in here."

The three entered, Eames barricading the door with two desks. They hunkered down and sat on the floor.

"Well, this is terrific," Eames said, with mild sarcasm. "We're now in Arthur's mind, where he thinks Ari and I are having a relationship purely to spite him, and his psychotic projections want to kill us. Remind me Cobb, what was wrong with sending him to a clinic?"

Cobb glared at Eames. "You know damn well that clinic was warping him under instructions from Saito!"

"He's warped already!" Eames almost snarled. "Bulimia is a physical manifestation of emotional pain! OK, we convinced him he isn't fat, but we can't convince him he's loved! There's too much bad feeling towards us – that's what we're seeing now!"

"Did you want us to leave Arthur there?" Cobb was looking at Eames with growing disbelief. "Want him to stay there, being force fed the lies they were telling him? Being fattened up like a Thanksgiving turkey? Is that what he deserves?"

"He's believed them, hasn't he?" Eames yelled, standing up. "This is what that bloody clinic has done! Saito – you've got to hand it to him! He must have guessed what we'd try, and that's why the clinic was so important!"

Cobb blinked. "Eames…"

"We left him there!" Anguish was now written on the Forger's face. "We left him there, and this is the result! Don't you remember that group therapy session, where he told us he hated us all? Don't you? Whats the difference between this and that? This is his mind telling us what he really thinks of us all!"

* * *

Elise blinked. She was standing in the female restroom. She gave herself a quick glance – she was wearing a suit. Slightly puzzled, she pushed open the door, and saw the lockers.

"High school," she muttered. "Shit."

She walked out into the corridor. Suddenly, she heard loud shouts, and turning, saw a group of students charging around the corridor. They were throwing and hurling anything they could get their hands on.

"Arthur's projections," she murmured. "They're looking for them."

* * *

"You need to let go of them, Arthur." Saito handed Arthur a tissue.

The Point Man took it, gratefully. "Thank you."

"They hold you back, Arthur." Saito's voice was calm, beguiling. "You've seen that they don't really care about you. They don't understand you."

Elise pushed open the double doors, and found herself walking onto a sports field. She grinned inwardly as her heels sunk into the soft turf. Suddenly, she spotted the two figures in the bleachers. Her jaw tightening, she walked towards them.

"Principal!" She called, noting the sharp, pristine suit.

Saito looked up. "What is it?"

She looked at him, calmly. "Mr Saito. There is a riot in the hallway."

Saito glared. "One moment, Elise." He stood up. "Arthur, I will return."

Elise watched him go. Then she hurried to Arthur. He looked up at her, questioningly.

"Oh, Christ," she sighed as she looked at him. "Arthur, please come with me."

"Why?"

"Because-" she swallowed. "Because I'm a teacher, and I'm telling you to. Ok?"

To her surprise, he got up, and began to follow her down the steps. "Where are we going?"

She looked at him, and noticed how pale and drawn he is. "Somewhere safe. Just trust me."


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb took a deep breath. The noise in the corridor appeared to have subsided. He held a finger to his lips, and Eames and Ariadne nodded. He put his hand on the doorhandle, and gently turned it downwards. Opening the door, he put his head into the corridor.

Nothing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he stepped out of the door, and into the seemingly deserted corridor. He was about to gesture to the others to join him, when suddenly he heard his name. "Dom?"

He paused, and his blood turned to ice.

* * *

"What do you want?" Arthur was practically running to keep up with Elise – her stride was purposeful.

"You need to see your – guidance counsellor," she improvised.

He looked at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she lied. Elise had no idea where the others where, and she felt that if she kept Arthur occupied, they could re-group and eventually find each other.

"What does my guidance counsellor have to say?" Arthur asked, half heartedly.

"I'm sure they'll tell you," Elise said, in a calm voice. She was shocked at how truculent and surly the Point Man was. It was almost as though the illness was beginning to obliterate Arthur's rationality and coolly logical thinking.

"Well…" Arthur turned down the corridor, then stopped abruptly. "What is it?" Elise asked, puzzled.

Arthur lifted a shaking hand and pointed. Elise blinked.

At the end of the corridor, Eames and Ariadne were deep in a kiss. Turning, she saw Arthur's face quiver, and he leaned against the wall for support.

* * *

"You know you shouldn't be here," Cobb said, trying to find his voice.

Mal looked at him. "Why not? Arthur's just like me, Dom."

"No, Arthur's nothing like you, Mal." Cobb was amazed at how calm his voice was sounding. "Arthur has an illness – an actual diagnosed illness. You lived in a-" he paused, trying to suppress the tears that were springing to his eyes.

"But I am just like Arthur," Mal persisted. "He's someone else that you've let down, and hurt, Dom. "

Cobb walked towards her.

"I didn't let you down, Mal," he said, calmly. "You just wouldn't listen to me. And that is something that you and Arthur have in common. You both find it so hard to accept that people love you."

* * *

Ariadne opened the door, her eyes widening. She closed it, and started to tremble.

"What is it?" Eames asked, worriedly.

"Mal is talking to Cobb!"

"What? Bloody Hell…" Eames swallowed. "Remember, its Arthur's projection of her. Not his."

"But why is she here?" Ariadne protested.

"They were friends," Eames reminded her. "Mal cared a great deal for Arthur."

"So why is she here?" Ariadne demanded.

"She's part of Arthur's subconscious, trying to persuade him that we're only going to harm him, is my guess," Eames replied.

"So…what can we do?"

Eames shrugged, helplessly. "I think Dom knows what to do. The question is, will he do it this time?"

* * *

"Excuse me!" Elise approached the two projections, still locked in a tight embrace. "Time for class!"

"Eames" looked at her, insolently. "Yeah?"

Elise glared at him. "Class. Now."

"Yeah, right…" smirking, "Eames" turned back to Ariadne. "You watching?" He jeered at Arthur. "Enjoying it, are you?"

Elise looked at Eames. "Just go."

"No." he glared at her, sullenly. She shrugged. "Fine."

She turned as if to leave. Then, suddenly, she twisted round and punched him. Hard. "Eames" slumped, choking slightly.

"Do as your told," Elise informed him. "Arthur. Come here."

Arthur did so, looking askance.

"These are not Eames and Ariadne," Elise informed him. "Look at them. Ariadne would never hurt you like this, and neither would Eames."

Arthur gulped. "But-"

"This is what your subconscious wants you to believe," Elise said, rapidly. "It wants you to believe that your team are mocking you, laughing at you behind your back. But they aren't. And shall I tell you how I know that this isn't really Eames and Ari?"

Arthur blinked. "How?"

"Because-" Elise paused, and glared at the projections as "Eames" took a swing at her. "Eames would never be stupid enough to try and hit me back!"

* * *

"You know, I was always concerned about Arthur," Mal told Cobb.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. Don't you remember that time he came for dinner…and ate more than anyone combined?"

"Stop it."

"I won't. Your Point Man is ill….he was ill then – and you did nothing to help him. You just thought he was a fat, greedy-"

"No, I didn't." Cobb looked at her. "I know that you are not real. That you're not even my projection. You're Arthur's – and his subconscious is doing this to punish me. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I didn't notice that my best friend, the person who I'm probably closest to in the world, had a problem. I should have done something about it. Anything. But I didn't then. And I regret it. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything now."

Cobb pulled out his gun, and fired.

* * *

"Oi!" "Eames" backed off as Elise piled in with an uppercut. "Calm down! Only a bit of fun-"

"Shut up!" Elise snapped. "Arthur-" she turned to him. "See how pathetic this is? Do you honestly believe that Ariadne would go for someone like him?"

Arthur was frozen. "I- don't know-"

"Have you told Ariadne how you feel?"

"No," he admitted. "I just assumed that-"

"Its these assumptions that are making you ill," Elise said softly. "These assumptions that are killing you, Arthur."

He looked at the two projections. "Ariadne" was shivering, and before anyone could stop her, she turned and ran. Elise grabbed Arthur's arm. "Let her go. The real Ariadne is in here, somewhere."

* * *

"Dom!" Eames ran into the hallway. "What on earth…?" He gasped when he saw the pool of blood forming at Cobb's feet.

The Extractor looked at Eames. "I had to."

Eames rested his hand on Cobb's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok." Dom brushed his eyes. "I can handle it. Where's…?"

Eames turned. "She was behind me. Ari?"

* * *

Ariadne ran. She desperately wanted to find Arthur, explain to him that it wasn't her, that she-

She stopped short. She was looking at herself.

"You-" she faltered.

"Yes?" her doppelganger smirked.

"What you just did-"

"Is what you want to do," the projection finished. "Lets be honest, do you really think Arthur could protect you? He can't even eat properly!"

Ariadne felt her anger beginning to surge. "Arthur can protect me!"

"You seem to think Arthur is something he isn't," the projection snarled. "You seem to think he's brave, and determined, and will look after you!"

Ariadne swallowed. "He will."

"Oh, really?" The projection tapped her foot. "Where is he now? He's not here, is he?"

Ariadne fell silent.

"You're wasting your time with him. He is and always was a pathetic loser!"

The Architect snapped. "I love him!"

"What?"

* * *

Elise turned her head. "Arthur. Move now."

He nodded. "Where to?"

She pointed. "Down that corridor. I swear I heard your name mentioned."

Arthur went. Elise turned, and began to walk. Suddenly, she heard a click, and felt something press at her back.

"Not so fast."

She swallowed. "Saito." She said pleasantly. "You just can't leave me alone, can you?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur followed the sound of the voice. "Arthur, Arthur!" He swallowed. It was indistinct, and he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

Pushing through the double doors, he continued to the end of the corridor. It was louder now, more urgent. "Arthur!"

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the door from which he heard the sound. With a sinking heart, he noted it stated "GUIDANCE COUNSELLOR."

He pushed the handle down and opened the door. As he entered, he blanched. He was in an expensive looking office. And standing behind a table strewn with food, was himself. Clad in a black suit, with a gaunt, hollow visage.

"Arthur," his own self-image said, smirking. "I was giving up on you. Are you going to let me eat this all myself?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Arthur" shrugged. "You tell me."

* * *

Ariadne glared at the projection. The projection smiled at her.

"You don't love him," she retorted. "You feel sorry for him. Feel sorry that someone's such a loser. Always tried, and never comes first, does he?"

Ariadne clenched her fists.

"He's nothing compared to the other two, is he?" The projection continued, in a hard, driving voice that made the Architect blink.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at him. Cobb has children – he's clearly capable of having a loving relationship, making someone want to stay. And Eames – he has charm, charisma. Didn't you ever feel a slight thrill of excitement if Eames smiled at you?"

Ariadne shivered.

"But Arthur? He's cold. There's nothing in him, and nothing to him. He's not capable of loving you. He doesn't deserve your love, and he never will."

* * *

Arthur sat down, uncertainly. His doppelganger smiled at him. The Point Man shivered.

"You don't look so good," "Arthur" commented. "Your teeth…been to a dentist lately?"

Arthur flushed. "Stop it."

"Just telling the truth." He leaned back in a chair, smoothing down his well-cut jacket. "Do they even make clothes in our size anymore? What size do you take, Art? Size one? Size zero? Size negative zero?"

"Just…" Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

"Whats wrong? You can't face whats happening to you? I'm just telling you how its all going to end. You, alone, and in pain. You don't see any of the others in here, do you?"

Arthur looked. There was no sign of the others at all.

"Probably a good thing," his projection commented. "Dom would probably shake his head in disgust, Ariadne would probably cry. As for Eames..he'd say something like 'oh you need fattening up,' and encourage you to eat this." He gestured at the piles of food.

Arthur swallowed.

"You know he would. You know deep done, he'd love it if you did. Cobb would. They'd both see it as you being what they've always thought – weak and out of control."

The Point Man glared.

"You can glare at me all you like, Arthur, but it's the truth. Who nearly got everyone killed on the Fischer job, because you didn't research it properly? Who just sits there and watches Ariadne flirt with Eames? Who just grits his teeth and lets Cobb talk down to him? And these are your friends?"

"They- they-"

"They don't like you, Arthur." His doppelganger continued. "They just see you as a convenience, someone to dump on. Can you imagine asking Ariadne out? Do you really want her seeing you naked?"

Arthur shuddered. "If she really likes me – she wouldn't care."

He paused, shocked at himself. "Arthur" leaned back, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Elise turned and looked at Saito.

"You know…" she said quietly, "I've had enough. Go ahead."

* * *

"And if Eames were here now…he'd tell you that you're just too pathetic to deserve someone like Ariadne. Don't forget, you went to her apartment, and tried to jump on her. Not very gentlemanly, is it, Arthur?"

Arthur went white with anger. "Stop it!" He leaned over the desk, and tried to grab his doppelganger. "Just stop it!"

"Whats wrong?" "Arthur" demanded. "Can't bear hearing the truth? Cant bear hearing whats in your head, every minute, of every hour, of every day? Can't bear actually having to talk about what you think, what you feel, rather than stuffing your face and then puking your guts up? Can't bear to hear that you think you're inadequate, and weak, and pathetic, and you wonder why the team, your friends, put up with you? Wonder why they haven't seen through you yet? Wonder why they don't realise that you're a fake, a fraud? Oh, but you think they do! And its so much easier to gorge yourself, isn't it, then to deal with how you really feel!"

* * *

Cobb and Eames stopped. A gunshot had ripped through the air.

"Arthur…?" Eames had gone pale.

* * *

Cobb looked at him. "Lets split up. Its our only chance."

"Arthur doesn't deserve love?" Ariadne looked at the girl in front of her – a perfect mirror image, except for the sour expression on her face. She looked around the hallway, desperately trying to find something she could use as a weapon.

Too clean. Nothing.

"No." Her doppelganger sneered at her. "He's cold. He's unloving. Can you imagine it – you'd be lying there in bed, when he's suddenly get up and go and gorge himself! Do you really want to be with someone like that, someone who only thinks about what he eats, what he pukes up?"

"Its because he feels he isn't loved," Ariadne said, suddenly amazed at her own boldness.

"You're going to save him, are you?" The projection started to laugh. "You're going to hold him, and soothe him…even if he stinks of vomit, and you can see him rotting away…?"

Ariadne snapped. Noticing the cupboard along the corridor, she slapped the projection, hard. As the doppelganger reeled, she gave her a shove. The other girl slammed into the wall, leaving Ariadne enough time to open the door, and push her in. The projection lashed out, trying to scratch the Architect's face.

Ariadne slammed the door, and slid the bolt.

""Arthur deserves love!" She shouted through the door. "The only person who doesn't believe that is him!"

She heard the projection banging and spitting out curses. Trying to ignore them, she hurried to find Eames, Cobb, and Arthur.

* * *

Eames stopped. He'd heard a voice. Arthur's voice. Turning, he hurried in its direction.

"Do you remember when we were in Junior High?" "Arthur" looked at the Point Man. "Do you remember how much ice cream you used to eat?"

Arthur smiled, remembering. "Yeah."

"You used to think you could get away with it…always riding your bike…and playing soccer…" his doppelganger looked at him. "But Mom didn't think so, did she?"

Arthur flushed. "Stop it."

"You just had to have a second helping, didn't you?" "Arthur" looked at him. "And what did Mom say?"

The Point Man closed his eyes, wincing at the painful memory. "Be careful, or you'll get fat."

"Yeah. She could see where you were going." "Arthur" leaned back in his chair again. "But by the time you went to college, you knew how to deal with it, didn't you? Everything upset you, everything hurt you. But you couldn't just eat to make yourself feel better, you had to be careful…or you'd get fat. And lets face it, Mom was always right."

* * *

Cobb bent over Saito's body. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well," he said softly, "guess that's one less thing for Arthur to worry about."

* * *

The Forger stood outside the Guidance Counsellor's office. Swallowing, he pushed it open. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

"Eames!" "Arthur" shouted. "Good to see you! Come in! You're just about to see what you probably always wanted -the Point Man, the controlled, self-possessed Point Man, who everyone thinks is so damn perfect – give in and gorge himself!"

Grinning, he shoved a cheesecake at Arthur. Eames could see the flicker of fear in the younger man's eyes.

"Come on," "Arthur" said, aggressively. "You know you want to do this. It'll help you get over the fact that you've well and truly fucked it up. That Cobb doesn't really trust you. That Eames doesn't like you. And that Ariadne thinks you're a creep. Go on, you've got nothing to lose, so just eat it! Push down the pain, and then go and vomit it out! Its how you deal with things, Arthur! Its how you've always dealt with them!"

"Arthur." Eames spoke. "You don't need to do this. Please."

"Oh come on, Eames!" "Arthur jeered. "Don't you think he needs fattening up?"

"Absoultely," Eames said, laconically. "But I think there are healthier ways to do this." He looked at the Point Man. "Its not worth it."

The Point Man turned to him. "You think you know how I feel…?"

"I don't know how you feel," Eames said, trying to remain calm, "but I know if you carry on like this, you'll kill yourself. If we've hurt you, we're sorry. But at the moment, the only person hurting you – is yourself."

The projection glared at him. "Arthur-"

"-is coming with me," Eames interrupted, and grabbing the Point Man by his wrist – a wrist that was frailer than it should be, the Forger noted – and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on."

Arthur resisted. "Eames-"

"You don't need this," the Forger said, quietly. He turned to the projection, and pulled out his gun. "Try and follow us, and I will use this. I promise."

The projection's face darkened with rage. "Go ahead."

* * *

Cobb hurried down the corridor. "Elise!" he shouted.

He heard footsteps. Ariadne hurried towards him. "Cobb!"

"You're here," he said, relieved. "But where…?"

Ariadne swallowed. "I don't know. I think…"

Suddenly, they heard a furious voice. "ARTHUR!"

"Come on!" Cobb grabbed Ariadne's hand, and pulled her along the corridor. "Eames? You there!"

"Down here!" A muffled voice shouted.

The Extractor and Architect ran in the direction of Eames' voice – it was coming from a science lab. Going in, Cobb was relieved to see it was the actual Forger and Point Man. Arthur looked exhausted, Cobb noticed.

"What…?"

"Is this real?" Arthur demanded, harshly. "Or is this a dre-"

"Go to sleep, love," Eames interrupted, and shoved a rag over Arthur's face. He slumped against the Forger, who grabbed him as he fell.

"Right, on the bench," Cobb instructed, as they lifted the limp Point Man's body. "OK – Eames, you're staying here. Elise is also here. She killed Saito. It must have been her. " He swallowed. "I doubt Arthur would do it."

Eames looked at him. "What makes you think that?"

"At the moment, he's too scared."

Eames nodded. "Agreed." He looked at the Extractor. "Whose head is this layer in?"

"Mine." Cobb sounded calm; he felt anything but. "We haven't exactly succeeded on this level – but his projections are going to tear him apart."

"So we go deeper." Eames began attaching the IV to Arthur's forearm. "And in the next level, its going to be-"

"My parents love me, no matter what." Cobb rubbed his forehead. "And if that doesn't work…"

"Then we have no choice, but to accept defeat." Eames looked at Cobb. "I've just witnessed Arthur fighting himself. Food is a way of him suppressing his emotions."

"Yeah." Cobb sighed. "Lets see if we can get the message over its healthier to talk. Ari, you ready?"

The Architect nodded. She was lying next to Arthur. On impulse, she reached out and curled her fingers round his hand. Cobb noticed, and smiled inwardly.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The Forger pressed the PASIV button. "Hope this works," he muttered.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur blinked. He tried to focus, and realised he was lying on a bed. As he brushed his hand over the plaid bedcover, he suddenly realised he was lying on the bed in the room he had occupied as a teenager.

He sat up, shivering. As he looked down, he noted that he was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. Going to the mirror, he anxiously examined his face, and realised he was still the same age. He sighed with relief.

Then his stomach tightened. From downstairs, he heard a shout.

"Arthur, dinner!"

He froze. It was his sister's voice. Swallowing, he got up, and smoothed the t-shirt over his stomach. He noted, with rising anxiety, that his hip bones felt covered.

He raked his hand through his hair, and breathed. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Privacy!" He snapped, turning to his younger sister. Alex Ogilvie stood there, hands on hips, and glared at him.

"What for?" She said, insolently, snapping her gum. "Not as if you ever have a girl in here..."

Arthur flushed. "Get out!"

She rolled her eyes. "OK, whatever. Still, dinner time...if you can drag your fat ass downstairs..." she walked off smirking. Arthur felt a wave of anger, edged with fear.

"I don't, do I?" he asked, his voice sounding small and feeble. She shook her head.

"You're too sensitive, brother dear," she said, already halfway down the hall. "Ask those weird friends of yours if you have – they're already downstairs!"

Arthur paused. "My weird friends?"

"Yeah, that blonde guy, and that little brunette..." Alex shrugged. "Its amazing. I thought the only friends you had were imaginary ones!"

Arthur glared at her.

"OK, I'm going!" Alex huffed as she continued walking. Trembling, Arthur pushed his hands through his hair. Dinner. With his parents. And friends. He reached under the bed, and pulled out a hershey bar. Unwrapping it, he shoved it in his mouth, feeling the cloying sweetness spread over his tongue. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt better.

* * *

Cobb shifted on the sofa. The house was large, and he couldn't help but inwardly praise Ariadne's ability to design. There was no open plan, but rooms were concealed by walls and doors they could shut. He looked at the walls, noting how Arthur's subconscious had decorated it in light pastel colours. He was also thankful that none of them had any idea what Arthur's childhood home had been like – the Architect had designed it completely from scratch, without recourse to memories.

He smiled at Arthur's "parents." His mother was a petite woman, with dark eyes like her son. His father, he noted, was more well built, ruggedly athletic. He'd heard a female voice – a sister?

His hand worried at his totem. The previous layer had left him feeling ill at ease, and his hand shook slightly as he accepted the glass of water offered to him. "Thank you."

Mrs Ogilvie smiled at them both. "Its good to see some of Arthur's friends. We're not sure if he-" she broke off, blushing, awkwardly.

"-Has any", a young teenager said, walking in. She looked at the older woman. "Come on, Mom. You know that Arthur probably paid these guys to show up!"

"Alex!" Her mother said, sharply. She turned back again to Ariadne and Cobb. "I'm sorry. You see, Arthur works so hard. If he's not at school or soccer practice, he's studying upstairs."

"Yeah," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Battery chickens have a more interesting social life than my brother!"

"Well, its nice of you to invite us today," Cobb said, still feeling awkward. Even though they were projections, he was beginning to have a large amount of sympathy for Arthur in regards to his background.

They heard footsteps on the stairs. Cobb felt Ariadne stiffen next to him. He leaned over and patted her hand. "Relax," he whispered.

Arthur appeared in the doorway, looking slightly confused, and rumpled, as though he'd been sleeping. His mother got up and kissed his forehead. "There you are!" She pulled back, looking at him. "You look pale. Are you feeling allright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur said, his voice sounding slightly faint. He turned. "Dom, Ariadne…I didn't know you were coming."

Cobb swallowed. Arthur was clearly beginning to realise that this was a dream – he mentally cursed himself for being so over-ambitious.

"Well, we hardly see you these days," he said, trying to keep his voice light. "I mean, you're in all the top classes, plus sports practice…"

Arthur flushed. "Yes, I'm boring. Thanks for reminding me."

"I didn't mean-"

Arthur looked at him. "Look-"

"Anyway," "Mrs Ogilvie" broke in, smiling a little too brightly, "time for dinner. Arthur! Go and make yourself look presentable, Alex, come and help me!"

Cobb swallowed. His "mother" had literally cut him off, and ordered him to do something else. Cobb could see the flicker of anger on Arthur's face, and had a sudden feeling of what this would lead to.

Suddenly, he heard Arthur's mother's voice again. "OK, come through here!"

* * *

Eames kept the door of the lab closed, and listened. All he could hear was the steady, rhythmic breathing of the three dreamers.

He swallowed. This was turning into the most unpleasant job he'd ever done. He remembered, smiling wryly, how the Fischer job had taken several leaps of imagination – this was turning into a nightmare.

A noise in the corridor made him jump, and he cursed himself for feeling so nervous. Swallowing, the Forger opened the door.

"Elise?"

He blinked in shock. She was standing, next to "Arthur." Who was holding a gun directly at her stomach.

"Eames," she said, quietly, "if it happens, I wake up. But don't let him near him. Shut the door now, and bolt it."

The Forger glared at the projection. "No chance."

* * *

"Is that all you're having, Arthur?"

Arthur went scarlet at his mother's surprised exclamation – Cobb felt himself tense. He cast a glance at the Point Man's plate – a single lamb chop sat on it, accompanied by a small scoop of mashed potatoes and a few vegetables.

"You're growing!" His mother said, aghast.

"Yeah. Outwards!" Alex's comment drowned out their mother's concern. Arthur focused on his plate, clearly trying to ignore them both.

"Alex, don't say things like that-" her mother admonished her. "Arthur, you really need to eat more!"

"I'm not that hungry."

"No, that's probably because you've been stuffing yourself with candy bars in your room again!" Alex shrilled across the table. "You think no-one knows Arthur, but I've seen the wrappers!"

Arthur swallowed. "Alex, just-"

"Is this true?" His mother looked bewildered. Cobb motioned to Ariadne, and both began to move away from the table.

"Well," he said, defensively, "I bought a couple-"

"You've been eating candy in your room?" His mother looked surprised and hurt. "You eat junk, and nothing decent! Whats wrong with you?"

"And you're getting thinner!" His father's voice joined in. Cobb winced. "There is something seriously wrong with you, son!" He swallowed. "Plus, what was the phone call I got from your coach about? That he heard you throwing up in the boys' toilets last week?"

"Are you sick?" His mother's face went pale.

"No." Alex's tone was smug. "He's just crazy."

Arthur pushed back his chair with a harsh, scraping sound. An electric silence charged the room. "I've had enough of this," he said, shortly, and began to walk away. Ariadne hurried after him, swiftly followed by Cobb.

"Arthur!" his mother's voice was distraught as he opened the front door. "Arthur, get back here! I'm just worried about you, sweetie!"

Arthur began to run. Gritting his teeth, Cobb followed him.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur." Eames swallowed. "Let her go."

"Arthur" looked at him, his brown eyes as hard as flint. "Or you'll do what, Eames?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Eames replied, calmly. He reached to his side, and unhooked his gun from its holster. "Look. I'm taking this, and putting it on the floor."

Arthur watched, and swallowed. Elise looked at Eames, her face turning white with tension.

"I'll give you a trade," "Arthur" said, his voice cold. "She can go…but you stay."

Eames shrugged. "Deal." He noted with relief that the projection began pulling the gun away from Elise's stomach, and she exhaled a sigh of relief. He reached behind himself, and turned the door handle. He motioned with his head, and she headed for the room. The door shut, and he heard the lock turn.

The Forger turned to face this hard, cold version of the Point Man. "OK, Arthur, what can I do for you?" his voice was pleasant.

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"What can I do for you?" Eames repeated the question, careful not to let his frustration show. "Because you clearly want something."

Arthur looked at him. "I want- I really want-"

"Go on!" Eames urged. "Tell me!"

* * *

Cobb scanned the landscape, looking for Arthur. He saw him, running down the street. Setting his jaw, he followed him. With a sinking heart, he saw he was heading towards a grocery store.

"Ari!"

The Architect hurried to join him. "Yes?"

"He's heading to the 7/11 up ahead." Cobb's face twisted with frustration. "Is there a short cut I can use to get there first? Its my dream, what can I construct?"

Ariadne swallowed. "What if Mal comes –"

"Not my projection," Cobb snapped. "Its his! Look, we're running out of time!"

She swallowed. "OK. There's a shortcut if you go through the back garden of the Ogilvie's house, and then turn right. You'll come to the far back entrance, but it'll shave about five minutes off-"

"Good. Come on."

"What about his family?"

"Lets see if they'll come with us."

They re-entered the house, both watchful of the projections. As they entered, they heard a muffled sob. Cobb swallowed.

"Sorry, Mrs Ogilvie, we're-" he paused.

The projection was in tears, holding a tissue to her face and sobbing softly. She looked up as the Extractor approached.

"Why is he like this? Why? Why do I have a son with-" she paused, and swallowed. Cobb turned to Ariadne. "Go. Go to Arthur. I'll deal with this." The Architect nodded, and hurried through to the backdoor. Cobb turned and faced the projection.

"An eating disorder." Cobb sat down. "I can't answer that question, Mrs Ogilvie. A therapist would probably tell you that Arthur's problem with food is a way of trying to deal with how he feels about his life. How he feels about his role in the family, at school, everything."

"But what have I done wrong!" She asked, her face anguished. Cobb bit his lip. "I always made sure I fed him properly, he had adequate nutrition! He was a little bit overweight as a child, but-"

Cobb turned round. "What did you just say, Mrs Ogilvie?"

"Arthur was a little overweight as a child," she repeated, sounding slightly bewildered. "It was just puppy fat – it dropped off when he hit his growth spurt, but-"

"He was a porker," Alex announced, entering the room. Cobb turned to her.

"And you've never let him live it down, have you?" Cobb swallowed. "Never mind that he's a straight A student, or what he's achieved - all anyone does is make him feel inadequate, and that he's not perfect." He turned back to Arthur's "mother." "Do you love Arthur?"

She looked astounded. "How can you ask that?"

"Because, if you do, you'll listen to me. Your son – Arthur – is on his way to the 7/11. When he gets there, he'll buy anything and everything he can get his hands on. Candy, potato chips – everything. Then, he'll bring it back here, and eat it. Then, he'll make himself vomit. You'll never know – he'll clean up after himself. But the motivation will still be there. He'll still feel the need to be perfect, to deal with feelings he can't control. And he'll grow – he'll grow into an adult who has these same feelings, and he'll deal with them the same way."

He paused. The projection's face was white.

"If you really care about Arthur," Cobb said, trying to keep his voice calm, "you'll come with me."

Nodding dumbly, the projection got up, and hurried out the backdoor with him.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do for me Eames." "Arthur" scowled at him.

"You wound me." Eames grinned.

"Its all a joke to you, isn't it?" he snapped.

"What is?" Eames looked innocent.

"I am! My feelings, my ideas! They're all a joke to you, all the time!"

"Are you serious?" Eames looked at him. "Because if you are, you've got it very, very wrong."

Arthur shrugged. "Its how I feel."

"Yes," Eames said, taking a step forward. "You're really good at telling us how you feel. Because you don't – except to go and gorge yourself on whatever you can find, and then throw it back up. It's a way of avoiding with what you can't handle feeling, Arthur!"

"Arthur"'s face darkened. Eames swallowed.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you're inflicting on yourself?" Eames demanded. "How much it hurts us to see you like this?"

"Arthur" looked at Eames, warily. "Really."

"Yes, really! Cobb is besides himself over this – and as for Ariadne, she loves you so much, Arthur. She loves you and can't comprehend why you do this!"

"And you?"

Eames swallowed. "I feel guilty." He said, honestly. "Horribly, horribly guilty. I remember all the times I've taken the piss out of you, and made comments – if I'd known how this was making you feel, I wouldn't have done. It's a feeble excuse, but there it is. I'm sorry, Arthur. Trust me, I'm sorry."

* * *

Arthur scanned the shelves, grabbing a large bag of potato chips. He then moved purposefully to another aisle, pausing to grab a handful of candy bars. He slung them into his basket, not even noticing the mixture of flavours.

He headed for the freezer section. It took him less than thirty seconds to empty half a shelf of ice cream tubs. Feeling the coolness against his skin, he swallowed, and walked to the bread aisle.

He was reaching for a bag of bagels, when he heard a voice.

"Arthur?"

He froze. "What?"

"Arthur, put it back."

He turned. "Ari. No."

She took a step forward, her voice growing stronger. "Arthur, put them back. You don't need them."

He looked at her, hostility in his eyes that made her shudder slightly. "I'll tell you what I need. I need you, and everyone else, to leave me alone." He slung the bag into the basket.

She paused. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" His voice was beginning to tremble slightly.

Ariadne took a deep breath. "Because I love you."


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur froze". He turned to Eames.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've said. Do you believe me?"

* * *

Arthur froze. He looked at Ariadne.

"I'm sorry, you said…?"

"I love you. I love you, Arthur. You have to believe that."

* * *

Cobb looked at "Mrs Ogilvie." Tears were streaking her face.

"Its all my fault…I made him feel badly about his weight." She swallowed. Cobb placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to," he said, kindly.

"Oh, I didn't! But when he was younger, he loved cookies – I used to have to lock them away! And ice cream…and anything sweet!"

Cobb blinked, remembering the ugly scenes in Arthur's apartment, where he and Eames had found him in the middle of a binge. "He does have a sweet tooth," he agreed.

"Maybe it all stems from the fact he was bottlefed…he didn't feel nurtured enough." She wiped her eyes. Cobb swallowed, remembering how Mal had insisted on breastfeeding their children, stating it was essential.

"Mrs Ogilvie," Cobb said, gently, "this isn't helping Arthur. Whats done is done. We need to help him now."

"And Alex…" Arthur's "mother" looked tearfully at the Extractor. "She's two years younger than him. She always teases him about his weight, but she's never had a problem with it!"

Cobb swallowed. The more he was learning, the more he wished he'd been more observant.

* * *

"I'd like to," the projection said, looking at Eames. "But…you always make fun of me. Always." He smiled sourly. Eames swallowed.

"Well, you have to believe it," Eames said. "I like you, Arthur. You piss me off, but that's par for the course. But you don't deserve this illness. Its evil. Let go of it. Please."

* * *

"No. I don't believe you."

Arthur turned away from the Architect, still clutching the basket of groceries. Her heart feeling shredded, she ran after him.

"Arthur!" Her voice was louder and more forceful than previously – he stopped and turned again. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you believe me?" She demanded. "What makes you think it's a lie?"

"Because…" Arthur shrugged. "Because its something to say. Something to say to stop me doing this. But its not going to work. I need this. I need to do this." She looked at him. Sweat was beginning to break out on his forehead.

"Why?"

Arthur swallowed. "Because it makes me feel better, Ariadne. That's why. Why are you all giving me such a hard time?"

"Because its killing you, Arthur." Ariadne stood firm, she wasn't going to let him browbeat her. "Your teeth are rotting! Your hair is thinning! And you look so thin! If I took you to meet my Mom, she'd-"

"Wonder who the scrawny freak is that you've brought home with you?" Arthur's tone was sour, and his face was beginning to redden. "Or would you just tell her to fatten me up? Because that's what everyone seems to think the solution is."

"The only person who thinks this is you," Ariadne said, softly. "You're the one who puts pressure on yourself. You're the one who gets upset when things aren't perfect. You're the one who-"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Arthur roared at her, his face crimson with anger. "Just shut up, for God's sake! You have no idea about me! No idea at all! You try growing up in a home where you're made to feel like a failure, because you're slightly overweight and prefer reading and science to sports! You try losing weight and having to play games you hate to try and fit in! You try going to college and realising that every single girl sees you as a brother, a friend – but never the sexy one! You try working with men like Eames and Cobb – Eames has charisma and Cobb has charm and I'm just the dull, humourless, stick in the mud who spoils everybody's fun! You try being in a situation where you're never good enough, never right, never perfect enough for people! You try that, and then you wonder why I'm like this!"

Ariadne grabbed him, and pulled his head down. She tried to kiss him, and he pushed away. "Don't." His eyes were shining with tears.

"No." She insisted, forcefully, and pulled him closer. "I meant it. I love you, Arthur. I love your pernickitiness, and the fact you can be a humourless jackass, and the fact you insist on everything being a certain way. I love you because I know you care. You care so much – and that's why you're killing yourself with this. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be so ill."

She ran her fingers down the side of his face. He cupped her chin in his hand.

"Ari…"

"Yes…?"

"Please help me." Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I can't control it. I used to. I used to be able to focus. But now, all I want to do is binge. I can't get through the day anymore without doing it once. And sometimes, its twice. I'm jealous of all of you – you all seem to be able to live, without doing this. I can't."

"What are you trying to say?" She whispered.

"I think I love you," he said, honestly. "I think I love you, but I can't be with you when I'm like this. I'm so ugly. I can't give you the kind of life you'd have with Eames or Cobb. You deserve better than to be with someone who spends his time gorging on food, and then throwing it up. You'd be in a threesome – me, you, and my bulimia."

Ariadne brushed her hand against his cheek. "Arthur. Together, we can fight this. You and me. And Eames, and Cobb. But I'm not going anywhere. You have to believe me."

Arthur took her hand, and kissed the palm. "I do."

Suddenly, a sour voice was heard. "Don't."


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"I said, don't trust her. Don't trust any of them."

The Point Man turned, still holding Ariadne's hand. "Who's speaking? Show yourself?"

Slowly, a suit clad figure stepped out from behind an aisle. Ariadne felt Arthur's grip on her hand tighten. They were looking at another Arthur, only this one was clad in a severely cut grey suit, and he was holding a gun.

The Architect swallowed. "Arthur…?" Suddenly, she realised that they had gone into the deepest depths of Arthur's subconscious, and this was the one that represented his worst fears and beliefs. She looked from one to another, not wanting to believe that the harsh, cold projection was connected to the man still holding her hand.

She felt her hand being gently disengaged. The Point Man stepped away from her, to face himself.

"Don't trust her." The projection repeated, his eyes hard. "Just don't. She only wants to control you. They all do."

Arthur swallowed. "Really."

"Yes, really!" The projection snapped. "You've got two choices – go with her-" his lip curled in contempt as he glared at the Architect – "or go with Saito. Stay with her, you'll end up a fat failure."

Arthur looked at Ariadne. "I…"

"She doesn't want you." His doppelganger's face was curled with contempt. "Do you really think she'll stay with you? You can't get through the day without wanting to gorge yourself!" He looked at Ariadne. "And what are you going to do? Grab his shoulders while he leans over the toilet? Get him a glass of water afterwards?"

"Stop it," Arthur said, curtly.

"You know she's going to want to have sex with you," the projection continued. "She's going to want to see you naked. See you standing there, Arthur. You won't handle it. You won't be able to handle her scrutinising your body, seeing every little bulge and every little wobble-"

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, turning to the doppelganger. "I don't have to listen to this."

"You've been listening to it for years. Remember the cheerleader in High School? You watched her dance with everyone else at the Prom, and then came home and binged on cookies. Remember not getting straight As in your tests? You'd come home, and binge on ice cream. Remember college? They weren't beating down your door, were they Arthur? But why would they beat down the door of someone who always stank of vomit? You've never admitted how you feel – how you really feel."

Arthur turned back towards Ariadne. "I do know how I feel. I know how I feel about you." Reaching out, he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "But this is what you're going to be with as well. You, me, and him."

Ariadne pulled Arthur closer. "You don't have to be."

"Is this really what you want?" Arthur asked, his eyes full of anguish. "With someone who you're never going to be able to trust near food? With someone like this? Is this really what you want?"

Ariadne leaned closer to him. "Arthur, I want y-"

Suddenly, Arthur was shoved, roughly, by the projection. The Point Man hit the floor, sprawling. Ariadne gasped.

"Arthur! Let me-" with a sense of shock, she felt fingers grip and dig into her upper arms. Before she could move, she found herself pressed up against the wall, looking straight into the narrowed eyes of the projection. His lips drew back into a wolfish grin.

"You want him? You also get me." He looked at her appreciatively. "And I really don't mind sharing what he has-"

Suddenly, the projection reeled back, as Arthur grabbed its shoulders and pulled it away. "Get away from her!"

"I'm impressed you can even stand up!" the projection snapped. "There's no strength in you at all! And why are you trying to protect her? She's lying to you! All she'll do is encourage you to get fat, Arthur! She'll tame you! Before you know it, you'll find her leaving you. Because she'll realise what a loser you are!"

* * *

Cobb pushed open the door of the supermarket, and smiled encouragingly at Arthur's mother. "He's in here."

She looked at Cobb, fearfully. "What do I say?"

"Tell him you love him." Cobb swallowed. "Tell him you love him, and that it doesn't matter what he does. That it doesn't matter if he's not perfect."

She nodded. "What if he doesn't believe me?"

The Extractor looked at her. "Mrs Ogilvie. Arthur's been waiting 30 years to hear this."

* * *

"You're sorry…" Eames looked at the projection of Arthur, who was crumpling against the wall. "You're sorry?"

"Yes." Eames stepped forward. "I am. Sorry for all the times I took the piss. Arthur – you are ill. You have an illness. It isn't you. Ariadne cares, Cobb cares, I care. You think you're this disappointment, but-"

He stopped. The projection's shoulders were heaving. "I can't listen to this," it whispered.

"Yes," Eames said, meeting its eyes, "you can."

* * *

"Arthur?" Mrs Ogilvie took a step into the supermarket. "Arthur?"

The projection froze. "Oh, its Mom. Or should I say, 'our Mom'?"

Arthur glared. "She's not yours. She's not responsible for this."

"Isn't she? She didn't really love you, did she Arthur? Always made you feel inadequate. Made you feel badly for being heavy as a kid, for not always being perfect…"

Arthur looked at the projection. "If you say another word, I will-"

"You'll what?" The projection sneered.

"I will kill you."

"Brave words, Arthur." The projection looked at him. "Brave words. I don't believe you." He looked at him. "You don't have the guts to get rid of me. You're stuck with me, and you'll turn her love into an endurance test. She'll leave you. They all will. Cobb, Eames, all of them."

"No, we won't!" Ariadne's voice was forceful. "We won't! I won't! Arthur, the only person who doesn't believe this is you!"

"Arthur!" His mother stood at the end of the aisle. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad! Listen, I've got something to tell you-"

"This is where she'll tell you she loves you," the Projection snarled.

"Because she does," Ariadne said, grabbing the Point Man. "She does, I do! Cobb cares for you! We don't want to see you die!" The words sounded feeble and unconvincing, but she stood her ground. "Arthur, I want to help you. I will help you overcome this."

"Arthur!" Cobb's voice cut across. "Listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't notice, never saw the pressure you were under!"

His mother moved forward, tears in her eyes. "Arthur-"

Arthur turned. "Yes, Mom?" His voice was practically a whisper.

"You never confided in me." His mother's face was wet with tears. "You always shut me out. I wish you'd talked to me, told me how you feel." She swallowed. "If only you had…"

The Projection moved forward. "You can't believe this!"

"Are you saying its my fault I'm like this?" Arthur stared at the projection of his mother. "Because, from what I remember, you told me when I was five years old I was too heavy to have cookies, candy. You told me there was something wrong with me. That I wasn't like other boys." He paused.

His mother looked at him. "No, Arthur, you weren't like other boys." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You were different to them, but different never meant wrong. And the fact you're not perfect – it doesn't matter. It never did. I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry."

His mother burst into hysterical tears. Arthur tentatively moved towards her, and let her draw him into a tight embrace. Ariadne swallowed, feeling as though she were a voyeur. She looked at Cobb.

"We've done it," she whispered.

Cobb shook his head. "Not completely."

"Very touching," Arthur's own projection snarled. "But, do you believe this crap? What about the time you got beaten up at the age of 14, and the other kids tried to shove your face in dog shit? Are you going to tell her that?"

Arthur gently disentangled himself from his mother, and looked at his own subconscious. "There are some things people don't need to know." He walked towards Ariadne, and took her chin in his hand. "Sometimes, just realising that you're loved is all you know." He looked at the Architect. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for what I've done. Will you forgive me, Ariadne?"

She began pulling his face to hers. "There's nothing to forgive."

"You-" The projection leaped, grabbing at him. Arthur kicked out and the two fell in a heap, knocking over one aisle. Ariadne moved forward, Cobb put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he said softly, "this is Arthur's fight."

"You-can't-do-anything-without-me!" The Projection was spitting. "You-can't-be-on-your-own-"

Ariadne swallowed. She felt sick. She wanted desperately to go to Arthur, to pull the Projection away, but Cobb's hand held her back. She watched the two bodies writhing on the floor, both fighting for supremacy.

Then the gun went off. A sickening silence fell.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne shivered. The gun shot had been followed by a sickening silence. She blinked and looked down at the floor.

Neither of the two men were moving. She swallowed, and stretched a hand out towards them.

"Don't!" Cobb's voice was sharp.

Ariadne started. "What? Cobb, its Arthur-"

He looked at her. "I know," he said gently. "And if the real Arthur is dead, he's woken up in this layer. Which means he's awake in the next. Which means he knows-"

The Architect gulped slightly. "He'll know-"

"Yes," the Extractor said, tersely. "And this will all be wasted." He knelt down besides the two men. "Arthur- can you hear me?"

"Hummm," came the sound of Arthur's voice – the real Arthur's voice. The Extractor began to gently shift the Projection's body off the Point Man. Arthur blinked. The gun was lying clenched to his abdomen. Cobb reached out.

"Hey," he said, gently, "do you want me to take that?"

"Please."

Cobb began to unfurl Arthur's thin fingers from the gun, noting how the Point Man offered no resistance. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Arthur blinked. "He came at me, I grabbed the gun, and then-"

"Its ok." Cobb took the gun and reached out a hand, which the Point Man grabbed, as Cobb helped pull him to his feet. He threw the gun on the floor. "Its ok, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Cobb. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Dom," Arthur said, hesitantly. The Extractor turned. "Yes?"

"That's not me." He pointed to the body of the Projection. "Its not me."

"I know it isn't you," the Extractor said, slowly, "But I also know that at one point it was."

"Dom…" Arthur's voice faltered. "Do you – do you trust me?"

The Extractor looked at him. "I want to Arthur, believe me. But there are so many lies, so many secrets. I will back you. You know that. But, you're the closest thing I have to a brother, and you need to remember that."

"Very touching," a voice sneered.

Arthur and Cobb turned – to see that the Projection was still alive. He was wincing from the shotgun wound in his thigh, but managing to stand, by clutching at one of the aisles. And pointing the gun at Ariadne and Arthur's mother.

Cobb swallowed. "Oh, Jesus."

Arthur turned to himself. "Put it down. Now."

* * *

Eames rubbed Arthur's shoulders. "Feeling better?"

The projection snuffled. "Thanks Eames."

"No problem." Eames got up, and helped the projection to his feet. "I do care for you, really."

"I believe you, Eames." The projection smiled.

"In fact," Eames said, "I care about you enough, that I have to kill you."

The projection's eyes widened. "What? But, Eames-"

"Sorry, Arthur," Eames said, softly, "but you've poisoned one of my best friends."

Pulling out his gun, he took aim, and fired.

* * *

The projection looked at Arthur. "Why should I? All they've ever done is make you miserable, Arthur."

The Point Man swallowed. "That's not true."

"You liar!" the projection snarled. "All you've ever want to do is please your mother, and all she ever did was make you feel bad. Remember when you didn't get 100% on a test? All the stupid bitch went on about was the missing 2%!"

Arthur glared. "That's my mother you're referring to."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" The projection sneered. "And as for her-" he waved the gun at Ariadne - "you've hung around her for so long, its pathetic. And now she tells she loves you. Don't tell me you believe that crap!"

"I do," Arthur said quietly. "I do believe her. Why would she lie to me?"

"Because…" the projection paused. "She wants to control you."

"You've said that already," Arthur said. "Its not working." He took a step forward. "Ari – please come to me."

The projection cocked the gun. "Don't move."

"Come to me, please," Arthur begged.

Ariadne looked at the Point Man, nervously. "I'm not sure I-"

"Just" – Arthur paused, swallowing. "Come over to me. Ariadne, I won't let him hurt you. Not anymore." He looked at his nemesis.

"Yeah, Ariadne," the Projection jeered. "You won't have to watch him gorge, binge, or puke anymore! Because you're saving him! He's laying a burden on you, you won't cope, you'll crack!"

"I will," Ariadne said, stubbornly. She walked over to Arthur, defiantly. "I will cope, because when its someone you love-"

She took Arthur's chin in her hand. Tears were shining in his eyes. Gently, she pulled his head down to hers, and met his lips. He reciprocated by pulling her close.

"Ari," Arthur said, as the kiss ended. "I love y-"

Suddenly, a gunshot tore through the air, and the Point Man blinked in shock. Ariadne slumped in his arms, becoming lifeless. Arthur stared, uncomprehending.

Cobb froze.

"No," Arthur whispered, his voice barely perceptible. "No, God, please, no!" Cobb watched helplessly as Arthur wrapped his body around Ariadne's. Sinking to the floor, he began to sob.

* * *

Ariadne blinked, and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, and suddenly realised that Elise was by her side. "Hey, its ok."

"Arthur," Ariadne gasped out, clutching at the older woman. "He's still in-"

Elise nodded. "I know, sweetheart. He is. Listen, Eames is outside." She swallowed. "How did it go?"

Ariadne's lip trembled. "Arthur told me he loved me."

"Oh," Elise breathed, "Oh thank god! You got through to him!"

"But," Ariadne took a deep breath, "his projection – of himself – he shot me…"

Bursting into tears, she began to sob uncontrollably. Elise pulled her close, letting her cry. Suddenly, the door opened. Eames entered.

"What-?" he began; Elise gestured to him to fall silent. He shook his head. "Its time."

"Time?" Elise went pale.

"We need to start the kick," Eames said, hurriedly. "We're running out of time!"

* * *

"Arthur," Cobb said gently, "Arthur, please listen to me. She'll be ok."

Arthur stared at him, uncomprehending. "How can she-?" He ran his fingers round her face, tenderly.

Cobb swallowed. "Just, trust me. Arthur, we need to-"

Suddenly, the strains of music started to penetrate the air. Cobb closed his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Its too soon."


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"We can't perform the kick yet!" Ariadne's voice was agonised as she looked from Eames to Elise. "Arthur still hasn't made a connection with his mother!"

"Ari-" Eames swallowed. "We're running out of time. If we don't perform the kick now, they'll be trapped in limbo. Can you imagine what that'll do to Arthur's mind?"

"But, Eames-"

"I'm sorry," the Forger said quietly, and the Architect saw the naked pain in his eyes. "But we have to pull them out. We have to come out of the dreamscape. Yusuf has five minutes. We have an hour. Which means Arthur and Dom have –"

"About five months," Elise commented. "But the projections – after what happened to you, its too risky to leave them down there any longer."

Ariadne nodded. "OK. But do you think its worked?"

Eames looked at her. "I can't answer that. All I know is that they're at risk."

* * *

Cobb tried again. "Arthur-" Suddenly, he felt a crack across the back of his shoulders. He staggered.

"Leave him," a voice spat. Lifting his head up, Cobb realised that the projection was still there. Cursing inwardly, he took a step back, watching as it walked over to Arthur. Arthur's "mother", he noted, seemed frozen, as though in shock. Suddenly, she turned and ran.

"Stand up."

Arthur swallowed. In his horror over Ariadne, he'd forgotten about the projection of himself. He turned – and found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

He swallowed. "You-"

"Just don't say it," the projection insisted. "Stand up. I've asked nicely."

Arthur cradled Ariadne's head in his arms. "No."

The projection raised its eyebrows. "Sorry. Shouldn't have done that. But, lets be honest – she only would have left you. Eventually."

Arthur clenched his jaw. "You don't know that."

"Yes, you do." The projection continued. "She would have. She would have left you once she finds out the real you. The real you, who can't control himself, or his emotions."

"She loves me."

"That's what you think."

"Its what I know." Arthur was astonished at how strong his voice sounded. "I know Ariadne loves me. I also know that she accepts me."

"You sound like a High Schooler," the projection sneered. "Not surprising, considering you never matured past being one!"

Arthur looked at it. "OK, you're right, I never matured past High School. And do you want to know why? Because for the last fifteen years of my life, I've been in a relationship with you. You're more demanding than any girlfriend, any parent, any lover. Being with you is like being married to someone I never wanted to date."

The projection raised its eyebrows. "Continue."

"You know why you came into my life?" Arthur said, his voice rising in volume. "Because I was insecure, and I was scared. I didn't have the maturity to recognise a very simple fact – that being what I am is good enough for some. I thought I needed to be more. Needed to be perfect. Needed to be the best every single time. And I couldn't handle it. So you came along, and told me how I could deal with it. Deal with the fact that I just couldn't handle being myself."

"Absolutely." The projection smirked. "Binge and purge. Gets all the bad feeling you have out, doesn't it? Focus on how fat and ugly you are – that's easily fixed, isn't it? Unlike all those other complicated issues in your life."

"No, it doesn't." Arthur said, steadily. "It doesn't, because they're still there. Its temporary. It doesn't make me feel better, it only makes me feel worse. But because I'm fixating on how fat I think I am, I'm not thinking about anything else. About how my behaviour affects other people. About how I react to them."

"Yep." The projection looked satisfied. "Takes up all your time, doesn't it? You can't think about anything else. You can't worry about how fake people think you are, about how scared you are to let yourself become intimate with someone, because you're so fixated on your weight. It works. Its stopped you having to deal with all the issues people deal with as they grow up. Which is why you hate and resent Cobb and Eames – because they did."

Arthur stopped and looked at the projection.

"I don't hate Cobb and Eames," he said, slowly. "I thought they hated me. And they did – they hated the me I am with you. I don't need you anymore."

The projection's face darkened. "I'm part of who you are."

"Yes," Arthur said, "you represent everything about me I don't like. And you remind me, constantly. The more I stay with you, the more I disappear."

"You can't do without me."

"I'm going to have to," Arthur said, "I'm going to have to try."

Cobb was slack jawed. He moved forward. "Arthur-"

The projection turned, shooting the Extractor in the head. As he collapsed, a strange rumbling sound was heard overhead. Arthur looked up, shock beginning to creep over his face. "What the-?"

The projection lunged ferociously, grabbing the Point Man round his middle and shoving him onto the floor. Arthur fell into the ground ,twisted, and narrowly dodged a couple of falling tiles. The Projection tried to slam his fist into Arthur's jaw, only for the Point Man to bring his leg up and administer a hard kick to the abdomen.

"Listen," the projection snarled, grabbing Arthur's shirt and pulling him closer to his face. "I'm yours. You're mine. Hurtfully, painfully, yours!"

* * *

Cobb sat up. Eames, Ariadne, and Elise's faces registered shock. "What happened?" Ariadne demanded.

"His projection. It shot me." The Extractor said, bluntly. He ripped the IV out of his arm. "The dream's starting to collapse, wake him up!"

Eames swallowed. "Oh, that's just brilliant, its-"

"We don't have time for this!" Cobb snapped. "Give him the kick!"

"What about Yusuf?" Elise demanded. Cobb checked his watch. "We've still got three minutes before that!"

Cobb held up his hands. "Just…dunk him!"

Eames turned. "Ariadne. Go for it."

"What? The Architect looked panicked.

"Kiss him." Eames nodded.

* * *

An aisle wobbled precariously close to the two men. Arthur smacked the projection in the mouth, and pushed himself away. The projection responded by grabbing at his forearm.

"Don't even try it!" it snarled. "You won't handle a relationship, you won't handle your job! You're-"

Arthur closed his eyes. A softness, a warmth was spreading throughout his body. A gentleness he'd never felt before. Suddenly, he felt safe. Completely safe.

He turned. The gun was lying by his side. With an ease he'd never felt, he picked it up. "I can," he said softly, and taking aim, fired.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb breathed. "OK, he should be waking up…"

Ariadne looked at Arthur anxiously. Reaching out a hand, she stroked his face. Eames bit his lip.

"No response." Elise leaned over. "He's still in the dream."

"How can he be?" Ariadne demanded. "We just – I just-"

"Something's keeping him there." Cobb's face was clouded with anxiety.

Ariadne gasped. "His mother!"

* * *

Arthur swallowed and walked over to the projection. He reached out a hand, and shook his shoulder. No response.

Straightening, he heard a crash. The building was starting to shake slightly. Keeping a tight grip on the gun, he hurried out of the supermarket. As he reached the exit, he heard a voice.

"Arthur?"

Turning, he saw his mother. Her face was fearful, but upon seeing him, relaxed. She hurried over to him, and grabbing his arm, pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, thank God you're all right!"

"Mom, I'm fine," Arthur said, trying to loosen her grip. "Really. Come on, lets go."

"There are things I need to talk to you about!" His mother said, looking anguished. "What was that pretty girl doing in there? You know you're not allowed to date until you're 18!"

Arthur looked at her. "She's…" he paused. "Ariadne. Its not dating. Its love."

* * *

"If he's down there with his Mom," Ariadne swallowed, "and the dream's collapsing-"

Cobb looked at Eames. "Last resort. Dunk him."

Elise spoke up. "Is that wise?"

"If he stays down there, he could go into limbo." Cobb looked at her. "Trapped in his own mind. With his projection, torturing him forever."

"You don't know that." Elise met Cobb's eyes.

"I know that we have to pull him out. We're running out of time. Dunk him!"

* * *

"You don't know what that means!" His mother looked scandalised. "Arthur, stop it! You've always been a good boy, so obedient! Is that little girl-"

"Mom!" Arthur felt a rising tide of fury. "When you say a good boy, what you really mean is one that's never given you any trouble! Never given you any cause to worry! As long as I kept my mouth shut and did my homework, everything was fine, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare!" His mother shouted at him. "Have you any idea how difficult you've been, Arthur? You were such an over eater as a child – do you realise your teachers used to accuse me of not taking care of you? Then you became a teenager, and you're so sullen, and withdrawn! I suppose its all my fault, isn't it?"

"Its nobody's fault," Arthur whispered. "But I can't recover if you won't let me."

"I won't let you?" His mother looked astounded, then her face began to quiver. "Oh, Arthur…"

"Mom." Arthur winced as he heard another loud crash. "I need to know that you love me. That you'll love me regardless of what I do. Regardless of what I look like."

"But, Arthur-"

"Please, Mom! Just tell me!"

His mother swallowed. "Arthur. I don't always understand you – but I love you. You're my son. I mean it."

Arthur reached out and touched her cheek. "Thank you." He swallowed. "Mom, I'm sorry too."

She grasped his hand. "It doesn't matter. I just hope Ariadne takes care of you."

Arthur nodded. "She will. Trust me."

She kissed his cheek. "Take care, Sweetheart."

His eyes filling with tears, Arthur watched as his mother turned and started to walk away. Suddenly, he felt a cold, damp sensation. His eyes widened. A tsunami was heading straight towards him.

* * *

Arthur sat up, gasping. Eames, clutching the bucket, looked guilty, and turned away.

"What? The Poin Man spluttered. "What was-"

"Hey, its ok," Cobb said, leaning over him. "You're going to be fine, Arthur, Trust me."

Ariadne came over. "Arthur-"

He blinked. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. As he rubbed her back, an intimacy never seen before between them manifested. She curled her hand around his neck.

"OK," Cobb spoke, firmly. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Now."

Arthur began to pull away from Ariadne, a puzzled expression forming on his face. "Cobb – where am I? I don't remember anything-"

Eames turned to him. "Arthur, don't you remember? We were asked to do a demonstration."

Arthur looked confused, but nodded. "Oh, all right."

"Come on," Cobb said gently. "I'll help you down from there."

Arthur smiled as he began to clamber down from the bench. "Thank you."

Eames opened the door. "OK, coast is clear."

"Follow me," the Extractor commented, and the small group began to follow him out. Arthur slid his hand into Ariadne's, and her fingers tightened around his.

As they walked down the corridor, they heard a banging sound coming from one of the smaller rooms. Cobb looked irritated. "What the hell's that?"

Eames shrugged. "Lets keep going."

Arthur spoke. "I'm going to find out."

Ariadne tightened the grip on his hand. "No, don't."

Arthur looked irritated. "Ari. Please, I make my own decisions." Shrugging her hand loose, he headed to the door. "It'll be fine," he said, gently.

"Arthur," Ariadne said, trying to keep her voice steady, "Please don't-"

He opened the door. Suddenly, his face froze with shock.

"Arthur!" Ariadne looked at him, and pouted. "Whats taken you so long?"


	78. Final

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. This is the re-written final chapter, as the previous did not do the story justice. Apologies to you all. **

Yusuf heard a crash. He jumped slightly. Going to the barricaded door, he began to shift the chair, and creak it open.

Nothing.

Swallowing, he shut the door again, and locked it. Checking his watch, he sat down, trying to ignore the sheen of perspiration that had formed on his forehead.

"Ten minutes," he whispered, looking at the dreamers. "Ten minutes left in this level."

* * *

Arthur looked at the other Ariadne. His face was a mask of confusion.

"Which one of you is…?"

"I am," Ariadne whispered, stepping to his side. She wound her fingers more tightly through his. "I am, Arthur."

The projection looked at her. "Drop the act."

"What act?"

"That you love him. We all know that it's a real man you want – itsn't that right, Eames?"

The Forger looked shocked. "This is bloody twisted…Arthur, you can't seriously still think that I want Ariadne? Your -"

Cobb put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down." He turned to the Point Man. "Arthur, we need to leave. She isn't real. The real Ariadne is right next to you, holding your hand. She's the one who just kissed you, the one who is always going to be there for you. What more proof do you need?"

Arthur nodded. "I know."

"No, you don't," the projection interrupted. "As soon as this is over, she'll leave you. She'll just dump you."

"Oh, really?" A look of fury was on Arthur's face.

Cobb swallowed, and turned to the others. "Eames, Elise, take them to the point. I'll deal with this."

Elise nodded. "OK. Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere." Arthur's words were quiet, and forceful.

"What?" Cobb turned to him. "Look, Arthur, please-"

"I'm not going anywhere, until I prove to her exactly how I feel," the Point Man said, tersely. Grabbing Ariadne, he pulled her into a long, deep kiss. The projection stood and watched, her jaw dropping slightly.

"You've seen enough," Cobb said, coldly, and giving her a shove, pushed her back into the cupboard. Carefully locking the door, he turned to the others. "We need to move. Now!"

* * *

Suddenly, a shaking sensation was felt. Eames looked at the others. "Time's running out," he mumbled.

Yusuf checked the PASIV. "Five minutes," he muttered. With shaking hands, he carefully adjusted the IVs.

* * *

The High School was breaking apart under their feet. "Get down!" Cobb ordered, forcefully. "Its an earthquake!"

Arthur complied, pulling Ariadne down with him. Elise looked at Eames.

The Point Man wound his arm around the Architect. "Stay close," he whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes.

* * *

Cobb's eyes opened first. Sitting up, he pulled the IV out of his arm. "How did it go?" Yusuf asked, anxiously.

"Not as good as I hoped," the Extractor muttered. "But, I think Arthur may have discovered a sense of self worth."

"The idea that he's loved, no matter what?"

"Oh, yes." Cobb nodded. "His projections gave him that."

Eames was beginning to stir. Rubbing his head, he groaned as he sat up. He turned. Ariadne's eyelids were fluttering, but Arthur wasn't stirring.

"Is he-" the Forger asked, anxiously.

"Arthur had a slightly heavier dose," the Chemist explained. "Just to keep him under long enough for us to wake up before him."

Eames nodded. "Where's Elise?"

Cobb licked his bottom lip. "Where she put herself under. The plane."

* * *

Elise blinked. Shaking slightly, she began to focus. Reaching along her arm, she tugged at the IV. Suddenly, she felt cold hard metal pressed to her temple. She swallowed. "Saito. Got on here under a false name? Or did you simply hand over cash and no-one questioned it? I'm going for the latter. "

"Indeed," the magnate said, not letting the gun waver. "Elise. Putting yourself under like that – very impressive."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"About half an hour." He pressed harder. She felt her vision start to blur slightly.

"Its over." Elise kept her gaze straight ahead, unable to turn her head. "They succeeded. They took Arthur down three levels. They incepted. They incepted on the man who said it couldn't be done."

"Impressive," Saito murmured. "But they're all still there, yes?"

"In the first layer."

"What would happen…" Saito said, "If I pulled out Arthur's IV?"

"You'd send him into limbo." She blinked. "He'd be trapped in his own mind forever. Comatose to us, but in a hell for him. And if you do, I will kill you myself."

"Arthur's mine."

"No, he isn't." She swallowed. "You sent him to that clinic, to have him force fed lies, and you didn't even warn him. Well, bad luck – because Cobb got there instead."

The gun began to pull away from her temple. She began to breathe.

"Elise," Saito said, cordially, "I am in business class. Would you care to join me?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"If you want Arthur to live, no."

"OK," She said, "I'll come with you."

He smiled. "I knew you would."

* * *

A coughing noise was heard. Cobb blinked. "Arthur!"

The Point Man stirred, his eyes fluttering. Ariadne was already awake, and Cobb noticed with near amusement, was already clutching his hand.

"Um, God…"

"Its ok," Cobb said, gently, "you've been under for a bit. Practice."

Arthur blinked, still slightly sluggish. "Oh, right." He turned, and noticing Ariadne, put his hand to her cheek. She smiled.

"OK," Cobb said, "let's go."

Yusuf swallowed, thinking of Allie in the bathroom. "Yes, lets."

The group made preparations to leave. Cobb hastily shoved the PASIV back under the bed.

"Where are we heading?" Yusuf asked.

"To get a cab," Cobb responded. As they reached the stairs, Cobb noticed that Arthur looked happier. "You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Arthur said, looking slightly surprised. "I feel pretty good."

Cobb nodded. "Glad to hear it."

They hurried down the stairs. Entering the lobby, Cobb looked for the projections. As they walked outside, a cab suddenly swerved and began driving towards them.

"The kick," Cobb muttered.

* * *

Eames awoke first. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the others. Cobb was stirring, and so was Ariadne. Arthur's eyelids were fluttering, as were Yusuf's.

He turned, and noticed the empty seat. A note was lying on it. Picking it up, he felt his heart expand, and burst in his chest.

"Eames?" Arthur spoke. The Forger hastily folded it, and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, Artie," he said, jovially. "You allright, mate?"

"Yeah, its…." He swallowed. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh, not long," the Forger said. "Pretty much the entire flight!"

"God," Arthur said, looking puzzled. "I must have been tired." He yawned.

"Well, you have been working hard, lately," Eames said, almost sympathetically. The Point Man stretched, then turned to look at the Architect.

"Eames?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in being honest with people about your feelings?" He blushed slightly. "Especially if you realise that they might be feeling the same way?"

The Forger swallowed, thinking of the note. "Yes, Arthur. I do." He looked at him. "I really do."

Arthur smiled, a genuine one, and turned to look again at the Architect.

* * *

"Welcome back to the United States, Mr Ogilvie."

Arthur swallowed, and took his passport. "Thank you, Sir." Turning, he made his way through the gate, past the black clad security guards, and headed for the baggage carousel.

He looked around. Eames was standing to his left, waiting for the his hold all. Cobb was off in an alcove, talking on his cell phone. And Yusuf had offered a quick handshake, before mumbling about catching the next flight to Mombasa.

The Point Man licked his dry lip. The flight from Tokyo had been long, and he felt uncomfortable. Turning, he spotted Ariadne struggling with her case, and he hurried to help her.

"Let me take that," he said, authoratively, and grabbed the handle.

"Thank you," she said, her long hair partially obscuring her face.

Arthur looked at her. Suddenly, he knew what had changed. He swallowed.

"Ari – do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

She looked puzzled. "I assumed we'd check into a hotel?"

"No. They will," he said, gesturing to Eames and Cobb. "But I have a place downtown. I rent it, for work purposes. Would you like to…" he stopped, suddenly feeling acutely embarrassed.

She smiled at him. His heart began to beat with relief.

"Arthur," she said, gently, "I'd love to."

He nodded, relief flooding through him like a wave. "Great. Lets get a cab."

* * *

Eames stood and watched as the two of them left. Arthur had decisively slipped his hand round Ariadne's waist. The Forger pulled out his cigarettes, longing to get outside and light up.

"He's not wasting any time."

Eames shrugged. "What do you expect? Its just been incepted to him that he's loved, and wanted, and cared for. And Ariadne…did you see that kiss he gave her in the second layer?"

Cobb nudged Eames. "Keep your voice down. Come on, lets get to the hotel, get a drink, and talk."

Eames looked at Cobb. There was a flicker of uncertainty on the other man's face that mirrored his own. "OK."

* * *

Arthur looked at Ariadne's profile in the cab. She looked calm, peaceful. On impulse, he reached his hand out, and touched hers.

She responded, curling her fingers round his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

That kiss. He'd taken her chin in his hand, and planted a deep, longing one on her mouth. She'd felt his warmth, his heat. And as for the kick…she shivered, slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she said hastily, then worried she'd sounded too abrupt. She gave his hand another squeeze. "Just…tired."

"Yeah," Arthur admitted. "Thirteen hours on a plane." Suddenly, he looked at her. "Why were we flying from Tokyo to New York?"

Her mind raced.

"Oh, we were doing a small job," she said, carefully, mindful of the driver. To her relief, this seemed to satisfy the Point Man, who nodded, and leaned back in his seat.

"OK." He smiled. "I guess I'm so busy these things…just slip my mind." He leaned forward. "Its just this turning."

"OK, pal," the cabbie said, turning sharply. A few minutes later, the Architect found herself ushered into the Point Man's apartment. She swallowed. It was simply furnished, in light pastel colours.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Arthur asked. He seemed slightly nervous, and the Architect's heart went out to him.

"Arthur," she said, putting her hand on his arm, "its ok."

He flushed. "I'm sorry, its just-"

On impulse, the Architect put her hands on his face, and drew him down for a kiss. Arthur immediately pulled her closer, and tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love you," she murmured.

Arthur stiffened slightly. Ariadne blinked, and pulled herself up. "You ok?"

"Yes," Arthur said, blinking. "Its just…" he swallowed. "Um…"

"What is it?"

Arthur took her hands. "Ari, I need to talk to you. There's something I have to be honest with you about."

She nodded. "OK." She forced a smile at him.

* * *

"Single or double?"

"Triple."

"You're turning into me," Eames said, not even attempting to sound jovial. "Good man."

After pouring the drinks, he handed a glassful of the amber liquid to Cobb. "Cheers."

The Extractor swirled the liquid in the glass. "Is it?"

Eames shrugged. "You tell me."

"OK," Cobb began, taking a sip. "Here's the thing. Arthur is bulimic. We decide to perform inception on him. Saito gets involved, we have to abduct Arthur twice – from a clinic, and from Tokyo. Then…" Cobb swallowed. "Then we perform inception. Except…"

"It didn't go smoothly." Eames added. "I agree completely." He took another sip of Scotch.

"Go smoothly?" The Extractor looked incredulous. "It went badly, badly wrong. We saw those projections – and they were just-" Cobb shook his head. "I saw how much hate Arthur has. For us, for his family, how little he thinks we think of him. I saw that today."

"Yeah," Eames mumbled. "One of his projections shot Ariadne."

"And now she's with him," Cobb said, "but for how long? How long until he starts to realise-"

"That its an inception," Eames nodded. "Plus-" he looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Well, Arthur thinks Ariadne loves him. And I have no doubt she does. But, that actually makes it worse. If they break up, or fall out – "

"He'll start bingeing again," Cobb nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh, Christ," Cobb rubbed his forehead. "We've made him more vulnerable."

"We didn't have a choice," Eames reminded him. "It was either do this, or leave him in the clinic with Saito. Plus, we discovered the reasons why he's like this. Pressure. Family fears."

"So we go easier on him, from now on? But what if he suspects?"

"He won't just suspect," Eames said, taking another swallow of scotch. "He'll find out."

Cobb looked at the Forger. "What are you saying?"

"That we performed inception. And we may end up losing him completely."

The Extractor took a swallow of scotch. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Eames, fingering Elise's note in his pocket, nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

""So…you have a problem with food?" Ariadne asked, trying to conceal her knowledge.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I know its difficult- " he swallowed – "but Ari, I really want to try and recover. But I need to know – will you help me?"

She put her hand on his face. "Of course I will."

"The team will?" He looked so hesitant, that she wanted to cry. "Yes."

"Oh," he breathed, "I had a thought they'd help me, but I wasn't sure."

She nodded. "They will, trust me."

He kissed her. "I do." He swallowed again. "Ari…"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling tired?"

"No." Her eyes were sparkling.

"I'm not normally this forward but-"

"Arthur-" she said, putting her finger on his lips. "I'm an adult. I didn't come back here just for milk and cookies. I love you, and I want to show you."

He swallowed. "I want to show you I feel the same way." He leaned down, and kissed her. "Go on to the bedroom. I'll get us something to drink."

She kissed him back. "I'm going."

He turned and watched as she walked through to the bedroom. Smiling, he turned to the fridge, and found a bottle of Frascati he'd left in there. Pulling it out, he reached into the cabinet for two glasses.

He frowned. It all seemed sudden. Very sudden. On impulse, he reached in his pocket for his totem, and rolled it. Once. Stop. This was reality. Feeling a rush of happiness, he grabbed the glasses, and headed for the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

**Finis**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sequel will follow soon. **


	79. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ready?" he whispered.

She nodded, her face barely centimetres from his. "Ready."

As their lips moved forward, meeting in a deep kiss, Arthur closed his eyes. As he did, he felt her hand travel slowly and carefully up his torso, still covered with his shirt.

"Let's get this off," Ariadne said, her voice slightly husky. Smiling, he began to guide her hand, gently undoing the buttons. As it slipped off his shoulders, she gently traced her fingers over his skin. He responded by leaning forward, and reaching to tug off her shirt. It slipped off her shoulders, and his eyes crinkled in delight at the sight of her smooth, creamy skin.

As they fell down together on the bed, kissing slowly, his hands travelled up the length of her torso. She responded, gently moving her hands over him, from his shoulders to his flat stomach. They tipped, lying side by side.

"We should..." Arthur's voice held a note of uncertainty. Ariadne smiled and gestured to the wine bottle sitting on the bedside cabinet. "Let's drink, first," she whispered.

As he poured the crisp white liquid into the two glasses, he felt his hands tremble slightly. Handing her a glass, he watched as she took a sip, lying back against the pillows. He swallowed. A rush of desire was starting to consume him, pushing up from inside.

"You ok?" Ariadne asked, looking at him.

Arthur nodded. "Oh, I'm-" he smiled. "Never been better." He put his glass on the bedside table. "In fact..."

Before she could speak, he'd begun to slide under the covers. "Come on," he said, gently.

Nodding, she joined him. As he pulled her close, she looked directly into his face. "You really want to do this?" she asked, suddenly uncertain.

He smiled at her. "Definitely."

Their lips met, and all other cares and worries were suddenly banished.

* * *

Ariadne turned, and looked at Arthur. He was asleep, his face composed. She smiled and began to curl up next to him. As she ran her hand over his torso, she frowned slightly.

He was still too thin. His ribs were making indentions in his skin, and his hip bones were sharp. She swallowed, pushing herself closer towards him.

_I'll help you get better, _she vowed to herself, silently. Leaning over, she kissed his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur blinked, waking with a start. Swallowing, he raised his hand, and rubbed his forehead, grimacing at the slight headache he'd developed. Needing water, he began to swing himself out of bed.

As his feet hit the floor, he heard Ariadne sigh. Stiffening, he turned, and looked at her. She was lying almost sprawled out, her arms reaching towards him. Overcome by a wave of tenderness, he leaned forward, and kissed her on the forehead. Pushing himself off the bed, he began to walk towards the kitchen.

As he did so, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Frowning, he turned. Blinking, he noticed how his ribs were prominent under his skin, and his stomach was almost concave. Shivering, he reached for his robe.

_But is that really what I look like? _Frowning, he headed to the kitchen. As he returned with the glass of water, he looked at the young woman asleep in his bed. Sitting down next to her, he began to gently stroke her skin, trying not to worry over what he'd just seen in the mirror. His stomach churning with anxiety, he crawled back under the covers, and pulled her close, as though she were a barrier against tumultuous, dark thoughts.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


End file.
